The Tedium of Time
by One Red Shoe
Summary: Hermione returns to complete her seventh year. Estranged from her friends and family, she finds out she's not who she always thought she was, and forms unexpected and deep friendships with three Slytherins, creating new and powerful alliances in the fight against Voldemort. This story is AU and contains violence and two menage a trois'. SS/HG, HP/DM, then SS/HG/LM and HP/GW/DM.
1. An Offer She Couldn't Refuse

**Disclaimer:- ** _I earn nothing nor own anything. I merely play in the sand box with borrowed characters._

ssSss

**Chapter I – An offer she couldn't refuse.**

"Miss Granger!" The volume may have been soft, but every student knew the menacing hiss of its slow and certain intonation. The young woman in question startled badly, a tiny shriek issuing from her bow like mouth. "You will pay attention," her teacher warned tersely, through clenched teeth.

The Slytherin's present snickered nastily at the Gryffindor witch's discomfort. Their smiles growing as the Potions Master continued his tirade, sneering, "Is your head now so crammed with knowledge you think you can no longer learn in my class?" He stood, body stiff, leaning over the work bench in front of her. His arms rigid, fingers straight, and buttressed on the desk for support.

"N-no, sir," she stuttered. _This is so utterly unfair_.

Snape loathed this so much. Having to favour some of these ungrateful little Slytherin heathen made the bile rise in his throat. He was growing tired of this game, just marking time. Waiting for the day this young woman graduated and was away from here. The taciturn Potions master had his private reasons for wishing this.

He admired her for her intelligence, regardless of the fact she was a Gryffindor, especially now she had grown into said extraordinary brain. He longed to talk to her, converse with someone like minded. Over this past two years his admiration for her had strengthened into something that truly frightened him. Something that made the knife edge he walked daily, even more sharp and lethal. He needed to protect her at all costs, without revealing a single scrap of information to either of his so called masters.

Snape had come to realise, that this particular witch was part of a Prophesy his mother had told him about many years ago. It was a little known fact that Eileen Snape was a seer, far more powerful than Trelawney would ever be.

His sigh was almost inaudible, but for now he must continue to play his part. It was slowly killing him from the inside out, but it protected what was dearest to him. Internally he grimaced. Not able to arouse her ire, but needing a result for their audience. The taciturn wizard intentionally levelled a malevolent set of eyes towards a specially chosen student, confident in the reaction it would garner.

The young man in question obligingly cowered and gulped nervously. Sometimes the Potions master was amazed how simple it was to unnerve people, never the less it had the desired effect.

Hermione huffed, _Yes he's caught me day dreaming, but my works complete, the bench tidy and cleaned_. She glanced at it as if double checking. Then something unexpected filtered through her displeasure. _Did the professor just sigh? _

_No_, she thought, _I must have imagined that_, and she went back to her annoyance. _I've even worked my way through all the additional extension exercises contained in the text book, _and_ off the top of my head. How dare he pick on me! Damn it, I was just plain bored._

The fact that she had let her imagination wander was probably unwise, but her teacher had an effect on her. No matter how poorly he treated her, she adored him, and that was the bit that hurt.

Hermione hadn't asked for additional work on top of what she had already completed. That would have surely earned her a caustic know it all comment. What the Gryffindor witch had done was much more than anyone else ever did. _I've even finished it willingly, and now he's baiting me by picking on poor Neville._

Snape heard her irritated sniff. His gaze ranged casually back towards the young woman, "Yes Miss Granger?" One elegant raven eyebrow swept up as if in challenge. "A further comment, perhaps?" His voice pitched to intentionally goad her, "Mmmm?"

_Don't cry, don't cry_, she chanted in her head as her eyes started to prickle and the back of her nose stung. _I hope this term improves, so far it's been simply awful_, she thought sadly. _I'm so over this, maybe school's not the right place for me anymore_. _There has to be something better than this, for God's sake I'm an adult_. _I'm almost two years older than all these pathetic children, even Harry's so caught up with stupid his_… Her thoughts swirled, but she couldn't bring herself to leave, or even answer.

Swallowing hard, Hermione finally forced her head to rise and her narrowed amber flecked gaze met his inscrutable black resistance. Their eyes remained locked; every student in the lab both Slytherin and Gryffindor now trained eager attention toward the standoff.

_That's right Professor, I'm going to be the adult here_, and after some moments the petite witch lowered her gaze apparently flustered and muttered, "No, sir," proud that her voice remained even, although her thoughts circled ominously. _How am I meant to keep enduring this cruelty just so I can finish bloody school_?

There was a collective intake of breath. Everyone had come to look forward to the continuing battle of wits between the Potion master and his bright Gryffindor student. They were actually disappointed with the outcome of this encounter. Hermione Granger could always be counted on to fly to the rescue of the down trodden and hapless. They were like children denied a sweet, all wanting to see the Snape belittle the smartest girl in the class again.

Said Potion master's eyes narrowed as her gaze slunk back towards her lap. Her internal mantra becoming more insistent as her hands shook with rage and pain over the injustice of it all.

Her actions flustered him far more than the heat he felt rising to his cheeks from the transferred warmth of her eyes. He realised this had slipped unknowingly into a particularly nasty standoff, yet no one stood up for her or offered comfort. This seemed much worse than he'd thought. _Damn the lot of them, I need to act. I think the time has finally come._

Forcing his brain to more forward, he intentionally curled his lip in distaste and snipped curtly, "See me after class, Miss Granger."

"Yes, sir," the young woman muttered, her head down. Hearing the sneer in his voice, she didn't dare to meet his eyes, but was pleased that this might be an end for a moment.

His countenance inscrutable, Snape stood examining the top of her head a moment. He'd heard the quaver in her voice, but his thoughts were hidden. A collective gasp rippled around the room as he then span on his heel, robes whirling around him without saying another word.

Brusquely glancing at the clock, Snape instructed the class as a whole, "Those who have not finished have five minutes remaining." His steely gaze slid from desk to desk scrutinizing the many unfinished, and plainly pathetic looking brewing attempts. "Incomplete potions will attract a mark of zero. Homework assignments in a neat pile here." He tapped his desk with his wand as he passed around it and settled in his chair. Black robes falling elegantly, surrounding him in a flowing pool.

The professor's eyes were down cast, apparently marking assignments. His rapier like quill poised in his hand, glistening with ruby red. However his thoughts were with the intelligent amber flecked eyes of the young woman in the front row. _Damn it she's an adult. Her record indicates that she'll be twenty next year. This is the last place she belongs._

She still sat quiet and grave, he could see a tear glistening on her lashes and his heart twisted painfully. _Shit!_ _I'm a monster, now how do I fix this?_

xox

The new school year was only two weeks old and Miss Hermione Granger had been hesitant about coming back to complete her last year. The Young woman had realised that she was already in possession of all the knowledge she required to pass the exams scheduled for the end of this year, and from that point onward everything just seemed to spiral out of her control.

Snape sat at his desk and wished with all his heart that she was no longer a student in his class. Surely she's got nothing left to prove. He thought back to when she had first arrived, even at that tender age she'd been a formidable force. A hungry sponge eager to soak up all the knowledge she was able to access, and made worse by the need to prove herself as a Muggle-born witch.

Covertly glancing at her through his long lashes, he saw her as she was then and now. Gone were the buck teeth, wild frizzy hair and over enthusiastic know-it-all manner. She was now graceful and poised, serious and mature.

Her hair tamed to the greater extent, fell in copious silky chestnut curls down her back. The baby fat that had seen her look chubby as she matured, had given way to a soft well rounded figure she had trouble hiding, though her robes were always modest, buttoned tight and neat in their appearance.

However, recently there was one thing that had disappeared as well, somewhere between years six and seven. Snape had noticed it immediately, at the welcoming feast. She looked so tired and drained, like she hadn't slept well for a long time, and he didn't want to admit how much that had bothered him.

Her eyes were sunken and troubled with dark black circles. The life he had always envied her in those pretty amber flecked eyes was gone. They now appeared almost as dead as his own did.

Being back here and occupied once more, seemed to have assisted in partially rectifying the situation because the appearance of tiredness had lessened, indicating she was sleeping marginally better. However it made him keen to find out what may have transpired before or during the summer holidays.

Scoffing internally at his own stupidity, he pondered, _There's little chance in the present circumstances that I'll find out unless I come by the information accidentally_, but it didn't stop him from wanting to know.

The class finally finished, and it was the last one of that day.

xox

As usual Miss Granger quietly approached his desk. She was always the last to come. The Potions master watched under his lashes as she reverently placed the sample of her perfectly brewed potion in the rack with the others, and attempted to surreptitiously add a fairly hefty pile of parchment to the homework assignments stack.

The professor huffed, as he looked at it. Hermione jerked backwards, weary of any acid tongued comments about it. Snape took a deep breath, and glancing around the room to indeed ascertain they were alone finally. A flick of his wand shut the door.

He noticed her jump at the noise of the door shutting, but spoke anyway, "Miss Granger, this," he pointed to the extra homework with the same wand, "has got to stop." His dark gaze calmly levelled with hers.

"B-but… s-sir," she stuttered aghast. "I'm sorry if the extra work is an inconvenience but I…" Suddenly assuming from his tight expression that he was seriously displeased with her she continued, an air of resignation in her posture. "Of course, sir, if you do not wish me to hand it in, I will take it back."

Slowly her hand came forward to retrieve the pages, she found it instantly batted away with the large eagle feather quill he now held in his hand.

"No, silly girl that is not what I meant," exhaling noisily in apparent frustration. He placed the quill down, and leaning back in his chair, pinned her with fathomless eyes. "Why did you come back this year?"

She blinked in disbelief several times, her spluttered reply finally managed to leave her lips, "T-to complete my schooling, sir." _How could he ask me that_?

He nodded, "Does this," he motioned to the pile of work, "satisfy your craving for knowledge." His lips were tight, but his manner appeared genuine as he continued, "Your desire to _complete_ your schooling?"

Hermione did not answer she simply looked down at it and shook her head. "As I thought," he affirmed, watching her closely. "It is not extending you at all."

Again she shook her head, "You are correct, sir." Her breath was more a sigh of frustration, "I am merely going through the motions so I'm not bored senseless." Then she bit her lip, wondering if she was about to be smacked down again. It was very unusual for Professor Snape to enquire after personal satisfaction. _Although he did temper it by calling me a silly girl. _The young woman tried to think past his barb.

Lifting her head she stared at him thoughtfully, _This is the first time he's engaged me in conversation, better tread carefully, Granger. This could explode in your face_. It was something she had longed for, craved even for a very long time.

Still weary, but seeing he didn't appear to object to her forwardness, she decided to level with him. "Although I haven't yet had the opportunity to brew the potions prescribed for seventh year, I am already aware of how to brew each of them, their properties and ingredients."

Putting his quill back in the ink pot, he sat back and folded his arms across his chest. "Of that, I have no doubt," his smirk this time contained no malice. This confused Hermione further. After six years of battling insults and scathing criticism from the austere figure in black sitting before her. She was more than a little weary of his civil tongue.

"Do not be alarmed, Miss Granger, opportunity will still be afforded you to remedy this situation," he added out of the blue.

Severus appraised her contemplatively a moment longer, _I shouldn't have called her a silly girl, damn, old habits die hard_. He had never used his formidable skills as a legilimens to gather thoughts from this particular young woman. There was of course a reason why he had refrained, when he had no such compulsion with the rest of the idiots. For one this girl was definitely no idiot, the other reason was that he was actually afraid of what would be revealed to him. This didn't mean he didn't long to know at this very moment exactly what she was thinking.

Of course there were other ways to find out. Raising an eyebrow smoothly, he stirred the cauldron a little, "Have a seat, Miss Granger." Pointing his wand the other chair quickly scurried closer to his desk.

Hermione observed him, and without taking her eyes off him. Tentatively perched herself on the very edge of the offered chair and carefully folded her hands in her lap. A little like a cautious prey animal observing a known predator.

_Now that look speaks volumes_, he thought. _Although I really can't blame her_. Snape was fully and painfully cognisant, of why she was so apprehensive of his sudden interest in her situation.

She had been frank with him, so after some moments of silence, he suddenly spoke, "Miss Granger, I do not wish you in my class anymore." He watched, as her eyes widened and that beautiful mouth dropped open. Her countenance wore an expression of complete horror. "Your presence is both a disruption and an impediment to others."

Hermione fought to hide her shock, and tears welled in those lovely amber flecked orbs, "I… I beg your pardon, s-sir?"

"Your very presence in the class that has just finished, guarantees other students do not have to put any effort towards learning." Severus to this point had managed to remain impartial and cool, but seeing the stricken expression now residing on her sweet face, he couldn't continue with the charade.

_Oh, for fucks sake,_ _don't make it any worse._ _I've got to concede something to her if I want her opinion of me to change from the callous bastard. _He flinched slightly, when he realised he'djust reinforced that in her mind again.

The problem was that amending her view of her treatment at his hands, was going to be a difficult exercise. _I mean, exactly how you tell someone that even though you have treated them like dirt, for as long as you've known them, that you are actually more than extremely fond of them._ Studying her bowed head, he reflected on how to continue. It really would take away the last thing keeping him sane if this failed. Although sometimes Snape thought it might be best if any extenuating circumstances stayed undiscovered... _Let her leave at the end of the year_. If all was revealed he was certain she would run a mile, and this was his greatest fear as he contemplated the next step.

Looking across at the uncomfortable and plainly upset young woman. _No, I have to forge ahead_. _If I don't she will suffer soon as well._ He scrutinised her a moment longer, and decided she may already be suffering, based on her reaction to him this afternoon. Hermione Granger just didn't buckle under like that. _No, she needs me to do this for her_.

His expression did not waver, although his voice was soft, even kind as he continued, "Miss Granger, this is not the end of the world."

Hermione was at the end of her tether, again she'd started chanting to herself, _Don't cry, stay calm,_ "That's a matter of opinion, s-sir," she managed to stammer.

Severus huffed, "Miss Granger I am not planning to abandon you. I was merely stating the obvious. I feel I have a fair idea how much your Potions class means to you."

This statement had Hermione's head shotting up, her total disbelief written on every line of her face, "I'm sorry, sir?"

He watched her struggling to comprehend what his statement inferred, "Will you allow me to recommend my proposed cure to your predicament?"

"M-my predicament?" she stuttered, anger rising once more. "Wouldn't that rather be your desire to be rid of me once and for all." The tears were forgotten a moment, "No, sir, it is your enforced predicament," she finished bitterly.

He sighed and leaning forward, studied her intently. He ignored her claims, "So am I to understand that you wish to remain bored stupid, and completely unfulfilled in Potions as well as every other subject this year, Miss Granger?"

Hermione stared at him in mistrust and confusion, then blinked before stuttering, "Err, no, s-sir."

Severus sighed, "Miss Granger I am about to offer you an opportunity. One I have never offered another student. I offer it because I can see your thirst for knowledge has well and truly moved beyond the seventh year syllabus." Here he added privately, _And I can't help wanting to quench it. _

This thought made him strengthen his barriers against her charms, knowing that quenching her thirst for knowledge was not all he'd love to do. He was aware it was going to be a difficult job, working so closely with her.

After all it was in his own best interest if he did, even if he did have to keep her at arm's length. This made him internally shutter again, _You have to get over this, to see the way forward, stupid fool,_ he cursed at himself. Although many would disagree, Severus was an honourable man, and sometimes his thoughts about the young woman troubled him.

He turned his attention back to her and found her watching him wearily. "Miss Granger, I advise you to drop your Muggle Studies class, and amend your Potions tuition."

This statement was met with a rapid intake of breath. "What!" Her blurted exclamation gained a raised eye brow, and she hastily added, "S-sir."

He took a deep breath and started to clarify, "Muggle Studies is a useless subject, taught by an inept fool of a teacher. Which, considering your Muggle background, you should have realised by now is completely wasted on you."

Her eyes narrowed. However she didn't contradict him, and Severus was not about to tell her the real reason he wished her to be rid of the subject. Continuing, he watched her, "I have a better alternative for you than merely seventh year Potions." He could see her interest gathering, "However, it will require all your then free lessons per week, and possibly one or two evenings to complete." His gaze appraised her once more and found her now listening intently.

"Oh… I see," but her answer was still cautious.

"I propose, that you commence a Potions apprenticeship while completing your N.E.W.T. year," he continued calmly.

It crossed his mind to wonder if Hermione's eyes could get any larger. The expressive hazel pools were huge and looked absolutely luscious.

Severus was certain he saw a lick of the missing passion there, just for a second, and he registered another very vocal opinion from his neither regions and clamped down on it quickly. He so wanted to know why the passion that had burnt so brightly in those eyes last year had left them, and why she appeared now to be so alone.

It was this above all other factors that led him to the conclusion, that without doubt it was time he started privately taking her under his wing. Guiding, and protecting her as best he could, in preparation for what was to come. He didn't begrudge her his protection, even if it would make his life even more segmented, convoluted, and distressing.

It irritated him intensely that Albus Dumbledore would have to approve this step, he wanted the old wizard to know as little as possible about this development.

The young woman sat there still stunned, "If you agree to my suggestion, the appropriate papers will be drawn up, among them your withdrawal from Muggle studies."

Finally Hermione nodded her understanding, but before she spoke her lip went between her teeth as she appeared to sum up what she'd heard so far. _Could this be my opportunity to get out of some of these tedious situations? I'll be frank with him, after all what's the worst that can happen?_ She chewed on her lip a moment longer before answering, "I agree with your appraisal of Muggle Studies, sir."

"It may be the wrong thing to say, but I can't understand why they teach it. It does nothing to foster unity between Muggle's and Wizards. My reasons for taking it were to try and understand how Wizard's really view Muggles. I have to agree, it is a truly useless subject in its current form."

A tiny smile curled her lip, "However, it did provide some humorous relief on occasion." It was a twisted little smile she now wore. Severus wondered if she knew how adorable it looked. He listened as she continued, "A great proportion of its offered information is about as useful as Mr Weasley's demonstration of the correct use of a Muggle fountain pen."

That twisted little smile became wider and Severus had trouble not exhibiting the same expression. He remembered with great joy, the demonstration that had left the Minister of Magic no less, spluttering, with a river on blue ink cascading down the front of his white silk dress robes at last year's Yule ball. _Why a man of his age and obvious orientation needed to wear white?_

Severus shook himself internally and watched that little smile's curl. It was an expression he had never seen grace her pretty features, and he liked it. This new undefined passion wove, and licked through her eyes, instantly telling him that this book lovely straight laced little witch, had undisclosed hidden depths.

He was willing to bet that they were much undisclosed indeed, and also similar to his own. It wasn't something a casual observer would pick up. They only see what she chooses to show them. _Is this a discrete show of trust in me that she's chosen to reveal this smile? How very Slytherin_, he pondered. _There is far more to this young lady than meets the eye, why haven't I worked this out before?_

_This requires further thought,_ he reflected as she sat quietly waiting for him to speak again.

Severus cleared his throat and continued with his intended theme, "So you will withdraw from the subject?"

She nodded her ascent. "Will I still sit a Potion's N.E.W.T.?"

"Of course." He watched a grin spread across her face, "But be under no illusions that this will be easy, it will require a great amount of diligent application, and most if not all of your free time. You will need to maintain your grades in your other subjects, and Miss Granger," his scowl returned momentarily. "Let it be known, I am not an easy man to please. I will expect nothing less than your best efforts, and your time consuming perseverance." He watched her nodding joyfully.

"I do not wish the general populace of this school to know about this. This agreement is formed between you and I. Of course your head of house and Dumbledore will need to be involved," Hermione wondered why he flinched ever so subtly when he said that. Snape drew breath, "I do not wish gossip or speculations of any nature to cloud our agreement."

Her expression settled and she nodded, "That is fair." She observed him pragmatically, "Besides, I have no one to tell." Appearing to steel herself she held her head high and her expression closed off.

A sudden thought crossed her mind, "But what do I tell people if they should ask?"

His eyebrow raised, "It's perfectly simple Miss Granger, you skirt the truth. I'm certain you can handle that, even though you are irritatingly Gryffindor."

Hermione refused to let him see that he had rattled her with the comment. _Him and his bloody compliments with the sarcastic chaser. Sitting there erect, with his arms crossed imposingly, and that amazing damned eyebrow raised_. _My God he looks sexy – NO! _ The witch felt the twist of pleasure in the pit of her stomach. _You're mad you are, you've finally snapped don't think that. He's sitting right in front of you, think evil potion master... evil potion master, and breathe woman. Evil potion master who loathes you_, she could feel the blush rising, _damn just breathe and think, sexy evil potion master, no… damn and bugger_.

Severus saw her blush, and inwardly smiled, "Miss Granger, I take it you intend accepting this offer?"

_Offer, oh yes anything. Damn it, get a bloody grip Granger, what would you like me to grip?_ Hermione mentally shook herself, and replied quietly, "Yes, sir, it would be my great honour."

"Good, but don't be so honoured so soon. It will be very hard work," he informed her calmly, his expression never wavering.

Then, his countenance abruptly closed off completely. "You will receive a message tomorrow morning, concerning our meeting with Dumbledore." He picked up his quill, "Good evening, Miss Granger," and with this statement he turned back to his marking, like nothing out of the ordinary had just been expressed, or even mentioned.

"Oh," she said quite taken back. "Err good evening, sir." Rising quickly to turn away from him, as she realised how much his polite, but cold dismissal had stung her. Without looking back she quickly headed for the door collecting her bag on the way out.

Severus heard the door shut, after her rushed exit. He sighed, and reached into his desk drawer for his whisky and cigarettes, shutting his eyes a moment. _Merlin, I really hate doing that to her all the time, why just once can't I leave her feeling positive about something_? He lit his cigarette, pinched the bridge of his nose, and then poured a large tumbler of whisky.

xox

Hermione remembered vaguely saying good evening as she marched resolutely through the door, her vision already a blurred sheen. Making it to the top of the dungeon stairs, she hazily noticed she was on the next level.

She yearned for his company; the exchange tonight had felt wonderful. _Yeah, bloody wonderful until his curt dismissal, that was_. _Why am I getting so upset, I knew it would happen again._ _Because it bloody hurts, that's why_. _It bloody hurts, to have the man you think the sun shines out of, treat you like nothing._

Needing to be alone, she quickly ducked into one of the numerous alcoves, which lined the corridor. Now hidden from sight she leant up against the strong solid stone, its coolness might help the thoughts condense, as her mind raced light years ahead of her.

Her breathing started to become laboured_, I've just agreed to be his apprentice_, she groaned._ But he hates me_. _What Hell, have I just condemned myself too?_ Another voice in her head started whispering, _But why would he offer you this, if he hates you so much?_

Hermione Granger had an instant urge to run, but to where? Really there was nowhere to run, she had been doing that all summer, and she knew she desperately wanted to stay. She needed to stay, desired this chance more than anything. This once in a life time chance to spend countless hours with the sarcastic, brooding, brilliant, totally charming and completely unknown to her Potions master. _But he hates me_, she thought... she thought. _Oh no!_

Hermione hugged herself tightly as her tears spilt down her face. The realisation hit her of just how much this difficult and very private man affected her. She had been hopelessly attracted to him now for two years. However, somehow this year all the fantasies and yearning didn't seem enough.

_He has never shown you an ounce of encouragement, has always pushed you firmly into your place, he has just done it too you now, even tonight, he was civil but nothing else._ Her head swam, and her mind went blank as she heard a strange roaring in her ears.

_Why? What makes that happen, why does wanting him feel so right, when everything is so wrong_. The young woman crumpled under the stress, just too many things were going wrong, and she sat curled up in the corner of the alcove, knees drawn tightly up, head in her lap and sobbed.

xox

Finally Hermione managed to struggle out of her dark hiding place and wander further up the hallway. Quickly drawing her wand, she cleansed her face to rid it of the tear stains and headed for her rooms, not even thinking of dinner.

Having been made head girl, she now had private rooms. This pleased her, even if she did have to pass through the common room to get to them. She didn't think she could stand another year with Lavender and Pavarti. _Especially, after last year when Ron had started receiving their sexual favours. The talk was... yuk_, she shivered remembering.

Living in the same dorm had become very strained, because they all seemed to use their behaviour to try and wind her up. It was obviously their assumption that she was a prude, and their talk would upset her. They didn't know her very well, and for that she was truly thankful.

Hermione sighed; maybe she was being unfair to them. They were what they were, and worst of all they appeared happy with their lives. She could claim no such contentment. Everything for her just seemed to get more and more complicated.

By this time she had made it into Gryffindor tower, she would have loved nothing more than to blend into the furniture, and just slip into her room, but even this small wish wasn't allowed her. The instant she appeared, she was beseeched with requests for help with homework.

Some even outright offering to pay her to do their homework, and it didn't stop at her own house. When she was in the library, even Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs approached her.

She had even had the occasional Slytherin seek her help. Of course unless they were desperate, they did it second hand – i.e. by bribing or threatening someone else, a Hufflepuff usually.

Hermione had no idea what time it was. She was unaware how long her interview with the her professor had taken, or for that matter how long she had languished in the hidden alcove. She suddenly realised she must have missed dinner, but no one expressed concern that she hadn't been present.

Although during dinner, anyone who had glanced at the teachers table at the appropriate moment would have seen a pair of coal black eyes, stealthily scanning the Gryffindor table for a presence that was absent.

When not finding the head of chestnut curls he was searching for, he had quietly pushed his plate away mostly uneaten, and sat on tenterhooks silently waiting the appropriate amount of time, before nodding sadly to the Headmaster and leaving.


	2. Next Stop All Change

**Disclaimer:- **_I own nothing in this story, nor do I earn anything from it. I simply enjoy playing with the characters, J.K. Rowling and her affiliates own it all_.

oOo

**A/N:-** _Many thanks to stronghermione for her excellent beta work._

sSs

**Chapter II – Next Stop All Change**

The next morning Hermione had Muggle Studies first. She bit her lip nervously as she dithered over this fact. _Should I include this text, or am I not in the class anymore?_ After picking it up and putting it down several times, she finally decided she should to be on the safe side and placed it in her already overcrowded bag.

Wary of more trouble, the now ever cautious the young woman used a revealing spell before leaving her rooms. Finding the immediate area, and indeed the entire common room, thankfully deserted. She entered, passed through the portrait hole and for once forgot her problems as she almost ran to breakfast. Having spent so much time deliberating, of course she was now late. Although very eager and even a little excited for the day to start, it didn't mean she wasn't extremely anxious about it as well.

xox

Hermione had taken to drinking coffee in the mornings last year, and was really looking forward to her cup this morning in the hope it would settle her agitated stomach a little. It had taken her an age to finally get to sleep last night, and then her fitful rest had been punctuated with elusive images of pale hands and dark eyes, which really hadn't helped matters at all.

Contemplating her mug studiously, her head rose when she heard the flurry of wings heralding the post arriving. Instinct kicked in and she automatically dug in her pocket for the coins she needed. A great tawny owl landed in front of her and plopped down the paper. Placing her mug mechanically back on the table, the young woman placed the Knuts in the birds pouch and stretched toward the bacon. The owl happily took the offered treat and was gone.

The pair of surreptitiously watching dark eyes at the head table wondered once more why the young woman was not interacting with her friends. Longbottom was the only one who spared a half smile and a good morning for her. Her smile in return had not reached her eyes. _There really is something amiss here_, he pondered, going back to his coffee and picking up his own paper.

Reaching for her mug again, Hermione was surprised when a second bird landed gracefully on the table in front of her.

She appraised him as he eyed her haughtily. _Isn't it beautiful, I've never seen such a silky black owl before, his feathers look so soft and luxurious. _Without thinking of the consequences her hand went forward, unable to contain the urge to stoke its feathers. The bird's reaction was razor sharp and painful, bringing her immediately back to her senses.

Cocking its head to the side she was certain it sneered down it's large hooked beak. "Okay," she hissed, tears stinging her eyes, "I get it, untouchable. I bet I know who you belong to."

Resisting the urge to glance up at the staff table in case the probable owner was watching her, she cautiously retrieved the note from the owls out stretched leg.

Trying to hide her painful bleeding finger, Hermione cast a quick glance up and down the table, to make sure no one had witnessed the incident, before grabbing a napkin to tie around it. At least that way, the blood dripping off the end didn't give her away. Even though the owl had bitten her, she still very gingerly offered the beautiful bird the same kindness she had shown the tawny owl.

It gruffly accepted her offering and she watched through tear filled eyes, as it wheeled back into the air, circling once before leaving. Hermione took in its graceful rise skyward, _Why does everything have to hurt me?_ She blinked to focus and turned her attention to the note which simply said – _Headmaster's office first lesson. Don't be late._

Finally she allowed herself a quick glance at the head table, only to see the back of her Professor's robes sailing out the teachers exit. Scanning further she saw Dumbledore getting up to leave as well. Hermione quickly gulped the last of her coffee, without even bothering to look at the time. Grabbed a piece of toast, shoved her paper in her now bulging book bag and took off out the doors.

xox

Finally the flustered witch thought to glance at her watch while hurrying towards the Headmasters office, a relieved breath left her as she saw there was still ten minutes to go. But hearing the rumble of stone as she turned the last corner, her eyes registered her dismay as the huge stone gargoyle, guarding the entrance to the Headmasters office slid closed.

Suddenly realising she had no idea what the password was, she involuntarily panicked.

Drawing level with the huge stone beast, she glared at it, trying to decide what to do. In the end she forced herself to calm and realised she could do little but wait, _Maybe it will just open again when it's time_?

Turning with a huff she looked out the huge window at the grounds. _It really is a magnificent view up here_. Hermione stood there trying to keep her composure and patience, unconsciously cradling her painful, throbbing finger in her other hand.

xox

Snape was now in a bad mood, bloody Albus had chuckled as he walked past him in the hallway. "That bird of yours is a menace Severus, I suppose you're waiting to fix the damage to your Apprentice's finger?"

"The silly girl shouldn't have tried to stroke him. You never touch an unknown bird," Severus had replied haughtily. He wasn't about to admit that he was actually waiting to do just that. "I'll be up in a minute," he finished curtly.

Albus had gone merrily on his way still cackling.

"Bloody old fool," the Head of Slytherin muttered, before he heard Hermione approaching and slunk back into the shadows.

The dark wizard waited silently for her to pass. When he'd seen the wretched bird bite her, he'd felt like wringing its bloody neck. Snape had also watched her as she saw the Gargoyle closing, she'd looked momentarily lost.

_I wish I could tell her I would never forget her, would never take her for granted, or ignore her. Ah, but what's the bloody use of wishing, it's not going to happen._

xox

Hermione jumped badly when a silky voice behind her drawled quietly, "Let me look at that finger."

She squeaked, spinning around bringing her hands to her heart. Hermione's breathing hitched as she found herself face to face with her Professor. He had his hand held out and his wand drawn, waiting for her hand.

Looking at his obviously concerned face confused her for a moment. She looked down at her hand and, gasping, realised it was still leaking quite a lot of blood. Timidly, she held it out. Snape reached forward and caught it, allowing it to rest in the palm of his. He vanished the serviette and tutted irritatedly at the nasty looking, but essentially superficial gash on her dainty middle finger. "He always has been a vicious bird. I should not have used him," the Potions Master informed her gently.

The young woman looked on as he stopped the blood flow with a healing spell, and cleansed it away. "He is a very beautiful," Hermione managed breathily, as her airways constricted and her heart beat wildly from the fact her hand was currently resting in his large warm one. However her thoughts were unaccountable thinking of Doctor Jekyll and Mr Hyde.

"Superficial beauty often hides cruelty within. You would do well to remember that, Miss Granger," the Potions Master said seriously, wrapping the digit in a small bandage to protect it until it was completely healed. He looked towards the gargoyle, "Shall we," he indicated with a flourish of his hand, then span and strode forward.

"Pink cotton candy," he hissed most distastefully and the gargoyle sprang aside. Snape glanced sideways at Hermione as he heard her stifle a little giggle at his tone of disgust, and a huff escaped him. This was the only external manifestation of the thoughts that churned in his mind and made his stomach feel even more unsettled.

The Potion Master hated audiences with the Headmaster. It reminded him far too clearly that he was encumbered to the old man.

They mounted the moving stair way and ascended, Hermione blinked several times, and then finally remembered to say vaguely, "Thank you for fixing my finger, sir."

"Think nothing of it Miss Granger," he replied, brushing the act aside. He ushered her into Dumbledore's office as soon as they reached the door.

xox

"Ah, Good morning Severus, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said in greeting. Motioning to the chairs in front of his desk, he indicated they should sit. After sparing a twinkling glance at Hermione's repaired finger and pursing his lips, the Headmaster's obvious delight made Severus instantly see red.

Hermione, oblivious to their earlier exchange, smiled sedately and perched on the edge of one chair, hands demurely placed in her lap, expecting her Professor to take the other. She was very surprised when she noticed him start pacing. In fact he suddenly looked down right agitated, pacing aggressively up and down the side of the office. Every time he reached a confine, he scowled at it and span on his heel.

Hermione couldn't believe the transformation in his manner from gently fixing her finger to barely restrained scowling beast. _This is almost a Jekyll and Hyde thing, wow_. _Why this sudden change of attitude_?

She kept glancing at him as Dumbledore spoke to her, hearing the Headmaster say, "Are you certain you do not wish to continue with Muggle Studies?"

Hermione nodded and Severus scowled. "Sir, I have given it due consideration and find that I would prefer the option of this apprenticeship, she stated confidently."

"Yes, Miss Granger is certain Albus," the man in the black billowing robes stated, in a harassed and irritated manner, almost like he was speaking to a particularly dense student.

Seeing Hermione nod again when his eyes moved back to hers, Dumbledore sighed, and continuing evenly said, "Very well sign here." He pointed with a rather gnarled and, Hermione thought, withered looking finger. She picked up the quill and glancing over at the agitated Potion Master, quickly signed.

Severus stilled slightly to watch this process. His eyebrow raised and Hermione could have sworn she heard him exhale a sigh of relief.

"Professor Burbage has been informed of your withdrawal," Dumbledore continued, his look was momentarily unreadable. "Strange woman that one," he pondered quietly, shaking his head. Hermione thought possibly he was unaware he had uttered the phrase audibly.

Suddenly forcing himself to brighten, the old Headmaster said, "Well enough of that." Leaning forward to pat Hermione's hand over his desk he told her, "You are moving on to better things, my dear."

Dumbledore spread the next set of papers before her. "Do you have any questions for either Professor Snape or myself, Miss Granger?"His voice took on a very patronising tone, which for some reason rankled Hermione, although she'd heard it many times before and it had never bothered her.

"No sir, I researched the requirements last night and I am confident that Professor Snape will inform me of my parameters should I stray." _Oops, may be that was a little curt and formal. What's got me so uptight, perhaps the Professor's ill ease is rubbing off on me?_

Hearing her tone, Severus abruptly stopped pacing and watched. _What was that flicker in her eyes? Just for a moment I saw it, yes. I saw a flicker of the fire return to those beautiful eyes. Is it possible Albus unsettles her as much as he does me?_

Albus seemed oblivious to the young woman's growing ire, "It is a big decision for one so young, my dear."

Severus' eyebrow shot up as he heard her continue, there was an edge of ice in her voice, "Excuse me Headmaster, but I do know my own mind." Her eyes narrowed beautifully. Then she was in full passionate Gryffindor exasperation mode. Fists clenched chin jutting out - the works. _What a sight and yes, there's that fire again. _

Severus watched happily as the Headmaster blindly continued with his line of conversation, still apparently ignorant to the approaching storm, "It's just that sometimes these things are difficult to grasp for one so young."

"So… so _young_?" Hermione stammered in disbelief, "Sir, I am no longer a child, I may be here completing my schooling, but I can assure you if there was any other way, I would take that avenue instead at the moment. I am well above the age of consent by a fluke of nature and, and..." Hermione seethed at him through clenched teeth. However, she suddenly seemed to become aware of what she was saying and stopped.

Even though Severus was internally cheering, _Oh good girl Granger_, _this is beautiful_. _Give the old bastard hell_, _by Merlin she's magnificent._ He couldn't help but be troubled by her professed desire to not be here, even if he had thought the same thing the day before.

Appearing to abruptly realise how far he'd allowed his thoughts to run away with him, Snape clamped down on his emotions._ Shit! Don't think things like that, _and feeling another opinion twitch in his trousers. He panicked, even if his distress never reached his face. _No! You stupid fool you mustn't start losing control. _

_Right, time to take command then take my leave_. He was now very alarmed, by what he was thinking and feeling. Turning towards Albus, he glared at him after glancing at Hermione. "Miss Granger is intelligent she knows what to expect, Albus."

His raven eyebrow sailed skyward and Hermione was glad she was sitting, as she found her legs turning to jelly at his silken tone and _that_ eyebrow, even if her attention was on his previous sentence, _Did he just say what I think he said?_

Then Snape smoothed as if in confirmation, "That is correct, it is it not Miss Granger?"

Trying to regain her composure after hearing what she had longed to hear from him since the moment she heard his opening speech back in first year, her face split onto a beautiful smile. Hermione was unaware, how open and readable this made her as she stuttered, "R-really, err I g-guess... yes." Being so flustered, her brain short circuited and the words were out her mouth before she realised what she'd said, "Oh yes, sir," she purred, regaining her control but inwardly preening at his words.

Hermione felt like slamming her hand over her mouth. _What's wrong with me, why did I make such a comment? Did that really sound as wanton as I thought it did_? She quickly assessed her mind while she fought for composure.

Severus was having a struggle of his own. He had of course never heard Hermione Granger utter something so out of character. _Bloody hell_ _that was downright sexy, what in all nine circles of hell is she trying to do to me?_ He struggled more than he had for a long time to keep his emotionless facade in place. Desperate that Albus not glean any information from her slip, Severus hoped the comment had been soft enough to have been missed by the Headmaster.

His face still expressed no emotion as he strode over, grabbing a quill off Dumbledore's desk and scrawling his flourishing, spiky signature on the parchment containing their agreement. _This meeting is over, terminated, finished. I need to get her out of here and if I'm going to do this, somehow teach her restraint before next time, she's like a bloody open book. _Turning in a ripple of black, he pointedly offered Hermione the same instrument. _Come on, come on woman, before something too obvious happens in front of the old bugger._

Pausing and pointedly not meeting his face, she accepted the quill her Potions Master had just used. Hermione nodded and inhaled a shaky, much needed breath before scribbling an unsteady signature.

The now very embarrassed woman noted after she'd signed just how much their signatures complimented each other's. Hers could almost be cradled within his if that were possible. She promptly scolded herself yet again, _Damn it Granger, why are you thinking and saying such a things? Just don't!_ _How can you just lose control like that, he'll think you're an idiot again._

The Professor turned to Hermione knowing he had to put the Headmaster off a possible trail for manipulation. Snape's face closed off, "If you feel you can manage to get past that look of stunned horror currently on your face. I will be waiting at the termination of last lesson in my class room, don't be late," he stated coldly, and nodded curtly to her.

Clutching his copy of the parchment containing their agreement, he turned causing further heat to flush her face as his voluminous robes caressed her hand, "Don't dawdle you'll risk missing your next class, come along. Good morning Albus," the Potions Master encouraged, as he quickly retreated towards the door in a swirling display of black magnificence.

Hermione found herself spinning around to watch, mesmerised as he stalked off. He had such a presence, the whole ambience of the office changed as he left and realising he had bade her to follow him, she quickly turned back to Dumbledore she said, "Thank you sir, good morning."

Dumbledore laughed, his damnable eyes still twinkling merrily, "Remember my dear, my door is always open. Good Morning, Miss Granger." _Oh, this is going to be such fun_, he thought happily and sank back further into his chair as he reached for a lemon drop.

xox

Hermione heard the gargoyle rumble shut and saw the tails of Snape's robes disappearing around the corner at the end of the corridor. She hurried, literally running after him. However, turning the corner she found he was gone. _But I was sure he said to follow_, she mused silently.

Even as she wandered deep in thought, the confused young woman half expected to meet him in each subsequent hallway. However, when she eventually found herself outside the library without having laid eyes on him, she couldn't help feeling profoundly disappointed.

The fact that her feet had subconsciously wandered _here_ actually came as no surprise.

She breathed in the smell of books and old leather wafting enticingly out the doors. Things started to settle a little and her brain kicked in. The library was her sanctuary and of course the next step was obvious, well obvious to Hermione Granger. Ensconcing herself in a generally disused corner, surrounded by dusty tomes. She happily searched for books explaining the eccentricities and characteristics of Slytherins.

After some time spent intently reading, Hermione couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched. She wondered if it was because of Salazar Slytherin's portrait, eyeing her shrewdly from above. Each house had its own section of the library. Each one contained a Founder's portrait, Hermione was uncertain whether they actually ever spoke but they all, this one especially, watched.

She wished she had the courage to speak to the aristocratic looking ancient Wizard, but everything she'd heard about the man told her not too even attempt it. So ignoring the still rippling goose bumps, she got on with her reading.

Her research trip included a volume on pure blood society. She found the information within very informative, and even if she only admitted it privately, seductive. It was a little known fact that Professor Snape wasn't pure blood. Hermione had kept that piece of information to herself since discovering it the year before. He didn't need idiots using that against him, it had taken a lot of digging to discover, so it was obviously well hidden from the casual observer. This fact in the light of his position within Slytherin society now impressed her further.

It surprised her how much what she was discovering really appealed to her, even if she was excluded from it. It was very similar to the Muggle aristocracy, which she also found fascinating.

Not of course Voldemort's bait-a-Muggle, kill-your-best-friend-because-they-disagree-with-t orturing-and-murdering-innocent-people attitude of course. Hermione shivered realising how close to home that was. However, the structure was a fine one before it had been corrupted by this century's psychopathic madman. It gave her an insight into exactly why Professor Snape was like he was, and why he endured the often painful and destructive dual role she knew he played in the war.

xox

By the time Hermione pulled her head from the books again, she realised she was late for Arithmancy. Hurrying from her hidden corner she cursed herself for not watching the time.

The reading had actually been very enjoyable, and she found herself thinking about things she had never even contemplated before.

Really Slytherin house was almost like a secret society to which one was either born or couldn't belong. However from what Hermione had just discovered, it wasn't actually that simple at all. It appeared Slytherins were very misunderstood and really, out of all the houses from her reading anyway, they may actually be the most well rounded individuals.

Of course their take-advantage-of-every-opportunity-and-turn-it-to -your-own-advantage-natures, also gave them the propensity to do great harm to get their own way. But saying that was unfair, because there were notable examples of the same from every single house. There were many examples of egos gone mad, many of them Gryffindors.

xox

It was on throwing herself carelessly around the next corner, towards the Arithmancy classroom that Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts, by colliding with something solid.

Her progress abruptly ceased and her breath escaped in an audible gasp, as something black loomed in front of her. Hermione realised she was being held in a strong grip by her upper arms. Slowly reality filtered in and her gaze drifted up the row of perfect black buttons to meet a pair of obsidian eyes calmly observing her, and was she mistaken, did they appear amused?

The corner of his mouth rose significantly. "Where's the fire?"

_Oh my God, this close he smells amazing_ - _sandalwood, herbs and what's that, fragrant smoke of some kind?_ Hermione caught the sigh that tried to escape, turned beetroot red and stuttered, "O-oh, e-err... you see... um... I'm late. Err, I've been in the library um... researching." _His eyes really are almost black, aren't they?_

"Oh!" She stopped talking and abruptly lowered her gaze back to his buttons, _Don't look he's a legilimens_, but she couldn't help taking another quick peek, _God I love his eyes._ There was no way Hermione was about to tell Professor Snape what she had been doing, well not yet anyway. _His hands are so warm._

Raising her eyes once more, unable to help herself, her attention was captivated by his eyebrow slowly cruising up with every stuttered section of her sentence. She vaguely wondered how he actually did it, before remembering what Professor McGonagall had said to her once about him being intrigued with something when it rose. This led her to contemplate if it also meant, _I think you're a babbling lunatic, Miss Granger._

Severus took a deep breath in the hope that Hermione would follow suit, and he enquired calmly, "What are you late for, Miss Granger?"

Hermione was still very flustered, he hadn't released his grip on her arms, although it had softened measurably, which she found even more disturbing, "Err Arithmancy, sir," she managed.

"Well my Apprentice, let us get you to Arithmancy." He released her and immediately noticed that she rubbed her right forearm carefully, this puzzled him - even if he had accidentally hurt her when he grabbed her so she wouldn't fall backwards, he hadn't grabbed her where she was rubbing, "Are you alright, Miss Granger?"

"Yes sir," she answered without any real conviction. _Oh how I wish I could tell you, but you wouldn't care?_

Snape watched her a moment longer, her gaze was illusive. He detected the slightest tremor in her voice and she instantly stopped rubbing her arm. This puzzled him more and he became concerned. _She almost sounds hurt, how could that be?_

However seeing she'd closed her expression, he indicated she should walk with him. He watched her covertly as they moved along and noticed she was also holding her back very stiffly as well. Again he wondered why. Of course having already denied that she was hurt, she was very unlikely to tell him, so he kept his peace.

Severus had followed her to the library, making certain she hadn't seen him. It appeared she was drawn there as he used to be. Hidden in his reading room, he had watched her research, seeing her glance up at old Salazar a couple of times. _I wonder if she is hurt? If anyone has hurt her, I'll kill them, _he thought fiercely, glancing at her again.

Hermione was flabbergasted. Snape was escorting her to her class. _He hasn't reprimanded me for running head long into him, or being late for class, after warning me against it in Dumbledore's office._

Unable to help himself, Severus commented after they had been walking for some way, "I assume your research was concerning your new position?"

"Yes," Hermione managed, still slightly breathless. _Well learning to get along with you, is definitely part of my Apprenticeship_.

He had wished to see if she would proudly blurt out what she had discovered, regurgitating the text she had been reading as she was wont to do in years past, and was more than pleased when she didn't. Her show of discretion meant he may be able to tentatively start to trust her.

Hermione was floored when he then said, "Very well, it shall be seen too," and he stopped walking. "See you don't make a habit of it though." The young woman gasped and vaguely nodded her head, while standing stock still.

Snape all but rolled his eyes and huffed, "Well come on, it'll be lunch time at this rate." She hadn't realised he had started walking again. Hermione was becoming more and more speechless the further they travelled.

"Sorry sir," she stated, drawing level with him.

Severus wanted to laugh at the disbelieving gaze she was casting in his direction, but that would have given the game away. So he huffed, stopped outside the Arithmancy classroom and without ceremony yanked the door open."Vector," he barked with complete indifference to the startled teacher within, "Excuse Granger her rudeness being late, she was inflicting herself on me via a request from the Headmaster." He made certain to sneer in distaste as he span on his heel, a picture of black masculine magnificence he stalked off up the hall way.

These actions left Hermione standing with her mouth open, just inside the door. He had not only covered for her, but had lied for her to another Professor, regardless of how it had been phrased.

Speechless and with all sorts of wild thoughts and emotions whirling around her brain, she shot a glance at her kindly Arithmancy Professor and tried to make her legs move as she gingerly stepped inside the room and closed the door. The astute dark-haired woman sitting at her desk, finally spoke, "Miss Granger, please take your seat. We are working on our individual projects."

"Yes Ma'am," Hermione said, trying to centre her thoughts on anything other than what had just occurred - it was all too strange. Turning, she was aware of the gaze of the other three students in the class. Hermione nodded her greeting and spoke a soft apology, "Zabini, Malfoy, Rawlings, my apologies for disturbing your work."

The two Slytherins acknowledged her with a curt nod, and the Ravenclaw sniffed and ignored her. Hot on the heels of what she had just read, this didn't actually surprise her. However these thoughts only permeated her brain for a short while, until it, as always drifted back to reflections of her Potion Master. She vainly attempted to think about her work, pulling out her chart and trying to settle her racing thoughts.

xox

The day wore on, but Hermione found that she couldn't seem to shift the thought that something was changing. There was a new aspect to her Potion Master's actions towards her. His seeming spontaneous acts were totally uncharacteristic, regardless of whether they were interspersed with periods of normality. She was unable to slot the behaviour into a normal sphere.

This all said, by the time she made it through to last lesson, Hermione's brain was feeling like useless mush, and she had to admit she still couldn't bring herself to have any hope in the thoughts that were starting to permeate her crowded and confused brain.

Of course her body... well it had no such problem. No matter how much she tried not to let inappropriate thoughts invade her thinking, her body let her down every step of the way.

Each additional thought of her Professor that crammed her brain, was accompanied with a heated flush in her face, a twist of pleasure in her stomach and an undeniable dampness in her knickers.

Hermione was forced to reach deep inside her mind to control these side effects. It was the only thing that made her legs start marching towards the dungeons at the termination of last lesson.

As she walked with purpose from Study of Ancient Runes, so too did she breathe and force her mind to calm. Knowing she would not be able to face the man she was heading so resolutely towards, without first clamping down on her thoughts and desires.


	3. Into The Snake's Lair

**Disclaimer:- ** _I still own nothing and earn nothing from this story._

oOo

A/N:- _Due to the unforeseen circumstances of a very rainy day I have another update ready, think of it as a bonus. However this chapter is actually in two parts, this being the first. The other half is not quite ready yet._

sSs

**Chapter III – Into the Snake's Lair**

The deep breaths taken on the way helped, and Hermione finally found her mind much calmer as she neared the Dungeons.

However, it was still with a gasp of surprise when she found herself outside the Potions classroom just as the door burst open making her jump. Hiding her shock she watched as the very relieved group of what looked like second years eagerly sort escape from the room to higher ground.

"Boy was he in a bad mood. I didn't think he could get any worse," she heard one student comment as she passed.

Her friend nodded, "He's such a git."

These comments did nothing to calm Hermione as she contemplated entering. The door remained open Hermione's stomach swarmed with butterflies. Eventually she managed to get her shaking legs propel her towards it.

There was a great difference between partially reconciling yourself to working with Professor Snape and actually walking through the door she now stood before. As she raised her hand to knock, it only took one unexpected comment to unbalance her again.

"Miss Granger, preparing to enter the snake's lair," his drawled comment totally threw Hermione. He leant up against the desk closest to the door with his arms crossed and eyebrow arching significantly. He saw her visibly jump, "Steady, Miss Granger, please come in."

Hermione stood defiantly, trying to hide her irritation that she was once more at sea. Then there was the bewilderment of his civility. She took several uncertain steps into the lab. On a whim Severus decided to let his legs do the work instead of his wand and he sauntered past her to close the door ducking his head down closer to her ear, to whisper silkily, "I don't really bite, regardless of popular belief." His warm breath sent quivers through her.

Hermione's head snapped up and spinning round she met his gaze to find that he was almost smiling at her. She desperately tried not to react, but her addled brain only managed to register three things about what had just transpired. One, the most sarcastic and feared Professor in Hogwarts seemed to... be joking with her. Two, he looked almost devastatingly handsome regardless of his nose when his lip curled into the semblance of a smile, and three, he smelt utterly amazing.

_Oh God, stop thinking these things Hermione Jean Granger it will do you no good_, she scolded herself urgently. _This is all so completely confusing, he's acting human again, very human_. _Jekyll and Hyde_ her brain screamed at her once more.

Severus watched her tentatively smile at him, but then saw her cheeks flush. His reaction to this startled him _Severus you utter bastard you shouldn't have done that; now she's more confused_.

Clearing his throat he suddenly realised he was still standing at the door and abruptly pushed off, sweeping past her back to his desk. The ripples of air moving with his robes wafted his exquisite spicy fragrance toward her again and this, coupled with the caress of the billowing fabric on her hand as he passed, made her head spin, unsettling her even more. _Oh damn,_ she thought as she felt the pleasurable twist in her stomach and the warmth spreading between her thighs, _There goes another pair_.

Severus hastily sat in his chair, internally far more flustered than he cared to admit with the only thought wafting through his head being how marvellous she smelt as he had bent down towards her ear,_ Roses and violets, _and how much he had wanted to lick her ear when his mouth was close to it.

Still wearing his external mask of calm though, he coolly indicated that she should take the chair next to his desk. He watched her tentatively walk towards the desk and sit ram rod straight in the chair.

Hermione found it took all her powers of concentration to dismiss her brain's wanton desires and appear steady again as his gaze, with its aquiline features in their normal expression, came back to hers.

He gave her a peculiar look and tilted his head to the side. "Miss Granger do you remember first year potions?"

Hermione nodded thinking it a strange question, but still it elicited a quick memory from her of bottled fame and brewed glory and she suddenly smiled. This took him by surprise, especially when she started to speak reciting the very first words he had spoken to her all that time ago. "There will be no foolish wand wavering or silly incantations in this class. As such I do not expect many of you to appreciate the exact science or subtle art that is potion making..." (1) Snape looked at her stunned, Hermione lowered her voice as she finished unsure of the expression on his face.

The young woman held her breath waiting for his response, painfully aware that she had been carried away by the moment and was probably about to regret her slip, she became increasingly uncomfortable with his silence. Feeling she had to do something to break the hushed stillness a very timid, "Sorry sir," cascaded from her lips, but still silence. Eventually her hesitant gaze met his eyes and saw that he appeared literally confounded.

Hermione didn't know what to think, when she caught the corner of his mouth turn up just a fraction of a millimetre for the merest of seconds. Extremely puzzled but terribly relieved she let out the breath she had held. The smile that had disappeared from her lips came back reinforced as she sat there caught in his black eyes.

When the shock of her words had left him and he managed to get his brain functioning once more. Severus thought to himself, _Dear Merlin she remembers the first words I ever said to her_, then immediately felt flustered again when this thought was followed by, _I wish I could make her smile like that more often._

It was at this point that an awkward silence descended on the two occupants of the room, and the meeting came to an impasse as they both instinctively retreated into the barricades they had erected to keep the world at bay. Each intensely confused by the new and different glimpses they were seeing from each other.

Finally Snape cleared his throat and spoke as he rose from his chair. "Come," he said quietly, without looking at her, Hermione got up quickly at his command.

Pointing his wand over his shoulder, she heard the heavy bolt on the door slide into place, and he led her into his office behind his desk and into an archway that she had always suspected to be decorative, not functional. Hermione observed a door on both the left and the right. Snape motioned with his hand to the right side. "My private stores," then he tapped his wand on the door on the left. Stepping aside he allowed her entrance, "A small lab the castle has provided to fulfil my request. This is where you will work, think of it as yours."

Taking some tentative steps into the room, Hermione noticed that it was identical to the facilities provided next door, only on a smaller scale and with several noticeable inclusions. "While your idiot former class mates are attempting to blow themselves, or me, up due to their half hearted ignorant attempts at brewing you will work in here," Hermione nodded. "If you have any questions this piece of charmed parchment will allow us to communicate."

He pointed to a sepia coloured piece of parchment on the elegant oak desk that stood at the back of the room. Taking a shaky breath Hermione nodded once more and cast her gaze around the room. "What happens when I finish my potion each time?"

He smirked, "I will set enough work to keep even a little know it all like yourself busy, never fear. You will find yourself engaged with tasks the _entire_ lesson, not sitting with a moony expression on your face."

Hermione's eyes narrowed at him and then realised he was still smirking at her, "Oh, was I," she breathed vaguely.

He pursed his lips "Yes you most certainly were," and he gave her a quizzical look of interest, like he was about to ask another question, but didn't.

Unable to stand the break in conversation Hermione stupidly said the first thing that popped into her head. "Does anyone else use this lab, sir?"

He actually rolled his eyes, "How many hidden Apprentices do you suspect I have little Miss busy-body?"

"Oh, err yes," Hermione said blushing bright red, "Err none... sir," her voice growing tiny.

He chuckled but gave her a stern look almost of exasperation, "Exactly," and he walked back to the desk in his office and opened the drawer. When he withdrew his hand, a delicate chain dangled through his fingers. He motioned to the chair for her to sit, and placed himself in his. "Are you able to disillusion yourself?"

"Yes."

"Show me," he commanded almost kindly.

Frowning Hermione rose and drew her wand, and moving into the open space tapped herself on the top of the head. Snape stared a moment, eyes narrowed at the place she had disappeared from then fluidly rose from his chair pushing the chain into his pocket. It was apparent he could see the light displacement that caused the charm to work.

He circled Hermione, who found herself twisting to follow him, "There's no need to follow my progress," he said almost absently following her shimmering form. "How long can you maintain it?"

"I'm not sure, may be an hour or two sir," she offered tentatively.

He was nodding and looked pleased, "Impressive," he murmured slowly. "Yes that will work." He nodded satisfied. "_Finite incantatum_," he suddenly said and Hermione popped back into view. His expression changed immediately, "And always remember it's that easy," observing her significantly.

Hermione's eyes blazed but softened when she caught an unguarded glimpse of concern in his black orbs for just a second before they shuttered. "Yes sir. I'll be careful no one sees me."

"Good girl," he said moving back to his chair, then turned a stern eye to her again. "You may come down here anytime you wish, but it is not safe to walk these corridors outside lesson times." Fixing her with his stare until she nodded, "No shows of Gryffindor stupidity; disillusion yourself."

She bristled, but buckled when she met his still stern gaze, "Yes sir, no silliness," she affirmed earnestly with a tiny smile. The smile was to convey to him that she thought she knew what he was doing, even if he didn't want to tell her. "Sir, how do I get in?"

"I was just coming to that. I'm sure you are well aware that it is against school rules for a student to dismantle wards," he levelled her with a look that almost spoke of pride. "Even though I have no illusions that you have been capable of breaking my wards, since you were in second year." Hermione had the sense to blush at this suggestion, the corner of his mouth turned up a fraction. "Therefore I have devised a legal way for you gain access." He dug in the pocket of his frock coat. "Wear this somewhere on your person." Severus handed her the chain, it was quite long and had a flat charm threaded on it. He observed her a moment. "It is a type of key." Hermione gazed at it as it slithered into her hand, "It needs to be somewhere concealed and where it lays against your skin for it to work."

Hermione was bright red again, she asked with a little gulp, "You mean under my clothing?"

It was then he noticed a tiny version of the twisted little smile he had seen that morning grace her expression. His eyebrow quirked "I'll leave the location up to your imagination," he drawled smoothly then paused a moment as the eyebrow sailing a little further up. "However, bear in mind that once it is clasped only I can remove it. I believe I have allowed enough chain for it to fit." His voice was now washing over her like velvet, and she held back a moan of appreciation for his efforts.

Holding the charm up in front of her eyes Hermione concentrated hard on the emerald encrusted snake that seemed to slither around the chain as she moved it. He watched her as her bright eyes shone with concealed passion watching the chain twist while she held it. He continued in what appeared to her to be a strange shift, "You are not concerned that it is a snake?" She flashed him a quizzical look. "It does perhaps send a certain undesirable message?"

Hermione looked straight at him and replied plainly, "It can send any message it wants, I think it's beautiful. Thank you." She went back to gazing at it, before gracing him with a co-conspirators expression, "Besides no one but you and I will know it's there."

Severus watched her shiver. The corner of his mouth curled once more. _I think you like secrets, don't you, sweet one. I wonder what else you're keeping hidden in that beautiful head of yours_. He didn't even scold himself this time, he had wanted to see how she reacted to his suggestion of placement, and he had to admit he was happy with the result of his enquiries. He chose to tell himself that he had wanted to save her the embarrassment of explaining to her what he had in mind. After all, practically speaking, placing the chain around her waist had it hidden completely and it would always sit on her skin, and her smile told him she knew exactly where he expected her to put it.

Of course it was not his fault if she gave him that suggestive smile that made his… _what are you thinking you stupid man, get this conversation back on track. She is a student you moron - do not let this go any further_. Hermione watched as his expression of openness left his face, and his whole demeanour shuttered.

He coolly pushed ahead with his explanation, "Now the afternoons of seventh year potions you will arrive ten minutes late and let yourself straight into this office. That gives me a chance to get all the dunderheads into the class room."

Mentally staggering at his swift change of attitude, she nodded and finally put the chain in her pocket. "The rest of the time you should arrive on time." He took a deep breath, "We will work out additional times as the need arises, well I think we've covered everything at the moment," glancing at the clock, his eyebrow quirked, "I think it's time for the head girl to do her patrol." Pushing himself out of his chair he moved to the door, "Good evening, Granger." He bowed his head slightly and opened the door.

Hermione looked at him a moment then tapped herself on the head with her wand. "Good night, sir," the vacant place where Hermione stood said quietly. There was a movement of air and she was gone. Severus inhaled deeply as she passed - she trailed violets and roses. He watched the shimmer of air progress up the hallway and finally closed the door.

xox

Severus found he couldn't settle after she had left. He was now pacing the office length behind his desk. He looked back towards the door when he abruptly realised he had made her miss dinner once again. He should have thought of that, instead of thinking about how amazing she smelt or exactly what secret that twisted little smile held. He should have arranged that better - or better still should have offered her at least tea and biscuits.

This idea sent his thought processes hurtling in another direction, he hated that he couldn't treat her as he wished to. Offering her such courtesy was not an option, and he desperately wanted it to be. His fist found his desk and his eyes closed tightly as he leant heavily onto it.

_I can't do this,_ he thought to himself at length. _I can't be with her like that every day, pushing her away all the time – I hate seeing her looking so hurt and confused_, he glanced towards the door being that last place he had seen her. _Sweet Merlin! She remembered the opening speech from first year word for word. I bet if she had kept going she would have shown remembered more._ He mused further, _She thought so much of what I said she _remembered_ it, and she said it with such fondness and feeling_. He felt his head spin slightly as his heart constricted, _I didn't realise this would affect me so much_, he thought still leaning against his desk and running his fingers up and down his forehead.

Taking several deep breaths Severus managed to calm himself to think again. Finally he strode to the floo tossing the powder into the flames he snarled, "Minerva's office!"

The occupant of the office glanced up from her work and sighed. Reaching deep into her desk drawer she retrieved a bottle of Old Ogden's and two lead crystal tumblers. She knew the man in black wearing his best scowl was never going to volunteer the information that she already knew.

Sitting back in her chair she levitated the drink towards him, he downed it in one gulp and she tapped her wand on the bottle and refilled his glass. "This situation won't last forever Severus," she smoothed without any preamble as he finally sat, then changed the subject until he had settled a little. "Neither of you were at dinner, have you eaten?" At his lack of answer Minerva tsked, "Tinky."

The little elf bowed, and inquired expectantly, "How can Tinky serve?"

Looking at Severus, "The roast beef was excellent tonight," he nodded quietly and sighed heavily, she turned her attention back to the elf, "Deliver one dinner here with a bottle of the burgundy, follow that with the crème brûlée and coffee, and send the same to the head girl's room when she has finished her rounds and had her soak."

"Tinky is pleased to serve Head of Gryffindor." She bowed and was gone.

Severus gasped, "You're sending wine to Miss Granger?"

Minerva smiled quietly at him as she transfigured her lounge into a dining table complete with dressings. "I suspect she will need the comfort as much as you, my friend." The elder witch shrugged, "Besides she is well and truly of age, and certainly not a silly school girl."

She looked straight at him, "She is a young lady who knows how to keep her mouth shut when people indulge her with little treats Severus."

The woman the students see was nowhere to be found as she continued, "I feel you already know I look at her as a niece, especially now she seems so alone. We have started to share confidences, and I have found her very discrete with the information she is trusted with."

The Head of Gryffindor leant forward and put her hand over his, "I happen to know for instance," she said shrugging casually, "That she may be very receptive of a certain wizard's advances." Her eyebrow went up and her lips pursed, "Even if he was her..." there was a pop and abruptly she changed tack, a smile tugging at her lips, "Oh look here's your dinner."

Looking at the expectant elf, "Over on the table Tinky," Minerva got up and walked around her desk. Grabbing him at the elbow she encouraged him to stand. Severus made a fuss half heartedly batting at her hand, but allowed her to mother him. Leading him to the table and sitting him, she encouraged, "Enjoy dear boy," and gave him another pat on the hand and her would-be smile grew into a devilish grin in response to his irritated expression.

Although Minerva could see she was fighting a losing battle she kept trying, his sense of honour would make him wait until Hermione was no longer his student, "Time will change circumstances my friend," she patted his hand again.

Severus nodded but still looked miserable, as he reluctantly picked up the knife and fork. Truth be known he wouldn't dare contradict Minerva McGonagall. His confidante continued as she poured him a glass of wine, "How's Eileen?"

Finally she had drawn him out, "I visited Mother on the weekend," he said between mouthfuls; he'd actually forgotten how hungry he was. "She's the same, slowly slipping downhill and not allowing me to help her. Trying to get her to keep taking the brews is still difficult. I fear I'm fighting a losing battle there as well."

"Severus Snape, you listen to me," Minerva scolded, "You are fighting NO losing battles. I know sometimes it all seems overwhelming but it will all resolve, you just wait and see."

Severus huffed and smirked at her "Minerva sometimes I wish you weren't such a know-it-all old wind bag."

Minerva smiled broadly, "You just be very thankful that I am young man, it's what keeps both of us sane."

"So you're just going to sit opposite me and make irritating comments the whole time I eat are you? You'll give me indigestion," when she smiled he huffed. "At least have a glass of wine to keep me company," he said drawing his wand and transfiguring her tumbler into a red wine glass, then filling it before she objected.

xox

Hermione was just finishing her rounds and heading back to Gryffindor tower, she was tired, hungry and still terribly confused. All the way round her patrol of the castle she had kept her fingers in her pocket looped through the chain that resided in it. Somehow the chain symbolised a link between them and it made her feel more secure.

The Gryffindor witch realised that her Potions Master was the one constant in her life. She had always felt safe and protected around him but she was yet to ponder why. It seemed to be just something unspoken, something she innately knew was correct. But that wasn't a valid reason.

She sighed as she found herself standing at the fat lady. She started saying the password when she suddenly thought of all the people who would scramble for her attention once inside. She knew it was a devious idea, but she wanted some peace for once. Quickly saying, "Gryffindor's socks," while the portrait was swinging open she disillusioned herself and climbed through.

_Damn them all and their continual requests_. She deftly wove her way through several conversations, two she would remember for later when asked to help with homework, and safely made it to her room. Locking it, she warded and silenced it as well, only then breathing a sigh of relief.

xox

The water felt wonderful as Hermione sank into its relaxing bubbly warmth. She was only just starting to unwind when she heard the knocking. Reaching into her wards she discovered that it was her head of house, only someone powerful would be able to make themselves be heard through her silencing charm. Dropping the wards she wrapped a towel around herself.

On unlocking the door she tentatively poked her head around, "I'm sorry to bother you my dear, may I come in please?" McGonagall looked concerned. Quickly glancing past her elder, Hermione could see an audience gathering. Standing behind the door and holding the towel firmly in place Hermione allowed her head of house entry, "Is there something wrong Ma'am?"

"No dear, nothing to worry about, obviously just a misunderstanding," she assured her. Hermione gave her a confused look, "One of your fellow class mates was... err _concerned,_ because they thought you hadn't returned safely from your patrol tonight."

"What!" Hermione spat, her eyes narrowing, "and which one of the slobbering masses took it into their head that they needed to be concerned for my welfare, when not one of them is concerned enough to even give me the time of day, or even care that I've missed dinner or that I might be exhausted and confused, or just plain fed up." Hermione was livid, "All they ever want is my brain for their homework, or to goad and tease me for my ideals, because they think I'm a frigid prude. Tonight for the first time ever, I managed to skirt everyone." There were tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I've had a very strenuous and confusing day. I just needed sometime without the constant requests, the whining about Professors that I don't want to listen to _or_ agree with, the insults and innuendo or the general neediness to be all to everyone like I have nothing better to do, and no needs of my own."

McGonagall looked her up and down as she rubbed her arm kindly in an effort to make her more comfortable. Minerva only glanced over the angry inky bruise she caught a glimpse of as Hermione tried to hide it, "Take your time, get dressed then floo to my office, your dinner will be waiting for you. I'll smooth the pot out here." Hermione remained silent but nodded.

hHh

**Notes:-** (1) Quoted from the Warner Bros movie – Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone.

_Many many thanks to stronermione, who valiantly waged battle with my punctuation and emerged victorious. You're a legend._

_This chapter is part one of two chapters, there was just too much to make it one chapter._


	4. Everything's So Strange

**Disclaimer:- **_I own nothing and earn nothing from this story, it is the property of J.K. Rowling and associates, I merely love to play with the characters._

oOo

**A/N:- **_This is the chapter where we finally start to find out what's happened to Hermione, it talks about an attempted assault, I'm just warning you. Thank you to all who have reviewed and or are following this story, I hope you continue to enjoy it._

_ORS._

xXx

**Chapter IV – Everything is Strange.**

McGonagall's narrowed glare finally settled on the young man she sort once she'd left Hermione's room, he was lurking in the corner looking as guilty as sin. "Mr Weasley a word if you please."

The head of Gryffindor couldn't help noticing the red headed wizard wouldn't meet her eyes and his ears started to turn red as soon as she approached him. The austere witch had learnt over the years that this meant he was trying to hide something, even his voice was evasive, "Yes Professor?"

"Since you were so good as to be... err concerned for Miss Granger's welfare, I am happy to report that she is indeed safely in her room."

His head came up and he sniffed in derision before scoffing sarcastically, "Well why didn't anyone see her come in then?"

"Mister Weasley, mind your tone," warned a very tight lipped Transfiguration Professor.

"Miss Granger is not feeling well tonight, and wishes to be left alone."

"She's the bloody Head Girl. She should be out here regardless of whether she's got her rags..."

Suddenly Harry was on his friend, "Ron!" He had him by the arm, "Ron settle down mate, that wasn't nice. Hermione's out here every other night."

The black haired young man seemed to register something suddenly, and McGonagall seized on it, "Yes Mister Potter, Miss Granger gives selflessly of her time _every_ other night." Her knowing look registered somewhere within him, and he blushed deeply.

His clear green eyes widened behind their spectacles and he instantly turned around, "Come on everybody nothing to see here, you'll all have to do your own homework tonight." There was a general chorus of whines and groans, "Come on guys, it won't kill you just once, I'll try and help if I can," he looked back at Ron, who was still glowering at Professor McGonagall. "Come on mate let's see what we can do."

The red head's irate gaze turned on Harry, "You can if you want," he spat petulantly, "I'm not covering for the stuck up cold hearted little slag."

"Now that was totally uncalled for mate," Harry flew at him in disgust, his wand instantly at Ron's throat. "How dare you, 'mione has done nothing but help you for six years. Have some respect. I don't know what's gotten into you lately," he faced off to him, "But I don't think I like it. What you just said is simply untrue."

"'Mione has helped me," he mimicked as Harry's rage deepened. Ron smiled nastily and continued in a baby voice, "Oh so the sad little virgins are going to stick together now then are you?"

Ron's accusations bit at Harry cruelly, but he just didn't like what Ron was becoming. "Yeh, if that's the way you feel mate," his tone was sarcastic, "I guess we are."

"Well have fun making daisy chains together then won't you, while the rest of us get laid like proper adults."

Minerva had listened in horror to Ron rhetoric, she finally spoke, "Enough," she stated definitively, "Break apart now, those remarks are uncalled Weasley." The two erstwhile friends just kept staring each other down.

.

A hand carefully landed on Harry's shoulder and the owner said softly, "He's not worth the trouble Harry, put your wand away," Harry deflated a little, and turned to look at Neville, his expression sad, however he lowered his wand and looked passed Ron to his Head of House, "I'm sorry Professor."

McGonagall stared tight lipped at all three young men and justice was delivered swift and sharp, "Fifty points Mister Weasley for disrespecting fellow students."She had just opened her mouth to speak to the other two when Ron scoffed and still glaring at her spat, "Fellow student?" He laughed, "There's nothing student like about her, she's a frigid, unfeeling machine."

The line of McGonagall's lips was now so thin it had all but disappeared, "Carry on with your disparaging remarks and the week of detention you have just earned yourself will be two, do I make myself clear," her voice was sharp and clipped. He stood still defiant, "Do. I. Make. My. Self. Clear," she seethed in menacing tones through her teeth.

Finally his head lowered, "Yes Professor," he replied sullenly. By this time everyone else was watching the nasty stand off from a distance, the rest of the seventh years were nowhere to be seen.

McGonagall's eyes rose to the remainder of her house, "Everyone make certain you're somewhere else immediately," she barked at them, and people scurried everywhere, within seconds the common room was clear.

Ron was busy pouting with his arms folded, Minerva studied him a moment, _what makes a benign student suddenly this nasty_, she wondered, _hormones perhaps?_

"Professor," Harry called quietly, making her stop thinking and turn. Giving a quick glance to Ron he said quietly, "Don't worry Professor I'll make certain Hermione is all right, I'm just sorry I didn't see it before, I can see what has happened now. I don't know what Ron's problem is, but I'll make certain he stays away from her." McGonagall nodded.

She turned to Neville, "Ten points for defusing a potentially nasty situation Mister Longbottom, well done."

Neville smiled shyly and looking up he nodded, "It was nothing Professor. Hermione's been good to me. I'd stick up for her or Harry no matter what."

"I'm glad to hear it Mister Longbottom. Thank you Mister Potter, Miss Granger deserves more support," McGonagall patted their forearms lightly.

"Good night Mister Potter, Mister Longbottom."

"Good night Professor," they both said watching her leaving.

xox

Climbing back through the portrait hole McGonagall muttered heatedly under her breath as she called Tinky. The elf then delivered Hermione's dinner to her redirected location.

Severus was still sitting at the table toying with his third glass of wine deep in thought when Tinky arrived. The little elf bowed low, "Tinky is sorry to be interrupting Head of Slytherin."

Severus looked at the tray and gesturing with his hand, "Be my guest," then on a whim inquired casually, "Is the Head Girl to arrive here shortly?"

"Honourable Head of Gryffindor say yes, Sir."

He nodded, "Very well hold desert until Miss Granger has finished her meal, and bring an extra for Head of Gryffindor with coffee."

"Very good Sir, Tinky is pleased to serve." Her long ears were very erect and forward.

Severus placed a stasis spell on the meal til Hermione arrived, then sat back to wait. He wondered what had happened, the little Weasley shit with his usual hangers on had almost gloated when informing his Head of House that Miss Granger had not returned from her patrol. It crossed Severus' mind to be concerned that something may have happened to her, but his instinct told him the boy was only attempting to cause trouble.

Of course the little cretin had not seen him sitting at the table. A simple notice me not had solved that problem. _He's not very bright, in fact the boy has the intellectual depth of a small puddle, and that's an insult to the puddle_. His thoughts were interrupted by the floo, without turning he said silkily, "Looks like it wasn't good evening after all Miss Granger."

Hermione stopped dead, startled, "Oh! err no Sir." For some reason she couldn't actually get her legs to move, so she just stood there.

Finally he turned to see what the problem was, and his eyebrow shifted up, "Are you planning to eat your dinner from over there?"

Seeing her Professor unexpectedly had pushed all other thoughts from her mind, and she'd forgotten what McGonagall had said, "M my, what?"

Seeing how troubled she appeared he rose, "Are you alright?"

"N n no... I mean yes," she quickly corrected and stared at the floor.

Severus walked around to the chair in front of her meal and pulled it out, "Come," he encouraged kindly, watching her, "Sit and eat, no sense standing on ceremony."

.

Hermione glanced up at him coyly then timidly approached the chair. Severus watched her walk with a fair amount of trepidation towards him. _If only she had known what a perfect picture of demure sweetness she painted in her pretty green cotton dress and the light cream knitted cardigan_, he wished he could have told her.

She smiled shyly up at him for just a moment as she allowed him to push the chair in for her. "Thank you Sir," it was barely audible.

"My pleasure," he replied with genuine delight and proceeded to pour her a glass of the wine, before refilling his and Minerva's glasses and sitting back down to watch her tentatively push her food around her plate, "Not hungry?"

She sighed "Err yes, I guess… I am," she replied finally forcing herself to take a mouthful. "It's just so strange."

"What's strange?" Severus asked quietly.

"Everything," was her innocent and very wide eyed response. "At the moment, just about everything is strange, I'm having a lot of trouble deciding… err dealing," she flushed again, "Never mind… just everything… err Sir." She looked back down studying her plate intently.

.

Minerva huffed irritatedly as she bustled through the door, "I swear some of those seventh years get stranger every day."

"How so?" Severus' eyes rose to meet hers. He was absently sliding his finger up and down the stem of his wine glass.

By way of answer Minerva said, "I have had the pleasure of having both parents and all the Weasley children in my house. But this last boy concerns me." She shook her head then looked at Severus, "Well you saw the look on his face when he came to the door."

She turned to Hermione, "It was almost like he thought he had something on you, like he wanted you to get you into trouble," it wasn't until Minerva finished the sentence that she noticed how pale the young woman was.

There was an audible gasp and Hermione's cutlery clattered to her plate forgotten, "Oh no! Not more trouble," she moaned plaintively.

Severus was already watching her closely. He could see something was very wrong. His hand started to reach for hers without thinking. Catching himself in time he covered the movement by reaching for the wine bottle.

Finally he recovered his composure, "Explain," he commanded quietly, thinking he was not going to like her explanation.

.

Severus was glad to see that Minerva had reached for her hand though, and was currently covering it protectively. The Potions Master felt a pang of regret that he could not, especially on meeting her eyes which were currently swimming with tears. The only option open to him was to patiently wait for her explanation. Digging in his pocket for the pristine white handkerchief he knew would be there, he sighed and handed it to her, "Take deep breaths and speak slowly," was his unexpected encouragement.

Hermione gazed at him a moment, her mouth open, making his eyebrow swiftly sail upwards. Severus understood her incredulity and he wanted to scream at her that he wasn't inhuman, he huffed, "I _can_ feel sympathy you know."

Her voice was very tiny and quivery when it finally sounded. After lowering her head to stare at her plate again she spoke, "I'm sorry Sir, I didn't mean to imply that you couldn't." Turning when she heard her Head of House clear her throat but seeing a very sober looking witch Hermione turned back to her uneaten meal as she admitted, "I've had a little trouble with Ronald since last year. But lately I've been defending myself against his attacks as well."

They saw her shake a little and a quiet sob escaped her.

Minerva suddenly gasped, "Hermione, let me see your arm again." At the same moment Severus thought of her rubbing her arm this morning after he'd stopped her from falling.

Hermione didn't fight her, merely held the arm in question out towards her Head of House. She knew what her elder was looking for. Neither did she look up when she heard the rustle of the Potion Masters robes as he rose to go over behind McGonagall.

However, it was his intake of breath she heard as Minerva gently pushed the sleeve of her cotton cardigan up, suddenly he was striding towards the fireplace without another word. He threw the floo powder down, "My office," he growled, he sounded furious and then was gone.

.

This was the final straw for Hermione she thought he had left in disgust and finally unable to hold them back, she collapsed into tears. The attack two days before had unnerved her terribly, and it was a relief to tell someone.

Her Head of House took the last step towards her to let her cry against her putting her arms around her and patting her back. Hermione's tears were a mixture of fear, embarrassment and gut wrenching relief that someone finally knew.

The young woman only vaguely heard the floo activate again, then barely perceived the rustle of robes. Hermione felt her arm being carefully lifted from around McGonagall as she clung to her mentor crying.

Gentle and very meticulous fingers began spreading cream over the hand print bruise that wrapped around her slight arm where Ron had held her arm against the wall.

Hermione was still heaving sobs as she lifted her head to see what the Professor was doing. _God I wish I could hug him_, she thought watching him work quietly, his hair like wings hiding his features.

McGonagall moved out of the way to let Severus work. He muttered an impervious to keep the cream from rubbing off and pulled the arm of her cardigan back down. Crouching down in front of her, he thought of her stiff walk, "Is that the only one?"

Hermione was still hiccupping badly as she shook her bowed head silently, she heard him sigh and something was pushed into her hand. "Here drink this, it will calm you," he continued quietly, "Where else?"

"My shoulder," she whispered hoarsely, drinking the potion without fuss.

"May I tend it?" Minerva looked on pleased he had taken the lead in caring for Hermione.

Hermione nodded slightly but blushed deeply as flinching she moved her hair out of the way and slipped the shoulder of her cardigan down. The low scoop neck of her dress allowed him to see the raised purple welts without further undressing which he was thankful for.

These bruises had several quite deep scratches through them where the abrasive stone wall had cut her as she was shoved up against it. "Minerva, do you have any healing paste, these cuts are deep?"

.

While Minerva went into her quarters to search for healing paste, Severus smeared the bruise paste where ever the skin was not broken. His next question was quietly phrased, "Why did you not seek treatment for this?"

"Because it looks exactly like what it is, and I didn't fancy explaining how I had been shoved up against a wall so violently that it left marks like this through three layers of clothing."

When Minerva returned Severus finished applying the healing paste, her hissed breath made him flinch, "Sorry," he muttered unused to the word.

.

When Severus had gone back to his office to gather what he needed, he'd taken some seconds to detach himself from the raging emotions he felt, he would have to clean up the smashed specimen jars when he went back. His temper had gotten the better of him, and that always meant that innocent specimen jars lost their lives.

When he had finished again he cast impervious and carefully placed her cardigan back on her shoulders, then gently rearranged her soft chestnut tresses. He lost himself for just a moment as he allowed his fingers to slide through the silky curls. He soon removed his hands before anyone noticed his reluctance to do so though, and placing the jars on the table he stood in front of her watching.

Finally Hermione's head came up, it had taken all her strength not to lean into the touch of his fingers on her shoulder, or moan as those same fingers slipped carefully the length of her hair. Wondering what his expression might be she was very shocked when her gaze met a cold controlled countenance.

The young woman instantly knew that the face the Potion Master currently wore would be the same expression present when he attended Death Eater meetings. There was not even a glimmer of emotion on it, and he exuded a coolness that made her shiver, even if his voice was warm and gentle. Soon though this became too confusing, his eyes appeared so cold, when his words had warmth and she went back to studying the handkerchief in her hand.

Severus calmly continued with his questions after a moment. "Is this the first time he has physically attacked you?"

"Yes Sir," her voice sounded tiny even to her. "All the other times it has only been verbal."

"All!" Severus bellowed before he could control himself and instantly knew he had made it worse, "I'm sorry," he said pinching the bridge of his nose and wishing vainly for a cigarette to calm his nerves. "I'm not upset with you." He'd have to be more careful, this was starting to affect him badly.

"I know," whispered Hermione.

.

Minerva seeing that they were both distressed at the situation took over, "Why did you not tell me, or at least retaliate?"

Wrapping her arms around herself as if cold Hermione shook her head sadly, "I thought the best policy was to ignore him." She looked back to the man in front of her, and he desperately wanted to smile reassuringly, but he felt he needed to keep a little distance at the moment, no matter how hard it was remaining outside his emotions. Of course it was also the only way he could stop himself from launching into the Gryffindor common room and tearing the little prick limb from limb, so he walked back to his chair at the table without further comment.

As calmly as he could Severus continued to question his Apprentice, "What led to this event Miss Granger?"

Hermione turned and studied him for a moment before she spoke she didn't want another burst of his anger, even if it wasn't aimed at her, "He has been making improper advances... very crudely worded improper advances for some time," she looked down a moment "Up until two days ago I had been, as I said ignoring them."

"Can you tell me what happened two days ago?"

The young woman looked at him again and shivered, she felt McGonagall place her hands softly on her shoulders over the back of the chair, "Take your time Hermione, we can help you don't worry," she smoothed patting the shoulders.

.

Hermione found she had difficulty speaking because her throat was dry. Looking at the untouched wine she shakily extended her hand towards the glass. With lightning reflexes Severus extended his wand and she found the wine turned to water. She gasped and turned back to him, "Thank you Sir," she managed politely.

Taking a drink she began with a stuttered intake of breath, "It was early Wednesday morning, I generally rise early to try an avoid him. Unfortunately he was just leaving the seventh year girls dorm as I shut my door."

"Miss Brown," huffed McGonagall, "That one's going to have to be very careful she doesn't end up being paid for her services," she said coolly.

Severus cast the older woman an irritated look and quietly said, "Continue please Miss Granger."

Hermione took another breath, "I hoped he would just give me another unwelcome account of his sexual prowess with Lavender and Pavarti."

"Both!" McGonagall squeaked, "At the same time." Hermione wanted to smile at the scandalized look she caught a glimpse of it in the mirror above the mantle, but she couldn't find the energy.

"For Merlin's sake Minerva, get over it and let Miss Granger continue. We all know it happens," Severus raged, and Minerva glared at him, but shut her mouth and started listening again.

.

Hermione wanted to hug the dear man for taking such an interest in her, even if she still thought his actions were mostly because of his sense of duty and obvious dislike of Ron. "Well, instead of passing me he stopped. I had my wand up my sleeve, unfortunately he knew I would and grabbed my arm before his expression registered his menace. I found my arm violently pinned to the stone wall above my head, my wand clattering down the steps and his body pushed against me stopping me from escaping," Hermione blushed as she met the Potion Masters eyes, "I struggled against him until I felt him..." she looked away, "you know, becoming aroused."

Severus' external calm didn't crack this time, he merely nodded, "What then?"

"Well Sir," Hermione started to feel more confident to speak she looked back at him and held his gaze, "Once I was standing still it dawned on me that there were actually two things digging into me."

Severus' eyebrow started to rise, "You smart little lioness, you jinxed him with his own wand, didn't you?" The surge of pride he felt for this young woman was almost unbearable.

He wanted to tell her how wonderful she was, then clamped down on his emotions when he realised he sort of had, and let her continue.

"Yes," she nodded in a shocked and shaky voice after having registered what he had just called her, "While he was busy telling me exactly what he wanted to do with," and her lip curled distastefully, "The object he was grinding against me. I managed to get my other hand to his wand, and it wasn't a very powerful spell being not my wand hand, but I managed to send a stinging jinx to his offending member."

She looked down to hide the tiny smile at her success, "It's alright to be pleased with yourself Miss Granger," Hermione looked back to the man sitting opposite her, "He deserved that and much more."

But suddenly the smile was gone, "I know Sir, but he scared me badly. I accioed my wand and locked myself back in my room until I heard him stop swearing and cursing and other people came to see what the problem was." She drew a shaky breath, "I heard him telling everyone who would listen that I had attacked him unprovoked," her voice finished sounding very tiny.

.

Suddenly McGonagall said, "I've given Mister Weasley one week's detention, had I known about this that would have changed," she glanced down at Hermione and squeezed her shoulders lightly, "Do you wish to make this official?"

Hermione looked from one professor to the other and thought for a long time, she finally said, "He has become a bully, and he frightened me with his forceful presence in my personal space and his threats." She started to look worried again, "I'm not sure what to do," her lip went firmly between her teeth again. "I should think I won't underestimate him again," her brow furrowed, "and wouldn't making it official just make it worse by prolonging it?"

.

Looking at her torturing her lip with her teeth from indecision made Severus' blood boil, "I think he should be taken as far away from you as possible, the boy's obviously a menace," he saw his statement had made her more confused, "But ultimately of course you're the one who must live with the consequences." _You and those who care for you Sweet one_, he added privately, _I say let Filch hang him by his balls from the highest rafter_.

Her concerned countenance furrowed further, "I want justice really I do, but I don't think somebody should be made accountable for one mistake as a teenager. That has the ability to change the way a person's life plays out." Hermione had put her head down as she said the last part of this sentence and missed the expression that momentarily crossed Severus' face. Minerva didn't however and was pleased that Hermione had expressed that particular opinion. She knew the fact that Hermione wouldn't have judged him like Lily had, would have a positive impact on him.

Severus' eyebrow was high and his lips were pursed suspecting what Minerva was thinking, and he finally spoke "Minerva may I have the... err _honour_ of administering Weasley's detentions?"

Minerva looked to her colleague and he was wearing an almost evil shark like smirk, she actually cackled, her own eyebrow rose. "Of course Severus," she said politely bowing her head to him, but added quickly, "As long as I get to inform him of the change of arrangements."

Severus turned back to Hermione who found her head swivelling between the two revelling in their expressions of the anticipated punishments, "Don't worry Miss Granger, he will not bother you again for a long time. Now eat your dinner," he commanded raising his wand to warm it for her.

The tension began to drain away and the conversation started to relax once more. Mind you Hermione was still very flustered and started eating timidly without meeting either Professor's eyes.

.

Her two teachers talked quietly while a much relieved Hermione worked her way through most of the plate of food.

Finally Severus said, "Call your elf Minerva," and as she did dessert and coffee arrived.

The Head of Gryffindor's eyes rose sharply. "Have you been undermining my elf again Severus Snape?"

"Madame, I have no idea what you could possibly mean," he smoothed innocently but allowed his eyebrow to sail skyward and his lips to twitch.

Minerva nodded, "Oh right," she stated tongue in cheek and Hermione whose head had finally lifted at the jovial repartee couldn't help it, she snickered.

Severus turned to her and said, "Well a little manipulation of the house elves was certainly worth it to hear that small utterance of pleasure." Hermione thought he was almost smiling when he then commanded, "Now eat your desert, it will do you good."

Even though she was steadily becoming more and more confused by his statements tonight and she turned bright red before her head ducked down again, the intent of his words had the desired effect and she glanced up long enough to smile that cheeky twisted little smile at him, "Yes Sir," she returned like answering a General and even Minerva laughed at the look on his face. They finished their meal in happy silence, as Severus relived that little smile in his mind and again wondered what its source within her psyche was.

.

Hermione excused herself soon after saying she had some work to finish and she was really very tired. Pushing her chair in she'd just turned when she found another vial being quietly pushed into her hand, "In case you can't sleep," he offered gently, his eyes sweeping over her face softly.

"Th thank you Sir," she stuttered glancing down at the purple liquid, "D dr dreamless sleep?"

"A good night's sleep will do you no end of good."

Hermione slipped the vial into her pocket "Yes Sir... th thank you." She looked down a moment and moved closer to the fireplace, she gave him an uncertain little smile, "Good night Sir," then turning "Ma'am, thank you both for your support, I appreciated it very much." Putting her hand over the vial in her pocket to protect it she said, "Head girls room," and was gone.

.

As soon as she span out of sight Severus turned, his face a mask of rage his control finally allowed to evaporate, "Minerva I want to rip the little prick limb from limb." His fists were clenched and his knuckles white as he roared, "How dare he!"

"I know Severus, I'm just glad we found out about it," she gripped his arm as if trying to hold him still, "We can't just let him get away with it. Hermione's nature is just too sweet."

Minerva thought for a moment, "She is going to need extra support to get past this. Potter and Longbottom rose to her defence vehemently tonight in the common room, they were both emphatic they would support her no matter what."

Minerva took a breath, "She done a good job of hiding the abuse, I don't think anyone knew what was going on." Severus groaned irritatedly, "I know, not two of your favourite people, but they are both genuine and can watch where we would find it difficult," she encouraged.

He finally nodded, "Granted, you have point. I know she is capable of taking care of herself, but what if... something worse might happen, no best talk to them." He fixed Minerva with a serious stare, "She is never to find herself at risk from that idiot again Minerva," he wanted to add, _I want someone with her every minute she is out in the school_, but he knew that was not possible. _The mangy tabby is already giving me the, I knew you cared for her look._ "Wipe your whiskers Minerva, you've spilt the cream, dear," he said smirking sarcastically at her.

"Severus I think it's wonderful," she gushed.

"Oh shut up, and desist with your over active imagination. I am simply concerned with the welfare of one of the students," he stated imperiously.

"The day _you_ show that level of support to an ordinary student, I'll be knitting gloves and scarves for the occupants of Hades," she returned chuckling.

Severus drew himself up to his full height and glared down his substantial hawk like nose at the Gryffindor witch. Huffing loudly, he stated formally, "I thank you for an interesting evening. I have matters to attend to elsewhere, good evening Madame." Bowing his head regally he swept towards the fireplace. The last thing he heard was joyful laughter as he swept out of sight.

"Bloody irritating woman," he muttered as his spilt out onto his own heath. "Can't a man do anything for someone without having it rubbed in his face," although he was smiling broadly.

.

Ten minutes later he was stripped down to his boxers and a pair of black sweat shorts. Grinning every time his punch resounded through the small gym off his quarters and Weasley's voice groaned in pain. His misspent youth had taught him several things, among others the importance of physical fitness and further that smacking the shit out of what was annoying you was an incredible tension reliever.

Snape had also found that the advantage of being a wizard made this so much more convenient, as the charmed punching bag groaned again in response to his fierce kick this time.

The next flurry of punches and kicks finally saw his endorphins release and the rush made him stand silently for a moment as he wiped the sweat from his brow and took several deep breaths.

It suddenly took his fancy that Hermione might enjoy this activity as well, but how could he manage that. "Fuck I wish she wasn't a student, I hate the fact that I can't treat her as I wish to," and his volley of punches and kicks started again. "I wish I was free and not owned by two madmen," he reflected further and this time his assault on the bag was merciless.

When he finished his chest was heaving and his heart thumping in his ears. Slick with sweat he finally slid to the floor.

It was then that his self loathing came to taunt him and the cruellest thoughts struck him. Any thoughts he had of Hermione were futile.

Surely such a fine young woman would never willingly look his way – they were very much like Beauty and the Beast and no matter how much he wanted to, he just couldn't believe in a fairy tale ending.

Although Severus Snape was now a powerful wizard and a man of great consequence, he was from the wrong side of Wizard society, and he knew his acceptance in some sections of pureblood society was only a thin veil and tolerated by most of the snobs because they used him to their advantage, he was very good at what he did. However the one fact he knew for certain was that as soon as he was no longer of use to the parties that used his gifts, he expected to be dead by one hand or another.

Severus sat there for quite some time musing over the facts as he believed them to be true, he couldn't bring himself to see past this war.

He could kid himself that Hermione was the same as the rest all he wanted. Even though he knew deep down with complete certainty that fate had destined them for one another, Severus just never expected it to come to anything.

The Potions Master wasn't certain how much more time he could buy. The price of the torture and hate was starting to become too high.

Apart from the obvious fact of course, Hermione had no reason to care for him and he didn't expect to live long enough to try and convince her otherwise. But he would protect her until his last breath that he knew for certain. Heaving a groan he pushed the pain a little further down and pressed off the floor to head for the shower.

15


	5. Ron's Just Desserts

**Disclaimer :- **_I don't own or earn anything from this story, it's the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling and her Associates._

oOo

**A/N :-** _This chapter is fairly long, but I wanted to finish with the attack on Hermione because I want to move on with the story. I did write a pensieve description of the actual attack, but ended up not including it, of one thing this story is not about this incident, it is merely a part of the whole picture, I don't want to dwell on it. Thank you once more to all who have read and reviewed. _

_sSs_

**Chapter V – Ron's just desserts**

The next morning Hermione went through the same routine she'd used each morning since the attack before she left her room. It concerned her that there were two obvious human forms outside her door. However, she cautiously opened it wand drawn and still jumped when two voices said in unison, "Good morning."

Hermione squealed and held her hand to her heart, "Harry, Neville, you scared the crap out of me. Why are you loitering at my door unannounced?"

One man was leaning either side of the door frame, "We're here to escort you to breakfast dear," Harry enthused giving a significant look towards the seventh year girls dorm.

Hermione followed his gaze, and her eyes narrowed before she asked suspiciously, "Why?"

"Well," said Neville tactfully, "We've been thinking it's about time we showed our head girl the support she so plainly deserves."

Hermione was just opening her mouth to continue her questioning when the same dorm door opened and she gasped. Both Neville and Harry instantly stood protectively in front of her, as three persons cautiously issued from within and saw them on the stairs below. They looked rather ridiculous as they lifted their noses in the air and attempted to cast disdainful glares at the three standing further down.

.

Hermione looked through the crack between her two obviously instructed body guards and noticed they both had their wands drawn discretely, and were eyeing Ron with a rather malicious air.

Ron visibly cowered a little and tugged the two girls to go faster down the stairs. His face was a mess and his hair had green splotches in it. It appeared that his companions had been fairly unsuccessfully trying to mask the injuries. Suddenly Hermione wanted to laugh, she had a fair idea what was going on and also what had happened to her assailant.

Once they were out of ear shot she said quietly, "You two wouldn't have been talking to Professor McGonagall, by any chance. Were you?" The young men looked at each other and wearing complete angel faces both shook their heads, "Well do either of you know what happened to idiot boy, then?"

"Err I think he slipped," said Harry slowly.

"Umm, repeatedly," added Neville.

"Really," she replied sceptically, she had her arms folded and was tapping her foot by this time, "Where?"

"Down the stairs," Harry said quickly, and possibly Hermione would have believed him if Neville hadn't then added simultaneously, "In the bathroom."

"Oh" she said sagely, "I see," she threaded a hand through the arm's on either side of her "Shall we go to breakfast boys?" Hermione pulled them both tightly against her sides, whispering, "Thank you," as they started down the steps.

.

Hermione watched McGonagall survey the Gryffindor table, her eyes landed on Ron then slid either side of him the two girls fussing over him and curled her lip distastefully. Further down the head table another lip curled as well, but in a semblance of pleasure. Severus took in the two young men protectively sitting either side of Hermione, then the bloodied and blotchy appearance of her aggressor and he knew retribution had been dished out after Hermione's two self appointed minders had spoken to Minerva last night.

It pleased him very much that Hermione would have protection, although he felt a pang of something akin to jealousy that he could not provide it openly for her. He looked forward to getting her alone this morning so he could make certain that she was indeed alright.

Severus had decided last night after he had stared at the dark canopy of his bed for what seemed like an age, that it was futile to keep dismissing and denying his feelings. While he was forbidden to show them publicly, he couldn't help feeling them and in that light he should do the best he could while he could to ensure Hermione was cared for and safe within his constricting boundaries. Privately maybe he wondered if he should start showing her just a little interest in the name of friendship.

xox

Happily leaving her two body guards outside the library, Hermione assured them that she would be fine and went in. As soon as they'd rounded the corner she left and headed for the dungeons, not wanting them to see exactly where she was going. As she hurried down the dungeon corridors hoping losing the boys hadn't caused her to be too late.

Her hand absently went within her robes to feel the chain and delicate charm lying innocently around her waist through her blouse. As she arrived outside the Potion Master's office door, she could feel his wards tickling her arm and she reached forward, surprisingly when she touched the door knob she felt them recede and the knob turned allowing her entrance.

.

Her softly muttered, "Wow," was met with a deep chuckle.

Spinning around Hermione was greeted by the raised eyebrow of Severus Snape casually leaning with his arms crossed and one foot resting across the other and leaning against the door frame between his office and classroom. He glanced at the clock, "Late on your first day, tsk tsk," he drawled almost teasingly.

"I'm sorry Sir," she hurried to say hoping he wasn't cross with her, "I appear to have acquired two very enthusiastic body guards since yesterday."

"Indeed," he answered raising said eyebrow once more.

"Well I had a little trouble losing them," she looked at the floor.

Severus pushed off the door, and trying to sound casual said, "And are you feeling… _secure_ with their well meaning Gryffindor muscle behind you?"

"I suppose so," she bit her lip, "but it's a bit too much fuss I think."

He stopped opposite her and looked at her seriously, "No little Lioness, I don't believe they are making too much… _fuss_, as you put it." He moved a step closer and his voice rumbled softly, "Have your bruises faded now?"

Confused at his gentle tone she stuttered, "N not completely," and glanced up at him from the floor flushing heatedly.

"But they are getting better?"

"Yes Sir, They are getting better," Hermione took a shaky breath.

.

Severus nodded in response, and distancing himself a little changed the subject, "May I have your attention in your lab then." Hermione glanced up at him again, "I have left a list of potions the Hospital requires. I wish you to spend the morning starting on them." Hermione nodded and without further comment walked into the lab and shed her outer robes, rolled up her shirt sleeves and tied on a work apron.

.

Severus watched her quietly nod as she turned. She was still very unsettled he thought watching her almost withdrawn stillness. His efforts with the Weasley inspired punching bag last night had quelled most of his aggression. However, he still had the urge to hex the little prick on sight.

Moving quietly to the door where she was working he continued to observe her, noting that she was currently prioritising her work.

The list of seven potions had various brewing times and stirring routines. Severus could see that she was working out the maximum efficiency with which to work. She hadn't noticed him watching her as he leant on this door frame, she was so engrossed in her task, such single minded concentration was Impressive to watch.

.

Truth be known Hermione was concentrating so hard to rid her mind of the desire that was curling up through her. She knew being alone in his presence was going to be difficult, however she had never reckoned on it being this flustering. Especially if he was going to start giving her endearing names which didn't seem to fit with his personality at all. That was the second time he had called her little Lioness, and even though she loved the implied sentiment behind it, it was still extremely confusing.

Writing the list was distracting her wanton brain from the thoughts that were currently invading it. The strokes of her quill were accompanied with deep breaths that forced her mind to another level of calm. Hermione desperately wished she knew more about calming her mind, how to engage the calm more quickly would be very helpful. Standing at the door watching her, Severus couldn't help see her breathing_, is she trying to use breathing to control herself? Surely not, the odds of that are too slim_. He dismissed the thought as absurd.

Hermione finished compiling her plan of attack, and with her mind in some semblance of calm started setting up to brew. While she was busy gathering equipment Severus sauntered into the room and examined what she had compiled, "Sweet Merlin," he exclaimed softly, she had turned the parchment side on and from memory written the ingredients and the recipes across the page. She had lined up common ingredients and worked out how she could brew the maximum amount of potions at the same time. He looked up as a cauldron was discarded with a huff, and quickly she had three lined up on her work bench.

He felt her tense as he walked behind her his brow furrowed, he picked up the rejected cauldron while she was busy. Close inspection revealed a hair line fracture which may have caused it to explode when heated. He nodded thoughtfully and a hum escaped his lips, this caught Hermione's attention and when he turned, she was watching him with her eye brow furrowed apprehensively, her face showed a most pleasant blush. She appeared worried that she may have made a mistake, "Excellent spotting there my Apprentice," he drawled with an approving nod and vanished the damaged container.

Hermione gave him a flustered semblance of a smile and coloured a little more, but appeared to relax and swiftly went back to work, when she had everything prepared she glanced timidly back at him, knowing somehow that his eyes were still on her.

.

"I approve of your work ethic," he commented when she looked up.

Hermione breathed through her mouth to draw enough oxygen in as she flushed at the comment, but before she could stop it she had uttered a breathy reply, "Well I had an excellent teacher, Sir." Turning bright red she shyly lowered eyes back to her parchment, then changing the subject without looking back up she asked in a decidedly shaky voice, "Which store am I to procure the ingredients from Sir?"

Severus cleared his throat hoping his voice sounded more even than hers did, she had taken him by surprise with her unexpected compliment, "Right," he said as if testing it, "follow me."

.

The morning then continued without further incident. Severus had a class the second lesson of the double and reluctantly left Hermione to her own devices. Hermione for her part was sad to see him go, they seemed to be getting on quite well in a stilted kind of way, when she wasn't blushing and getting all hot and bothered by his presence.

Hermione spent the next hour finishing the potions, and at the end of class she had cleaned up and all the Potions were decanted and sitting on the side table in their racks, labelled with a neat row of stoppers in front. When Severus walked back in the little lab Hermione was watching a visible Temperature display above the cooling liquids.

She looked around as he entered, "Don't make yourself late for your next class."

"Oh no, I suppose I better go," she exclaimed actually sounding rather disappointed, "But these aren't the correct temperature to stopper yet."

"Don't concern yourself with that, I'll complete them and deliver them to the Hospital."

"Thank you Sir," she said timidly and taking a shaky deep breath nodded to him. As much as she wanted to stay with him, she couldn't stand much more tension. Her palms had been sweaty and her heart thumping all morning, not to mention the twitching pulse between her legs. She knew that would have to wait til later, and thinking that while standing in the same room as him made her flush again, his increased civility towards her was confusing the hell out her and making her a nervous wreck. Hermione really didn't know what to think anymore.

.

Severus returned the deep breath and continued silkily as he drew his wand, "You can brew the remaining four potions next time. Now I believe your… err hired Gryffindor muscle may be searching for you in the library." Pointing his wand at the office door he muttered, "Admitterentur ad bibliotheca1," then gestured for Hermione to walk through.

Wondering what he was muttering but thinking she was being dismissed to walk back to the library, she collected her things and opened the door, "Good morning Sir," she said politely as she walked through.

"Good morning Miss Granger," she heard, she looked out expecting to see the corridor and instead found herself in a small reading room, she gasped and hastily span back round. In answer to her unspoken inquiry his eyebrow rose, "This is my reading room in the back of the library, is this suitable for your needs?"

His lips quirked as she stood there mouth gapping and turning several shades of red, each brighter than the last while actually wondering what needs he was referring to. "I must say you resemble a fish, close your mouth before something fly's in," he teased tilting his head."When you exit you will find yourself at the back of the restricted section. I'm sure_ you_ can find your way to the front from there." Severus smirked once more hearing a vague noise issue from her lips as she tried to regain her composure, "Remember Miss Granger you don't have a great deal of time to spare," and before she had actually managed to form a word the portal closed and she was alone.

.

"Wow," she finally stuttered softly, and smiled at the power this man could wield so easily, _my God_ she thought, _that makes him even hotter_. Her heart was beating so hard she thought her chest would explode, and her body well it had a mind of its own, tensing involuntarily in excitement, her crotch literally throbbing for attention. "Oh shit" she groaned longingly pressing her legs together to better feel the warm wetness.

Gazing unsteadily around the peaceful little room she realised that the fire and lanterns had sprang into life when she entered, even though sun streamed in through the stained glass window.

.

Because she knew these would be personal preferences, to Hermione this spoke of a man who liked warmth and comfort. _Exactly at odds with the persona he puts forward_. This was confounding her completely.

The window unlike other stained glass windows she'd seen around the castle didn't have a picture. However, the more you watched it the more obvious an elegant silver and green snake slithering almost seductively around the cold glass became. It caressed the glass liquidly as it moved, and struck Hermione as very beautiful.

However it was when her eyes settled on the comfortable chair by the fire, she almost buckled, feeling the pulsing ache between her legs. She momentarily thought about throwing caution out the door, but couldn't bring herself to do it. In fact she blushed heatedly at the very idea. How could she take advantage of this initial piece of trust on his part, and as she forced some reason to start filtering back into her head she realised he probably only meant that she would be late if she had to walk to the library.

Glancing around now it suddenly struck her addled brain that he was correct, and further more she would be stupid to even contemplate such an intimate act in unknown circumstances. She scolded herself for even considering such a thing. Firmly stoppering her rampaging emotions she told herself she was not a wanton teenager anymore, and without further thought she shakily headed for the door. Resolutely ignoring her thumping heart, sweaty palms and aching pulsing pussy, and it took several deep breaths to calm her enough to stop her hands from shaking.

As she closed the door Hermione felt his wards surge forward, and she also recognised a concealment charm. Standing against the door a moment after closing it she took some more much needed deep breaths.

Finally stepping back from the reading room door she found that she could still see it, it was at that moment she heard a slightly harassed voice call, "It's O.K. Nev I've found her," and Harry was beside her. "Are you O.K, you look very flushed?" Her only reply was a flustered smile, "Has something happened?" He looked around the space for trouble makers, she still didn't answer.

Harry continued questioning her as Neville hurried up from further down, "What are you staring at that book case for?"

_Well_, thought Hermione _that answers that question, they can't see the door_. She felt her stomach twist in pleasure at the thought of being given knowledge of another secret from this intensely private man. _Yes Harry I guess I probably do look flushed, but not for the reason you think_. Hermione looked at her two friends she was glad to have them back. They were both as good as brothers to her, Harry probably more so, but Nev was just a sweet guy.

Still frantically attempting to get her hormones under control to still her thumping heart, the happy witch linked her arms through theirs and decided to leave further thoughts of this room, and her mysterious Potions Master until she could indulge her thoughts and desires properly with the appropriate time and energy, "Well come on fella's we'll be late."

.

After she had left him Severus sat at his desk wondering if she had understood his offer to her. He had been watching her become more and more tense and flustered all morning, and by the time she was leaving he could literally smell the delicious scent of her arousal. As unbelievable as it seemed, she actually appeared be to getting hotter and hotter the more he hung around her. He had stayed on purpose to test his theory. _Did she indeed feel something for him? Could he actually hope that one day_... he abruptly reprimanded himself, _don't be so bloody stupid you idiot she's probably hot for damn Potter_. It rankled cruelly thinking of losing another woman to a Potter. He lit a cigarette and closed his eyes, _fuck I hate my life, but I have to try... I can't stand it much longer_.

xox

That afternoon in Transfiguration, Hermione watched with a little more than normal interest as Minerva McGonagall had trouble stifling a grin as she informed Ronald Weasley that Professor Snape would be supervising his detentions, and Hermione had to admit that she was also reduced to the same state as her Head of House.

xox

That night as Harry, Neville and Hermione sat helping the younger students with their homework she ignored with great satisfaction the look that both Lavender and Parvati were casting in their direction. She was startled however by a quiet voice in her ear while she assisted Colin with his Potions homework, Hermione turned to find Ginny Weasley regarding her with a look of great anxiety on her face. "Could I have a word with you when you have a moment please?"

Ginny's plea had both Harry and Neville looking up, "Will you be right for a minute Colin?" The boy whose camera was still never far from his side nodded. Hermione turned her attention to her once friend, and noticed the pretty red head was wringing her hands and moving agitatedly from foot to foot.

Hermione rose to move somewhere more private but she was instantly set upon, both Harry and Neville shot out of their chairs and launched themselves towards the women. However once they reached them, they looked at one another with shock as they heard Hermione croon, "It's O.K. Gin, what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Herms, I didn't realise what a bastard he'd been to you," she sobbed.

Ginny was hugging Hermione so tightly, the young men relaxed a little when Hermione looked up and said "It's O.K. fella's," she rubbed the sobbing woman's back, "Don't cry Gin, I never stopped being your friend."

"I'm sorry I've been ignoring you lately, I realise now the stories he came home with in the summer holidays were all lies."

Ginny hiccupped and Harry produced a glass of water for her, "Here Gin drink this," he said quietly disentangling her from Hermione and carefully laying her head on his shoulder. He rocked her gently and looked to Hermione when she said, "I'll be right back."

She charged out the portrait hole before they could stop her. Harry indicated with his eyes for Neville to follow her. As Neville made it out the same exit he saw the door to McGonagall's office closing, he was certain this is where Hermione if she hadn't been he would have seen her disappearing up the hallway, so he went back to Harry and conveyed the news.

xox

McGonagall heard the knock, "Enter."

"Good evening Professor," Hermione returned, Minerva nodded, "Err would you be able ascertain whether it is convenient for me to procure a calming draft from Professor Snape please?"

"Certainly my dear," looking at Hermione's flustered state, "Who is in need of it?"

"Ginny Weasley, Ma'am," and in answer to McGonagall's please explain look, Hermione continued, "Ginny has just realised... err, what a wicked web of lies she has been caught in."

"Oh," said McGonagall with understanding and quickly scribbled a note which she tapped with her wand, and it sailed to the floo and disappeared in the surge of green flames. It was only a moment and a reply arrived in the same manner. McGonagall read it and gave it to Hermione, "Thank you Ma'am," she said hurrying to the floo. "Professor Snape's office," she stated and span out of sight. When she arrived she heard the door knob turning and the Potion Master say curtly, "Do not even think about sabotaging the flobberworms Weasley, I will know instantly and you will be very sorry."

.

Hermione heard a very discontented reply and Severus closed the door. "Good evening Apprentice," he said quietly, but then inclining his head and listening intently, suddenly putting his finger to his lips and looking irritated he turned and pointed his wand at the door. There was a sharp yelp on the other side, and Severus turned back looking most satisfied, "Little cretin," he muttered under his breath, before asking in a whisper, "Is Miss Weasley un well?"

Hermione moved a little closer and instantly had trouble breathing, but replied albeit breathily, "Good evening to you too Sir, no she just realised that she has a..." pointing to the other room, "Err little cretin for a brother."

Her Professor chuckled which shocked the young woman, she had wondered after she said it if she would be reprimanded. "Well you better take two vials, that's a very big realisation," their fingers brushed together as he handed her the potions, and she felt him jump just as much as she did.

He uneasily glanced back to the door and clearing his throat said, "As much as I'd rather not, I better get back to said little cretin before he thinks of something else to get up to."

Hermione was having trouble looking away from him, she was quite taken with his eyes as he bowed his head so elegantly and said good night to her, they looked remarkably open and soft. "Good night Sir," she replied quietly wearing a placid but still flushed smile.

.

Arriving back she found the room vacant, Hermione stood for a moment wondering what was going on when the door opened and she heard her Head of House, "Bring her in and sit down with her. That's right." McGonagall finished arranging Harry and Ginny and turned to Hermione, "Did you get what we need, dear?" Hermione held up the two vials "Two?"

Hermione chuckled remembering and moved closer to McGonagall, "He gave me two saying it was a very big realisation."

"Oh I see," She took both vials, "How is he getting on with the seat of the problem?"

"I don't think he's very happy Ma'am." Hermione couldn't help the next comment, "he definitely is the best person for the job though."

"Hermione!" McGonagall exclaimed in mock horror squeezing her arm and winking at her before turning back to Ginny.

.

Of course it was two days after this event at breakfast that all hell broke loose. Ginny had owled Fred and George telling them what had happened and a letter arrived for Hermione. Recognising their bright pink charmed owl and seeing their logo on the front of the ghastly pink coloured envelope Hermione thought she was prepared, but even she squealed softly when she opened it and a single sphere of intense light shot out and hovered above the hall.

There was a flamboyant fan fare of trumpeted glory which had every Professor and most seventh years present on their feet wands drawn wondering what was about to happen. Hermione rose with the rest but was beetroot red and flustered.

Ron and his nymphs had remained seated, and when they spotted Hermione's discomfort started laughing. Ron had seen the owl and the envelope and knew where it had come from, and he was certain that Fred and George would be on his side – blood and water and all that.

.

Harry and Neville were either side of Hermione and Ginny went and stood behind her, she was actually the only one who knew what was about to happen, and was making certain Hermione witnessed it. Suddenly four foot high writing scrawled above the house tables. Weasley Wizarding Wheezes Presents, and there was a pop as Fred and George's images appeared from the writing and jovially announced, "Us!"

The hovering twins looked to the head table seriously and bowed, "We humbly apologise for any skid marks Professors and grinned, please be assured no real harm is intended to anyone but the recipient. We are dealing with a problem Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes style." They both bowed and flourished their arms, "Please sit Professors, enjoy the show," they were now both wearing evil grins. The Professors followed Dumbledore's lead and tentatively sat almost in unison. "Thank you," they responded politely and bowed once more.

.

Turning to focus their attention on the Gryffindor table the images bowed again, "To the two sweetest women in our lives," and suddenly roses were cascading down on Ginny and Hermione, there were sighs and gasps from females at various tables, even the Slytherin table.

looking back to the head table, the images continued, "We thank their protectors," the visages of the two men scanned the head table, Severus saw in almost disbelief their eyebrows raise in a very Slytherin gesture when they rested on him, he allowed his face to relax enough to return the compliment and their eyes moved to McGonagall who gasped when her napkin transfigured into a rose and presented itself to her. She nodded ever so slightly to them and they turned to Harry and Neville simply saying, "Keep up the good work guy's."

Then the images swooped once around the entire hall saying as they went, "Now let this be a warning to all Wizard kind, this is what happens to people who mess with our sisters."

.

Suddenly the two men evaporated and a fireworks dragon glided seamlessly into existence, spitting and sizzling it smoothly ran up the Slytherin table specifically menacing every death eater child, with a strange exception. Then moving surprisingly to the Hufflepuff table it menaced there in several places as well. Severus found himself watching its progress entranced, especially as it agreed with every one of his predictions of junior death eaters in the making. He committed the list to memory and sat back wondering how the twins knew he was protecting Hermione and further more how they knew each potential new death eater.

It then rose into the air and circled to the Gryffindor table where it spoke, "'Ittle Wonikin's has been a naughty boy," and the hovering image surged towards him with menace, "Hasn't he?" Its bellowed demand had Ron nodding his head vigorously, "Well little brother it's time to pay the piper," and with that the dragon exploded leaving a startled Ron coughing, his face covered in soot, his hair standing on end and his robes in tatters. "Start running little brother," the same voice encouraged. Suddenly from nowhere a custard pie launched towards him, and the hall erupted into hysterics. Ron was on his feet and running as the pies followed him out the doors.

The same voice then addressed Dumbledore, "Thank you for indulging us Headmaster, please refer any damages to us and you will be fully reimbursed." There was a pop and all that could be heard was laughter and Ron's running footsteps trying to avoid the pies pelting him.

.

Fillius Flitwick sat looking euphoric as he turned to McGonagall with a tear in his eye, "What an amazing piece of charm work, Minerva," he was beside himself with its beauty and McGonagall laughed happily at his wonder, while nodding in agreement. Severus found himself racing into the teachers exit and creating a portal straight to his office where he had to put up a silencing charm before he also erupted into peels of glorious laughter. It was the best stress reliever he had experienced in a long time.

It was well into the first lesson before the other Professors would let Fillius end the barrage of pies engulfing Ron from every angle, or in fact discourage the hordes of cheering students following his progress around the school as first lesson was all but forgotten.

.

Of course in the aftermath of the breakfast incident saw the main protagonists hauled into Dumbledore's office for explanations with their Head of House. McGonagall explained that she hadn't brought the incident to the Headmasters attention because Miss Granger had expressed the view that it should be forgotten and not dragged out. The Head of Gryffindor went on to explain that Professor Snape was supervising the detentions on her request because she said as deputy Headmistress she was far too busy at the beginning of the year to administer a whole week of detention.

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully and turned to Hermione, "Is this all true, my dear?"

"Yes Sir" she said quietly, her head bowed.

"You realise Miss Granger that sexual assault is a punishable offence under the Ministry."

"Yes Sir, but I also think Ronald even though he scared me is unaware of the fact, he's in need of guidance. I no longer wish anything to do with him, and I'm not in a position to offer him anything."

"I applaud you for your discretion. Most people would not hesitate to prosecute."

"I know Sir," finally looking up at the Headmaster her gaze was steely. She didn't appreciate being asked to explain yet again, Hermione was very quickly losing patience with this situation. "He gets one chance," she rose from the chair. "I do not see that anyone else is at risk, it is only me he has a... _problem_ with, and I shall be more careful. It is a problem of his own making, I have never encouraged him. His advances are unwelcome and unacceptable." She took a shuttered breath, "Hopefully he works this out very soon and moves on. Now if you will excuse me I am getting behind with the Hospitals brewing schedule."

"Certainly Miss Granger."

"Thank you Sir. Is it alright if I floo down to Professor Snape's office?"

"By all means," he flourished his hand.

"Thank you. Good morning Sir, Ma'am."

.

Once the young woman had left, Dumbledore cast a speculative look at Minerva, "I seriously doubt it is that simple."

Minerva sighed, "She is a young woman who knows her mind. She believes it is, Miss Weasley, and Misters Potter and Longbottom are taking very good care of her, supporting her if you will." McGonagall stared at the fire place a moment, which was blazing brightly again, "I hope she realises the implications of her actions. She told me the night I discovered the deed that she thought that no one should be judged on one mistake. That is why she told you, he gets one chance."

Dumbledore nodded, "Very well, once Molly and Arthur arrive we better hear the other side." As if in answer the floo flared, "Ah, good morning Molly, Arthur." The Headmaster said obviously not happy to be in this situation. He flicked his wand at the door, "Come in Mr Weasley."

Ron walked cautiously into the office. Instantly on the back foot when he realised his parents were also present. "I didn't do anything Mum she flirted with me, it was all her fault," he asserted.

Dumbledore gave him a hard look, "Are you certain Mister Weasley. We could always ask for pensieve accounts."

Ron stood horrified, "No," his ears were turning bright red, he knew he'd backed himself into a corner, "No don't do that."

"Very well," Minerva said, "Would you like to start again before this becomes more serious?"

Molly gave him a hard look as he gulped, "All right all right, she didn't do anything, but I was only trying to bring the frigid cow down a peg or two," he looked at the blank looks of disgust on his elders faces, and he finished quietly, "It was only a bit of fun, Lav dared me."

"Fun," his father spluttered, "I take it by Lav you mean Lavender Brown?" Molly still remained silent as Arthur continued, "Do you realise the consequences of your actions?"

Ron shrugged, "I s'pose," he said sullenly.

Molly finally couldn't stop herself, "You s'pose," her mouth dropped open in disbelieve, "Think for a minute young man. How would you react if someone did something like this to your sister?"

Ron's eyes narrowed, "I'd kill the bastard."

"That's enough with the language, but yes that's exactly what you'd do. So why would you then do something like this to Hermione?"

"But Lav said," he started.

"I don't care what Lavender Brown said, what you did was wrong and now you must live with the consequences." Molly was almost apoplectic.

"But Hermione's turned into a stuck up snob, thinks she knows everything," Ron said defiantly.

"You stupid boy, just because Hermione has knowledge, she's always been ahead of her year. Now she's grown up, she just over being at school. What you have done to her merely for the fact that she is more mature than your girl friend is unforgivable. Grow up Ron you've just broken her further. The last thing she needed on top of everything else she faces is one of her friends doing this to her." Molly then rose, looking at Dumbledore she continued, "Throw the worst at him Albus, he needs to be taught some respect for others. I wish you all a good day." Moments later she was gone.

Arthur also rose, "What are Hermione's wishes?"

"Ronald is fortunate Miss Granger does not wish to press charges." Dumbledore watched Ron's expression change when he realised this was an option, "Violence against women is never acceptable." The Headmasters stated to him hearing his gasp and Ron cast his eyes towards the floor.

"I agree with Professor McGonagall's original plan for your detention, he will report to Mr Filch for as many nights as it takes to scrub the school clean of custard pies, by hand – no magic!" Dumbledore's gaze became steely.

"I am extending you detention by a further three weeks which will be served with Mr Filch once Professor Snape is finished with him."

"Good," Arthur agreed, then looking at Ron, "Think carefully about this son, you are fortunate Hermione is being generous with you. Learn from it." He turned towards the floo again, "I must get back to work, Albus, Minerva."

.

Dumbledore looked back to Ron after the floo flared. "You will be watched day and night. Under no circumstances are you to approach Miss Granger in any way. Doing so will mean instant expulsion. Be very aware that you are only hanging by a very slender thread young man, good morning," he finished brusquely.

The dismissive gazes of the two senior Gryffindors left the young man in no doubt of the state of things and that he should leave, which he did so as quickly as he could.

Notes:- 1Admitterentur ad bibliotheca = Admitted to the library

16


	6. The Rogue Hippogriff

**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing and earn nothing from this story. The world and its characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Associates. I just like playing with them and putting them back._

oOo

**A/N:- **_This is a pivotal chapter, it starts us on the story proper. I have attempted to spell Hagrid's speech phonetically. Any music I make reference to from her on in, I'll foot note in the notes at the end of each chapter so you can search for it if you wish. I do hope you all enjoy it. This is also the first opportunity for us to indulge in Severus' love of music, where ever you see a number in brackets refer to the end notes for the name of the piece he's listening to. _

sSs

**Chapter VI – The Rogue Hippogriff**

Standing tall reserved and rigidly upright, his features appearing set in stony disinterest, Snape perused the great hall with utter contempt. His expressive lip curled upward as he examined the various aspects of the preparations. _I hate occasions like this._

His periodic scowl intended to convey his disdain at having been assigned supervision of the fiasco before him, _Dumbledore does this to me on purpose, I'm certain. _He watched discretely for a little longer before his mind started to wander to the inevitable_, where's Hermione, at least if she was here I'd have something worth looking at, smart girl's probably curled up with a book somewhere. _His eyes perused the hall once more_. Bloody hell, I wish I was with her._ _I'd love to sit with her and read. _He was quickly becoming lost in his thoughts. _Stroking her hair, may be her head in my lap, yes that would be nice. _

A sudden noise brought him back to the present, "Sorry Perfessa," Hagrid said looking a little sheepish, as one of his giant pumpkins landed on the floor off his barrow_._ Severus allowed his head to bow slightly._ Damn it man, concentrate,_ he admonished himself. Of course his internal comments never registered on his face, but he carefully rearranged his voluminous robes to hide his interest in them regardless.

Remaining at his post almost happily scowling at anyone who even dared to show good humour, the Potions Master sincerely wished it was a point deductable offence to be happy at this pointless holiday. _There's that little Weasley sneak, I'd love to slam his head into a wall, look at him slobbering all over that tart_. _Idiot! Ah but he's solved one problem for me, _he thought as he felt himself going soft again_._

Severus had just drawn breath to admonish them when he finally he heard the distinct Scottish brogue of his replacement as she approached him, _bugger it all, let her deal with them_, and he snipped, "About bloody time Minerva."

"Don't you get your robes in a flap just because you don't like Halloween," she graced him with a sickly smile.

Severus sniffed disdainfully down his large hooked nose and gave her a withering stare, "Some of us still have work to do regardless of the intervening holiday idiocy Minerva."

Minerva's eyes softened a little, "Of course the silver moon flower is open tonight. I'm sorry to have detained you Severus." His posture relaxed minutely and he inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement of her statement, as she was about to turn away though she asked, "Severus you are taking Hermione, aren't you?"

"Keep your bloody voice down," he hissed in disbelief, "I most certainly am not," he stated and without quantifying turned on his heel and left.

Minerva was left shaking her head, but suddenly focused on the same scene Severus had been contemplating, "Ronald Weasley Mistletoe is for Christmas not Halloween and in any case is to be affixed, not charmed to follow Miss Brown for your convenience." The ditzy young woman in question giggled tossing her copious straw blond curls coquettishly as her admirer gave McGonagall a suitably sullen gaze and ended the charm.

Minerva watched the pair giggling and playing, it appeared they were still an item. However Miss Patel seemed to have seen the light and left their little threesome. She was keeping tabs on the boy's interactions with Hermione, and he seemed to have learned his lesson, the head of Gryffindor wished for Hermione's sake that it had never happened at all.

_The last thing that poor young woman needs is more stress, sweet Merlin, _Minerva's eyes almost bugged out of her head_ she shouldn't have her blouse that tight, "_Miss Brown kindly put your robes back on thank you_._"

_I wonder where Hermione is? If this flower is as important as Severus seems to think, I wonder why he's not taking her with him tonight? _ She sighed heavily, suspecting she knew. _Merlin I wish I could kick him sometimes, stupid pigheaded male. Hermione needs him, and I wish he'd realise he needs her_. Minerva was abruptly drawn out of her reflection by more mischief, "Mister Weasley, I will not tell you again."

"Yes Professor," she watched the giggling pair start towards the doors, "Come on Lav," and the rest of his sentence was whispered in her ear, making her shriek with laughter.

"Ron," she squealed still laughing.

This left Minerva thinking, _I do not want to know_. As they were going through the doors a very harassed looking Harry Potter shot through in the other direction, glancing shoulders with Ron, "Hey, watch where you're going mate," the last word was spat sarcastically.

Harry ignored the taunt and commented, "You didn't turn up to practice."

"So," the red head shrugged.

"We're supposed to be a team mate," Harry returned with the same inflection as Ron's initial remark, then sighed knowing it was no good saying anymore, Lavender had him wrapped round her little finger, he glanced at the smug looking blonde. Figuring he might as well go for broke, he asked plainly, "Do you know where Hermione is?"

"I'm not her bloody keeper, if you've lost the ice Princess, I say good riddens."

.

The three of them turned when they heard, "On your way Weasley, Brown. Mister Potter a word please," Minerva was graced with two surly faces and a look that if she'd had to describe it resembled relief. The head of Gryffindor waited for the other two to move out of ear shot, "Is there a problem?"

"Probably not, Professor," he sighed, "It's just that I can't find Hermione, I left her in the library while I went to Quidditch practice and when I came back to look for her she wasn't there. She's probably gone to her room, I'll catch you later Professor," and he was off again.

Minerva shook her head. _I wish I had half of his energy. Should I be concerned?_ _She probably has gone to her room or she's working in Severus' lab._

xox

Walking towards his dungeons Snape's mind was still turning over Minerva's comment. He really wanted to take Hermione with him, he sighed, _but how can I?_ _She's been my apprentice now for six weeks. We're getting along O.K. but we've still got a long way to go before any understandings can be reached about anything apart from Potions. I can't work out why she was so damn jumpy around me. She obviously doesn't feel at ease at all in my company, I've been trying so hard and it doesn't seem to have made one whit of difference._

By this time he had made it into his office, slamming the door behind him he lent up against it. The thought of taking her to collect potions ingredients was almost irresistible. _It's something I'd really enjoy. She'd be wonderful company as always, but there's still a problem_. "Of course there's a fucking problem," he muttered to himself.

Quietly banging the back of his head on the sturdy strength of the thick door, he found the rhythmic thumping beneficial while he thought about his problem. _She's still a bloody student..._ "I can't stand this for much longer." he sighed dejectedly.

.

Huffing he pressed off the door. Striking a down beat with his wand piano music started to play from somewhere unseen and he drew in a deep cleansing breath as he walked to a cupboard hidden by one of his many heavily laden book cases. He tapped it with the same wand, then pricking his thumb with the same wand he pressed the blood droplet to the lock and it clicked open. He put the pad of his stinging thumb to his lips to halt the flow of blood and retrieved his small solid silver sickle carefully from the cupboard, then shutting it tapped it with his wand to lock it once more.

The only warning of approach he received was a distant melodious chiming, he raised an eyebrow in response, just the office door creaked and Severus sighed, "Hello Albus," when the head master entered. "What can I do for you?" Snape sat himself behind his desk and opened the padded box before him. He noticed that the headmaster's normally jovial expression didn't hide the fact that he was strained and looking tired as he glanced up at him.

"Good day Severus... ah, Chopin again," the old man sighed and sat himself down, "You seem to have a preference for that particular Muggle composer lately," and Albus instantly started humming along with the Nocturne,(1) appearing to not care that he was out of time and not noticing Snape tightly inhaled breath with each slip up.

"Indeed," Snape stated through clenched teeth without glancing up, he repeated warily, "What makes you darken my dungeons Albus?" The Headmaster was very fond of inane staff Halloween functions, and no amount of grimacing or Fire Whiskey could prepare him for one of those tonight.

It was as if he'd only just thought of the reason,"Ah yes, the problem with our three young Gryffindors," the Headmaster smoothed casually.

Snape sighed, "I have no interest in the hormonal outbursts of your precious Golden trio Albus," he was playing his part perfectly.

"Ah... so you know something," Albus replied sagely. Severus irritatedly concentrated on his work of sharpening the blade. "What do think is at the heart of it?"

"How should I know," he set the headmaster with a stony glare. "I would say at a wild guess that sexual assault goes a long way to explaining it though, wouldn't you?"

Albus sighed, "Well, I thought you might know more, seeing you do have one third of the trio as your apprentice Severus."

"My apprentice and I do not swap castle gossip Albus, the girl does her job and goes away," he replied curtly, glaring at the Headmaster. Severus then forced himself to add, "And that suits me perfectly."

"Severus, I come to you, not because I think you know the castle gossip, but because I value your observations."

Snape set him with a suspicious eye but nodded, "Well, my observations inform me that the seat of your problem revolves around the before mentioned apprentice, and the idiot red head who attacked her," he responded, but felt himself flinch as he added, "The result of some stupid hormonal lovers tiff no doubt." Saying this stung him, his blood boiled every time he thought about it, and he unconsciously sniffed irritatedly.

"Yes Severus," Albus said inquiringly. The Potion Master remained silent and put all his full attention into his task, purposefully leaning further forward so his curtain of raven hair completely obscured Dumbledore's view of his face, as he silently fumed at not being left in peace. Finally the Headmaster cleared his throat and continued, "You are taking your Apprentice for assistance tonight, aren't you?"

"I need no _assistance_," Snape replied, deliberating enunciating each word.

Undeterred Albus continued, "But Severus that's her job – to assist you," he cast the dower man a quick glance, "besides you might like her company. I'm certain night time potion collecting would be a very pleasant job with such amenable company," the Headmaster appraised his Potions Master's reaction to this, "I'm certain she would be an ideal companion for the task," he finished slyly.

.

Snape's head shot up, Albus saw the momentary flash of panic on his Potions Master's face before his usual cool façade closed his features and the Headmaster smiled, "Why the bloody hell would I want the company of that yappy know it all Gryffindor. I find the collection of potion ingredients one of the few stress relieving activities I can still enjoy without our current idiocy infringing, and you want me to invite a mere child who does not know the meaning of the word silence."

The Head Master clicked his tongue and sighed, "Not a child Severus. Miss Granger is a young woman of age in both our worlds," Albus continued gently. "She is intelligent and obviously has a great aptitude for Potions. I would have thought you might find her to be suitably pleasant company Severus."

"Albus! She's a student, what exactly are you suggesting?" He flushed and looked awkward.

"Severus I'm merely pointing out that her presence might make your evening," he paused, "_a lot_ less stressful."

Severus instantly bristled and bolted out of his chair, "I have actually given my Apprentice the night off. She had some study to catch up on," he said vaguely waving his hand about.

"Oh Severus," the Headmaster's voice was disappointed, "The Silver Moon Flower only does this once every ten years and you give the one other person in the castle who would find this as fascinating as you do, the night off." He tried to get him to meet his gaze, "Why, my boy?"

_None of your bloody business you meddlesome old fool,_ "Because she is still a student and it would be highly inappropriate," he stated heatedly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm extremely busy, old man. If that's all I'm certain you can see yourself out." He rose collecting the sickle and swept over to the wall, tapping his wand on the brick he disappeared through and was gone.

.

As Severus entered his rooms and strode into his personal lab after a cantankerous exchange with his equally nosey portrait guardian and carefully placed the padded box in the middle work bench. However it jumped violently as his fist crashed down on the same surface and he glared at the opposite wall. Bracing his arms on the table he looked down and closed his eyes, "Oh Albus, if you only knew how much I want to take her with me," shaking his head plaintively to the empty room.

An hour later saw him prepared to leave, it was about an hour before sunset as he made his way down the front steps into the frigid air.

The Potions Master had quickly realised he was actually being very unfair to Hermione, it was a wonderful learning opportunity surely he was being stupid. He gathered himself up and sighed, plodding toward to forbidden forest feeling no joy at all. _No_, he thought stubbornly, _it has to be this way I can let_ _no one_ _want me, no matter what I feel. I. Need. No. One_. _The least I can do for this world is leave no one to mourn me_, _and that meddlesome old fool must never know what I feel for her_, he finished in his head obstinately.

xox

Hermione was just starting to think it was time to return to the castle, she was extremely upset and in order to be alone had managed to slip her minder for once. The sun had all but disappeared in the west and the warming charms she'd been using as she sat by the lake trying to read were starting to tire her, it really was getting very cold. _I probably shouldn't have come down here at all, or let myself get this miserable – but I just can't understand the Professors sudden coldness yesterday, why he curtly informed me that my services would not be required today._ _He'd said he had something important to do, but I feel like he was trying to get rid of me, and it hurts_. _I thought we were starting to get on. I was even starting to hope we were becoming friends._

Gathering her cloak and scarf closer around her she slowly rose feeling a little stiff from sitting on the damp log for so long and started reluctantly towards the castle. It was just passed twilight as she skirted the edge of the forest looking up periodically to name the stars as each one entered the new night sky. It was here Hermione's thoughts became even more painful.

Where she was emerging from the forest was where she had seen an extraordinary thing just before the summer holidays. She still saw it vividly in her memory. A sudden movement near the edge of the Forbidden Forest which had grabbed her attention while she was sitting late at night in the wide stone window frame of her dormitory in Gryffindor. His distinctive black cloaked figure emerged, appearing to be carrying something about the size of a small child, then she saw something much larger running up behind him.

Hermione had watched in horror, thinking the dark figure was about to attack him. Still bearing his load he turned and shifted what she now realised was a baby thestral into one arm, putting out his hand he placated what was obviously a very concerned mother. Hermione was enthralled by his actions. Her mind refused to admit she could now see thestrals now after Cedric and the Department of Mysteries.

Her mind preferred to see how gentle her Professor was with them. There was not even a hint of the sardonic ill tempered Potions Master in his manner. She'd watched mesmerised as he encouraged the mother to follow towards Hagrid's hut.

Even after he had sent a patronus message and Hagrid had run out to take the baby into his care, Severus had remained to assist him. If Hermione hadn't seen it with her own eyes at the time she would never have believed it. Eventually as tiredness had over taken her she headed for the shower, still completely enthralled by the spectacle she'd witnessed.

xox

A sudden sharp voice of distress swiftly roused her from her reveres. Without giving it a second thought she launched herself in the direction she had heard the yelled curse issue from. After running flat out for some time she stumbled panting to a halt as she reached one of the many clearings dotted through the forest. To her horror she was greeted by the sight of her unconscious Potions Professors about to be seriously mauled by a Hippogriff she didn't recognise as one of Hagrid's herd. She knew the consequence of enraging such an animal, but its large beck was poised to take a serious chunk out of the unconscious mans side.

The stinging hex she cast sent the creature staggering backwards as it hit him with unerring accuracy in the middle of his feathery chest. It had the desired effect of distraction, but of course now its beady bird eye was trained on her instead. "Great, now what do I do?" As she muttered away to herself an answer came to her head, _draw him away_.

She sent another hex at the beast, "Come on stupid, follow me," she yelled at it. The creature watched her, its head cocked to the side then without taking its eye off her walked straight through the unconscious Professor, as its back feet disturbed him, he was rolled onto his back where she could plainly see a trickle of blood running down his temple. She quickly cast a notice me not charm on Professor Snape uncertain if the spell would work on anything other than a human and headed for the trees hoping that if she remained hidden and quiet the beast would lost interest and leave.

She only turned back for a moment to gauge the creature's progress toward her, and the low tree branch came at her without warning as she turned back round. Smack, right across the forehead. Her vision instantly blurred and she saw stars. As best as she could she slid into an overhanging tree root, barely able to make him out in the clearing now, as darkness well and truly engulfed the forest.

.

Curling herself into a terrified ball, her head thumping, tears snaking their way down her face. Hermione desperately wished the unconscious man would regain his senses and come to save her. But there she huddled, her mind knocked for a six and sluggish, she couldn't even fathom her situation. Knowing it was futile hoping that Professor Snape would save her no matter how much she wished it, but the fact that he was still out cold terrified her even more. _What if he's died while I'm hiding?_ _No I can't think that._

Hermione concentrated really hard, for some reason her hearing seemed far more sensitive than she thought it should be. However her addled brain didn't really register this or her mind reaching out to her Professor, as she listened for further signs of the Hippogriff. Eventually hearing nothing more she tentatively uncurled herself and groggily crawled from her hiding place.

The leaves around her rustled ominously as the forest did at night sending a shiver up her spine. Steeling her courage, and cradling her throbbing head in her hands she hurried to the side of the still unconscious man, still shivering and feeling like she was about to vomit.

Hermione came to a halt on her knees beside him and without thinking picked up his head and placed it in her lap, she was shocked when energy seemed to pulse between them. "Oh please be alive Severus, please," she murmured desperately, even as she jumped in shock. The strange thing was that even before she'd felt for a pulse she'd known he was still alive. Leaning over him she felt for his pulse regardless and sighed with a profound sense of relief when she felt the dull thump in his neck.

Starting to shiver more violently the young woman found herself gazing down at his blood stained face unsure what she was going to do. She couldn't leave him here to fetch help he would fall prey to some other animal, _my heads so sluggish, but if I don't hurry we'll both freeze to death_. She vaguely wondered how far it was back to the castle, and became more frightened when a new stream of consciousness, so foreign she couldn't recognise it as anything she was familiar with suddenly seemed to arrive in her head.

Gently placing her Professor's head back on the ground she stood with some difficulty. Surprisingly she didn't think to heal her own injury and her thought processes were becoming even more lethargic. Taking a deep breath she cast a spell she had never used before. "Moblicorpus," she stated resolutely, and was pleased when his still unconscious body responded to her intricate wand movements that she'd memorised from a book, and rose into the air.

Walking slowly in the dark, only having her lit wand tip for light she started back towards the castle, by the time she was nearing the edge of the forest however, she had a serious problem. The work of maintaining the spell coupled with the fact she was starting to lose consciousness from the hit on the head, and Hermione was sagging under the load of everything.

The strong young witch knew she was expending magical and physical energy far too fast, her Professors body was dragging badly and she was stumbling with almost unseeing eyes trying to keep going.

In her stupor Hermione vaguely felt something like a switch come on as she staggered forward and a steady stream of magic came from somewhere, but she was far too exhausted to register it properly.

.

Now Albus Dumbledore was in touch with many things that happened in the castle and grounds of Hogwarts and it was at this moment his senses began to tingle telling him something was seriously amiss. He instantly sent his phoenix patronus to Hagrid, "Something's wrong Hagrid search the grounds."

Hagrid didn't need to be told twice, he donned his mole skin coat and calling Fang was outside searching as he saw Dumbledore approaching on foot from the castle with Professors McGonagall and Flitwick in tow.

.

They all seemed to merge at the same point and turned in unison at a noise reaching them from the edge of the forest. It sounded like someone being dragged through the under growth and they rushed forward enforce, wands drawn and ready.

Hermione only vaguely saw them approach. Her head was swimming and her ears roaring. The resolute apprentice was determined to get her Master to safety. When her foggy brain realised she was being held she yelled, "No, he needs help let me go," and she fought, "He was attacked by a Hippogriff, he's wounded. Let me go."

It was Professor Dumbledore talking at her, where did he come from her brain vaguely wondered, she was only just cognisant that a burst of elemental magic left her. Dumbledore was shocked as it hit him in defence of her Professor. However, she was too weak now to do anyone any real harm, "Hermione release the spell to me. Hermione now, before you kill yourself."

"Professor," she slurred, "I'm taking him to hospital," they could all see she was beyond reason. "I need to keep going I can't let him die," she started sobbing, "but I'm so very tired, I can't hold him much longer."

Albus had her by the arms he could see she was also injured, but there was something strange happening. He could also feel magic not hers, but magic he'd felt before. He glanced down at the unconscious man. Dumbledore didn't say anything, he just looked at McGonagall who was supporting her from behind, "Hermione," said her head of house gently, "It's alright you're both safe we have you," she coaxed. There were tears and blood trickling down Hermione's drawn face, "Really? – Oh I'm glad, because I don't feel so good," she murmured hazily and promptly passed out.

Flintwick raised his wand and took over the lapsing spell on Severus before the Potions Master had hit the ground and McGonagall supported Hermione until Hagrid with more nimbleness than anyone thought possible swept in and plucked her up. Dumbledore turned to Hermione casting a spell to illuminate her magical pathway pulse points. "Oh dear she has drained herself very badly," he said as he placed his long gnarled fingers on the corresponding points on her face and neck he concentrated.

His eyes narrowed momentarily confirming what he suspected and the points pulsed under his fingers and illuminated a little more. "O.K. Hagrid take her to the hospital, and run. Minerva please inform Poppy that Miss Granger is suffering severe magical depletion. Also tell her Severus is unconscious and injured and we will be there shortly."

Hagrid boomed, "Stay Fang," and shot off with the young woman, McGonagall hurrying after him towards the hospital, as Dumbledore approached Filius, "I'll just collect these," Dumbledore he told his wand, "Argentum invenit," to find the cutting implement, and soon Filius was on his way the hospital ward with a now groaning Severus, as he resolutely fought the long journey back from unconsciousness. The Charms Professor was glad for his fellow teacher's sake that he met no one.

**Notes:-** (1) Chopin Nocturne C minor No 21 Op Posth - Cut and paste the title of the piece into your You Tube browser there are several great performances if you wish to know what Severus was listening to.


	7. You're A Determined Man Severus Snape

**Disclaimer:- **_I own nothing but my imagination, and I earn nothing but the satisfaction of writing using such wonderful characters from JKR's world._

oOo

**Chapter VII – You Are A Determined Man Severus Snape.**

Dumbledore hurried back to his office to safe guard Severus' prized silver sickle and place a stasis spell on the already collected bag of precious silver moon flowers. Then using the floo system he arrived at the hospital, very curious for answers.

When he stepped out of the fire place Minerva and Poppy were vainly trying to calm Severus, "No Severus, you can't go anywhere man your eyes are still spinning counter clock wise, lay back now," the Matron warned.

"Get off me," he roared. Obviously disorientated and befuddled, Albus saw him look at Hermione again, "Is she alright? Answer me woman!"

"Severus! Settle or I'll sedate you. I need to get back to Miss Granger," Poppy stated in exasperation.

That finally got him to lie back, Severus would admit his head was spinning and he felt incredibly bewildered, but he wanted to know what had happened to Hermione. As he lay there he tried to focus his thoughts. He remembered collecting the flowers, but had walked away disgusted with himself once he'd seen the beauty before him and realised he'd denied Hermione the chance to see it. Then nothing but vague flashes, hearing an unexpected deafening screech and the flurry of huge wings before a searing pain hit his shoulder as he was carried aloft. He had been so deep in thought he hadn't heard the creatures approach until it was right on top of him.

The hippogriff had quickly realised its mistake in the twilight, this wasn't a small thestral and far too heavy for it to carry. But the whole attack had all been so quick. He hadn't even managed to draw his wand. Had the ruddy bird managed to gain more height before it dropped him he would have been fine. He could have flown away, but injured and disorientated he'd plummeted to the ground like a stone without any time to react. Severus looked at her again, lying there so pale and still. _What had happened, why was Hermione unconscious?_

The Headmaster had reached the bed thinking fast. Placing a hand on Severus' uninjured shoulder to calm him, Albus turned to Filius who'd been standing there watching proceedings uncertain of what to make of it all, "Thank you for your help Filius, would you be good enough to inform one of Miss Granger's friend's as to where she is please?"

Flitwick nodded, noting his dismissal and Albus turned back to Severus, "Severus lay down, Miss Granger has depleted her magic, but I fear there is mitigating circumstances," the Headmaster said quietly. Severus stared in disbelief as Poppy cast more diagnostic spells over her and he saw Hagrid wringing his hands and mopping tears with his hideous spotted handkerchief. Then more worryingly his eye caught Minerva also watching with a fixed pale faced expression.

.

The gravity of Hermione's situation hit Severus and he wanted to know, "How?" Dumbledore was unsure whether to answer him. Severus saw his reluctance, he looked at the older man again then at Minerva, "How?" he repeated more forcefully.

Minerva spoke for the first time since he'd regained his senses. Her Scottish brogue very pronounced, as it was when she was worried, "Severus, did Miss Granger go into the forest with you after all tonight?"

Severus tried to scowl but flinched when it hurt his head, "NO!" He put his hand to his temple, "This is the first time I have laid eyes on the girl all day." _I've got to get my head functioning again. I don't want to slip up here._

He looked to Albus, "It's O.K. Severus, we are only trying to piece together what actually happened, no body's accusing you of anything, quite the contrary," he patted his arm, "I would have been pleased if you had taken my advice from earlier. Now lay back and rest you require treatment."

However, Severus feeling like he was being fobbed off found some of his fire returning. He turned to his once mentor undeterred and tried to say it menacingly, "Again I ask – How?" But it came out almost half hearted this time, his head was disobeying him, losing the fight to his concussion and he actually did lie back against the pillows with a hiss of breath at the pain in his shoulder.

Dumbledore sighed, "If she wasn't with you, she must have found you. She's sustained a concussion, and used moblicorpus to carry you to the edge of the forest where we found you both. As you're well aware that's a very demanding spell when you're hale and hearty. I'm not surprised she managed to cast it - however her single minded determination to get you to safety has impressed me greatly."

Albus stopped speaking, he'd been watching Hermione as he said it, and finally glanced at Severus. The expression of stony disbelief on his face was very sad but alas predictable, "Severus?" As usual Albus Dumbledore had no feeling for this and pried further. Severus' slightly unfocused eyes watched him wearily as he asked the question that he wanted the answer to, "Have you ever felt any affinity with Miss Granger?"

Snape may have been groggy, but he knew his answer to that, "Certainly not." His eyes veiled and his emotions retreated as he muttered, "It's not possible that she would try to save me, you must be mistaken Head Master," and he sadly turned his head away hoping that would be an end to it. He found simultaneous love and pride for Hermione coupled with anger and disillusionment bubbling up inside him. He was not able to bear such wasted sacrifice on his behalf. It was his job to protect everyone else they were not allowed to protect him. His self loathing wouldn't allow it.

However, in his addled brain his mother's voice was ringing in his head, _one day Sevie you'll meet one who's an outcast like you, she'll protect you and bring you great happiness. You'll know her by her touch_, _embrace her my son_. His miserable mother didn't often make predictions, she always looked so serene when she did though, It was beautiful. "She's a lost soul as well," he muttered, unaware he'd said it out loud.

Albus was still listening apparently, "What was that Severus?"

"Oh nothing," Snape said his eyes hidden by his hair.

Albus took a resignated breath, "Severus, I know you think nobody would spare a kind act for you, but that is simply not the case, it is obvious to me that all those present would gladly risk themselves for you." His encompassing hand gesture spanned the entire company present and lingered on the sleeping young woman.

Dumbledore's eyes observed the stoic expression of denial and defeat on what he could see of the younger man's face. Finally his lost expression turned to the Head Master, but he remained silent, Albus sighed and patted his shoulder once more, "I will let you rest now before Poppy starts on you."

.

Hagrid choose this moment to blow his nose loudly and Dumbledore looked at him, an edge of irritation in his voice, "Hadn't you best be tracking that rogue Hippogriff down Hagrid?"

Suddenly appearing to focus again Hagrid replied, "Err yes 'ead master Sir," and he lumbered away.

As if on cue Poppy finally turned from Hermione, "All we can do now is wait. I've done all I can for the moment." She looked to McGonagall, "Minerva can you organise her night things so she's more comfortable?"

"Certainly Poppy," Minerva sounded rather shaky as she turned, taking the excuse to escape.

Dumbledore soon followed to organise the last of his chores for the evening knowing he was going to have to assume the role of the Potion brewer very soon.

.

Severus had been deep in thought for the intervening moments, he now became agitated again as the Matron approached him with a tray of potions and bandages, "Hurry up woman, cast your spells and install your bandages, I have work to do," he snipped irritatedly at her.

Poppy tsked, "You're not going anywhere Mister."

"Don't be idiotic, you know damn well I've recovered from worse than this in the past without your irritating ministrations. Just hurry up, the potion will take a good two hours to brew."

"You can't be serious. I'm not letting you go anywhere, let alone anywhere near your potions lab, I'm certain Albus will already have it in hand."

"Poppy there's a new variation of Bloom's magical boosting potion Albus has never brewed. Miss Granger has a much better chance of recovery with the administration of this particular potion."

"I did receive an article about it some time back, you're right," she nodded, "It is better than the old one."

"Well, seeing I am the only one who knows the correct process," he glanced over at the pale prostrate figure and his heart lurched painfully. He sighed heavily as the Matron divested him of his cloak, coat and shirt with a wave of her wand, "And further more it appears that I am responsible for her being in this state to begin with. _I_ _will_ brew the potion for her, do you understand," he said flinching as she cleaned the claw gouges and torn flesh of his shoulder.

"Severus be serious you could do yourself serious damage leaving here at the moment."

"No, you listen to me," he hissed as menacingly as he could manage, "Miss Granger needs that potion and I am going to brew it."

Poppy conceded reluctantly knowing he was correct, and he would do as he pleased anyway, "Very well Severus, but," and the Mediwitch paused to meet his gaze, "Only on the condition that you come back afterwards and remain here until I allow you to leave."

Severus tried to stare her down, but the elderly witch stood her ground unafraid of him, "Agreed," he seethed, instantly feeling trapped. However, gazing over at the deathly pale Hermione, _at least if I'm here I might be able to discretely keep an eye on her, that's not inappropriate, is it? _

.

At this point Minerva returned with Hermione's night dress, dressing gown and slippers, "Thank you Minerva, I'll fix her up when I've finished with grumpy here," Poppy said without looking up from her work.

"I will thank you to remember that my ears are still working perfectly, I can hear you," he tried to scowl, and both women laughed knowing full well that his bark was far worse than his bite.

"O.K. all finished," Poppy said cautiously, finally applying a plaster above his eye and bruise paste around the lump. Sitting up straighter Severus swung his long legs over the side of the bed but his head lurched cruelly. He was nothing if not determined and he cautiously stood.

.

Minerva McGonagall gasped, "Severus Snape what in hell do you think you're about? Get back in that bed this instant."

He levelled her with a ferocious scowl even if it did hurt his head, "I'm saving your precious cub, that's what the hell I'm doing woman. Now get out of my way." Minerva watched him flinch as he shrugged into his shirt and swaying dangerously as he put his frock coat on painfully without buttoning either, the Transfiguration Professor looked to the Matron.

The Mediwitch nodded, "Miss Granger needs a potion I can't keep in stock, her survival cannot be guaranteed without it."

"Can't Albus brew it?" Minerva questioned.

Severus had started to walk a crooked line towards the door shirt and coat flapping, while his cloak dragged aimlessly in his hand, "I need to brew it," he replied roughly.

"Oh for Merlins sake," exclaimed Minerva hurrying to catch him before he sprawled out unceremoniously on the floor. Poppy, floo Albus and get him to meet us in the lab," she called as she took Severus' arm to steady him. "You are a stubborn man Severus Snape. You have just spent at least two hours unconscious and now you're leaving to brew a potion."

"You seem to have a fabulous gift for the bloody obvious Minerva, now unhand me and move," he drawled weakly trying to raise his eye brow and look down his nose at her. Unfortunately when he did that he saw two of her, he shook his head to disabuse himself of that image but it lurched once more and he stumbled sideways, this time dragging Minerva with him.

.

Once stable again Minerva released him, but seeing what she was about to do, he attempted to swipe her hands away, "Get off from me you meddlesome Scottish Harridan," he warned, then helplessly glared ferociously as she ignored him and started to button him.

"Steady on man," she scolded, "You really aren't up to this."

"Never the less it will be done," he stated as resolutely as he could manage swaying dangerously while he kept trying to swipe away her hands. Once she had all his buttons fastened she took his arm again, thankful that his brain was so addled he hadn't thought to hex her. Severus found himself unable to force her to release him and suddenly seemed to resign himself to the fact that he might actually need help. He sighed before continuing, "Even if it is to be with the assistance of interfering bloody Gryffindors, so led on," at this the stately elder witch smiled sweetly at him.

xox

Severus was leaning hard against the dungeon corridors and Minerva by the time they arrived at his office, he'd refused point blank for her to conjure a chair for him to ride in.

Dumbledore had let himself in and was in Severus' private lab setting up the iron cauldron he knew the Potion Master would need. He took one look at them as he and Minerva arrived and conjured two arm chairs, "Sit, both of you," he ordered. Neither of them questioned the command. "Am I correct in assuming you wish to brew the new variant," he watched Snape's head nod fractionally, "Is this potion brewed by diffused heat as well?" Severus nodded once more then rested his head in his hands as Dumbledore continued, "Where am I to find the iron chondrite?"

"The cupboard behind the books in my office, but it's a combination wand recognition and blood lock," his voice was rough and weak. Dumbledore picked up a clock glass and cleansed it, and in a no nonsense way strode towards Severus.

Watching Albus approach Snape sighed and reached for his wand, he had sliced his finger open before the Headmaster got there. Dumbledore watched the drops darken the clock glass and Severus handed him his wand. Minerva who had been watching this in horror tsked loudly and grabbing Severus' hand closed and healed the small incision, before saying, "Well if you don't need me I'm off the finish my grading." Both men wished her a good night and she left.

.

By the time the potion was just about finished Severus was swaying dangerously once more. He insisted on standing next to Albus telling him what to do while leaning very heavily on his work station. Albus chopped and crushed all the ingredients and added them to the cauldron set on a low stand with the measured amount of distilled base.

Severus hovered as best he could and insisted on setting the heat source under the chondrite, he set a spell above it so he could observe the temperature rising, "You mustn't let this exceed 1535°C it will melt and be useless."

Then Severus forced his still confused brain to remember the amount of clockwise and anticlockwise stirs, "Don't cast the charm until you have added the chondrite and then no longer than five minutes must elapse." He instructed weakly.

Eventually he could stand no longer and stumbled back to his chair when he found his legs refusing to hold him up anymore.

The brew hissed and spat energetically when Albus finally levitated the heated lump of chondrite and carefully lowered it into the mixture.

As the Headmaster raised his wand to incant the charm he suddenly stopped, "I think the charm in this potion would work better if you did it Severus," the old man said plainly.

_Oh shit he's worked out our affinity, no, no ,no ,no_, but Severus was too out of it to argue, "Mmm, possibly," he replied.

Albus smiled internally knowing he found out what he wanted to know, and the failing Potion Master struggled to his feet and drew his wand. The only half awake Snape set to work infusing the brew with his magic via the charm, before collapsing unceremoniously with a grunt back into his chair and passing out.

Finally Albus strained and decanted the mixture, he stowed the vials of completed potion safely in his robes and charmed the arm chair containing Severus to go ahead of him to speed the trip up.

xox

Poppy was waiting for them pacing, "The potion Albus please, she's not good," she warned darkly.

Severus was too far gone to take this piece of information on board, and Albus quickly handed over the vials. He watched as the Mediwitch pointed the tip of her wand to the open vial and placed it over Hermione's stomach, the vivid amber liquid disappeared from the vial.

She picked up a second one and repeated the action, "I've given her a loading dose that's all I can do, it's up to her strength now. Tonight will tell Albus, that's the best I can give you," Poppy offered to his unspoken question. Albus nodded, and turning levitated Severus back to his bed. "Thank you Poppy, I'll wish you a good night," he said vanishing the arm chair and heading via the floo back to his office.

.

Poppy looked at the grumbling lump of a Potions Professor lying on the narrow bed. _Nothing ever changes_ she thought, _he still grumbles in his sleep_. "Poor Severus how many more times will I have to revive you after you have over done it helping someone else?" The prone Professor rambled some more, and the Mediwitch shook her head, "You're a very good man Severus Snape."

She leant forward and kissed his forehead, upon which he mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "Ge off me womn," but he didn't have the energy to do any more.

It wasn't the first time the Matron had done something like that when he couldn't repel her.

Poppy Pomfrey smiled as she turned, "Lotti," she called and his house elf appeared, "Please fetch Mater of Potions night attire and dressing gown."

The little elf focused her large orb eyes on her master, her long ears wilted at the sight of him, she bowed deeply, "Lotti is pleased to serve," and was gone.

A moment later she returned with the items requested. Poppy nodded, "You may change your master," the elf bowed and clicking her fingers the deed was complete. She examined the torn clothing she now held and shaking her head she pulled her expressive ears together in apparent consternation bowed and was gone again.

xox

The Potion Master didn't feel he had actually been asleep, even though his brain reasoned that he must have been. He was roused from his stupor at the sound of the Matron tsking, he suddenly registered he was not occupying his own comfortable bed and his eyes came open and he blinked. Remembering where he was he looked to where the sound had emanated from he heard his voice mumble sleepily, "What's wrong Poppy?"

"Oh you're awake. I was coming to check on you next."

"Well aren't you lucky I've saved you the trouble, I'm quite coherent thank you, but you didn't answer my question. What's wrong?" Severus insisted, now coming awake more fully.

"Miss Granger is not responding as quickly as I thought she would," the Matron replied absently, obviously thinking.

Suddenly he was wide awake. Struggling through his headache to sit up he found his wand, _"Accio potion,"_ he commanded and the vial in her hand obediently flew to him. It was cold "You did make it body temperature before when you gave it, didn't you?"

Poppy looked at him horrified, "It never occurred to me too..."

"The charm doesn't activate properly until it reaches 37.2°C," he looked at her, "Oh the silly old fool didn't tell you, did he?"

Poppy bristled a little in Albus' defence, "This is a very new variation, Albus probably didn't know."

.

Severus felt a pang of guilt, if he hadn't been so out of it this would never have happened. Suddenly he was out of bed, dressing gown on and standing over Hermione. To be sure, he cast a spell that showed him the rising temperature in the vial as he used his wand to heat it. As soon as the liquid reached 37.2°C it shimmered gold, he whipped the covers back and placing it as Poppy had with the earlier vials he infused it straight into her stomach.

Watching her pale form he said, _"_Vere pretium,_"_ and her magical pathways illuminated. "She still looks incredibly weak, even though her heart is beating strongly," worriedly Severus watched the rhythmic pulsing of the pale pathways, then looking over at Poppy, a question hesitantly fell from his lips, "Did she really manage to get me to the edge of the forest?"

The Matron look up hearing him speak, "That's where they found you both." Severus didn't say anything else he only nodded and gazed back down at the pale young woman. As if of it's our volition he felt his hand unconsciously moving forward to caress her cheek, and catching himself he brought the offending appendage up to pinched the bridge of his nose cursing under his breath.

After a moment he turned abruptly and headed for the medical store, "Where do you think you're going," Poppy scolded.

"Headache bloody potion," he said abruptly.

"You get back into bed I'll get it," she ordered.

"No, you go to your own bed. I make the bloody stuff, I'll get my own," he replied irritatedly.

.

As Poppy retreated back to her quarters leaving him to his temper he heard her mutter, "Well at least you're starting to sound like yourself again," and her door shut with a snap.

Severus downed two headache potions, as he let fly about know it all medical staff. Then returning to his bed, he gave another look to Hermione, stopping at her bed side he became lost gazing down at her sleeping form. Through the haze of his clearing headache he could feel something changing, but his brain was not sharp enough to work out what it was at that moment. Having decided he had slept enough, he growled, "Lotti," and the little elf appeared, "How can Lotti serve?"

"The book from my bed side table and a glass of Old Ogden's," he thought a second, "a very large bloody glass." He would have loved a cigarette as well, but that would have attracted the Hufflepuff do gooder back out, and he'd had enough of her at the moment.

The elf bowed and in a moment was back with the required items. Severus looked towards Poppy's rooms his tirade started again with renewed vigour, "Silly old spinsters, think they know everything," he muttered under his breath and grimacing slightly climbed back into bed. He positioned a ball of light so he could read and opened his book.

.

The rest of the night passed without incident, until just before dawn. Severus, deeply engrossed in his book heard a pained moan waft into his hearing. His head snapped around to see Hermione trying to shift in her sleep. She tried to turn herself but seemed unable to muster the energy. He was instantly on his feet once more, and inquiring softly, "Miss Granger, are you comfortable?"

"Mmm," she replied, and after a moment her pretty amber flecked eyes started to open. He watched her blinking sleepily several times before her eyes became lost in his soulful black gaze, as she tried desperately to bring his face into focus. Once she had achieved this to a degree, a tiny smile graced her features, "Oh," she gushed in a wafting kind of out of your head voice, "I'm so pleased you're O.K." and her smile grew.

Severus was completely unprepared for this statement and his cheeks flushed crimson, their eyes were still caught together as she airily rambled, "You have very beautiful eyes," which flustered him further.

She's delusional he thought clearing his throat loudly, "You're still very drained Miss Granger, go back to sleep," he replied stiltedly thinking his voice sounded too high.

Hermione giggled like a drunk, "Oh," she breathed sounding intensely disappointed, but she attempted to focus her mind when she realised he was now glaring at her. "Oh, I'm soorrry, I'm veerrryy tired," she giggled and her voice was getting breathier as she spoke, "I feel reeeally funny," and she made another silly noise.

Their eyes were still locked together but her expression changed, and without warning a tear trickled down her pale cheek, and she inquired sadly, "I wish I knew why you hated me so much?" A tiny sob escaped her, "Because I think you're perfect."

She finally managed to turn herself and her eyes closed again, leaving a very red faced Severus who at first actually found himself completely at a loss as he stood there gapping at the pale young woman.

He staggered back to his bed and flopped down in utter disbelief, his common sense tried to tell him she would never have said those things had she been in her right mind... _Would she?_

He knew he had to ignore it... _didn't he?_

_Sweet Merlin, what if she meant it?_ He stood up almost automatically and like a puppet took the few steps back to her bed. Looking down he still saw unshed tears clinging to her lashes, _she's so perfect and she thinks I'm perfect._

.

His first reaction to her comments was an uncontrollable urge to stroke her cheek and kiss her tears away. His hands started forward before he could stop them, and this terrified him, so his second reaction was to flee. He turned and started for the door, but stopped and looked down at himself. He was not walking the corridors in his night wear. His confused brain seemed to have forgotten that he was a wizard.

He sat back on his bed and thought. Finally looking slowly down at his night attire, he decided the only recourse really available to him was to shower and dress, so he at least didn't feel totally exposed if she woke again.

He strode to the bathroom calling for Lotti. When he once more graced the ward he was clean, completely dressed and the sun was just peeking over the horizon. Lotti provided him with his coffee and he went back to his book feeling much more dignified. He had spent almost an hour standing under the steaming water, in complete amazement at what had just transpired.

.

He knew very well they had an affinity, and now that their magic had touched once more, he would have to be extremely careful how he proceeded from here. Above all it was imperative to hide this blossoming reaction from his two mad masters.

The first time it had made itself known was at the end of her fifth year after the battle in the Department of Mysteries. It had been such a shock when he realised what was happening. Working quickly he'd managed to redirect the pulse that reared up that time, but the side effects of doing so had been tremendous, almost overwhelming. He'd gone home that summer, deeply affected and unable to reconcile himself to accept a sixteen year old girl as the one his mother had spoken off.

Then there was what Hermione herself had just said, could he dare to hope? He thought about the circumstances. Being in a state of magical depletion was almost like being drunk. Drunks tend to tell the truth, many a spy had come unstuck while drinking, which is why he never drank while attending to business.

So under those circumstances the dear woman was to be believed. It was just too much for him to take in though, he had been certain she would never willingly want to be anywhere near him. That she had only accepted his offer of the Apprenticeship because she was bored. Suddenly it started to fall into place a little, _can she feel it too, is this why she's so flustered around me?_

He looked over at her, now sleeping peacefully curled up on her side. Her copious curls were riotous, almost as bad as they use to be years ago. Her bow like lips was slightly parted and her hands were tucked up under her cheek. She was a very sweet picture of perfection. He catalogued her appearance in his mind for later recall. Still unable to think it was anything but futile, _I'll be dead, I'll protect her with my dying breath, but I'll be dead. Arhhhh, you're such a fool Severus Snape._

.

He quickly wiped away the single tear that had trickled over his long lashes in protest to his thoughts when he heard the Matron coming, and grabbed his book.

Poppy gave him a hard look as she started her rounds, and he smirked at her, "I see you're back to normal then."

"Yes I'm completely recovered," he stated thankful his voice was even, "and I'm planning to leave now you've seen me."

"You promised to stay as long as I said," she huffed, "so you will go when I'm pleased and not before Severus Snape."

"I'll go when I bloody well like," he muttered darkly lifting his coffee to his lips to hide his smirk, but he didn't move.

Putting his book back on the bed side table he approached Hermione as Poppy cast the Vere pretium once more, "Oh good," she sighed, "that looks a little more hopeful."

She knew Severus was watching over her shoulder and she smiled as she heard his sigh of relief as well. "O.K. Poppy, I'm going now," he stated.

"Sit Severus," she commanded as she gently started to rouse Hermione, "Miss Granger time for your potion," the young woman stirred and Severus moved further back so he wasn't the first thing she saw, "Miss Granger, wake up dear."

Severus heard her sigh and then Poppy say, "That's a girl."

Then he heard a tiny sleep roughed voice ask, "Where am I?" By this time Severus had retreated to the windows on the other side. He was pretending to look out at the glorious autumn morning, coffee mug gripped tightly in both hands. Turning slightly he could watch out of the corner of his eye, Severus saw the Mediwitch heat the potion as he had shown her and when it glimmered gold her heard Hermione's sharp intact of wonder before Poppy handed it to her with the command, "Drink up dear, I'll help you with your breakfast in a moment."

.

Poppy turned to find Severus' bed empty, "Severus Snape," she called sharply. "I told you to sit."

"I am not your pet puppy Poppy," he stated enunciating each P pointedly as he smirked at her sarcastically.

"You are no one's fluffy pet puppy lad," she told him laughing, while watching him walk slowly towards her scowling, "You're more like someone's pet Norwegian Ridgeback," she said glaring back, "Now stop snipping Severus, sit," she replied pointing to the bed and saying each S as pointedly as he had spoken the P's.

Severus stiffened and scowled more when he heard Hermione's weak chuff of amusement at the exchange. Huffing loudly he deliberately seated himself on the wrong side of the bed with his back to Poppy and Hermione, "Exasperating man," Poppy scolded as she walked around the bed. "Now let me see your eyes." He begrudgingly allowed her, "You appear to be fine."

"Naturally," he returned getting up. He picked up his book and stowing it in his pocket stalked around the bed.

.

He was just about to leave when a streak of blue flew in the doors and Dumbledore's voice said, "Poppy I need you with your bag at Hagrid's hut immediately."

The Mediwitch sighed deeply, "Looks like it's going to be a busy day," then glancing at Hermione. "Severus could I trouble you to stay with Miss Granger and assist her with her breakfast before you take off?"

"I'm hardly the appropriate person. His voice was overformal and he looked intensely uncomfortable. In fact only minimally more uncomfortable than Hermione herself looked at this development.

Poppy had been and gathered her bag, "No Severus, she needs to eat now she's awake and she will require assistance, and very soon, to help the potion work better."

The Potion Master grunted knowing she was correct, "Very well, but I can't promise my bedside manner will be amicable."

"Good," said Poppy without a backward glance, and she was gone.

.

Severus sighed and approached awkwardly scowling deeply.

"It's all right Sir, I'm sure I can manage," she replied weakly. He watched as her shaky hand determinedly reached for her spoon, only for it to clatter back down against the tray. "Oh," she sighed, and tried once more with the same result.

Finally she looked plaintively up at him as tears or frustration started down her face, "What happened to me Sir, why am I so weak?"

Trying to find a less harsh voice which still sounded too unsympathetic to his ears, Severus tried to explain without mentioning anything about affinities or destiny, "Come on pull yourself together girl," he ordered sternly, and when that didn't work he sighed and sat down next to her. Picking up the spoon and taking a small spoonful of porridge he carefully guided it to her mouth, after charming the napkin into place to save her nightie. He sighed again, "Do you remember what you did in the forest last night?"

She blushed bright red, but gingerly took the mouthful of sloppy liquid and nodded, "Well the spell you used is very draining, it's a very advanced piece of magic. This coupled with the concussion you appear to have given yourself you've over loaded your magic." She was watching him intently as he spooned more into her mouth, before continuing, "In fact you are lucky you didn't kill yourself."

.

Her Professor looked down at the rapidly emptying bowl and spoke his next sentence to it, he hadn't meant to upset her, just put her on her guard, "I do hope your sacrifice proves worthwhile. I can't say I agree with your logic in choosing to save me." Without looking up, the awkwardness of the situation having got the better of him, he blundered on. "Of course being a Gryffindor I'm sure you stumbled forward before thinking of consequences or other people's wishes." When he finally looked up with the last mouthful Hermione's face wore an expression of pure horror.

Stuttering she started to speak, "Of course I would choose to save you Sir, how could you think I wouldn't?"

Severus sighed, "Miss Granger, all I'm saying is your efforts may have been for nought. My life is almost certainly already forfeit and was not worth your efforts I'm afraid, you should have left me."

Hermione's eyes were once again spilling tears, she lifted her still shaking hands to grasp the hand that still contained the spoon and he felt it immediately, "No my logic was perfectly sound. You are definitely worth my efforts Sir," she assured him vehemently.

.

The realisation of what had just happened and her heartfelt words shocked him beyond his reason, he reared back like he'd been stun, but the deed was done. She's had justified her selfless deed. "NO!" His exclamation scared her, "Oh no... not now!"

Hermione didn't know what she'd done to upset him so. It was like a train wreck, his feelings of utter fury at his worst nightmare coming true were too much. He lashed out desperately trying to deny what had just occurred. Somewhere in his currently non functioning brain he thought if he upset her and told her how he saw things, it might undo what had just happened.

"No," he moaned dejectedly, "Why me?" Severus could see the tears now trickling down her face. It was tearing his heart to pieces to have her still think he hated her, but he couldn't allow her to love him. It just wasn't possible, there was to be no mourners.

So instead of pulling her to him and giving in to what he so desperately wanted, he scowled and continued with his tirade, "It's pity isn't it? Let's make ourselves feel better by saving the greasy git, the great bat of the dungeons." Even though he'd snatched his hand back he was still feeling the tingle of the magic, it felt so good, so perfect. It was causing him such pain, because he was just starting to realise the damage he was doing.

But words he knew were totally untrue and were laced with cruel unjustifiable venom, just kept spilling from his mouth as his poisonous rhetoric continued, "I know what you all think of me, you think I'm a joke. Do not pity me Miss Granger, because when this miserable war is over I'll be gone. Do you understand dead and nothing you do will save me, nothing."

He gave her no respite from his hostility, "No, your logic was flawed you should have left me to die in that wretched forest with at least some dignity," he roared. "That at least I would have thanked you for," and turning on his heel retreated towards the door.

Hermione sat there shell shocked at this change for the worst and his statement that she would do such things. There was an astounded cry from the doorway, "Severus how could you!?"

"Shut it Minerva, I've merely informed her of the truth," and he was gone.


	8. Albus' Grand Plan

**Disclaimer:- **_I regret to say I still neither own nor earn anything from this story. However, I am having a blast borrowing the characters for my own purposes._

**oOo**

**Chapter VIII – Albus' grand plan**

By the time Snape had reached the dungeon hallways, he was truly cognisant of the unspeakable act he had just perpetrated against the one person he cared for and wanted to protect above all others. How had everything just gone from hopeful dream to shattered nightmare in less than an hour? "My fucking temper," he moaned to the empty hallway.

The only problem now was exactly how would he live with what he'd inflicted? Once safely within his office he locked and warded the door. It had finally became too much and no matter how hard he smacked his fist into the door, try as he might he couldn't stop the tears that cascaded unchecked down past his long black lashes.

Something inside him snapped and the pain spilt forth bringing him crashing to his knees. His world shattered into a million tiny fragments of despair and helplessness. He knew the emotionalism was the result of the bond waking, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Spontaneous bursts of his magic ripped out of his control as anger, frustration and grief consumed him and left his office resembling a war zone. Books threw themselves off shelves and bottle after bottle of specimens exploded, sending shards of glass clattering to the stone floor.

Eventually when the final dismembered page wafted silently to the ground beside him, the only sign of life within the office was the low guttural cries of the raven haired wizard curled in a ball on the floor covered in preserving liquid, dust and broken glass.

Finally overcome by the weight of everything that had been piled on top of him and this last act of betrayal to the one he felt the most for, this was the cruellest and most hated of his recent history, his fear that Dumbledore would now be able to use his final and most precious secret against him. This had been the final straw.

After what seemed like an eternity he climbed to his feet and dragged himself to his quarters, picking up his bottle of whiskey with a painful and broken hand on the way to his favourite chair. The Potions Master decided that the only course of action left was to drown his sorrows and wait for the inevitable, they was no way to escape it.

.

When the Headmaster had finally overridden the wards and gained access to the office, he had already been told by his deputy what had taken place, and this coupled with the warning issued to him by the man's portrait guardian, Albus knew exactly where to find his Potions Professor. Never the less the painful sight that met his eyes, even made Albus Dumbledore gasp in shock.

Severus sat clutching his bottle of whiskey, only vaguely thankful that the preserving fluid resembled tears as they mixed with the blood running down his face. His bruised and swollen hand black and bloodied from the blows to the door in his vain attempts to keep the beast within caged. There were stray shards of glass in his hair matted together with liquid and dust and an expression of abstract misery on his sallow face.

"Oh whoopee, here comes the cavalry to save the day," he ground out sarcastically as Albus approached him. "Well you're too fucking late, I'm finished." Snape looked up from his chair and smirked, "Don't look at me like that you old fool, I had to do it. Better that she learns now what a bastard I am and be done with it."

He took another swig, "I couldn't bear to leave anyone to grieve. Especially someone that special," his voice became rough and broken and he finally closed his eyes. "She's so innocent," a single tear escaped his control and he determinedly rubbed at it with the heel of his hand, this action had the effect of smearing the drying gore further. "I do not want her mixed up in all this. Let her graduate and go, she'll find solace with another."

Albus ever the voice of reason drew breath, "Severus she's already mixed up in it."

"She deserves someone beautiful and clean, not tainted and ugly," he asserted then fell silent, not caring anymore what he'd just admitted.

.

His mentor sighed, thinking for a long time before he spoke, "Severus," he began gently, "Telling her what she deserves, is not going to help if it's not what she actually wants man." He sat himself in the chair opposite. "What Miss Granger did yesterday showed a tremendous amount of courage, she put all thoughts of her own safety out of her mind. Her motives were selfless."

Albus drew a deep breath and examined Severus carefully, "She is an extraordinary young woman. You need to befriend her not push her away dear boy. Having a person such as her in your corner _will_ mean the difference between you surviving this madness and not."

"How can you say that Albus, she almost killed herself saving me," he steeled his emotions, "and that wasn't even in battle." Severus sighed, and set Albus with his best glare, "You have to have a motive, what exactly are you asking of me now?"

Albus actually chuckled at being rumbled, "I was wondering when you'd ask me," he inhaled slowly, "You need an assistant, someone to take the pressure off you a little, who you could in turn train to reach her full potential. She has an aura of great power around her, I'm certain you've already sense that it's very similar to your own, haven't you?" Albus stopped and looked at him, already knowing the answer.

Severus nodded reluctantly, "Furthermore," and Albus watched him closely for his reaction, "It wouldn't surprise me then if you also shared a natural affinity that would allow your individual powers to merge and magnify." A grey but cultured eyebrow rose, curious as always to know more. However when silence greeted him, he pushed further, "Think of what a powerful and unexpected weapon that would be."

Snape almost growled, _there it is that's what he's after, now he's going to get us both killed_. "You think so," he allowed sarcastically. He had the feeling he was about to be taken in once more by the master manipulator and feigned ignorance, "But Potter..."

The great Dumbledore was off, "Oh yes Harry. We both know that Harry has to be the one to finally rid us of Tom. We are also aware that he is weak and undisciplined, and his best friend and support even more so. However," and the Headmaster paused, Snape's head was screaming at him, _no, no, no don't let him do this_, but he knew any objections he had were futile. There was one thing for certain at the moment the old man held all the cards, Snape heard the inevitable words crash over him."In Miss Granger you have the perfect disciplined partner, who also possesses a keen mind like your own and a direct line to Harry. Though more importantly if you have an affinity she will be able to follow your trains of thought and act on them by instinct."

.

By this time Severus had let the bottle go limp and was sitting enthralled at the horror unfolding before him. He was powerless to stop it, "I... but" was all he managed to stutter out initially. The powerful manipulations of Albus bloody Dumbledore in full flight. _Shit, he's forced me into a corner, the old buzzard knows I care, and he's rooting around to find out if it's more than that. Now I've got to act, regardless of how I feel, and of whether she's still my student. That's all over ridden by the fact that I couldn't bear it, whether I'm dead or alive, if something happened to her because of this._

He thought for some time, _I'll act stupid, he loves explaining how smart he is_. Looking up at the old wizard Severus set his features to neutral, "Really Albus do you think she would do it," he deliberately flinched, "I can imagine being hexed into next week when she lays eyes on me again, and I wouldn't blame her. I was right about one thing I am a complete bastard," he assured him.

The Headmaster didn't agree or disagree, he merely said, "That is something you need to rectify Severus, make amends to her. She is a valuable asset to the war effort."

Severus flinched again, but this time for a different reason _and that's all we all are to you isn't it?_ Albus continued regardless, "She might appreciate something from your library to read during her recovery. You must let her know that you're sorry, and let her put two and two together. You're a Slytherin for Merlins sake, you don't need me to tell you this," he said raising an eyebrow.

Snape glanced up from his reflections_. I have to be in this situation, maybe I can shift things a little, manipulate the manipulator._ "Albus I will not be drawn into such an agreement while Miss Granger is still a student," he said this as a flat out statement of fact.

Snape knew after what had just passed between them not an hour ago that he was obliged to be in contact with her. However he didn't want Albus to know that, and at least if there was some way for her to be finished with school, the old man held the key to that door as well.

.

The Potions Master examined his mentor, _does he really know exactly how superficial my control of this situation is. Didn't he just carefully step through the debris in my office? Surely that was a testament to my failing control? _Then his conscience told him,_ no Snape you're stronger than that, rise above this, if not for yourself for Hermione. _

The other voice in his head fought him_, but haven't I just completely destroyed any chance of anything? She touched me so tenderly, reached out to me hoping, merely because she laid her delicate hands around mine and magic spontaneously sprung forth. It was such a trusting gesture, and I fool that I am, I couldn't stand the pain of it all, her magic curling around mine_, his eyes closed, _so intimate, so pure, so comforting, there it is again the pain of wanting and yet not being able to have. _

From somewhere he pulled more strength and scolded himself, _for Merlin's sake stop the maudlin whining you moron, it doesn't matter what you did or what you want. You have to fix this and protect Hermione as best you can. Potter too, remember you give your word that night, you promised that cold and lifeless body that you would. Have some integrity man._

Albus ignored the obvious emotion, "Severus, think about it. Please!" Severus looked at him with almost unseeing eyes he was so deep in thought, "Think about the opportunity you are being offered. Now come, you need Poppy to clean you up once again."

"No!... Don't order me around old man. I'm not going back up there to face their looks of pity and hate at what I've done," Albus shook his head. From out of the blue Severus went off on a tangent, "I resign, just let me walk back into the forest, you can tell them the Hippogriff finished me. I can't... obliviate Hermione, make her forget, she'd be better off..."

.

Before Severus could open his mouth to go on the floo activated and there stood Minerva McGonagall complete with wand drawn and a fearsome scowl gracing her austere features. Her first hex stung him cruelly, "You self centred cold hearted bastard," she seethed savagely at him, really not registering the state he was in. "Last night you told me you were saving my precious cub, why then this morning did you feel the need to utterly devastate her." Her next hex hit its mark equally well and raised another painful burn. He jumped out of his chair the almost empty bottle smashing on the heath as swaying dangerously his hand reached for his wand to retaliate.

Without warning Dumbledore's wordless Expelliarmus landed both their wands in his hand. "Enough," he roared deftly plucking the pieces of wood from the air. The two Professors both turned to gape at him and Severus stumbled sideways. "Fighting amongst ourselves is achieving nothing."

The kindly old grandfather was instantly replaced by the most powerful wizard of the century, "Sit! Minerva, Severus," he barked, but wasn't surprised when they both remained standing scrutinizing him. Looking at Minerva he growled, "You couldn't wait until I managed to calm Severus down enough for reason, could you?"

Minerva not in the least quelled by his ferocious glare met it with narrowed eyes, "I have just spent the best part of the last hour doing the same for Hermione. Vainly trying to convince her that her Potions Professor is not the ranting reprobate she has finally resigned herself to think he is."

Pointing vaguely towards the Hospital, she continued as Albus rolled his eyes without interrupting. Then she turned and started in on Severus, "That fine young woman through no fault of her own currently has few enough friends, and you know better than most that she almost died last night, so what do _you_ do?" Minerva leaned forward pointing her finger into his chest and accusing, "You rub her concern for you in her face and reduce her to the still miserable mess I have just left with Poppy and Hagrid."

Minerva glared at Albus as he drew breath intending to intervene, "Now I know you take great delight in reducing people especially students to that state," and suddenly she looked sad appearing to finally see exactly how upset he actually was, "But I had actually started to believe, you thought she was different from the rest."

"No matter what you think or I feel, she's still a bloody student Minerva, do not talk to me like I'd resigned myself to tampering inappropriately with a student," he took a step into her personal space, his large nose almost touching hers, "Because no matter how I feel. I will not. I've just resigned and I'll be leaving," he proclaimed drawing himself up to his full height as best he could under the circumstances.

Minerva took a deep breath, "Oh no you don't," she stated shocked, and she instantly fell into reasoning with him again, "You're not getting away that easy. I know how you feel, and why you're being so stubborn?' Her nostrils were flaring as she spoke, "Hermione is well and truly of age, and there is at least one precedent. Look at old Dippet, his wife of two hundred years was a seventh year when he was a Professor."

Then Minerva changed tack, "But more importantly than even that, she's offering you friendship, Severus." The Transfiguration Professor shook her head sadly, "and she believes you're not what you pretend to be, she always has. She has without fail stood up for you against all comers 100% of the time for the last six years she has been resident here, and from what I saw of your interaction, you assassinated her all because she said you were worthy of being saved. She was even defending you against yourself."

Minerva shook her head and looked to the fire place, before finishing very quietly, "And from what she has just indicated to me she still does think you are." She finally appeared to calm down enough to take in the state of him, and her anger left her as concern blossomed. "Oh Severus you silly boy, what have you done to yourself?"

Severus initially bristled at her tone, but quickly became side tracked and intrigued instead by the thought that Hermione didn't hate him. His mouth dropped open, "She doesn't hate me," he stuttered vaguely.

"She doesn't hate you Severus, she thinks you're a complete arsing prick, her words," she watched him collapse into his chair again, stunned. Minerva went over to him and placing her hand on his bloodied cheek she felt him stiffen but she smiled, "But no Severus, she doesn't hate you, quite the opposite I feel."

Minerva leant forward and carefully placed a kiss on the top of his raven head, "You need to fix this my boy," she continued gently. "Hermione is alone and very fragile, don't be a stupid man and let her remain so. She obviously cares a great deal for you, and you would do well to remember that."

.

Severus was succumbing, but suddenly fought back again, "But what happens when the end of this miserable war comes. I have little chance of surviving, one side or the other will end up killing me. Where will your little lioness be then, ay?" His eye brow quirked as he now calmly observed both of them. "By doing what I did this morning, I have at least saved her from that burden."

"You cannot know you will be killed, there is a chance you will survive – in fact I am doing my best to guarantee it," offered Dumbledore, finally entering the conversation again.

"But you can't deny the probability is very high?"

"No Severus, I don't see it that way. If you do as I suggested earlier, I would say the chances that everybody survives increases exponentially."

Severus leant forward and placed his head in his hands, "But Albus..." he started, and

Albus rose, patting his shoulder.

"It is possible," Severus looked up at him, the old man smiled. "What I have in mind would see her completing her N.E.W.T.'s early, soon in fact, so she can take up the position as your assistant while she completes her apprenticeship."

Both Minerva and Severus looked at him shocked, "Well what's the problem, all her Professors have expressed an opinion in her ability to do so," the Headmaster looked from one Professor to the other, "Including you two." They were both forced to nod in agreement.

.

Minerva had finally sat. She was quietly taking all this in, now turning to him seriously, "Do you really think this is possible Albus?"

Dumbledore nodded, "I believe it is our best chance of victory, I am even more convinced since last night." He turned to Severus, "Even though you were unconscious you were feeding her energy, I know what your magic feels like. I felt it recede when I boosted her as though there was some understanding already existing between the two of you. If you hadn't I am certain she would have been dead when we found you, so her magic must have latched onto yours unconsciously," he sighed, "It's very impressive."

"Indeed," Snape replied trying to sound unimpressed, knowing the implications of harnessing magic that meshed with another's, both on a tactical level and a very personal level. Although Severus found his grasp on logic didn't fail him as he let Albus think he'd won, "Well it appears I have been mistaken Albus," he stated trying to sound contrite, not wanting Albus to push any further and make too many connections.

Dumbledore, taking this as Severus admitting defeat, nodded as he handed the two professors their respective wands, "I will organise for Miss Granger to be put in a private room where I will speak with her before you arrive."

The Headmaster looked hopefully at his Potions Professor, who huffed before appearing to surrender entirely, "Very well Albus," he replied reluctantly sighing in a put upon way.

"I'm glad you have decided to do this my boy, I am certain this is the correct course of action."

"You may feel so, however I'm still finding myself a little hesitant about it all," Severus was moved to add. Looking down at the state of himself he continued, "I'll come up after I've cleaned up," but noticing Albus' eyes narrow. "I promise," Severus huffed testily, "Go," he said waving them away.

Leaving for his private lab as the floo erupted twice an interesting thought hit him, "Right let's see exactly how smart my little Lioness really is, I'll be interested to see if she can make the leaps of logic I think she can."

.

As he walked Severus somehow felt a small weight had been shifted, not necessarily lifted but somehow moved to a more comfortable position. Then he pondered Miss Granger a moment, he dearly wanted to believe he could become better acquainted with her. _But am I actually capable of allowing that, and anyway how does one achieve that outcome?_ He had only ever really had one other friend, and that was a very long time ago and had ended very badly. _What were the steps involved?_

Putting his idea into actions, "Lotti," he called, and when his elf appeared, "I require small bundles of several different flowers," as he quickly pulled two vials of potion from his stores. First downing the calming brew before addressing the elf again, "One each containing Snow drop," then thinking a moment, "err...White Heliobore and," then grimacing at the bitter taste of the sober up potion before concluding, "Oak leaf geranium, then something you will have to acquire magically, purple Hyacinths."

The elf merely blinked her large eyes and bowing went to fulfil his request. Thinking further of friendship Severus supposed the very first step would be to get over the student teacher confusion seeing it appeared that she would no longer be his student, his head started to ache once more. Better leave a little time in between the sober up and the headache potion he thought, and left for his bedroom.

When he came back the flowers and leaves requested were laying in a line along his desk, each discretely tied with a green ribbon. Severus fixed his headache, went to his book case and retrieved a small book. Shrinking the Heliobore, and the purple hyacinth then applying a cushioning charm he stored both in the pockets of his frock coat and turned to leave.

xox

It was with a fair amount of trepidation the Severus entered the Hospital once more, he was now feeling a very potent mixture of contriteness and confusion about his earlier outburst and was very unsure of how to proceed. Apologising was something he wasn't very practiced at. The Head of Slytherin was generally not an amicable or trusting man.

Having decided to give himself more time to think, he had taken the long way back to the Infirmary. Passing back through his office, a purposeful swirl of his wand around his head and some muttered spells most of the mess within his office either disappeared or immediately righted. The shelves had already filled with new specimens.

As he approached the final hallway, he was very aware he still had no sense of how to achieve his goal, and this vexed him greatly. Snape always knew what to do, what the best course of action was and how to achieve it. It still seemed to him like a futile gesture to befriend the young woman he just couldn't believe he might survive the war. No matter how much he wanted to.

Squaring his shoulders and pushing his churning emotions into the box in his head, he swung the door open and stepped inside. Two glowering stares instantly impeded his progress and he heard heavy footsteps moving towards him. Instinct told him to palm his wand as he turned to meet his aggressor. Abruptly from a doorway across the room, a voice commanded, "Hagrid, I think Madam Pomfrey has released you, surely you have work to do."

Turning to look at the owner of the voice the half giant backed down, "Yes Professor Dumbledore Sir," he replied in an irritated voice. Severus held the other man's beetle eyes as he approached, and forced himself not to react to the low growling noise that sprang forth as he walked toward him to leave. He momentarily paused in front of the scowling Wizard but after sliding a look to the expression on Dumbledore's face he decided that going as he had been instructed to do was a very wise move.

The tension present was still palpable. Snape shifted his gaze to Poppy Pomfrey, however unlike the ground keepers boiling emotions the expression gracing her countenance made him feel nauseous. She was watching him with a sad air that spoke of understanding and motherly concern. His gaze only gave her cursory recognition as he thought, _silly woman she does go overboard with the caring bit sometimes_, and headed towards Dumbledore.

.

It suddenly seemed surreal to him that all of this had taken place before breakfast, and that now it must have been almost mid morning. As if to confirm this his stomach growled angrily at being abused with so much liquor before food. He ignored it and kept moving forward.

Approaching the door way Albus filled, he caught a glimpse of the pale young woman half lying quietly in the bed within.

He had to admit that after his last exchange with her, he felt extremely uncomfortable approaching her in such similar circumstances again. It had gone badly the first time and her unchanged position made it seem all the more difficult, but he gathered his dignity around him like a cloak and faced the old man standing in the door way. Albus reached forward and placed his hand gently on the younger mans arm. He felt him tense but didn't remove it, "Severus," he started but meeting the other mans softening gaze but decided to hold his tongue and stepped aside.

.

Hermione for her part was still struggling to maintain control of her faculties, it went without saying that she had been shocked beyond belief at the uncharacteristic emotional outburst from her normally stoic Potions Professor, and was now more than a little unsure of meeting his gaze once more. This was coupled with emotions she had never experienced before, and apart from being terribly tired she was incredibly confused about the whole morning.

Dumbledore had swept into the hospital in his usual fashion and started issuing orders. Before she knew where she was she was occupying a room normally reserved for quarantining contagious patients. This coupled with the fact that she was fighting the onset of sleep once more had her feeling very vulnerable.

The Headmaster hadn't helped when he had started sprouting forth about some grand plan that her foggy brain refused to decipher, but when he informed her that Professor Snape would be arriving momentarily to speak with her as well, she had given up any pretence of appearing to understand and just gazed at him blankly, vaguely hearing blah, blah, blah.

.

Now the man in question was cautiously observing her from the door way. For some very flustering reason she could feel his regard on her. Hermione was surprised that he no longer appeared to be angry towards her, that confusion and frustration had replaced the earlier emotion. This seemed to be backed up by the tiny exasperated sigh she heard as he entered the room, more than that her brain was refusing to process, being still being too confounded by the magic depletion. Madam Pomfrey had already informed her that she was not to use her magic and that she would be spending at least two days in the hospital wing resting.

The man just inside the door way cleared his throat, and Hermione thought he also sounded nervous. She finally chanced a glance up at him, and as she suspected from the glow in her cheeks he was watching her and yes his fists were clenching and unclenching at his sides, but why?

Her anger towards him started to gain momentum once more, how dare her throw her concern for him in her face. She knew she had been out of line grasping his hand, plainly aware of how anti touch the man was and the fact that he was her teacher. His attack however, had left her stunned and confused. How could he truly believe that he didn't deserve rescuing, that questioned his worth as a fellow human? Granted he didn't know how she felt about him, but she was still terribly shocked at his attitude.

Finally as she sat there quietly ruminating about all this, trying to stifle her yawns as exhaustion once more attempted to claim her. The raven haired Wizard finally opened his mouth to speak. Hermione valiantly hoped he was not going to try and confuse her or berate her. She just didn't have the stamina for it at the moment.

She was very relieved when he spoke softly, "Good morning _again_ Miss Granger."

"Sir," she managed tight lipped without looking up.

Her Professor drew in a breath that could only be described as apprehensive, having her suspicions confirmed startled the young woman and her head finally came up to meet his intense scowl. When his eyes were finally able to see how plainly exhausted she appeared, he gasped. This was not a good idea under these circumstances, she wasn't in a state to listen to anything much at the moment, but he had to say something, "Miss Granger," he said as the thought careered through his head, _I caused this, this my fault._

"Yes Sir?" she repeated quietly.

"I… er find that I desire to thank you, and offer my apologies for earlier." He paused then rushed on, "I wish us to speak further, however I can plainly see you are too tired at the moment to listen for long."

Now even in her state of decreased mental awareness this statement shocked Hermione with its sentiments, but all she could manage to say was, "Yes Sir," and her eyes were starting to droop as he continued quickly.

"Miss Granger I am leaving a book for your perusal once you are feeling better. This offering is... shall we say a puzzle I trust you will enjoy solving." He watched the young woman struggle with the last of her fight against sleep and quickly withdrew the Heliobore from his coat pocket and enlarged them. "Here is the first of the specimens that accompany the book, when you are ready summon Lotti, she will bring subsequent parts of the puzzle, the book will aid you in its solution."

Here Hermione nodded and vaguely accepted the offerings, still totally confused as to the meaning of it all, but at the moment too tired to care. "Once Lotti informs you that you have the last … err piece, she will request you instruct her as to your answer when next summoned." Hermione nodded once more, "Do you think you will remember these instructions?"

"Yes Sir I'll remember" she slurred absently, her voice starting to take on the airy inflection from last night. She was still completely confused by the return of his gentle tone and considerate explanation after such poisonous venom. Hermione found her anger subsiding and her inquisitive mind longed to pick up the book instantly and read it. However her body craved the peace of sleep and she was too drowsy to think of it too long.

"Very well Miss Granger," he said moving forward and conjuring a vase for the flowers, "You need to sleep now, good day," he recommended hurriedly.

He nodded briskly and turned to leave, stopping on hearing her very sleepy voice mutter, "Sir?"

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"I still think you're worth rescuing," her whisper was almost low enough to be interpreted as a private thought.

He slowly turned to watch her, stunned. It hit him hard that she was actually offering him a veiled second chance. Even in her current state of exhaustion her mind had fathomed these words, that if he chose to ignore could be passed off as the ramblings of her sleep deprived mind, _how very Slytherin_ he thought.

Severus stood silent for a long moment gazing at the sleepy young woman now curled up on her side with her eyes closed. He recognised in total disbelief that there was no denying that this went so much deeper than her act of rescuing him. Somewhere in the process she had managed to become acquainted with his battered inner essence and she had latched onto it. She deserved acknowledgement merely for this achievement not even either of his so called masters had ever managed to achieve that.

Severus Snape heard a word stumble off his usually acerbic tongue that he was seldom able to say, "Thank you" he whispered in return, "I hope I can live up to your expectations of me," and even though his words were quietly uttered they reached her ears like a chime and he saw the corner of her mouth twitch upward into a smile as she finally allowed sleep to claim her.

.

The profound sense of instant absolution The Potions Professor felt was like treacle spreading warmly through his veins. It was a sensation he had never been privileged to feel before. Suddenly Severus completely understood why Dumbledore thought he had a better chance of survival with this particular young lady in his corner. She had reached within him where no other had managed to see and she'd made him happy, it seemed like such a trivial thought to have, but he had so little happiness it was like the world had just been made his.

In the blink of an eye Severus Snape choose life, putting behind him his feelings of desperation and despair he clung to the life buoy he had just been thrown. This woman suddenly threw off the shackles of a mere student in his eyes, the maturity and foresight she had just displayed touched him deeply. He would embrace this opportunity and see where it led, see if they could manage to turn this wretched war finally to their advantage and possibly, just possibly they could come out of it with something to show for it all.

.

It finally occurred to him that he had wandered forward as his mind pondered the possibilities and was now in danger of being too close. He covered this by gently arranging the covers over her and turning to leave.

Poppy stood in the door way, "I'm pleased to see she is finally allowed to sleep again," then looking at his startled expression she encouraged, "Come into my office, we'll have some tea," the kind old matron smiled gently.

Severus quietly followed her next door, and sat as she instructed him, "Severus?" She began as she conjured the tea things, "You do you know exactly what sort of opportunity you almost squandered this morning?"

Initially he bristled but quickly deflated under her steady gaze, "Yes," he said suddenly appearing to be a small boy being admonished by his mother.

"Good," she said brusquely. "See that you remember as well," she concluded handing him a cup of tea.

.

As they sat quietly sipping their tea the door burst open yet again and the Matron was on her feet. Scurrying out her office door, she stopped as three sets of feet rushed towards her "Mister Potter, Mister Longbottom, Miss Weasley please remember this is a Hospital," she scolded.

They were panting and looking around urgently. Harry cried, "Where's Hermione, is she alright?"

Ginny followed suit, "Where is she?"

"Calm yourselves, Miss Granger will be fine."

Severus now felt the urge to intervene coming around the door to stand in its frame he stated, "Miss Granger has had a magical mishap, and is currently sleeping." Observing their state of near panic he decided to be generous, "Come," he said, "She has been given a private room to minimise disruptions to her."

The Potion Master led him to the door way, "Do not wake her," he warned in his most menacing whisper. Standing so as to obscure entrance into the room he then masterfully manipulated their exit back into the ward.

"I'm sorry but we didn't know anything about what had happened," Harry explained sadly.

"I heard Professor Dumbledore ask Professor Flitwick to inform you myself," Snape stated sounding like he didn't believe him.

It was Ginny who, looking most upset and wringing her hands answered, "Professor Flitwick saw Ron last night instead of us and told him what had happened to her. Ron knew we were desperate to find Hermione. She'd been missing most of the afternoon. He came and told us he'd seen her go into her room. She'd been upset about something yesterday and she wouldn't tell us what. So we believed him and assumed she had one of her headaches and didn't want to be disturbed." She looked irate, her long red hair shining brightly as her head moved animatedly while she spoke.

"We saw Professor Flitwick just now, and he asked us how she was. I hated that I didn't even know about it," Harry added. Snape had to admit he actually felt a little sorry for the boy, he did indeed look lost.

"But we've come now," Longbottom put in carefully.

"When may we visit with Hermione, Ma'am?" Harry enquired.

"Maybe this evening?" When they all nodded enthusiastically, she added, "Mind only for a little while, she's still very weak."

xox

Leaving the hospital and walking back to his dungeons with purpose, Severus found an unusual spring in his step. He looked passively around his office on arrival, and mused at his feeling on his last arrival.

Life was strange. He found this a constant source of interest to him. Just when he thought nothing more could be inflicted on him that he was trying to function beyond his capacity constantly. Now he almost felt like a dying man being given a reprieve. Someone had glimpsed that well hidden spark he buried deep. That spark he cradled inside like an ancient fire protected for its worth. This flickering and struggling flame was the essence of what he had once been before life, The Dark Lord and then Albus Dumbledore started to whip him into submission.

He had neglected and ignored it, but still it was there, and this most amazing young woman had latched onto it. This was something to look forward to, he had to keep this hidden from both his masters so it couldn't be used against him, and a new worry arose in Severus Snape Would he be putting Hermione at risk by allowing himself to feel for her?

**A/N:** Well what do you think? Severus with any luck will be on the up and up now. Although who knows what's installed for them next.

What will Dumbledore throw at them next?

As usual thank you to everyone who is reading, following and hopefully reviewing. Sometimes I take up ideas from your reviews, so tell me what you like/dislike and I'll see if it fits my story.


	9. A Lesson in the Language of Flowers

**Disclaimer:- **_I still own nothing and earn nothing, much as the pity. I merely play in the sand box and put them back unharmed._

_oOo_

**A/N:-**_ Think of this as a bonus. It is only a short chapter but the visit needed to be separate. I hope you enjoy Hermione solving Severus' puzzle._

_sSs_

**Chapter IX – A Lesson in the Language of Flowers**

At was starting to become dark outside when Hermione finally woke without the Matron rousing her. Her strength seemed to be returning and she stretched luxuriously sliding further down the bed as she went, having just woken from the most delicious dream, she gazed around the room.

She'd been moved she didn't actually remember when. As her gaze ranged back to her immediate vicinity, her eyes rested on the thin green covered book with gold writing. Something vaguely solidified in her mind. Picking it up Hermione read its title, "The Secret and Profound Language of Flowers, by E.L. Picklesworth," and suddenly it rushed back into focus.

How much was actually dream? Her eyes rested on the little vase of Hellebore and she gasped. Opening the cover of the book Hermione assured herself she was correct, and yes right there on the inside on the mottled paper of the loose end leaf was, "Ex libris S.T. Snape."

Her sudden curiosity was interrupted as people abruptly came to a screaming halt in the door way. "Oh thank God, you're finally awake," Harry stated before launching himself at her.

Closely followed by Ginny, "Merlin I'm so happy you're alright." Hermione had scooted up the bed to a sitting position when she had seen them, and now found herself being hugged hungrily. Neville stood back awkwardly and watched not saying anything.

.

Finally she managed to extradite herself from their grasp and in her weakened state that was enough to have her collapsing back onto the pillows. Her attentive companions saw this and started all over again, "Sorry 'Mione."

Then observing her state Ginny added, "Oh we haven't hurt you have we?"

Hermione was just opening her mouth, when the next question hit her, Harry this time, "What happened, no one will tell us?"

Hermione looked down at the book which she had dropped in shock at their approach, _damn_ she thought, _my hands are shaking again_. Picking up the little book she gently placed it back on the table next to her bed to buy herself some time to think.

Looking up at the clear green eyes watching her from behind their spectacles, the pretty red head and the shy Herbologist, she sighed and asked quietly, "I've been here since yesterday, I think?" Hermione tried not to make her tone accusative.

"We're sorry Herms we only found out this morning that you were in here," Ginny shrugged and continued, "Well you know it's not unusual for you not to turn up for breakfast or be in the common room at night lately, and we knew you were upset yesterday" her friend added, cross with herself all over again for believing her lying brother, she hoped he was still vomiting slugs.

The Matron bustled in, "Ah I see, you have finally found Miss Granger awake," she observed. She heated Hermione's potion and handed it to her, "Drink quickly," then added, "You know these three have been sitting outside ever since lessons finished waiting for you to wake up."

The Matron disappeared again and they all settled on the end of the bed, soon Harry saw the flowers, "Where'd they come from?"

"Oh," Hermione said glancing at them.

Before Neville piped up, "Helleborus niger, Christmas rose," he shrugged when everyone looked at him.

Hermione gave him a tiny smile and said, "I'm not really sure, they were there when I woke up, maybe Professor McGonagall." Hermione's knew her little fib would be covered by her Head of House should anyone ask, but she didn't expect any of them to take it seriously enough to do that.

"So what exactly happened to you?" Ginny asked.

Here Hermione decided she could get away with an exaggeration may be, "I'm not entirely sure, I used a spell that drained my magic too much, after I sustained a concussion is what I've been told." She touched her hand to the plaster on her head. _Well it was true, I don't actually know why the spell had affected me so badly._

Harry's look of horror said everything, "What spell was it?"

_Now that would be giving too much away_, she thought, "It was an advanced one I've been experimenting with. I taught it too myself in case I needed it, the war and everything you know."

Of course Ginny pushed, "So what spell?

Giving in she said, "Moblicorpus," very quietly.

"How did you drain yourself with that, what were you doing, carrying Hagrid through the forbidden forest?"

Hermione giggled nervously, "Not exactly," she replied vaguely.

They were still talking and catching up, not noticing Hermione's yawns. It wasn't long after that Madam Pomfrey came through again, and much to Hermione's relief ordered, "O.K. everybody out, Miss Granger needs her rest." The Matron started bustling Hermione's visitors towards the doors.

They shrugged and waved, "We'll come back tomorrow," Harry said over his shoulder as the Matron kept shooing them.

xox

"You're late." Snape snapped glaring at the red head. "Stand up straight when I speak to you Weasley." he snarled at him.

"I'm sorry Sir, I was… held up," he stated in a tone Severus instantly knew to be a lie.

His lip curled and his voice snapped, "Held up?"

Without second thought the Potions Master slipped into his mind and saw him moaning as Lavender Brown performed sloppy fellatio on his less than adequate member. He silently chuckled evilly at the sight, and continued most displeased with what he had seen. "Punctuality is very important regardless of the nature of the activity detaining you boy. Ten points." He waved a hand vaguely to the pile of cauldrons on the side bench, "Spotlessly clean, understand?"

Ron glared at his teacher, almost spitting the, "Yes Sir."

"Wish to try for twenty points Mister Weasley?" Turning bright red under the Professors gaze the red head stood there, mouth open at the filthy pile of cauldrons to be cleaned, but quickly shook his head.

"Wipe that look off your face Weasley and remember the reason you're here, you little fool." The word prick was on the tip of his tongue but he remained civil, finally in an attempt to pull him from his lethargy, Snape bellowed, "Well I'm not offering gold engraved invitations – Get started!" The sullen young man jumped to work.

xox

Back in her Hospital bed Hermione quietly picked up the book from the bedside table once her carer had finally left her. Opening the introduction she started to read about how each flower or herb has an innate meaning, and how messages both positive and negative could be conveyed using flowers as a form of language. She sat back again confused and thought a moment before looking back at the page she was reading. Suddenly something clicked, flowers, hidden messages... puzzle.

She turned to the Hellebore, then back to the book. To her delight she found after the introduction the book was actually an extensive list of flowers, herbs and tree names, complete with the meanings of each type.

_Now what did Neville call this?_ Hermione looked at the innocuous looking white flowers, _oh yes, that's right_. Eagerly she looked up Hellebore, her heart skipped a beat in excitement when she read, tranquilise my anxiety. Looking back at the still innocent looking white flowers she thought, _tranquilise, means what?_ Her brow furrowed… _dull down, what does a tranquiliser do, calm. Calm my anxiety, is he trying to tell me something?_

Hermione suddenly remembered he'd said there was more, he had told her to call his elf.

Could she do this, she had never summoned a house elf before to do her bidding, "Lotti" she called tentatively. There was a small pop and the inquisitive looking house elf landed on the end of the bed. Hermione jumped with the shock, before wondering what to say. As if the elf sensed this she spoke, "Master of Potions told Lotti that little Miss would call her, how can Lotti serve?"

Hermione blinked several times hearing the name the elf had designated her, "Lotti could you bring me the next specimen please?"

"Lotti is happy to serve." There was another pop and she was gone.

Hermione went back to perusing the book, wondering who would think to call her little Miss, of course that had to be the elf's name for her. Although the creature had told her that The Potions Master had said. Suddenly Hermione scolded herself, _don't try reading more into this than there is._

.

Meanwhile in the dungeons Ron jumped at the pop and dropped the cauldron he was currently washing, bathing himself in hot soapy water, he swore. Snape glared at him irritatedly, "A little jumpy aren't we Weasley?" Internally his words were a lot more descriptive, _blood fool, here I was, thought Filch had him now, then he pulled that stunt in class today, idiot._

Ron just glared, and Snape thought about deducting more points. Then seeing the boy's intense interest at the new arrival the dark wizard cast a wandless silencing charm.

He sounded very amicable as he turned to the elf, "Yes Lotti."

"If you please Sir, little Miss is ready for the next specimen," she squeaked politely.

"Oh, very well," he said quietly and dug carefully into his pocket enlarging the flowers before he handed them to her. Ron watched this process out of the corner of his eye enthralled, _who's the greasy git giving flowers to?_ He couldn't actually see what the flowers were, as the elf only came to the top of Snape's desk. He sent her on her way and glared at Ron again, "Well, get on with it Weasley," he instructed removing the spell.

.

This time Hermione didn't jump so badly, and the fragrance that instantly invaded the room was beautiful. She took the offered flowers and the elf was gone again. Hyacinth, she brought them to her nose and inhaled deeply. It was such a heady fragrance. It crossed her mind to wonder where he had come by spring flowers in winter. Then she thought _that's not the point here Granger, eyes on the ball woman. _

Hermione quickly flicked through the book looking for H. _Now that makes no sense _shethought_, games and sport, rashness, dedicated to Apollo. Who was Apollo... Greek protector and healer to the Gods. Still making little sense though, _she scanned down the page a little. "Oh" she said out loud, _"_Different colours mean different things_."_

She looked back to the flowers, _no not blue, these are purple_. Hermione turned her eyes back to the book, purple Hyacinth and her mouth dropped open. Next to that colour the words said I'm sorry. She brought her hand to her mouth. This was a message of apology. Calm my anxiety, I'm sorry.

.

Hermione couldn't wait to see what the next flower meant. She knew how to play now. "Lotti," she called more confidently this time, and when she arrived, "The next one please," Lotti bowed.

Weasley still jumped, but at least this time he managed to hang on to the cauldron, "Already," he heard Snape say to the elf, she nodded. "Very well," then looking towards the red head he said curtly, "I'll be back momentarily. I'll know if you touch anything."

He started walking into his office, "Come," he said quietly and the elf dashed after him. It didn't seem very long and he came back minus the elf. Ron thought he actually looked pleased, until he scowled in his direction.

.

"Snow drops," Hermione said as Lotti handed her the flowers and her fingers though still shaking for more than one reason were deftly moving pages. "Here it is, Snow drop, hope."

The elf had stayed this time when she looked back up, she was watching her with her huge protuberant eyes her expressive ears bent down at the top, was that inquisitiveness Hermione wondered.

Looking at the elf's apparent amusement, she couldn't help asking, "Does Master of Potions carry on these sorts of conversations with anyone else Lotti?"

Much to her surprise the little elf answered, "Very occasionally with Head of Gryffindor, little Miss."

Hermione's mouth dropped open again, "Oh" she said, "Hope, calm my anxiety, I'm sorry. Hope... hope what," she recited shakily, now very flustered. Looking back to the elf watching her patiently, "It sounds to me like this puzzle depends on the next word, doesn't it?" The elf nodded and her huge ears flapped, Hermione smiled, "If you please Lotti," the elf bowed and left.

.

This time Severus swivelled his chair around so Weasley wouldn't see the look of satisfaction on his face before he set the silencing charm and quietly inquired of his elf, "She's worked out the game hasn't she?" The elf nodded, "She really is astoundingly quick," he surveyed the elf's innocent looking eyes, "Don't tell her I said that O.K. Here you go, tell her this is the last one for the moment," and the elf was gone. When he had turned back around his features were schooled and he went back to his marking.

.

Hermione was now sitting excitedly waiting for the next offering, however when it arrived she looked at it puzzled. "What's that?" Then looking at the leaves she absently rubbed them, a comforting fragrance reached her nose. Where had she smelt that before? Bringing her fingers to her nose, fragrant plant leaves, perfumed soap, that's it, Geranium."

She quickly flipped through to the Geraniums, and looked with horror down the page there were many different types. But wait they were divided up by leaf shape or leaf fragrance. Hermione suspected that this one was a leaf shape one, because it only smelt like geranium, and nothing specific. O.K. so what shape was the leaf – ivy, round, needle or oak. Oak definitely oak, "Friendship," Hermione gasped, "He hopes for friendship, he's sorry and he wants to be my friend."

Hermione looked expectantly at Lotti, "Master said that was the last one for now. What do I tell Master?"

_Yes, oh yes, tell him yes_, Hermione thought, then looking down at the book, "Hang on a minute Lotti, can you get me a flower to send him in return?" The little elf nodded. "Right," and Hermione started scanning for a flower that said yes instead. She went through A and B, but when she got to C her finger stopped on carnation. A solid coloured carnation means yes – so what colour?" She read down the meanings of each colour, _no, not red, don't want to declare love and definitely not yellow. White that's it, a white carnation_. "Lotti please collect me a white carnation and bring it here." Lotti nodded and was gone.

A moment later the elf was back, "Perfect," Hermione asserted. "Can you add a Gryffindor ribbon like these Slytherin ones?" The elf nodded, Hermione smiled as it all appeared. "Thank you Lotti, you have been a great help, could you deliver it to your master please?"

A smile broke onto her wrinkled face, "Lotti is very pleased to serve little Miss."

.

The elf was about to bow and leave when Hermione lent forward and gently caught her arm "Who calls me little Miss, is that an elf name?"

Lotti shook her head and examined her like she was stupid and Hermione wondered why, "Master of Potions does, of course."

Hermione gasped but then chuckled, "Are you certain he doesn't add know it all after the little Miss bit?"

Hermione most certainly wasn't prepared for the answer, "Only sometimes."

"Oh," her mouth hung open. After she had recovered she smiled, "O.K. Lotti, thank you again for your help, better deliver that before he gets impatient."

"Very good little Miss," and she was gone. Hermione lay back on her pillows only just realising how exhausted she was again, but she must have had a starry look in her eye because when Madam Pomfrey came in with her potion the old witch said, "Who are you thinking about then?"

Hermione instantly blushed bright red, "Oh no one," she said trying to sound casual, but knowing she sounded and even appeared very guilty. The pit of her stomach flipped and twisted in excruciating delight that in her present state and circumstances she could do nothing but endure.

Hermione tried desperately to think of something mundane under the Mediwitch's narrowed gaze, but she was really just too happy and warm inside to bother, and she wished with all her heart she was in her own rooms right now and not having her beautiful moment spoilt by this crabby old spinster's disapproval.

.

"Finished Sir."

"Ay?" Snape's head shot up, "Oh," he continued vaguely. Ron stood waiting expecting more to do, but Snape went vaguely back to his work. When he looked up again and saw him still standing there he glared at him and said irritatedly, "Well get out Weasley."

"Oh," said Ron not quite believing his luck, he was about to leave without another word when he saw the elf arrive, this time carrying a flower tied with what looked suspiciously like a Gryffindor ribbon, and Snape looked irritated that he was still there.

"Out Weasley," he roared, "Are you deaf as well as stupid," Severus started to draw his wand, seeing this the boy left before he had a chance to hex him.

Severus had heard Lotti arrive but couldn't bring himself to look at her until he was alone. _Fucking stupid idiot_ he thought, and he used his wand to lock the door.

Finally he looked around and gasped, he had been expecting a verbal answer. "She really did learn the game, didn't she?"

The little elf smiled happily and nodded, "Lotti likes little Miss, Sir"

He didn't answer but chuckled, "Very well Lotti last one," he handed her the rosemary and she bowed.

.

Hermione was just settling down after the guessing game, and was surprised to see Lotti back, "Oh," she gasped at the small pop. Lotti held out her long arm, "Rosemary," the young woman said quietly and she picked up the book again. It didn't take her long to confirm what she already suspected, "Fidelity," she smiled serenely.

"Oh Lotti," she gasped quietly, and then thought about it for a moment. _Yes he needs an answer_. This was starting to feel a little surreal but she loved it. Hermione quickly separated the rosemary into two bunches and retied hers with the ribbon. It took her sometime to search the book for a flower whose meaning indicated trust, but eventually she found one "Lotti could you acquire a freesia flower please," the elf pick up one of the Hellebore flowers and transfigured it, "Thank you now conjure a Slytherin green ribbon the same as this one," pointing to the one on her bunch, then a Gryffindor red one half that length please." Lotti nodded and did it. Hermione placed the red ribbon in the centre and took the three loose strains of ribbon and plaited them together tucking the ends into the plait and twisting it around the stems. "Please take this to Master of Potions with the message, one unto the other," Lotti bowed and was gone.

.

Severus was now in his office marking a different lot of papers when Lotti came back. The Professor was guilty of having a warm fuzzy feeling rapidly spreading through him again even though he was trying very hard not to acknowledge it. When he saw what the little elf was offering him as answer he choked, she was offering her fidelity _and_ trust in return. His eyes ran over the flowers and settled on the two colours of ribbon, Lotti didn't just want to blurt out the message so she remained silent and watched, her ears erect. Severus knew that look, he watched her kindly and the elf reciprocated, "Is there something else Lotti?"

"Sir, little Miss gave a message."

His eyebrow swept up, "Yes," he managed, but didn't trust his voice any further.

"She said, one unto the other," having delivered her message the elf bowed and left, leaving Severus examining the rosemary he'd been handed, yes she had only given him back half. _Yes_ he thought that is enough, _I think this pledge will seal it. We shall see as soon as she is well enough._

.

Eventually picking up his quill and looking back down at his marking Severus found a tentative smile erupting on his face, he looked back up reclined in his chair and lay his quill back down. Lacing his fingers together over his stomach he pondered, _what would the next step be? If you wished to gain someone's friendship and trust you would visit them, would you not?_ His next thought was wondering how long she would be in a position where he could visit her without drawing attention.

He'd been asked to do it before, _this time he could offer, yes that was a delightful idea,_ quickly completing his marking he headed for his quarters. It was all coverable, and besides there were very few people around now it was after curfew.

10


	10. Of Bonding and Finger Wiggling

**Disclaimer:- **_The usual still applies, I wish I owned this story and made money from it. I don't so, thank you JKR and Associates for your lovely world that I can play in._

oOo

**A/N:- **_Many apologies to you my lovely readers, I've just realised I made a mistake in Chapter 6 with the music reference I gave. It never registered that super script wouldn't work. I've corrected the mistake if you with to go back and have another look. This chapter I'm using my new system that I checked. A number in brackets after a piece of music is mentioned, refer to the notes at the end so you can hear what Severus and Hermione are listening to. All your wonderful comments on the flower puzzle in last chapter have made me very happy, thank you. It took a lot of research to make that work._

sSs

**Chapter X – Of Bonding and finger wiggling**

Collecting a book Severus headed towards the hospital wing. Poppy was still in her office, she looked irritatingly pleased to see him. _Piece of cake_, said his Slytherin brain. "Ah Poppy you're still up. I've decided to repay you for stitching me back together by sitting up for you tonight."

"That is not necessary Severus, I'm fine."

"Nonsense, you're exhausted," he assured her, "Allow me to make some tea for you."

"Severus, I'm fine," she protested in reply.

He ignored her, "Here you go camomile tea with a dash of honey to relax you," he placed the brewed beverage before her, careful not to sound the least bit enthusiastic.

.

Sitting opposite her he waited while he sipped his own. It didn't take long and she relaxed and started to yawn. "It appears you're sleepier than you thought Poppy," he drawled mesmerizingly.

"Possibly I am," she said appearing quite puzzled. "Well if you're offering maybe I will get some sleep."

His eyebrow slyly slid aloft, "Is there anything that needs seeing to?"

"There is only Miss Granger's midnight potion, which completes her 24 hour course. If she's careful to rest," Poppy slurred her words as she looked more puzzled and yawned again, "It won't take her long to regain her strength."

"Indeed, that is good to hear. I can manage Miss Granger's potion, good night Poppy."

"Good night Severus and thank you."

He watched her drag herself to her quarters and smiled, "You're welcome Poppy." Smirking and replaced the partially used vial in his coat pocket. He felt a momentary pang of guilt, then grabbed her cup and scarified it well before leaving and shutting her office door.

To ease his conscience he thought as he headed towards Miss Granger's room, _well she did deserve a good night's sleep, I really haven't done her a disservice._

.

Standing in the ward he turned around and placed alarms on the floo and doors to alert him of anyone's approach, _especially that miscreant Potter and his confounded invisibility cloak_.

Severus walked towards the room containing the sleeping young woman and muttered, _"_Tempus," the time flashed brightly in front of him. Eleven fifteen, he sighed and settled into the large wing backed chair beside her bed extracting his book from his coat pocket.

The young woman murmured in her sleep and turned over to face him, this instantly took his attention. He wondered what had caused her to do that, _maybe just a coincidence_ he considered.

Now her face was towards him all thoughts of reading fell from his mind. The sereneness that sleep provides made her face glow tonight. It also pleased him to see she was a much better colour. Her soft bow like mouth partially open drew his immediate attention, his eyes fixated on it and he found himself unconsciously wetting his lips.

This scared him, he appeared to have little control, and the growing awareness of her magic reaching out to his was disconcerting. She seemed as unconsciously aware of his presence as he was hers and she was somehow craving his attention.

.

_There had been several dreams of late where that sensation had fuelled realistic... but whose fantasies?_ He'd thought them only his, he needed distance to think.

Severus was abruptly out of the chair and back into the ward. A lump rising in his throat, _damn this persona I'm forced to endure_. He wanted to run, but he had sewn all the edges together so neatly he was now trapped. _Fuck, I'm such a smart arse_, looking down at his hands he realised they were shaking, _could this actually be reality, even without the affinity, did she in point of fact already care for me? Remember what she said last night. _

He needed to calm himself, taking a deep cleansing breath, Severus realised he needed his music. He raised his wand and piano music (1) again instantly flowed around him. His audible sigh also helped, setting an alarm for eleven fifty five he closed his eyes. Willing his mind to close around the emotions and cocoon them safely, it would only bring horror if he couldn't do this, so it needed to be practiced.

The music caressed him gently and he drifted to an ethereal plane of safety, his one remaining private inner sanctum, if he could trust her enough he could take her where his persona could peel off to reveal the person he desperately wanted her to see. Tonight would be an experiment to ascertain whether this might be possible once she was not a student.

_Can I really contemplate this?_ _Even though I seem to be getting encouragement from all sides, it's all so foreign. I've never had the opportunity of making another friend since Lily, have I forgotten how? Did I ever know, my friendship with her was less than a roaring success_. He sighed, _I guess only time will tell_.

xox

Approximately ten minutes ago Hermione's dream had changed, she suddenly felt lost and cold. Something went away but she didn't know what. She had felt so warm and secure, then suddenly coldness. Shivering she drifted out of sleep, and something profoundly beautiful shifted into her hearing. It felt surreal to start with, was she at home? She hadn't heard that since she had needed solace over summer, she must be still dreaming.

The young woman blinked hard several times and her gaze drifted around the room, no definitely still at Hogwarts. She pinched herself, "Ouch," and definitely not dreaming.

Hermione sat up. The urge was overwhelming she had to reach the source of that beauty.

Gingerly slipping her legs over the side of the bed, _O.K. legs are shaky_ she thought, _but holding her up, yes. _Smiling at this small achievement, she continued. _O.K. first things first, bathroom_, she shrugged into her dressing gown and slippers looking determinedly at the door in the opposite wall of the little room.

Relieved, her teeth clean as well, _an irritatingly ingrained habit_. Listening, _yes I can still hear it_. Hermione hurried terrified that it would escape her before she managed to find it. Rushing to the door she realised her head was swimming after being prostrate so long, moving fast was not a good plan. She grasped the door frame to right herself, standing there panting softly a thin sheen of perspiration on her top lip she slowly made her way towards what she craved.

Severus had heard her stir vaguely through his self imposed mist, and one part of his brain left his comfort to find her. Her presence was getting slowly closer, _why can I sense that so clearly?_

It came as no surprise when he heard a breathy voice, what it gushed airily though did surprise him greatly, "I simply love The Lark, Sir."

He refused to react until he was sure his voice was in control, "Indeed Miss Granger," his eyes slowly opened to meet hers. The gentleness of his words shocking her somewhat, after watching her a moment he continued, "You don't seemed surprised to find me here?"

"Should I be?" Hermione's head was letting her down again and she held on tighter, "Haven't you just made it beautifully and elaborately clear you wish... a closer acquaintance."

"Elaborately?" he chuckled, "You think our little game elaborate?" Hermione watched as he quirked his head, that elegant eyebrow raising.

Hermione quivered to her core, "Yes Si... Sir," she stuttered, "It was elaborate, fun and... oh so very sweet," she breathed as she locked onto his gaze.

As if trying to gain some control he felt he'd lost, he scolded, "Miss Granger you should not be out of bed," but his voice was still calm and gentle, even with a firm edge to it, the way he wielded it as a tool made her quiver. He stood, "Come," he encouraged and the music ceased.

Hermione immediately felt bereft, cold. She wanted the music back. It was at that moment she realised even if she had wanted to come, the only thing holding her up was her shaky grip on the door frame. It was as though the music had sustained her efforts to get where she was. Severus paused before her, "I'm not sure that's possible," she whispered fearfully.

Hearing the note of panic in her voice he calmly inspected from her eyes and the perspiration dappling her brow and upper lip to the white knuckled grip on the door frame. He knew the moment her legs buckled and he was there, sweeping her into his grasp like she weighed nothing. He may have only been whip thin, but he was strong and fit.

Hermione felt the swift movement then the security of being cradled against his chest. Unable to help herself she rested her head on it and cursed weakly, "Damn!"

She heard a low rumble come from his chest and his murmured breath caressed her hair like a sweet smelling breeze as he spoke, "What's wrong?"

"I didn't mean for that to happen, I don't like being vulnerable," she glanced up at him blushing furiously.

"Indeed," she heard, he sounded unconvinced.

Hermione felt the need to explain further as she examined her hands, "Being vulnerable, well it means you can be hurt," her voice had grown so tiny.

Severus stopped, he looked down at the trembling bundle in his arms, many things passed through his mind, "Vulnerability is a state of mind Miss Granger," he finally stated flatly.

"I know Sir, but that doesn't make the feeling any less real."

He watched for her gaze to meet his once more, "I can teach you to overcome it if you would like," he said more kindly and she graced him with a tiny smile, "Now back to bed, you obviously need more rest. We will speak further another time."

.

He lightly placed her back on her bed, and organised her against the pillows, "First things first," he stated as right on cue his alarm went off, "I'll get you your potion." With work like detachment he disappeared out the door once more, leaving a flustered and confused woman to arrange herself back into her bed.

When he returned he had schooled his features once more, she watched him warming the potion, "Sir?"

"What is it Miss Granger?" his voice contained no hint of irritation.

This encouraged her to ask her question, "Could I hear the music again please?" She was certain she saw the corner of his mouth rise a fraction but he said nothing, a moment later the music wafted over her once more.

This time the burst of gold from the potion occurred a millisecond after her sigh of contentment as the music washed over her. When he handed her the potion she smiled, "Thank you Sir."

He nodded to her, "You're welcome Miss Granger," he smirked at her, "Now sleep or it goes again."

"That's black mail," she gasped handing him back the empty vial.

His eyebrow swept upward, "Indeed, and you can't do a thing about it..."

"So sleep, I know," she finished his sentence for him and smiled. "Will you sit with me?"

He watched her a moment and huffed liked she was being painfully irritating, but he sat anyway and retrieved his book from his coat pocket.

.

Silence settled apart from the music, and Hermione slid down her bed a little and cuddled one of her pillows while she watched him intently as he read. Finally he sighed and placed the book on his lap, "Do you not have the energy to shoot your hand in the air?" His smirk at her told her it was humour, "Not enough energy to wiggle your fingers incessantly, Mmm?"

"My fingers do not wiggle incessantly," she stated aghast.

"Oh please, from one who has been the object of your excessive finger wiggling for the past six years, believe me when I tell you, your fingers truly are relentless."

"I'm certain I completely stopped finger wiggling in my fourth year," she huffed blushing crimson. Biting her lip, she admitted, "It was about the same time Harry informed me that when I sat up straight and animatedly wiggled my fingers in the air other things jiggled as well, and all the boys in the class were... err otherwise occupied."

"Indeed," Severus smoothed arching his eyebrow gracefully. Hermione was astounded anew that he could infuse such meaning into one word.

She worried her lip further with her teeth, before continuing softly, "I decided it was just too distracting."

She was so awfully serious, "How terribly magnanimous of you Miss Granger," he smirked, but she could see he was having trouble stifling a smile, "Now go to sleep."

.

The air remained charged with silence, until, "Sir?"

"What did I tell you, I knew it was coming, Miss Granger has a question," Severus accused animatedly.

"But I didn't wiggle my fingers at all," she countered playfully.

He sighed, "Granted my Apprentice there was no finger wiggling evident at all. What is your question?"

"Where is Madam Pomfrey?"

He pursed up his lips and lent forward conspiratorially, "I drugged her and sent her to bed."

Hermione spluttered, "You what!?"

He tsked and rolled his eyes, "Go to sleep Miss Granger."

However, determined for at least part of an answer, Hermione changed tack, "No, maybe I mean, why are you here?"

She heard him sigh once more, "I work here, you may remember I have tried diligently to install a knowledge of Potions into your dim brain for the last..." but there was no real malice behind his words, and Hermione cut him off.

"I know six years," she chuckled, then sighed, "You're not going to tell me are you?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Right, that's it," he threatened sharply, but looked at her like he was about to genuinely smile, "The music goes."

"No, not the music," she enthused dramatically extending her arm and accidently wiggling her fingers without thinking, "I'll go to sleep."

He latched onto the finger wiggling, "Aha, I rest my case finger wiggling."

Hermione's hand shot under the pillow, "Damn," she huffed turning to grin at him. "Good night Sir," she enthused as the grin settled into a contented smile.

"Good night Miss Granger, sleep well," he replied almost cheerfully. Hermione watched him for another moment, "Will you be comfortable enough Sir?"

"Good night Miss Granger," he said more emphatically, then looking at her genuine concern "I'll be fine, don't concern yourself."

.

Snape watched Hermione from under his lashes as she tried to unsuccessfully settle down, after pretending to read for six pages he finally asked, "Do you wish a sleeping potion Miss Granger?"

"No, but a cup of tea would be nice. I normally have one before bed. I must admit I didn't realise how much of an ingrained habit it had become."

"Very well tea it is." Drawing his wand he pointed to the bedside table and a fine china mug arrived. Hermione watched as it filled with aromatic tea. He obviously had a pot somewhere else in the castle. Severus raised an eyebrow, "Oh, a little milk, please." It smelt amazing, Hermione picked it and blew on it before taking a sip, she was about to say thank you, but what came out could only be described as a moan, "Oh! This is amazing. How am I ever going to drink normal tea again?"

"Settle down Miss Granger it's only tea."

"It most certainly is not _only_ tea, what's in it?"

He chuckled happily, "Would you have a brewer give away all of his secrets?"

"No, just as long as you tell me."

"No," he said, "It's my concoction, and will remain so," then looking at her, "Now drink your tea and go to sleep."

"Yes Sir," and this time she rolled her eyes at him. He pretended not to notice and went back to his book.

.

Hermione hid her smile behind the cup, how had her evening taken this turn. Over the past months she had been given tiny glimpses of the Potions Master's human side, but she was still more than astounded that he would choose to share it so fully with her on this occasion. _May be he still feels guilty over this morning?_

She sighed contentedly, never the less she felt very privileged to have finally seen it in full view. However, she couldn't help wondering sadly if this was a one off experience.

_I really hope not_, but finishing her tea she finally found herself yawning. She took one last look at the man in black sitting apparently deeply engrossed in his book.

He was beautiful. Elegant and sweet too, and she desperately wanted to get out of bed, climb up onto the chair and into his arms once more. She had felt totally at peace while he carried her before, even if it had flustered her and only been because she couldn't walk.

She plainly knew not many would agree with her opinion of him, but she didn't care and smiling she closed her eyes letting the music which had now changed to another of her favourites, Chopin (2) this time lull her to sleep as she lay there feeling profoundly secure from this most amazing man's presence.

.

Severus looked up when he finally sensed her drift off, he smiled at how comfortable their banter was then sighed extending the chair into a more comfortable bed so his long legs were also resting and he settled down to think. He knew he shouldn't stay, but he couldn't make himself move.

What was the best way to inform her of what was actually happening between them? He was aware that she knew something of it, but she couldn't possibly understand it all yet. Best to only explain the bare facts to start with. Then there was the problem of other people, especially Dumbledore and his confounded ability to confuse people into letting slip with things without their knowledge. Gazing at the sleeping young woman though, he considered a moment, he was certain she would be a match for the old buzzard.

In fact he would see to it personally that she was, this bond was too personal to share. It was no one's business but his and Hermione's – and especially not the business of unscrupulous wizards who would use it as leverage for what they wanted. In some ways the Dark Lord was actually more honest than Dumbledore, both of them could be very brutal, but at least with the Dark Lord you knew to expect it – he never lulled you into a false sense of security before striking.

Here he mind started to wander, he had never thought of his blend of tea as anything special even though he preferred it to all other blends he'd tried. Obviously he needed to rethink that, _must finally be getting tired_ he mused sleepily. Stretching up to lock his hands behind his head he dozed off with a vague feeling on contentment.

xox

As was his custom Severus rose early and made the chair an ordinary seat one more. He was about to vanish all but the Hellebore, mustn't have any questions. He turned to look at the still sleeping Hermione. It occurred to him that she may wish to keep the flowers, sighing he whispered, "Lotti."

The elf arrived with a faint pop, "Take all but these, to little Miss' private rooms and arrange them beside her bed." The elf nodded and bowed, not speaking. When she had departed Severus looked back to Hermione and saw she was still peaceful, his eyes strayed to the book resting on the bedside table. Feeling in his pocket he withdrew the one he'd been reading the previous night and placed it down with the little green volume.

He was about to depart for the Matron's office but stopped, extracting a quill and parchment from his pocket he scrawled a quick note and placed it in to the cover. Thinking of the need for confidentiality he pointed his wand adding a privacy charm as well. When satisfied he quietly turned on his heel and left Hermione to sleep.

It felt extremely surreal to him that he had just spent the night next to Hermione Granger's bed and he had enjoyed her company intensely before sleep took her. He settled himself in Poppy's office to await her before he went down for breakfast, thinking he would give it some time now, and see what his Apprentice's reaction was.

.

Hermione was surprised to discover she had slept very peacefully. Stretching she found herself much stronger today. Surveying the room silently she wondered yet again whether it had all been a dream, it certainly still felt surreal.

Surely Professor Snape hadn't come to her last night and offered friendship. Hermione pushed herself up the pillows her eyes rested on the Hellebore, where had the other flowers gone. That spoke of imagining it all, surely. Her slightly disappointed eyes moved to the bedside table, she gasped _two books now_.

Her hand was just reaching to pick them up when Madam Pomfrey entered, abandoning the idea her eyes turned to the door. "Ah you're finally with us again," Hermione looked puzzled "It's a little after ten o'clock my dear I thought you'd be awake before now."

"Oh," breathed Hermione.

"You're looking much better, maybe the change in carer agreed with you, ay?" The elderly witch's eyebrow rose suggestively.

Hermione was not quite sure how to respond to this statement, "Err yes, I am feeling much better today thank you," she decided to leave any further comments well alone.

"Good, I'll organise your breakfast," and she was gone again. Tentatively swinging her feet over the side of the bed, Hermione found her grip on the floor much stronger today, and quietly padded off to the bathroom. Upon her return she was just climbing into bed when her breakfast arrived via the Matron who kindly informed her that she may wish to shower and dress after she had eaten. "There's a change of clothes on the dresser," she pointed to the neat pile folded on top of the little mirrored table, then left her to eat.

.

Hermione lay back against her pillows, suddenly her head was spinning wildly, and not from any weakness, she wanted to hug herself. So it was true, she took a sip of her tea, and almost spat it back out, it tasted bland and didn't elicit the same reaction from her as last night special blend had. Her soft moan of frustration was lost to the room.

Still she sat totally contented. Smiling to herself she mused on the fact that even if she could bring herself to tell anyone about last night's development, they would have her committed for her trouble. It just didn't seem possible that the most feared man at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was professing his desire to be her friend.

Still smiling she started on her breakfast. However eating was taking too long, her gaze kept straying to the new book, finally she figured she had eaten enough to placate the Matron and curiosity got the better of her. Leaving a book lying around and not expect Hermione Granger to pick it up and voraciously devour it was more than was humanly possible. So her hand reached for it as she pushed the almost eaten breakfast away and went back to the book in her hand.

.

Lifting the little red volume into her line of sight she read the title, "Blood Bonds and Reciprocal Affinities, by Filius F Fickleheart," her eyes narrowed, why would her Professor leave this book for her to read? Hermione's mind was racing, she opened the cover of the book and a small piece of parchment landed in her lap. Resting the book there also she opened the note.

Instantly recognising the penmanship of his cramped spidery script, she read. The message was written in the same style she had used the previous evening. She saw her message returned to her,

To my Apprentice,

One unto the other... so profound - read and discover.

All will become clear with silence.

S.S.

Hermione gasped, she didn't completely understand yet, but it had to be to her. It was definitely addressed to her, and the initial at the end, coupled with the return of the words she had used to him last night signified it was from him. Hermione closed the book her eyes fixed to the title once more. She decided she needed time for this to filter in, the message in itself, was plain to her. Don't tell anyone, also clear, read the book and you will understand.

The other thing that made her feel secure was the thrum of magic that surrounded the words and books. She was certain he had concealed their true titles, also the message and his name in the front giving away their owner, Hermione felt the same magic stir under her fingers as she ghosted them across the writing.

She rose from the bed and collected the book and parchment. Quickly placing the message back in the book she looked to the bedside table and thought yes, they will be safe there while I have a shower. Hermione pondered as she headed for the bathroom that she actually did feel like doing something today, her strength seemed to be returning.

.

Hermione was more concerned this morning on having a quick shower to freshen up, she would have liked to linger and relax herself a little but decided, apart from the fact her legs might collapse under her if she stayed too long. She didn't like the idea of leaving her note or borrowed books too long unattended, even if her Professor had added a Confundus charm as she suspected, most of the other Professors would be able to see through that rouse. After surveying her options she had decided to take her clothing with her into the bathroom for more privacy. When she opened the door on exiting she was eternally grateful that she had done so.

oOo

**Notes:-** (1) The Lark, Glinka Balakirev is the first piece. Not that I would influence anyone, but I'd go for the Evgeny Kissin video. It's a stunningly beautiful piece.

(2) Chopin Nocturne Op 62 No 2, this time I like the 1980 Dang Thai Son video, the music and picture are out of synch but he plays so well. My advice, just close your eyes and listen, it's beautiful.

13


	11. But You Can't Throw Me Out Can you?

**Disclaimer:- **_As usual, I neither own nor earn anything from this story. It is the property of J.K. Rowling and Associates._

sSs

**A/N:** _Here is the resolution to last times cliff hanger. There was just too much to make one chapter. Only a few of you called me out on it, so thank you for your patience. _

_Please be aware, this relationship will build slowly, and we still have a long way to go. Regardless of Hermione's being age of consent, no story of mine will contain anything more than friendship between a student and her teacher. Once she's no longer a student..._

hHh

**Chapter XI – ...But You Can't Throw Me Out, Can You?**

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione gasped on returning to her room.

"Good morning Miss Granger, you appear much brighter today."

"Yes thank you Sir, I do feel much better."

"Good," Dumbledore's astute eyes wafted around the room. Returning to her in all their crystal blue fullness he continued, "Miss Granger, it has been brought to my attention..."

Hermione's thoughts instantly assumed the worst. _Oh no he's found out about last night, but how?_

She was so busy obsessing, Hermione almost missed the next bit, "That you need to move on. So I am arranging for you to sit your N.E.W.T exams during the course of the next few months. By Christmas you will no longer be a student," he stated enthusiastically.

Suddenly his words bridged the fog in her brain and she started thinking the worst, "I beg your pardon, you've what?"

"Miss Granger don't be so alarmed, every single one of your Professors has indicated to me that you are working well beyond N.E.W.T. level. A couple have even intimated that they no longer wish you in their classes," here he had the unmitigated cheek to chuckle.

Hermione swallowed the lump that came to her throat on thinking her teachers didn't want her. Grasping the entirely wrong end of the stick, the young woman wondered which ones, and what she had done to deserve being thrown out of their class. _Well if that's truly the way they felt I'm better gone then_. She hid her pain and acquiesced calmly through tight lips, "Yes Sir, if that's what you wish."

"Good, I'm very pleased. This will allow you to move on to greater achievements. I feel you have come to point where your school work is actually holding you back from becoming more useful to those around you." His eyes twinkled quietly at her, but seeing her disharmony, he confirmed, "Please be assured this is the correct step for you."

Hermione nodded vaguely at him, still far too concerned with the fact that she assumed after she had completed the exams she would be sent away. _Oh Dumbledore's speaking again_, she thought.

"I'll inform you of the dates and times as soon as the Ministry informs me. Good day Miss Granger." He rose from the chair, "Oh and Miss Granger keep this between us until you're finished." With that the elderly wizard wandered out the door like he'd merely stopped by to enquire about her health, and not totally rip away the remainder of her calm.

Hermione had placed herself crossed legged on the bed, she now stayed in that position but lent back against the pillows. _My God, what's he asking me to do?_ _What's he saying about my teachers? Which ones have said they don't want me in their class anymore surely not Lupin or McGonagall? The obvious choice for one was Professor Snape, but we've already passed that bridge, so it wouldn't be him. Hasn't he just intimated that he wants to be friends with me? Maybe I've misinterpreted what he meant?_

Suddenly confusion filled her mind again. _Why can't I see what seemed to be so simple to everyone else? _Hermione sat there, now feeling a lead weight settle in her stomach and it wouldn't shift. Her eyes prickled with tears, this latest rejection fuelling new misery.

Hermione found herself unconsciously reaching for the little red book. It was the only thing she had at hand that had been close to him recently. Her sudden yearning for his opinion scared her intensely. Clutching the book close she slid down the pillows curling into a ball. There was one thought invading her mind over riding all others. _Severus! I want Severus, right now._

She missed the fact that he had suddenly migrated from Professor to Severus in her mind. The only thing real it the moment was the knowledge that somehow he would know what to tell her. From somewhere inside her head she could hear his voice firm, strong and completely dispassionate, "Don't be such a silly girl, Miss Granger pull yourself together."

It didn't stop the wanting, but it did help. Sitting back up she wiped away the tears and opened the book. It centred her back to where she needed to be, concentrating on a task he had given her. She hadn't realised how long she had been reading until Madam Pomfrey entered with her lunch tray. Hermione stretched and put the book down. Glancing up she thanked the Matron.

The rest of her afternoon was spent head buried in her book, when she finally finished it she sat back still contemplating its implications. There were so many questions she wished answers to, and she wondered when she would get them.

Harry, Ginny and Neville arrived to spend time with her after classes. They immediately knew something was wrong, and tried to get out of her what was bothering her. Ginny was always very insistent if she knew something was up with someone, but Hermione kept fobbing her off and eventually she gave up.

Harry and Neville told her about the classes she had missed, "Oh and Dumbledore took Potions this afternoon," Neville added happily.

Hermione instantly panicked, "Why, where was Professor Snape?"

"Who cares," said Harry, "He wasn't teaching us."

"No, he didn't teach us either," added Ginny with enthusiasm. Neither could understand why Hermione's mood took an even bigger nose dive.

xox

It always seemed to happen if she was upset about something. It was at twilight she felt the worst, that brief time between light and dark. Whenever something was bothering her that's when it snuck up and pummelled her senseless. However something made it worse this time she was filled with a strange coldness on top of her usual emotion of despair. Hermione gasped, _it's just like the sensation that roused me from my dream last night._

Curling back up in the little ball she had retreated into that morning, she clutched the little book like a talisman. So many issues clouding her judgement and pressing in on her, _how could this have happened?_

Deciding an impartial examination the facts might help her make sense of it all, she sat back up wishing she had parchment and a quill. _One, I'm sitting my N.E.W.T. exams before Christmas. Two, regardless of what the Headmaster said about working beyond this, I don't have long to study and prepare for these exams._

_Three, once I've completed said exams they're tossing me out. Four, the only friends I actually have I've as good as ordered out this afternoon just because they were concerned about me, and wanted to know what was wrong. What kind of friend does that make me? Then there was the whole Snape issue, as if life isn't complicated enough. Five, something has to give there, and where was he suddenly? _

Without thinking, she was recalling the whole history of her attraction. _Oh God, his so hot. Really since i laid eyes on him, I've been ensnared. It had started out innocent enough, he fuelled my curiosity. Challenged me and very few people functioned on a level that allows that. I've always craved interaction with him no matter how he treated me. _

_It was about fourth year the dreams started, and it turned into a school girl crush._ She moaned quietly remembering, _the mere utterance of my homework assignments in his silky baritone was enough to have me trembling, weak at the knees and running afterwards to change my knickers._ She gave as little giggle, and felt moisture starting to tease her deliciously even as she thought about it. She shifted and pressed her thighs together before going back to her thoughts. _Now, well the feelings he brings forth in me, let's just say they scared me with their intensity._

Then a sobering thought occurred to her and she sighed, _and seven, I doubt despite last night that he feels the same for me, why would he?_ Sighing deeply as depressed once more, she then thought about this. Hermione wanted to let herself believe it could be different, she wanted to read more into last night than she knew she should. It made her miserable to think she'd never even contemplated liking anyone else, for as long as she could remember it had always been him.

_So where was I, _she thought irritatedly, _oh that's right, eight._ _When my exams are over they're sending me away_. That's when the first large tear reached her pillow. _I'll never see him again. I'm a stupid, self pitying and miserable creature who can't relate to people her own age, nobody wants me and now I'm just about to be thrown out of school._

By this time she had given up any pretence that she wasn't sobbing heartily. After a little time she realised she was starting to get the book wet, she was certain Severus. _No, Professor Snape would be horrified if I gave him his book back with tear stains on it._

Then another issue hit her, there was everything she had read in the book about magic affinity and blood bonds. She now understood many things about them, and it was all very interesting, but why had he asked her to read it.

There were so many questions just begging to be asked. Could she approach him, or would he turn on her and berate her about it? He occasionally still did that when he didn't wish to discuss an issue with her. Hermione was certain that one evening of civilised banter with the man did not mean he would not turn on her the next time he her saw if he choose to, no matter how much she wished it otherwise.

Being aware that her dinner would be arriving very soon, Hermione took several deep breaths trying to calm herself. She slipped off the bed and went to the bathroom to freshen herself up, but the tears stayed bubbling just below the surface. Hermione loathed self pity, but sometimes that was all she felt she had left at this juncture of the evening. Life seemed to be throwing her one curved ball after another.

As if trying to dislodge the feeling Hermione shook herself. If there was one thing her summing up in cold logic had caused her to realise she thought as she ate her dinner, was that she had a very important task ahead of her and only two months to prepare for it.

xox

The Gryffindor Witch was standing at the window contemplating all this again when she heard the ring of approaching footsteps on the stone floor. She recognised the step, her stomach instantly twisted and her heart soared.

The foot falls were his undoubtedly. However, they were heavy and struck the floor with a force that worried Hermione intensely. She turned in time to meet the intensely irritated gaze of Severus Snape staring back from the doorway.

This on top of everything else was the last thing she needed. As she watched him cautiously observing her, she fought the tears that wanted to engulf her once more. Why could she somehow sense something was dreadfully wrong?

It was without any preamble he stated flatly, "Sit down Miss Granger, I have a change in circumstance to inform you of." This statement worried Hermione even more, and it must have shown in her face.

Severus had deliberately waited until he knew the Matron would be down at dinner, and he now turned and placed a silencing spell and a notice me not on the room, "Dumbledore will be taking my classes for a while," he asserted flatly.

That was it, the trigger and her tears started, "I'm sorry Sir, please ignore me." The last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of him when he was already in such a bad mood, but no matter what she did Hermione didn't seem to be able to stem their flow. She turned toward the window and hugged herself, "It's just been a really bad week," she started, vainly attempting to compose herself.

Severus was watching her silently, finally she heard him moving towards her and sighing he reached inside his robes and handed her a handkerchief, "Thank you," she sobbed, wishing plaintively he would just enclose her in his arms.

Watching her a moment longer his hand went into his pocket again, "Here I thought you might need this," he produced a vial of calming brew, but Hermione just sobbed harder.

Severus watched her puzzled, as she valiantly tried to regain control of herself without taking the brew. After a moment she shook her head, "No, I'll be fine," he gave her a dubious look as she wiped her eyes again, "Really," she assured him in a shaky voice.

Raising a disbelieving eyebrow, "Very well, but you need something," he put the vial back in his pocket, "Lotti," he called, and momentarily the house elf appeared and bowed. "Coffee and biscuits... the most decadent chocolate I think, for two."

Severus turned back to his still sniffing Witch. _Damn, I wish I could let myself hold her_. Then he dismissed that thought, _don't be so bloody stupid_, finally after much internal fighting he found his voice, "Oh come come my Apprentice I'm trying to cheer you up, I thought chocolate was supposed to cure everything."

"I'm told so," came the still slightly pathetic reply. Hermione wiped her tears again and tried to smile but her lower lip still trembled violently. Sniffling she asserted, "It really has been a very awful week."

He sighed and nodded, "Indeed it has."

Without commenting further Severus transfigured the bed into a very comfortable looking lounge and the bedside table into a coffee table. He indicated Hermione should get comfortable, "You're right, it has been a terrible week all round," glancing at her again, "and the whole of next month's already shaping up worse," he concluded soberly.

The little elf returned and placed the tray down on the table, giving the occupants of the lounge a pleased little expression before she popped back out. "Chocolate's got to help," he continued handing her a mug of coffee, and for once oblivious to his pleased elf.

"I sincerely hope so Sir," she replied with a tiny smile.

"See it's working already," he commented hopefully.

"Well, maybe," Hermione huffed, "but _you_ still look pretty miserable."

He studied her a moment, "I think you're forgetting who you're talking too," and even though he chuckled softly and she didn't recognise the tone as annoyed, his words made Hermione instantly think she had over stepped the mark.

She quickly opened her mouth to apologise profusely, but he cut her off, "I," with a grand gesture towards himself, he said, "am Severus Snape, I'm always miserable. I'm the most miserable bastard that ever drew breath, just ask the population of this egocentric stone edifice," he swept his arm majestically around him and bowed his head to her with a flourish.

Hermione couldn't help the tinkling laugh that escaped her, "Well that's just not right Sir, there are actually a few of us who don't think you're that miserable," she offered boldly. "There must be sometimes when you don't feel miserable."

He chuckled, "I thank you," studying her swollen eyes and red nose, but looked away when her head lowered in response to hide them. _Even when she looked awful she looked sweet_.

"Well, just lately there are a few moments when I could honestly say I wasn't completely miserable." He gave her an unreadable look and didn't elaborate, but the corner of his mouth actually rose into the semblance of a smile, "And Miss Granger, when we're alone, drop the Sir will you, call me Professor if you have to. Even though temporarily you're still a student, you are no longer in my class."

Hermione was gobsmacked, "Y Yes Si... Professor, certainly," she stuttered in amazement, her mouth hanging limply.

Severus chuckled, "Are you trying to catch flies or mosquitoes Miss Granger? Because I'll warn you it's the wrong season."

"Huh, err... what?"

"Now look at that, I've just discovered a way to make my little friend shut up," he crowed.

Hermione straightened up looking irritated, her lips went tight, "Oh ha, ha," she replied sarcastically. Then smiled realising he'd actually managed to cheer her up, "So what do you need to tell me?"

He grimaced, "You had to remind me," and drawing in a long breath, his lips tightened, "I'm still bloody pissed about it."

Hermione looked at him and laughed, "Funny thing that. I actually get that impression loud and clear, what's happened?"

"Well I was feeling rather stress free, when I got back to my office this morning. Then I made the mistake of reading the memo Albus had sent me, which curtly informed me that my presence was required on assignment elsewhere." His voice was mocking then his face showed his irritation, "Not even in bloody person, but by a memo," he seethed.

The Gryffindor in her couldn't help it, she wanted to comfort him. Reaching across the lounge she placed her hand over his where it sat between them. He startled badly and she quickly jerked it away, "I'm sorry Sir, Professor, oh damn. My inner Gryffindor got the better of me, it won't happen again," she blurted looking flustered. Had she cared to examine his features she would have found he looked worse, but she kept her head bowed.

After some moment he drew a deep breath, "Miss Granger, last night you offered me your trust in the hidden language of the flowers." This statement brought her head back up, and she found his eyes were soft and open, "Allow me now to reciprocate that sentiment."

His next move totally shocked Hermione even more than the first. He conjured a freesia flower from in between his fingers and offered it in his outstretched hand, "An offering of trust, for now we must be parted," he said hoping it wouldn't upset her again.

Severus drew a long sighing breath, "I know what the Headmaster is asking of you," he continued while she tried to take in all of what he had just done and said, "And know this. It is the correct course of action for you."

Hermione sat staring at his outstretched hand for some long moments before gazing back up to his face, nodding before silently plucking the flower from his fingers, she smiled, whispering, "Thank you."

Severus started imparting details, "I do not know how long I will be away, but I am hoping by the time I return you will no longer be a student." Hermione loved the fragrance of freesias. She brought to her nose to smell, but his statement found her eyes were moving from the flower hesitantly back to his face.

To her surprise, he was gracing her with the first genuine smile she had ever seen on his lips as he said, "Possibly then... we could explore some hand holding options, do you think?"

Hermione's mouth opened and closed and she blushed bright red. _Is he saying what I think he's saying_, her stunned brain asked her. It took some time before she finally found the words that were escaping her, "I'd like that very much."

"I'm very pleased to hear it," he stated softly, and Hermione thought he sounded relived, dare she think happy. Although his next words were serious, "I am sorry I will not be here when you complete your Potions N.E.W.T. but you will have no issue with it. I have prepared you some instructions in an attempt to ease your mind anyway."

With that he reached into another pocket and handed her an envelope. Extending a shaky hand to take it, she nodded her head saying, "Thank you Sir, that's very kind." Hermione's heart was thumping so loudly by this time she wondered why he hadn't commented on being able to hear it.

"You're very welcome Miss Granger," he returned rising, "Now I must go," _before I give in to the urge I'm feeling and do something really stupid_. He watched her eyes filling with tears once more and gave a little more, "I can't promise anything, but I will attempt to keep in touch when I can," then added hastily, "Only if you would like off course."

"Oh I'd like that very much Sir," Hermione said nodding vigorously, the next part of her sentence was out of her mouth before she could stop it, "Sir, you mean a great deal to me," she immediately turned bright red and gazed back to the floor. When she was greeted by silence she started babbling, "I know that's wrong, isn't?" then after a moment her now very hesitant voice said, "I know I'm not allowed to feel like that, am I?"

Severus watched her a moment, stunned and wondering what to do. He wanted to hold her so badly. His panicking brain was losing control fast; his heart pounding in his chest. Hermione had just admitted she cared for him and he gloried in it. Here was the final piece of proof.

Hearing him inhale through his mouth she almost panicked, _Good Lord_ she thought _I know it I've said the wrong thing. Why the hell can't I engage my brain before my mouth, I've just ruined everything._

While his equally flustered mind was trying to fathom what to do, _I've got to give her at least some reassurance_, but still he was silent. Finally forcing his muscles to co-ordinate he extended his arm. Hermione was taken by surprise when she became aware of gentle pressure under her chin. He had leant right forward, responding to the picture of abstract misery in front of him and slowly lifted her chin with just the merest pressure of one finger so she was looking at him.

Every second of the glorious contact he was fighting with himself to keep it at the barest minimum, making certain she had enough time to pull away if she felt uncomfortable. His mouth formed words and to his great surprise he managed to say them, "No my sad little lioness that's not wrong, please know it touches me a great deal to hear you say that. Also know that you are allowed to feel that way, and that you can trust me."

He got a shaky little smile for his trouble, she was actually too dumbfounded to do more than just sit there and blush at that moment.

Just as she was getting use to the finger it was gone again and he straightened, but was still watching her with a soft gaze. A gaze she would not have thought him capable of as she looked up to reply, "Thank you Sir, I hope what I've said makes a difference to you," she paused obviously searching for the right words as she gazed into his eyes her face so open and soft to him, "Please know Sir... your trust is precious to me."

"I'm glad little lioness." Severus found himself unable to immediately drag his gaze away from hers, eventually he cleared his throat, and studying her a moment longer said, "Let Dumbledore deal with the Hufflepuff meddler here, and you just brew the Potions she requires. You are all but finished the seventh year Potions course, so while I'm gone you only have to sit those exams."

Hermione kept nodding, and he drew another deep breath, his eyes studying her before he spoke, "Miss Granger, please stay out of trouble while I'm away. No feats of Gryffindor heroics, O.K.?"

"Cross my heart, no heroics," her wide amber flecked eyes gazed at him, "Please come back safely, Si, S... Professor." Her voice was shaky and her tears had started again.

He just gazed at her, as if trying to commit her features to memory, "I'll do my best, my little Lioness," he said and before she could answer the furniture had reverted to its former state and she was listening to his boots disappearing from the hospital ward as she sat there clutching his missive and the exquisitely fragranced flower.

xox

As soon as he had enough distance between them he ducked into the nearest alcove, and leant up against the cold stone. No one except his Aunt or Minerva had ever cared enough for him to wish him sentiments for good fortune, and he choked up.

Severus wanted to run back to her and crush her to his chest, declaring in no uncertain terms to her how much he wanted her. He hated leaving her like this, with so many things left unsaid and unresolved, but his hands were still tied.

The thought of not knowing how long he was going to be absent, or if indeed he was going to return started to eat away at him, he wanted Hermione provided for. Especially in the event that this mission might prove to be his swan song. Eventually he steeled his resolve and went looking for Minerva. He caught her just as she was leaving her office.

"I need to speak with you," he stated. Seeing the look in his eyes the Transfiguration Professor backed straight back in. "I've been called out on assignment again." Minerva gave him a sympathetic look, and an unspoken plea for information, "I do not know how long," he replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. Glancing up at her, "I have told Miss Granger I don't know when I'll be back, it might be Christmas." Minerva merely nodded. She had been through this many times with him before.

Suddenly the unresolved emotion got the better of him, and his calm demeanour was gone, "Keep her close, Minerva. Find a way of keeping her within these walls until I return." Severus started pacing and he turned to her almost pleading, "I'll have more chance of returning in one piece if I have a reason to do so."

The Head of Gryffindor could see how unsettled he was, and jumped to several conclusions as she continued to listen silently to him.

When he'd finished Severus studied the floor, and finally Minerva spoke, "Severus go and complete your assignment, rest assured Hermione will be taken care of." She reached up and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Be safe, dear friend. We shall both watch for your speedy return."

"I appreciate you, you know," he said feeling he owed her something in return. Minerva simply nodded, "Could you also check on mother?" He took a breath, "Between you and Aunt Loletta..." he didn't finish the sentence.

Minerva, a tear in her eye said, "Of course dear boy," and she rubbed his arm.

xox

As her Professor left, Hermione found her gaze instantly settling on the thick envelope. It literally hummed in her hands with concealed magic. Hermione was absolutely certain that it contained much more than merely a letter. She thought about opening it, however she decided to leave it until later and she was guaranteed she was alone and would be undisturbed.

Then wondered if she was being silly, it wouldn't be anything special _or_ secretive. All it would be was instructions for her exams, so why was she feeling she needed to be alone? Of course the answer hit her quickly, because that's exactly what she feared it would be, and she didn't want to be disappointed if she found that out in company.

Hermione found herself much recovered knowing that her Professor felt something, even if that something was still mostly undefined. It also helped her to know he thought Dumbledore's plan was the correct course for her, and that he planned to see her again, no matter where she was.

Looking at the letter again, she placed it on her bedside table with the two books, and walked back to the window. Sneaking looks at the unopened letter once in a while became a delicious pass time. Her stomach would flip and her fingers twitch to rip the seal and devour its contents. The tension building inside was delightful. Hermione loved this game. She often found herself indulging in it when she had something special to do and didn't want it to pass too quickly.

The torturous pleasure was seeing just how long she would last. When she was a little girl the game had been fun, now when her stomach twisted as she forestalled doing something like opening the letter, the inevitable twist had a definite new pleasure to it. A pleasure that had she been in private she would use as part of a different game.

She found her thoughts shift again. _Where is he going? Does he have family to go to? Dumbledore has probably requested he do something._ She gasped, and her heart constricted in her chest, _surely not Death Eater business_. She took some uneven and strangled breaths; the room suddenly didn't appear to have enough air in it. Concern for him gripped her heart, _oh surely not_.

Hermione desperately hoped he would be safe where ever he was going, and something undefined told her he definitely wasn't happy. The feeling she had was complicated not just angry or sad or lonely, but somehow all three.

It had never really occurred to her to wonder about such things before. In fact she hadn't really considered him as someone's son, or possibly an uncle. Hermione found this fact sad. Because of the formidable facade he wore as daily armour it was difficult to think of him as anything less than impervious.

He was The Potions Master, and even though she thought he was the most intriguing man she had ever encountered he was also definitely formidable, testy, prickly and yes sometimes cruel. It was easy not to think about him as the fallible, human man she was starting to learn about. That he was possibly just like her, fragile, unsure of himself, and undoubtable very definitely human.

Hermione still standing at the window, was plaintively watching the autumn leaves swirling around the turrets with an escaped broom stick as the sky finished darkening to night. Her arms were tightly laced around her torso and there were tears once more running unchecked down her cheeks. She truly hoped this was only a side effect of her exhaustion, and that it would soon end.

Breathing deeply she forced her nerves to calm. As she went through this little ritual her supper arrived via the Matron, she quickly cleaned her face. "You should get back to bed Miss Granger, you look exhausted dear."

"I'm fine, just have a lot on my plate," she graced the Mediwitch with a wan smile and climbed back on the bed.

"That's all well and good, but see you don't overdo it."

"No Ma'am, I won't overdo anything," she promised, with her fingers crossed behind her back. Another idiosyncrasy she had carried through to adulthood, it was these little rituals she relied on to bring her world back into perspective when she felt threatened.

xox

"Finally!" Hermione uttered in total relief, the Matron had just passed through for the last time and bid her a good night. She was currently rereading the book that her Professor had provided her with. If she had looked at her unopened epistle once she had looked at it a hundred times and each time her stomach had twisted the same.

Disregarding her fervent wish to be in the privacy of her own room, she plucked the letter off the bedside table. Her fingers tore at the seal, and she watched enthralled as the snakes slithered once around the seal and evaporated in tiny showers of green sparks as the seal was broken.

When it tore, it ensnared her senses with the fragrance that was her Potions Master, _could that have actually come from the seal breaking?_ Hermione shuddered as she breathed the aroma deeply and a mewling little moan escaped her lips. She looked around guiltily as if someone would catch her and know her heart's folly.

Several shrunken tomes fell from the envelope landing into her lap, as well as at least five sheaths of parchment. The accompanying letter was precise and detailed in his elegant spidery script, she started to read.

Miss Granger,

Find enclosed five useful references for your upcoming examinations.

Advanced Healing Potions

Later Medicinal Brews and Cures

Complex Metamorphic Potions and Infusions

Revised Edition, Potions of The Mind and Senses

7th Year Advanced Potions Text, (as you are in the Hospital wing.)

Revise thoroughly the instructions and recommendations set out after this letter. Be aware that four of these texts are extracurricular and are offered in respect to the ability of the student to research and reference. Not standard fodder for dunderheads, so enjoy.

If by chance your already irritatingly smug knowledge proves insufficient and fails you dismally, please try to utilize your noted vaulted intellect and fathom the burgeoning crisis. I regret that I will be unavailable to your calls for assistance regularly during my absence. However I shall try from time to time to contact you to discuss any issues that take your fancy.

Sincerely

S. Snape

P.S. Should you require to soothe your frayed nerves (or incessant fingers) while preparing for your exams, the spell for blessed relief is, "Loquere, mea musica" (1) coupled with thoughts of which music you wish to hear and a single down beat of your wand. (Once you are able to use said wand.) The enclosed references will enlarge when you ask them without it.

Hermione read through it three times before it actually settled into her brain. She was genuinely touched that he had mentioned her wiggling fingers. Sure the letter dripped sarcasm, but there was more than one veiled compliment as well. The Gryffindor witch read through it again, and something startling hit her, his sarcasm was merely wit.

It was his wicked sense of humour, and she felt a spike of pleasure shot through her fairly safe in the knowledge that there were very few people who would understand that. Suddenly she reflected on his treatment of her over six years in a totally different light.

Feeling even more settled, Hermione turned her attention to wondering how he meant her to enlarge the books he had sent, so she tried, "Engorgio," and the tomes instantly became normal size. How clever she thought, I wonder if they go back as well, _"_Reductio," and they shrank once more. "Wow!" Hermione exclaimed and was so impressed she did it again before happily settling down to start reading.

oOo

**Notes:-** (1) Speak, my music.


	12. Now That You're Gone

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Everything but the plot line is owned by JK Rowling and Associates._

_sSs_

**A/N:-**_ Here we are at the point of blossoming friendship. Severus finds a novel way around distance and Dumbledore does some more meddling, I hope you enjoy._

_hHh_

**Chapter 12 – Now That You've Gone**

The days after the Potions Professor left, dragged terribly. Hermione was released from hospital and told to take it easy, when all she really wanted was occupation to keep thoughts of him at bay. The Gryffindor witch was surprised how quickly she had become use to daily interactions with the taciturn wizard. Their times in her little lab had quickly become as necessary to her as breathing. Even if it was only recently that they had been able to speak to each other in more than stilled sentences, and she was missing him terribly. Hermione desperately needed to be busy to stop the gnawing ache that threatened to consume her.

To make matters worse, Dumbledore did a number of things when instated as temporary Potions Professor. First he _assisted_ Hermione to settle on the research project for her apprenticeship. However, the young woman wasn't sure by the time she had agreed, if it had been her idea to research a potion to mask or block a charmed curse mark, or whether it was his.

Then second, he had her teaching first and second year Potions. Under normal circumstances Hermione would have relished this opportunity very much. However, she quickly discovered why Professor Snape had wished to keep her apprenticeship quiet at present. The young woman was shocked when her Head of House confirmed that he had been trying to save her unnecessary pain, while she was still a student.

As soon as Dumbledore had announced his plan at the staff meeting, Hermione's mentor had gone in to bat for her with the Headmaster. What Minerva got in reply, shocked her slightly. After having treated Hermione like a child when she first signed her Apprenticeship papers, Dumbledore was now adamant that as an adult she could handle the responsibility, if the Head of Gryffindor hadn't known better, she would have sworn he was just being petty.

"That is not what I'm saying Albus," Minerva had replied irritatedly. "It is the fact that you have not yet separated her from the student body, that will be the problem. Her peers will make her life even more difficult for her."

"Come now Minerva, I can't see how Miss Granger teaching juniors while Severus is away will affect anything; it may even show some of the purebloods what a Muggleborn is capable of." The discussion had quickly gone downhill from there. McGonagall had shaken her head totally unable to believe that this was his reasoning.

Looking around the room, however, the Head of Gryffindor was interested to see that both Professors Lupin and Vector had spoken against the plan as well. Flitwick and Sprout had silently disagreed. Hagrid had growled his disapproval, and even the cryptic Professor Babbling had tsked boldly at the proposed plan.

Minerva had said to Hermione later, when of course it had fallen to her to explain, "I believe this is wrong," she groused, "But even with several of us against him, he was still adamant." She was very annoyed with the outcome, and couldn't help thinking Severus may have been able to pull Albus round.

"So other Professor's supported me?" Hermione had asked.

Minerva nodded and scoffed, "Oh yes, all of your Professors think very highly of you. I don't know what's wrong with Albus at the moment?" McGonagall looked at the quietly resigned young woman, and her expression changed, "Well I'll be damned if I'll have you teaching in your uniform. You know as an assistant you are entitled even as a student to work out of uniform."

So Hermione started wearing her own clothes when teaching, it didn't make a great deal of difference however, because she didn't really have anything suitable to wear. She couldn't bring herself to transfigure them into something like she would wish to wear as a teacher, because of her precarious position. She attempted to carry on, and in fact the students she was teaching appreciated her efforts. However, as predicted cries of favouritism and special treatment came from her peers, especially in Gryffindor.

Even though this amused Hermione no end to start with, those making the claims were the least likely to want the extra work load or responsibilities that had been thrust upon her. Regardless, they started a character assassination by public rumours and innuendo, which soon saw a bitch campaign waging against the Head girl. A quiet word or a deliberately too loud conversation over the toilet doors and people just took it from there.

It is always a sad fact of life how many people will believe utter rubbish about another person without bothering to verify the facts. Hermione found her three friends putting up with just as much flack as she did for supporting her. Soon Neville was taken in by it all, whilst he refused to badger Hermione, she noticed him distancing himself.

Neville as sweet a nature as he had, was confused, not knowing what to believe. While he didn't for a minute think Hermione capable of doing any of the things he was hearing, his capacity for it all wasn't as well developed as Ginny's or Harry's. Hermione found it scary how quickly life could spiral out of her control again. The worst part was Dumbledore still seemed oblivious.

On top of everything, the whole week passed at a torturous pace, with no word from the one she craved contact with most. Hermione's brain was screaming, _he only said he'd try to keep in touch. He gave no guarantee. He's no more than an acquaintance… may be?_ That was where the Gryffindor witch was stuck, what was he to her? She still didn't really know, possibly when he'd said he would try, he was only trying to make her feel better at the time. Being miserable in everything else as well, her confidence to believe he could actually care for her waned as well. _It's me remember Granger, it's probably all one sided._

xox

The put upon witch was into her second week of teaching when she discovered something important. Her Professor had actually set her up some escapes from torment, _had he known what was likely to happen?_ Her little lab, the reading room and even his office were all places that no one except a teacher could access her, and then only if they knew where she was. Hermione wasn't sure if he was aware of what he had done. Then she actually laughed at her stupidity. This was Severus Snape she was thinking about, the man didn't ever do anything he hadn't thought through entirely, and she felt a surge of need for him that made the ache inside much worse.

Hermione was quick to inform her Head of House of what she had realised. The Austere Gryffindor witch then arranged it so her favourite student to be able to floo back and forth between her room and the Dungeons, even to the reading room. "There's got to be more we can do," Minerva said, her lips narrowing in irritation. However, she knew that even she couldn't stop the Hogwarts rumour mill once it was in full flight.

"If you make a fuss they'll just take it badly, and it will get worse," Hermione said, massaging her temples, "I'll just stay out of their way as much as possible." This was a difficult job when she still had three classes with them, _and_ was forced to wear her uniform to those classes.

xox

It was the Friday evening of that second week. She was trying desperately to relax while working quietly in her lab. Suddenly over the strains of the Rachmaninoff (1) she thought she heard a voice in the office calling her. The music abruptly ceased, and picking up her wand she moved forward and cautiously looked around. Nothing, she couldn't see anyone, "Must be hearing things now as well," she mumbled and turned to head back to her work.

She jumped when a voice sounding put out, spoke again, "Well if you don't wish to speak to me."

"Sir?" Hermione moved toward the sound of the voice. Wand still pointed unerringly in front of her. She gasped and almost lost control completely when she saw a head in the fireplace. Gaping and uncertain of what to do, Hermione took a second to think. She forced her expression to become neutral even if her heart was singing, "I hate to ask you Sir, but would you mind identifying yourself?"

Hermione saw an unreadable expression cross his face, and wondered if she was going to be blasted. Then a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, but he seemed to be looking around the room.

It occurred to Hermione he appeared to be looking for someone else, and seeing she'd already made her mind up with his knowing little smirk that it was him. Although, she knew if she told him not to worry, she definitely would get blasted, so she quantified. "I am alone, Sir," she stated, and watched some of the tension drain from his fiery countenance.

He drew a deep breath, "When I last spoke to you, I conjured a white freesia flower for you." He watched her smile, and was shocked at the effect it had on him. He forced his mouth to continue calmly, "I'm pleased to see you being cautious, keep doing it, but now let me assure you there are only four people who can interact with this fireplace in any way."

"Oh Sir," she gushed falling before him on the heath, her knees apart and her backside sitting on the rug, and wearing an unabashed grin. Her wand was forgotten as it clattered to the floor at the sight of her Professor's head in front of her.

"Good evening Miss Granger. Ward the doors and put up a Muffliato," he ordered, and watched her look around then giggle as she realised after all her precautions, she'd thrown her wand away in her haste to greet him. Looking for it, she placed the requested spells. "Good girl," he smoothed, and to her it sounded like the sweetest music. "I was hoping I would catch you down here tonight," and he sounded almost happy.

"Oh Sir, it's so good to see you," she beamed excitedly.

"Now what did we agree about, the Sir?" His eyebrow rose.

"Oh, err... yes, Professor." She still sat there beaming at him, but it wasn't long before the rapid fire questions started hitting him. "Are you alright? Are you coming home soon?" This was followed by, "Where are you?" Then sounding slightly incredulous, "You knew I'd be here?"

"Miss Granger, enough with the questions you're giving me a headache woman," but there was a smile threatening to burst onto his face through his scowl.

"Oh, O.K., Silence, sorry, sometimes I do get carried away."

"Indeed, now to answer the questions that managed to escape your control. Thank you it's good to see you too. I'm fine... err except for the headache," he teased, "I'm hoping to be back by the end of the month, but I can't guarantee that so don't tell Minerva. I can't tell you where I am, and I was hoping you would take advantage of the solitary spaces I have provided for you." Hermione smiled happily, "Now before we are disturbed at my end, I need to tell you why I've risked contacting you this way."

Severus watched Hermione fight with herself to quell her obvious excitement, and settle. Seeing her face calming and her attention becoming rapt, he began, "First of all I have something for you. It will allow us the exchange letters privately when I am able to." Severus watched for signs of unease on her face, but he saw none. "I found the pair of them in a little antiquarian store I visited today, call Lotti." He watched in delight as she did and the little elf appeared. Hermione carefully took an exquisite little wooden box with intricate patterns of inlaid flowers from the elf. There was a look of utter beguilement in her expression as she almost whispered, "It's so beautiful."

Severus looked to Lotti, "Thank you Lotti you may go," he said quietly. Hermione's stomach twisted in utter pleasure gazing at the highly polished little box. "Open it," his voice even distorted as it was by the fire, flowed over her like velvet. Hermione extended a shaking hand to the little lid. As soon as it had opened partially, she squeaked in delighted surprise as music encased her senses. "I have the pair to it," he said before noticing she wasn't listening.

Finally her eyes rose to meet his, "This is utterly beautiful," her voice cracked as she said it. The box itself fitted in the palm of her hand. It was full of deep crimson rose petals and a perfectly dressed ballerina was not twirling in one spot like in Muggle boxes. She had a little stage on which to do a complete dance, and the music wasn't twangy it was crystal clear and exquisite.

Fighting to control her emotions, Hermione swallowed hard, "What's the song?" She only just managed to ask, and had to clear her throat.

Hermione heard the Potions Master do the same before he said softly, "Romance d'Amore (2)" Severus revelled in the blissful expression on her face, her animated and sparkling hazel flecked eyes watching the dancer. He regretfully cleared his throat again knowing they only had limited time. "The rose petals serve two purposes, they are a great diversion in case of casual observers, and will obscure the contents of the box. The petals are charmed to stay put, however, if you place anything else in the box and shut the lid. It will transfer to the other box, the one I have."

Hermione was watching him with a delightful expression on her face, "Like a Vanishing cabinet, only smaller?"

"Yes, precisely, I'll send you a note as soon as I'm able." Severus took a deep breath, "Now for the other reason, I'm contacting you. Go to the bottom drawer on the left of my desk. Seeing you are wearing the charm, Allohmora should open it."

He watched Hermione carefully place the box on the chair beside her and rise. She went to the drawer, he was correct it opened with the spell she used, "Now take out the red note book, grab some parchment and a quill and come back to the fire." She did as he asked and settled on her stomach propped up on her elbows in front of him waiting for further instructions. "The book contains my notes on preparing the Wolfsbane potion. I don't think I'll be back in time, I need you to make it."

Hermione gasped and looked horrified, "You can do it, don't doubt yourself. Read through the instructions quickly and tell me if you understand what to do." Hermione experienced a twist of pleasure at his faith in her ability and started reading. As she read Severus watched her, she looked stressed and exhausted, but infinitely happier now. She kept casting little glances are the box sitting next to her.

However, the black circles under her eyes and the haunted look were almost as bad as she'd had at the beginning of term, this couldn't mean anything good. She was still wearing the bloody awful uniform which meant that Dumbledore still hadn't organised her exams. He hoped he would get enough time to ask her what was going on before he had to go.

After that his eyes became fixed on her leg, she had her knees bent up and her skirt had fallen up her thighs. Her legs were apart and one leg was swinging back and forth across the other absently while she read.

He found himself becoming mesmerized by the movement. It was then with a twitch of his mouth and only a little twinge of guilt at the thought, he realised if he was sitting at his desk and she was lying thus on his rug, that he would be being treated to a very pleasant sight. Severus scolded himself, and vainly tried to focus back to the task. However the movement of that shapely leg in its pointed black court shoe with the spiky little heel mesmerized him.

Hermione continued to read occasionally glancing up under her eye lashes, she saw his eyes watching the movement of her leg. She kept reading, but her mind was in overdrive. She'd just thought of the most delicious idea. The act could be apologised for as accidental if he objected, she had the vague notion he wouldn't though. He was obviously enjoying her leg movement. What she had in mind would just make the illusion far more enjoyable for him, if he employed his imagination and saw the possibilities it offered for his amusement.

As she turned the page she adjusted her position. It appeared like she was innocently making herself more comfortable. However it had the effect of making her legs spread wider and her skirt hitch up in the process. The heavy garment's hem line now _accidently_ came to a halt two thirds the way up her thighs, showing him just a hint of her black lace top stocking and suspenders.

Of course the Potion Master didn't know that if he was sitting at his desk he would be treated to the sight of her barely concealed delights through the tight little black see through knickers as well. The thought of what she was doing, send a delicious surge of pleasure through her. However she made herself ignore that and readying herself to apologise, she read the second page of notes.

There was however no objections voiced at her implied intent, covertly glancing at him she saw his eye brow raised appreciatively at her efforts and the semblance of a smirk of his understanding of the possibilities she was offering on his face. Looking back at the notes she smiled. She had finally allowed herself to show him a glimpse of her wicked side, and she was very pleased with the result.

_Fucking bloody hell_ was the only thought going through Severus' mind as he watched her legs open and her skirt hitch further up. _Is she doing that on purpose?_

_Shit, who cares why she's doing it. I wonder what kind of knickers she's wearing? The stockings are black, _he examined the top of her leg closer_, are they those lace top things? _

_Oh fuck! I love those stockings with suspenders, when the knickers are gone they frame a pussy beautifully. Oh shit I want to see her pussy - I bet it's as beautiful as she is. _

_Don't be bloody stupid man; remember she may not be your student but she's still a student. Bloody old fool, why hasn't he sorted out those exams yet? _

Suddenly hunching forward into the floo was painful, he glanced at her lovely face concentrating on the notes. _There's that twisted little smile again. I think I know what that means now._ He tried unsuccessfully to adjust his position, thinking about his situation. The door was locked and warded. _Can I risk it, I've got too. I'm just too bloody uncomfortable_. Reaching down he popped the buttons on his fly, and had to stifle the sigh of relief as his rigid shaft became less painful, _ah_ _that's better_.

Hermione forced herself to dismiss the next image as it entered her wanton little mind. There was no way she had the confidence to sit up and discretely show him more of what was obviously fascinating him. She also tried to ignore the wetness in her knickers and turned her mind back to her task, after all what he was asking her to do was very serious.

Still pleased with her efforts she firmly recapped the bottle in her mind and turned her total attention back to reading the notes in his perfect spiky script. There was only one thing she could think of to ask when she had finished, and that was about the handling of the aconite. "It says juice of aconite. Do I just crush it or do I make an infusion."

Severus looking remarkably calmer than he felt nodded in response to her question, "An infusion, use a bubblehead charm until the steam turns pristine white. Up to that point the vapour is poisonous. Then scarify the air thoroughly before you finish the protection charm." Hermione wrote all the additional instructions on her parchment.

"Talk me through how you are going to brew it, so I can be certain nothing will go wrong."

Hermione adjusted herself back into a more business like stance and went through the process as she now understood it step by step, Severus corrected any process he felt lacking. Eventually they found that an hour had passed, unseen by Hermione he had cast a cushioning charm on his knees and managing to deflate his erection and do up his trousers.

In that time Hermione had gathered two pages of notes, "Now put everything back in the drawer, it will lock as soon as you shut it. You will need to brew it Wednesday. Get Minerva to help you take him the goblet every night for five days from Thursday remember you must perform the charm on it. You will know it has worked when the goblet steams. All the ingredients are to be taken from my private stores. The charm you're wearing will allow you to open them as well. You will find everything you need including the Argentum free cauldron, stirring rod and charmed goblet in its protective wooden case on the back shelf second from the top. You must always clean the cauldron, stirring rod and goblet after use without magic in nothing but free running distilled water. Do you know how to do that?"

"Yes," was all she said.

Hermione nodded but suddenly bit her lip, her mind leaping ahead to more problems, "What's wrong?" he inquired, his voice gentle.

She flushed, "What if Dumbledore... err interferes?"

"Has he been interfering?" He groaned, _oh stupid question, of course he has, he's Albus bloody Dumbledore_. He instantly looked irritated, "What's he done to you?"

She lowered her head, "It's nothing I suppose," she said in a voice that didn't even convince her she wasn't lying.

"You want to try that one again. Gryffindors are woeful liars my dear," but before she could answer, he exclaimed, "Damn, I must go. Be here tomorrow night I'll try and get away again so we can talk, if not I'll send you a note." Hermione heard a knock on the door from his end and before she could say anything he was gone.

xox

Knees complaining loudly, Severus abruptly forced himself up off the floor back into his chair by the fire. Pulling his robes protectively round him to hide any fluff from the rug and any lingering effects from her supposedly, _innocent_ teasing, he smirked quietly remembering. He placed the book he had been reading the night before on his lap and after the second knock waved his wand at the door and gruffly called, "Enter".

He had thought long and hard before trying to contact Hermione tonight, he knew Albus wasn't up to brewing a Wolfsbane potion that actually had to work. Although in view of her fairly recent incapacitation, he was a little worried brewing it may be to draining for her. But when he'd found the billet doux boxes, his mind had instantly hit on the possibilities.

He had missed her terribly these last two weeks, and if he'd found a way to send notes between them he'd had to contact her. He sighed, he'd enjoyed his conversation with the young woman so much. It wasn't often he had the opportunity to converse with someone who could keep up with his mental gymnastics, or someone who by the simple adjustment of her stance could turn him on so easily. But more than that now he had managed to speak to her once he wanted to make it happen again. He hoped with all his heart he would be able to keep his promise, he wasn't certain he knew where tomorrow would find him.

xox

Back at Hogwarts a very surprised young woman stuttered, "Did he just call me dear," she blinked several times, then grinned broadly hugging the book and notes to herself and sighed. She had just spent almost two hours conversing with her most favourite person, and because of their distance she had only had to contend with the effects of his luscious voice and had not been too adversely affected by his all sense consuming presence or the intoxicating scent of him to stop her mouth functioning coherently.

She had even managed to tease him mercilessly because he wasn't actually present, just by the mere moving of a leg and a hem line. He was going to try and talk to her again tomorrow night. It all sounded perfect, Hermione thought about how relaxed she had felt talking to him lying as she had been on the rug in front of him.

She giggled and blushed a most delicious thought started entering her head. It was getting very late and she was very tired, and completely aroused. One of her most secret desires was him watching her as she pleasured herself, the thought of doing something that intimate in front of him really turned her on.

She wanted to share that with him. Of course it was her hope that after she had, he would allow her to watch him. She wanted him to teach her everything he knew, never having ever had sex she couldn't even consider what it was like, so this was a far as her fantasies went at the moment.

She suddenly found that her hand had strayed of its own volition under her shirt and firmly into forbidden territory. She had pushed away the flimsy scrap of fabric that covered her femininity and started stroking herself at the thought of him watching, without really being aware of what she was doing. She was so consumed by her thoughts. Her imagination leapt into full fantasy mode with the thought of him watching from the fireplace as she plunged her fingers inside herself.

_God he makes me hot, he's simply perfect._ Groaning, her eyes closed and her head lulled back, as she tried desperately to picture what his cock would look like.

She'd made a fairly in depth study of his crotch over the years when she knew he wasn't watching her, and certain he was fairly large. Because she had compared what she had observed to the sizes of Harry, Neville and even Ron's, in fact most men she knew. At some point she had examined their crotches with her eyes intently if given the opportunity. She had to say that she thought what she saw present in the Potion Masters trousers seemed larger than most. She moaned at the thought, she wanted to see him.

She had caught boys wanking over the years and covertly watched to see what they did. What she'd found was that most of them appeared to be fairly useless at it. Of course she assumed her beautiful Potions Master knew what he was doing. She howled quietly as she came, and then giggled uncontrollably in the afterglow of her pleasure.

She was sitting in the office of the most feared Professor in Hogwarts recent history making a puddle of cum on his rug while thinking about how hot he was. _Oh my God, what have I done?_ She instantly sobered.

Quickly adjusting herself like she had just done something disgusting and wished to hide it, she stood. A frightened sob escaped her when she realised she had momentarily lost control of her inner wanton side that she hid so meticulously.

Drawing her wand she cleaned up her mess, appalled at her lack of control. Vision blurring and lip quivering she fumbled for her little music box with sticky fingers, then for floo powder and stuttered, "Head girl's room." Stumbling out of the floo she collapsed sobbing on the floor.

_I want him so badly, but how stupid, bloody Dumbledore could have walked in_. The thought that most people would have done what she had just done and laughed together about it upset her terribly. _Why am I so different to everybody else?_

She lay there sobbing the rest of the night. Painfully unable to settle and totally miserable, wondering when something was actually going to go right for a change.

oOo

**Notes:-** Of course I can't give you exact addresses, but go to you tube and you will find them.

(1) This music simply curdles the soul it's so beautiful, and the performance of Rachmaninoff Vocalise Op 34 No 14 by Luka Sulic is sublime. There are many different versions and combinations of instruments if you wish to explore this wonderful piece further.

(2). The Romance is a guitar piece but just imagine a beautiful tuned music box movement playing it instead. Same deal, go to Best of John H. Clarke – You Tube, it's no12 out of 19 called Romance (Jeux Interdits)


	13. Letters From Parts Unknown

**Disclaimer:- **_I own nothing and earn no money from this story, but the joy of using these characters for my own plot line._

sHs

**A/N:- **_The whole process of posting these chapters is a learning one. My apologies, it didn't occur to me that the web addresses I offered in the last chapter wouldn't upload intact (even though I am familiar with the ffnet policy), sorry. I've fixed the problem by going back to suggesting, like I have in other chapters. If anyone wishes to go back and revisit my suggestions, you can hear what I had in mind when I wrote the words, it is truly beautiful music._

hSh

**Chapter XIII – Letters From Parts Unknown**

Time dragged terribly. Everything seemed to be out of Hermione's control once more. The Gryffindor witch had waited, but her Professor hadn't appeared the next night. Now, two weeks had passed with excruciating slowness, and there were no notes either. Hermione was now putting up with barbs and innuendos all day every day, thanks to most of the student body's reaction to Dumbledore's changes, and this hadn't improved matters that she'd had to wear her stoic mask constantly, it was very draining.

Minerva McGonagall was furious with the Headmaster, for his apparent lack of care for her prize cub. As Head Girl Hermione was still required to fulfil all her obligations, but it was too much on top of everything else that was happening. She had even suggested the unthinkable, "But, Ma'am, if I give up being Head Girl, I'll have to go back to the Dorm."

"Oh, of course, I see your point," McGonagall conceded. "But you can't keep going like this." Minerva felt helpless as she watched the young woman with the hollow eyes, massaging her temples. The Head of Gryffindor didn't like feeling helpless. She wanted Severus to come back; he always seemed to be able to make the old man see reason.

_The poor girl's studying for exams she still doesn't know of the dates of. Albus has withdrawn her from the classes that clash with his imposed teaching schedule, and now she's also dealing with disgruntled teachers._ _Filius and Aurora can be bloody useless, misunderstanding cretins sometimes. At least I've set them straight as far as that goes._

xox

It was finally Friday evening and Hermione had ensconced herself in her little lab, a bundle of nerves and irritation. Since Severus' last appearance she hadn't slept at all well, on top of everything else that was happening. Everything was swimming constantly in her head, and Hermione desperately wanted to talk to him.

Then that presented another problem all together, what should she tell him and what should she withhold? There was no point concerning him with things he could do nothing about. She dearly wished she hadn't mentioned anything about Dumbledore to him now.

Her one success had been the Wolfsbane potion, while she hadn't thought it perfect and she would have given almost anything to not have had to brew it the first time on her own, it had worked.

Hermione sighed; there really wasn't anything to do, to keep her busy. All the first and second year potions homework was marked, and she was up to date with the brewing for the Hospital. So, the Gryffindor witch had finally ventured out into the main office, and settled with her own study spread out in front of her on the rug, in front of the fire. As the time marched slowly on, the knot in her stomach tightened once more. It appeared, like the previous evenings, there was going to be no Potions Master.

Hermione kept reassuring herself that he had said he would try. He obviously had more things to do than call her. But each night she couldn't make herself leave, finally she would curl up in the chair miserable until sleep finally over took her, and now she was utterly exhausted. It seemed the world was mocking her again, tempting her with happiness and then saying no.

Almost subconsciously, Hermione picked up her music box and started playing with it. She carried it everywhere with her, just in case. However, this time as she picked it up something rattled. Her heart thumping in her mouth, and Hermione gingerly opened the lid.

The exquisite music instantly ensnared her senses and her tentative finger tips buried themselves in the rose petals. She felt her pulse spike when first they contacted something small and metallic, then the blessed feel of parchment beneath.

Resisting the urge to dump it all on the rug, she slowly withdrew the metal object. It was a finely wrought silver hair clip. An interwoven pattern of vines covered in little amethyst jewelled flowers. Her fingers flew back into the box for the note.

Opening it with shaky fingers, she took in his beautiful spiky script. Bringing the parchment to her nose she inhaled deeply. Parchment, ink and smoke, Hermione loved the smell of the cigarettes he smoked. She bit her lip; it was a decadent luxury that her sensitive nose revelled in every time it got the opportunity. Yet it also worried her, he only smoked when he was stressed. _Oh God, I hope he's all right, I just want him back._

Miss Granger, 14th November

My profound apologies for not keeping my promise, I was unavoidably called away just as our floo call ended and I have only just returned. I have had much time to think in the intervening two weeks. Having pondered your apparent problem with Dumbledore's meddling. Apart from making me furious, I have realised there is little I can do about it. The only advice I can offer is to do as I do, treat them all with distain. (Yes even Dumbledore himself.) You are most likely nodding your curly maned know it all head right now in agreement, I am sorry that I have nothing more to offer you.

Part of the reason I was happy to find these boxes was because it will allow us to get to know one another a little while we are still at a distance, and hence, not governed by teacher student rules. Unless said Headmaster has actually managed to remove his finger, and you are no longer a student as you read this.

Unfortunately, having the thought of getting to know you, does not afford me the understanding of how to proceed. As you can see, I have few friends.

The little hair clip is Bulgarian, I hope you like it. For some reason it made me think of you, and I couldn't resist purchasing it. I hope it's strong enough to hold back your apparently troublesome tresses.

Regards

S. Snape.

.

Hermione sighed in pleasure, and literally pounced on fresh parchment, as she took up her quill.

Professor Snape, 14th November

Do not apologise for not calling me, I realise you have far greater burdens on time and energy. Think nothing of it. You are of course correct. There is nothing to be gained from me informing you of events here.

I love the hair clip, thank you. Here is the first answer in our pursuit of friendship. Lilac is my favourite colour. What's yours? Then allow me to add to this question some more equally mundane things people find out about one another as they become acquainted. When is your birthday? Did you have a pet as a child? How about books, what is the best book you've ever read? What is your favourite food?

O'K. I'll stop. I can hear you from here. But Professor, that's exactly what I wish, that I could hear you. Please come back safe.

Regards

H. Granger.

.

As Hermione closed the lid of the little box, her heart sang. Severus had written to her, only her... no one else. She wasn't even scolding herself for calling him Severus. She wanted to be able to be free with him. _Does he truly only want friendship? If this is the case, I'll be very disappointed. But why would he be sending me letters and presents, if that's all he wanted?_

_No, I've got to think positive. He's sent me two presents now._ _He_ _talked about hand holding before he left. _She picked up the beautiful hair clip and gently ran the sensitive pads of her fingers over the delicate silver curls and spirals._ He bought this just for me, it's very beautiful. _She hugged the little music box to her, before tentatively opening the lid to make certain her missive had gone.

When she found it had, her face broke out into a grin and her stomach twisted in delight. _Was he now currently holding the paper I've just sent him?_ Hermione gathered her books and belongs together and flooed back to her room. Tonight at least she could sleep in her own bed, not worried that she'd miss him.

Twenty minutes later saw her reclining in her bath with a sigh. Hermione pick up her wand and the second movement of a Schubert Piano Trio flowed over her. (1) This movement was one of her all time favourites, and she was treating herself tonight. Severus had sent her a note.

xox

Across a continent, unbeknown to Severus, he was listening to the same music as he put down the parchment he had just read. Reaching for his smokes, he lit one and reclined in his chair. The last two weeks he had been watched and followed by both Death Eaters and Aurors. They were all playing this merry, and sometimes deadly little game of cat and mouse.

Picking up the note once more, he allowed himself a smile as he re-read it_. She really is a clever girl, that's exactly how we should start._ _I need to be honest with her. I hope she doesn't ask any awkward questions too soon. _He rolled his shoulders and neck. _Shit, I hate this idleness, _he sighed deeply. As he was contemplating this one of his wards chimed, and a snarl formed on his thin lips. _Oh well, so much for the inactivity. Respite over_.

Stubbing his cigarette, he quickly transfigured the box into a cigarette case and encrypting the parchment to look like potions notes, he pocketed it. Both the spells were enhancements of his own invention and held their form even in the face of a Finite Incantatem. Holding himself ready for anything, his wand, as always slid easily into his palm, and the reserved academic prepared himself for the unknown.

His thoughts returned while he opened an unexciting tome and waited, although a different strain. _I think I'll visit the Clementinum _(2)_ tomorrow seeing I have to go to Prague. I haven't seen their Potions section for a long time. It will also give me a chance to lay the next stepping stone for stupid people._ A knock sounded at the door as a hex sailed through the window. _Ah, Death Eater's, Merlin they're stupid, like I'd fall for that ploy._

xox

As Severus dealt with his next set of _unexpected_ visitors, Hermione was allowing herself the luxury of a massage. The brightest witch of her age had created a spell that made water pulse in ripples up and down her tired limbs and shoulders. Allowing one of her many fantasy's to play through her head; Hermione modified the ripples so they were more specific, and aimed at more sensitive areas.

The frustrated Gryffindor witch moaned softly, at the tickling sensations rippling over her breasts and the sensitive rosy flesh at the apex of her thighs. She imagined a deep velvet black voice... her Severus' deep sinful tones crooning imagined soft words in her ear. His dark expressive eyes watching the plump plumage of an ostrich feather, sending torrents of goose bumps over her delicate flesh with each pass.

As the ache in her centre grew more torturous, Hermione finally allowed just one finger to appease it, applying firmer circling pressure to her pleasure. Her strong silencing charms swallowed her deep guttural exclamations of bliss, as her tension momentarily melted away and she cascaded into release for the first time since that night in Severus' office.

Eventually, pleased with her adventures, and really the whole evening. Hermione dragged herself from the tub, and using a drying spell she slipped on a loose pair of pyjama bottoms and a tee shirt then snuggled under her covers.

Severus was right, treat them all with distain. _If only I wasn't still a student. _She sighed, tiredly._ I wonder what's wrong with Professor Dumbledore? He certainly doesn't seem himself._ These were her last thoughts as she drifted off.

xox

It took another three days before an answer arrived. It was just before breakfast, this time.

Miss Granger, 17th November

I bet your fingers were positively wiggling with all those questions. Well, Miss Inquisitive, my favourite colour is green, and not because it's a Slytherin colour. The shade of green I like best is the colour of that dress you were wearing the night we had dinner with Minerva.

No, I didn't have a pet when I was a child.

The food I would miss most if I couldn't have it is chocolate cake, Devil's food cake in particular. I like it best with rich soft icing and a dollop of whipped cream. However I would never be caught eating it in public.

My birthday is January 9th, and don't get any ideas, I've lived without presents this long, and intend to keep doing it.

I've left the best til last, the best book I've ever read, and definitely my favourite is Peter Pan. The book I most use is a Potions Text, but I don't have a favourite Wizarding book.

How about you? That set of questions will also apply to a know it all Gryffindor. Now, I already know your favourite colour is Lilac, and you have a half Kneazle. So I'm adding two questions to make up for that.

Do you have a favourite piece of music, and if so what is it? How did you end up friends with the boy who lived to be a pain in my arse and the idiot redhead?

Regards

S. Snape.

.

Hermione glanced at the time, "Damn," she needed to be at breakfast. Hermione hated communal meals; she loathed eating in front of everybody. It led her to understand why Severus didn't often turn up. He was lucky the nature of his work required him to be absent to watch a potion on occasion, and nobody could dispute the fact.

After breakfast she had a free, and would go to the reading room. Sitting down next to Ginny at the Gryffindor table, Hermione squeezed her friend's arm in greeting. The redhead was still being as supportive as ever. Harry however, seemed to be straying back to Ron, she couldn't really blame him, after all Ron had always been his best mate.

She knew a secret about Harry, he was watching, and she also knew dreaming about someone. If Hermione didn't know better she would say he'd fallen in love. She felt sorry for him, it was a known fact that love didn't always chose convenient partners for people, Hermione only had to look at her own life to know that. However, she wasn't at all certain that the person Harry had been dreaming of would return his affection. She tried to forgive Harry his desertion, on the grounds that he was attempting to assert his masculinity, but it had been a bitter blow.

Arriving at one of her sanctuaries, Hermione flopped into the arm chair. Every time she sat here, she wondered anew, what Severus had meant that first morning he'd allowed her though to the library this way. Sighing she took out the parchment and the little box.

Re-reading, Hermione got up and settled at the little writing desk, her wand performed the now familiar down beat and Rachmaninoff drifted into the room (3).

Dear Professor, 17th November

I was so excited to receive your note. Unfortunately, I found it just before breakfast. I hope you have time to answer me now.

Yes, you know about Crooks, but apparently I also had a dog called Bo Bo. They got her just before I started at Hogwarts, so I never really had a chance to get to know her.

We are so having Devil's Food cake to celebrate, when you return, whipped cream and all, maybe we'll even add some of one of my favourites, strawberries. I'm afraid I cannot promise not to make a fuss on your birthday. It has always been my habit to give my friends a present on their birthday. If we are friends, expect a fuss Mister, (although I can promise it will be a quiet one.) My birthday is the 19th of September (and I would be pleased for you to make as much fuss as you like.)

I love Peter Pan as well. I've also always loved the Chronicles of Narnia. They made me feel comfortable even before I knew I was a witch. My favourite novel at the moment though, is Jane Eyre. I can't say I have a favourite Wizarding book either. What is the Potions text you most use?

I guess if I had to choose a favourite piece of music, it would be what I'm currently listening to. Rachmaninoff's second piano concerto, how about you?

I met the boys on the Hogwart's express out first year. They didn't like me very much. The night that Quirrell let the troll in, Ron had insulted me in charms class and I was in the girl's toilets crying. Their consciences got the better of them, and they came looking for me. When I lied so they wouldn't get into trouble, they decided I wasn't so bad. I can hear you tsking right now. A friendship predicated on a lie, it's not so surprising that it didn't work when we grew up then, is it? Well, when some of us grew up, anyway!?

I wish I could keep writing but I have to go. Please be safe my friend, hurry back for cake.

Regards

Hermione Granger

.

Something troubled Severus about this letter, but asking Hermione why she was speaking about her family in past tense was not something he wanted to do while absent. So he remained silent on the subject, wondering if this was also one of her burdens.

Two nights after Hermione had sent her reply, when she checked her music box, and found a new letter. This time she recognised the wrapping on the chocolates that accompanied the parchment, he must be in Paris. She had bought these many times when on holiday there.

.

Miss Granger, 19th November

It would be my pleasure to share Devil's food cake with you when I return. Until then we can share these chocolates in absentia. You must understand I have never had anyone make a fuss over me. I am uncertain it will come easily to allow it now, however for the sake of friendship I will see what I can do. It goes without saying there will be a fuss on your birthday though. It will give me great joy to be allowed to carry-on over you.

I always wondered who had initiated the exchange with the Troll. I shudder to think what would have happened to you if the impertinent little twerps hadn't come to your rescue, even if they should of just called a teacher. What with that bloody Cerberus trying to rip my leg off and the audacity of the turbaned fool; it was a very trying Halloween. It comes as no surprise that your value elevated in their eyes after you helped them out. Typical Gryffindor behaviour, no offence intended.

Since I didn't hear of a rabid werewolf terrifying the halls of Hogwarts, I'm assuming your Wolfsbane was a success. It pained me to have to ask you to do that, I'm sorry, but could hardly have waltzed back into Hogwarts just to brew a potion.

My most used Potions text surprisingly, is a copy of Advanced Potion Making. I use to have one, I'd used at school. Unfortunately it has been lost, so this is my second well used copy.

Allow me to initiate the next round of questions. Was Albus bothersome? I hope it didn't drain you too much (not that I'm expecting you to admit if it did.) Were you happy with the results?

Do you like star gazing? One of my favourite places to go allows a spectacular view of the night sky, which I often enjoy.

I agree the Rachmaninoff is a truly stunning piece. It is a good choice for favourite. But I believe I like the third better. As for my favourite, I would also go for a concerto, but Tchaikovsky's violin concerto. It always manages to pull me out of the worst in myself. Do you like going to concerts?

I find myself looking forwards to returning to Hogwarts this time. There is a friend of mine living there you see, and I'm missing her animated but comforting presence terribly.

Yours Sincerely,

Severus Snape.

.

Hermione took a moment to catch her breath. He was opening up to her, allowing her resolutely behind that stoic facade. Her heart soared. She also had a fair idea where his old Potions text was. If Harry ever spoke to her again, she would ask him to find it.

.

Dear Professor, 19th November

I made Professor Lupin go to the Room of Requirements the first night, but yes, the potion worked. I was exhilarated afterwards. It was a very heady feeling. I do hope next time you will be here though. It wasn't exactly steel grey, so I must have done something wrong. But it worked, so I guess that's all that matters. As for Albus Dumbledore, he is definitely not my favourite person at the moment. I feel like I'm in limbo, I truly hate being a school student still. I'm an adult, circumstances be buggered.

Although I am my own worst enemy, because I want to finish what I've started, when my apprenticeship finishes I dream of going to University. Absorbing all the knowledge I can, but I feel like that is so far away at the moment, even though in reality it's less than a year.

I hope this bloody war will finish soon. I worry for you, Severus. Please don't scold me for using your name. I want us to be better friends. I want you back here. I miss you more than I can tell you.

Once this war is over, I want us to be able to go star gazing and to concerts. I love star gazing. I've never had anyone who was interested in doing so. It troubles me that most people can't settle long enough to allow silence to infiltrate. The silence of the universe is wonderful, but most people never hear it, and there are secrets I want to whisper to you into that dark silence.

Please come home soon my dear friend.

Fondest regards,

Hermione.

.

Distance and misery had made her bold, and Hermione quickly folded the parchment and placed it into the box, holding her breath, she shut the lid. Then it suddenly hit her, what if she'd been too forward.

xox

Severus sat dumbfounded the parchment laying discarded on the desk, _oh sweet mother of Merlin, I want this witch in my arms, so badly_. He felt the need to apologise for being absent, for putting her through all these trials. After all reading between the lines of the letter, he could tell she was miserable. She didn't deserve to be. He had to do something to help her. Conjuring a small purple hyacinth he placed it into the box leaving the lid open while he wrote the accompanying note.

The Potions Master had just finished writing when his wards chimed. Without thinking he smoothly went through the well practiced motions. Shutting the box and transfigured it before realising what he just done. "Shit... damn. I can't believe I just did that." He was furious, but could hear footsteps approaching. It was too late to do anything now. Transfiguring the parchment he pocketed it, _I'll send it as soon as I can_, he thought, and waited to see who was coming.

xox

Next morning first thing, Hermione opened the music box to find the fragrance of the rose petals was enhanced. Her fingers brushed against something cold and stiff as they explored the confines of the box. It was a purple Hyacinth. Extracting it from the petals she took in its exquisite fragrance.

He was sorry, but sorry about what? Sorry he was going to be away longer? Had her note overstepped the mark, was he telling her he was sorry they couldn't be friends? Now, the incredibly anxious woman felt her stomach rocket to her feet with a thud.

Hermione searched the petals for a note, only there was no note. The frantic young woman tipped the box onto her quilt. She searched the floor around the bed, in case it had fallen out. How could there be no note? What was he trying to tell her?

Her breathing hitched, and she started to pant, bringing her mind to heal. She forced herself to breathe deeply. _I will not panic. Maybe he just forgot to put the note in. That's it. I bet it turns up later, _her panicked brain assured her. By eleven o'clock that morning, Hermione was beside herself. She tried to settle back to her study, it was impossible. She rose, and clutching the box to her started pacing the length of Snape's office.

By the end of the evening when nothing had arrived, her insecurities rose up and beat her soundly. Eventually she curled up in the chair by the fire and sobbed. Since the little box had arrived, she'd felt safe sleeping in her bed. Fairly secure that Severus wouldn't try and floo call her, he'd send her a message in the box. Now she started pining by the fire each night once more.

oOo

**Notes:-** Never fear valued readers, (and I thank each one of you) the Potions Master will appear next chapter. I love hearing your comments and thoughts on the story. I'd like to encourage you all to review and let me know what you're thinking. Even if you've never clicked on that little box at the end of the chapter, go on tell me what you think. Just one word is gratefully accepted and answered.

(1) Schubert Piano Trio No 2 in E flat Op 100. Very famous movement, it has been used in many movies.

(2) The Clementinum (or Klementinum) is a famous group of buildings in the Czech Republic that date back to the 11th Century. It has housed ancient Libraries, been a Jesuit College and a University Library. It didn't take much for my imagination to think it may have had a Wizarding portion within it.

(3) Rachmaninoff Piano Concerto No 2.


	14. You're Back, Professor

**Disclaimer:- **_I earn nothing from this story. It is the property of JK Rowling and Associates. I do not own the story or the world. I merely borrow the characters and write a story for them to act out._

_sSs_

**A/N:-**_ Severus is coming back. I hear you all shout, hurray! It staggers me to think that since I started posting this story, over 21,000 people have viewed it. Chapter 13 pushed my review count up over 100. The 100__th__ person to review was rewarded, as I thought it was a bit of a milestone. I allowed this reader to give me a prompt. There will be information on my profile soon about that, and a new Hermione/Severus story on the horizon. _

_Happy reading one and all. Just think, if we make it to 200 reviews I might do the same. ORS._

_hHh_

**Chapter XIV – You're Back Professor.**

By the time the first week of December arrived and there was still no word, Hermione was sick with worry. It was now that Dumbledore, in apparently indifference to her predicament, choose to inform her that her exams would take place over the last week of term.

Hermione had spent the time following Severus' first missive, trying to stick to his very prudent advice, treat them all with distain. Dumbledore, however, hadn't even blinked when she'd replied to his announcement with, "Really, I'll look forward to that." Her sarcastic undertones seemed to be completely lost on him.

However, the set upon young witch, did find the fact that most people didn't get her sarcasm, highly amusing, and this really did help her situation greatly. In an attempt to cheer herself up further, she had changed into her favourite flouncy lilac coloured dress, with matching set of lilac bustier, knickers and suspender. After all it was Friday night, and she'd finished everything assigned for her to do, her patrols, everyone else's homework, her own work and the Hospital brewing.

She half heartedly twirled in front of her mirror, Hermione was very proud she had found the underwear that matched this dress perfectly, in the tiny intimate apparel store on Diagon alley; she hadn't thought she would be able to buy lilac underwear. She'd transfigured a pair of white court shoes to match the dress. Hermione did her hair, catching up the sides and placing the now precious clip from Severus in, to secure it.

Regardless of everything, she needed to concentrate. There was only two weeks now until her exams. She sighed, but only one thing could make her feel better at the moment, and absolutely nothing else would work. Without further thought she headed for the floo, and once there, tried to concentrate on the book she had brought with her, as she yet again prepared herself to wait.

By the time his had clock struck eleven, Hermione had long ago given up all pretence of reading her book and was sitting on the rug, leaning on the chair by the fire. Her head was resting on her arm, and she was once more, a study in abject misery.

Hermione's thoughts were ganging up on her more viciously than usual for some reason, and suddenly she was imagining her Potions Professor, laying in a gutter somewhere, with her not being able to rouse him. For some reason Ron and his two concubines were there, and laughing. Hermione heard herself yelling at them, before she hexed them.

However, suddenly they stopped and were gone. Off in the distance she heard her name filtering into her head, "Hermione."

It sounded wonderful, "Yes," she murmured.

"Come on sleepy head, wake up," the voice teased.

Her eyes flickered, and softly opened. As she started to focus, the voice turned into the Potions Master's silky tones. Hermione was sleepy and all she wanted was his voice to keep washing over her. "Yeeesss," she sighed longingly.

"Little Lioness, this is a very one sided conversation." That did it. Her eyes were finally open.

To tell the truth, Severus had thought about not waking her, she had looked so beautiful when he arrived. Propped on his arm chair in that gorgeous soft dress, it hugged all her curves and with her curls cascading over her arm and shoulder, she was an absolute picture. He'd noticed the hair clip right away, and smiled quietly.

His heart twisted cruelly though, when he thought that she may have been sitting here every night waiting for him. He could see tear tracks on her paler than usual cheeks, and this made him furious all over again. Damn bloody Bulgarian Aurors, he'd been taken to _help_ them with their inquiries, which of course meant his belongings had been put away for safe keeping.

He'd only been released that morning, and with his assignment complete, he'd come straight back. Unfortunately the damage was already done, and poor Hermione had had no word for two weeks. The only thing he could hope was that he could explain in person. However, as soon as he'd reached English soil, his mark had burned.

Much to his relief, he found the Dark Lord was pleased with him. Turning up at Hogwarts still twitching from the Cruciatus was never a good thing. Then of course, there was Dumbledore to deal with, before he could search out his apprentice.

As she sat up, Hermione gasped. Blinking rapidly and flushing, she yawned, stretched and said, "Oh, I'm so sorry Severus." He'd longed to hear his name on her tongue, just as he'd used hers to wake her. Being sleepy, she probably hadn't even realised she'd said it.

Hoping his voice was still in his control, after watching her luxurious cat like stretch, he spoke, "I think you had better take yourself to bed, if you are that sleepy."

"Oh," she sighed, and sounded intensely disappointed. "I'm sorry, I've been waiting…" her head dropped, "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"No need to apologise, it is very late." He looked at her, after a moment he seemed to make a decision. His head tilted to the side, and he leant forward conspiratorially before whispering, "Can I tell you a secret?"

Hermione's eyes were instantly open wide. She nodded vigorously, "Oh yes please," her voice gushed breathily.

"Now she's awake," Severus said, chuckling, and without further warning his head disappeared from the fire. There was a pause, which had her wondering what had happened. She was just starting to work herself up to panic, when a voice behind her made her jump. "I'm back."

Hermione's head span round in shock, and there stood the Potions Master in all his glory, casually leaning on a door frame, Hermione had never seen. He was minus his teaching robes, but otherwise perfectly attired.

Her first reaction was to leap up, and throw her arms around him. She couldn't wipe the grin off her face. "I'm so pleased you're safe," she enthused, jumping to her feet. Severus momentarily wondered if he was in over his head, when she started running towards him.

As much as he wanted her in his arms, he knew it couldn't be at the moment. He was both pleased and disappointed when she caught herself, and abruptly stopped, not knowing which way to jump. Severus took her in from head to toe; his eyes taking a detailed inventory of her.

Standing where she had stopped, legs astride and that luscious dress swaying around her. He almost had to hold the door frame to stop himself closing the distance between them. He wanted to take her in his arms. He wanted to claim her right now, but until he knew what was happening, he was most definitely not going to do something that stupid. The old man had been very scant on his offered details during their debrief and of course Severus would never ask out right what was happening with her.

So there appeared to be a standoff, with neither one making another move. Finally gazing at him, her eyes wide she gushed, "Am I still dreaming?" The obviously confused woman abruptly pinched her own arm, "Ouch, no definitely _not_ still dreaming."

They both laughed, and Severus smiled tentatively, "No, not dreaming," he assured her. Taking a deep breath, and reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a folded piece of parchment. Tapping it with his wand, he held it out, "I believe I owe you one letter. I am sorry this didn't arrive with the hyacinth, but I had a little trouble."

Severus watched her face flutter between several emotions, and he wasn't at all certain, she wasn't going to cry. Finally she lifted her eyes from the letter, and took a step towards him. "You did," her eyes searched him, "Are you all right?"

"Perfectly, now would my little friend care for some supper with her conversation?" His eye brow sailed up, "Unless of course she really is too tired."

"No!" Hermione beamed. Her exclaimed enthusiasm, made the same eye brow rise higher, "No, I'm not too tired, that would be lovely." She finally made her legs move, and took a tentative step towards him.

Severus was nervous as she approached. When she didn't take the letter, he quietly pressed it into her still shaking hand, "Read it later," he instructed gently, and extended his arm in a welcoming gesture. His mind was still processing anew the strength of his reactions to this exquisite young woman. He still caught himself wondering just how this was possible. _How could she possibly care for me?_

Nodding her understanding, Hermione allowed Severus to usher her, in a dreamlike trance up some steps; how many she didn't know, or for that matter care. They continued, through another open door and into a large sitting room with curtain framed French doors. The huge doors drew any visitors eyes straight out to a massive herb and flower garden. It was a lovely room, comfortable, full of colours. It almost sparkled in the reflected light of what looked like hundreds of candles dancing in a green tinged crystal chandelier, which cast equally enchanting intricate patterns on the vaulted stone ceiling.

Hermione took in the stained wood floor and the many rugs, the bottle green chesterfield lounge suite, and deep green velvet curtains. It distinguished it as the head of Slytherin's quarters. However it was the Slytherin coat of arms above the mantelpiece that really branded it.

The Gryffindor witch found it, distinctly masculine, which was only to be expected, but also utterly lovely. Then her eyes came to rest on an entire two walls of books. She turned her astounded gaze back to at him, and he chuckled, "All in good time my little Apprentice."

Indicating towards the lounge, Snape gestured for Hermione to sit. Her heart was still pounding in her chest and she was very flushed. It was as she walked, she noticed something, her initial scan of the lodgings had failed to see. _Lord knows why, it's big enough_, her still stunned brain thought. She stopped abruptly, and sighed, instantly wanting to reach for it.

The object in question possessed antique turned legs, which arched elegantly away from its body, and it possessed a pleasant deep oak wood case.

Hermione gasped, her eyes wide with interest, "You have a piano?" Her wide eyes turned to him, "I love the piano," she asserted, gazing at him. Her voice now succumbing to breathy excitement, "Do you play?"

"Yes, on occasion," he confirmed, slightly cautious of her enthusiasm. "Do you?" He moved towards where she had stopped.

"I attempt to, I use to love it. It is one of the only things I regretted about coming to school here." She looked at him, "There was very little music." She thought a moment, "Did you learn from a Muggle, Sir?"

Severus gazed at her eyes and saw a flicker of her passion curl through the amber flecked orbs. Smiling, he said, "Yes, Miss Inquisitive, I learnt from an old Muggle woman who lived up the road." She smiled uncertainly in return.

The Potion Master knew he was on shaky ground inviting Hermione into his quarters, and suddenly this was getting way too personal. He could see the next question forming on her lips now. _Time to change the subject, Snape_, "Please sit," Severus encouraged, effectively cutting her off.

"Lotti," the little elf appeared, he looked at Hermione then said, "Coco and biscuits?" Hermione smiled, and nodded. Normally, Severus would have had music playing, but being aware that he had to tread very carefully with Hermione, until he found out what was happening. He decided to forgo that pleasure this time, as maybe a little too comfortable, even romantic his mind dared to think.

Hermione would have loved to slip her shoes off and settle herself with her feet tucked up under her, but decided that would be too much of a liberty. So she perched tentatively on the lounge. She was far too nervous to even contemplate anything else anyway. Severus seated himself in his chair, after handing her a mug of coco complete with marshmallows and a spoon to scoop them out.

Offering her a biscuit, and taking a deep breath, he grimaced in anticipation of what he had to say. "So, tell me the worst."

"Oh… err, well," Hermione was suddenly more apprehensive than before, if that was actually possible. "Um…" when she lowered her head, he knew it had to be bad. "I know you wanted my silence, and really s sir, err Professor, it wasn't me," she fixed him with a plaintive stare, her bottom lip firmly grasped in her teeth, so it wouldn't tremble. "I would never betray your trust," she finally told him.

"I know you wouldn't, little Lioness." He sighed, "What has the old fool done?"

Hermione gnawed at her lip again, "The Headmaster has had me teaching," she eventually told him/

"Teaching what?" His roar, and instant mood change for the worst, troubled her more. She wondered if the acidic teacher wasn't far away.

"First and Second year potions" she finished softly.

"Oh No, the bloody old..." Hermione tried not to think of this as an insult to her ability, but she must have looked distressed, because he quickly added. "Don't get me wrong, you are more than capable of doing that. The reason I hadn't let you yet, well it was purely for your own protection."

Hermione's head dropped back down, "Yes I've found that out," she confirmed quietly.

Severus instantly bristled, "Why, what has happened?"

"Sir, I mean Professor, no disrespect intended, but if they had a popularity contest tomorrow amongst the senior students, and you and I were the only contenders, you would win by a landslide."

He huffed, "And this centres around Mister Weasley and his anatomically correct bang dolls, I suppose?"

Hermione spluttered, "Bang dolls?" She suddenly grinned and cackled fretfully. "I love it." She announced, and finally smiled when she said sincerely, "Thank you."

"What for?" Severus was genuinely puzzled.

"You seem to have the gift for cheering me up."

"My pleasure Little Lioness," he said, almost preening in happiness. But his expression quickly became serious again, "Now answer the question."

She nodded, "Yes, and it is amazing what people are willing to believe."

"Sheep, Miss Granger." Severus gave her a devilish grin, "but sheep are so easy to manipulate." He leaned towards her, his voice suddenly dropping in volume and pitch, "And that, Miss Granger is a pleasure I can indulge in. I like the reactions of sheep, don't you worry the tables will turn," he watched her eyes almost glaze over in reaction to his voice.

"Perhaps down the track, there will even be a little smattering of _getting even_," his drawl lowering even more. Watching the results with a roguish glint in his eye, Severus chuckled. Both for the fun he was going to have with her tormentors, and later the games he could play with her. "We'll just have to wait our opportunity, have no fear it will arise, if we're patent."

"Do you really think so s sir, I mean Professor," she said, pleased that her mouth seemed to function without her brain's input. Said brain had been short circuited by an overload of delicious Potions Master's liquid chocolate voice. Severus nodded, and gave her a quirky little half smile, she flushed red, and gave him a tiny edgy smile, "Oh I sincerely hope so."

"I'm back now, and things will change." His confidence was reassuring. "I take it you have completed your exams?"

"No, not as such," his eye brows furrowed, and suddenly he appeared intensely irritated, and his expression closed off. "They are set for the last week of term, and to tell the truth," she admitted huffing, "I can't wait."

_You're not the only one, my sweet girl,_ he thought. "Why has it taken so long?"

"I'm not sure, but one thing I have learnt working with Dumbledore these past weeks, is that everything is at _his_ disposal."

Severus chuckled, "You have learnt a lot, haven't you?" She nodded and smiled.

"So what else has he meddled with in my absence?"

She huffed irritatedly, "My research project," his eyebrow raised. Then silently indicated she should continue. "To tell the truth, up until he started subtly… err _guiding_ my thinking. I hadn't given it a great deal of thought. My immediate response would have been something that benefits people wounded in the war."

He watched her speak then nodded, "Yes that sounds like a very Gryffindor sort of project, and it has merit. There are many projects that might be of benefit within that scope."

"However, I wanted to discuss that with you before being err... shall we say ran down by a freight train."

Both eye brows went up and he laughed, "Ah, I see you have discovered that running people down with heavy machinery, is something of a specialty for Albus Dumbledore," he stated, and Hermione couldn't help thinking there was a fair amount of malice contained in his statement, even if he was still making light of it.

She deliberately spoke softly, "I would like to hear your suggestions Sir?"

Changing tack seamlessly, Severus chuckled deeply, "I don't know what he has talked you into, but know this my Lioness. I make it a habit never to tell a know it all what to do."

Hermione's mouth dropped open and she stated incredulously, forgetting herself totally and scoffing, "You must be joking, you have spent the last six years, telling me exactly what to do in painstaking minute detail."

He laughed louder this time, "It was my job when you were in my class, now, at this very moment in time, although still a student you are not _in_ my class per say," he assured her, reaching for another biscuit. "So I choose not to make suggestions, it is now your choice, even though I will discuss that choice with you. I will refrain from telling you what you should do." Then he smirked significantly, "But it is refreshing to finally hear you describe yourself as the know it all, I've always known you to be." His eye brow went up playfully, as Hermione spluttered mid sip.

Recovering, and discretely wiping her lip she laughed, "Oh I walked straight into that one, didn't I?"

"I'm afraid you did little lioness," Hermione watched him dunk his biscuit looking very smug, and thought again, how much she liked his pet name for her.

However, her face became serious, "It's not that I don't believe that the project he wants me to concentrate on isn't a worthwhile one." Severus was still watching her with interest. "It's just that I would have liked more time to consider, and weigh up the pros and cons."

"Very wise," his said thoughtfully. "So, you better tell me what it is."

She took a deep breath and started speaking, "Dumbledore wants me to research a potion that will block, or even cure a charmed curse mark." Severus gasped, and his right hand instantly went to his left forearm. Hermione saw this movement, and her intake of breath was just as audible, but what she said next was almost a whisper. "He wants me to work on blocking the dark mark, doesn't he?" Her eyes were huge, "Can that be done sir... oh damn, Professor?"

Severus spluttered, and finally said, "To tell the truth Miss Granger, I don't know. May I think about it for a time before we discuss it further?"

Hermione nodded, stifling a yawn, "Of course S... Professor. It least now I understand why he has pushed me in this direction."

Severus sighed, tiredly, "Yes, alas, I also can see his intent, but the dark mark would be the ultimate charmed curse to undo. It is extremely complicated magic. But a potion that achieved relief for victims of other types of curse marks would be a valiant project."

Hermione opened her mouth to express the opinion that he was just as important, but her body betrayed her, and she yawned. Severus was wishing to end the discussion before it went somewhere inappropriate, and leapt on the opportunity presented. "Looks to me like it is time all little Gryffindor Lioness' were in their beds," he said. Cutting her off before she said anything more, "Come, Miss Granger, or you'll never make it down to start the new batch of Wolfsbane in the morning."

"I thought…" she stuttered, "Once you were back."

He shook his head, "You must have been successful last month, as I didn't hear of a ravenous Werewolf, rampaging through the halls of Hogwarts," he said chuckling. Then added, "You will improve with practice, and it will be good to have two people that can brew it." He looked at her seriously, "I may not always be here," and he deliberately left it open ended, as he rose from his chair. "Now it's time for bed," he bowed his head to her, "Good night Miss Granger," he stated very formally.

Plainly disappointed, she got up, "Oh, err, good night sir, oh, I mean Professor." Then reluctantly walking towards the door, back into his office she turned, "Thank you for supper."

He nodded, "You're very welcome." He was already sitting at his desk. She watched him a moment before exiting. It never ceased to amaze her how he could just freeze her out.

Distractedly she walked down the steps again, there appeared to be far more than she remembered, although she soon got to his office, and walked to the floo, picking up her book off the chair on the way. Hermione looked back at the open door once more, as the knife twisted in her chest yet again. She watched it shimmer out of existence before grabbing the floo powder and saying sadly, "Head girl's room."

When he closed the door into his office, Severus gave up all pretence that he was actually going to work and slumped into his chair. He vaguely heard the clock chime two and was surprised, had they really talked for three hours? The weeks had been long. It seemed the tedium of time was still taunting him. He scrubbed his face with his hands, looking at the pile of marking Dumbledore had instantly dumped in his lap on his return, and he got up.

_How could Albus be making life even more complicated for me? He's finally organised the bloody exams, but by putting Hermione above the rest of the students while still a student, he's also managed to make life harder for her as well. It was elementary; the man simply didn't care, as long as he got his own way. _

He skulled the first whiskey, and poured another, he had been pinning his hopes on the fact that she would be finished her exams when he returned. He wanted the student thing gone, that way he could pursue a relationship with her. He had already been having trouble keeping his hands to himself, even before he'd left. The night he left, and she was still in hospital, the urge to hold her had almost been overwhelming.

"Then tonight," he huffed, _"Shit I hate having to freeze her out."_

Now alone again, and without distraction the mission loomed back up at him. Severus had showered and changed before he had woken Hermione tonight. The deed he had been ordered to accomplish was still playing on his mind badly. He had executed it with precision. It hadn't been difficult to lay the false trail that Dumbledore had requested.

The fact that it would be the death of more than one person didn't seem important to Albus, _but it sure as hell upsets me, possibly more than usual because one of the victims caught in this trap is a prominent wand maker_, he pondered. The one thing that did please him was that it was finished, and completed earlier than he had anticipated.

Looking at the still open door, he closed, locked and warded it irritatedly, without even moving. He followed this by slamming the now empty glass down on the side table and headed for his bedroom. By the time he reached the bathroom he was naked, the urge to shower again overwhelming, because he still felt dirty, even though he knew he wasn't.

Finally wandering back into the bedroom, and dousing the lights with a murmured, "Nox." Severus roughly pulled back the bed clothes, not bothering with boxers or night shirt, he settled on the cool sheet. Leaning up against his pillows, he grabbed his wand, and waving it into the air Mozart (1) started playing, then a warming charm activated.

Sighing loudly and breathing deeply Severus relaxed a little more. The two fire whiskeys and the hot shower were now helping. He closed his eyes, head resting back against the head board and he let the music wash over him. No matter what many pure bloods said, there were countless merits in Muggle music. He sat there mulling this over, his head still back, knees up and forearms resting on them. There was a simple pleasure feeling the cool sheets under your naked body.

Of course he shouldn't have thought that, because the next place his eyes strayed was the empty space beside him. It didn't take much imagination to see Hermione stretched out naked beside him. He had the urge to grab a pillow and hug it, just for the comfort it represented. He chastised himself for this weakness, "Fuck, I'm acting like a Hufflepuff," he murmured irritatedly.

The waxing silver moon, abruptly invaded his reflections, coming out from behind a cloud. It's cool blueness, casting an ethereal glow over his pale skin. Examining himself in this light, he could almost ignore the scars that littered his torso, and remember what it was like before he had made the biggest mistake of his then, young life.

Thinking back to a seventeen year old Severus, made him remember what that young man would have been doing in this situation, blessedly alone in the dark. He laughed then looked down between his legs, "Ah, I see you remember too," he said chuckling at his cock, now jutting proudly, and begging for attention. "You sir, have always been very demanding," he stated to it, and ran one hand of long digits along, caressing its length with feather light touch.

A jolt of pleasure curled through him, and he let his index finger trace the lines on the tip, watching with interest as it spread the beading moisture around the bulbous head. "Oh, to hell with it all," he sighed, and slid down the pillows, allowing his legs to fall open. He murmured spell which charmed his hands with gel, and he took his impressive member in hand, stroking it with one curled hand, while rubbing firm circles with the palm of his other hand behind it on his balls, the music floated around, and over him, carrying him away with it.

_Fuck that feels good_, he thought. There was only one thing that would feel better, and that was still out of his reached. He moaned in frustration, and delight at the sensations. When he felt his heavy cock start to twitch, he brought both hands to his task. Rolling onto his side, he happily thrust himself into his curled hands groaning longingly, and imagining burying himself over and over into Hermione's sweetness.

He wanted to see that pussy so badly, that night they had talked via the floo, when she had spread her legs lying on the rug. It had taken all his resolve not to work out some way of getting to see what the view was like, from his desk. He groaned with pleasure again and thrust harder.

Hermione had gone back to her room feeling distraught, even after such a pleasant interlude. It wasn't long though and she realised two things. The first one was something McGonagall had said to her some time back, about the Potions Master keeping the world at arm's length. She didn't know what trials he had been through in the past few weeks, and he was even less likely to tell her. But, Hermione was certain that they were becoming friends and that was wonderful.

She understood why he felt the need to keep the world at bay, it was only natural if he thought he was letting his guard down, that he would feel the need to re-establish those barriers each time. Thinking about this problem from this angle helped her to retrieve some of her pleasant feelings from the evening, and she relaxed a bit.

The second of the two things, made her laugh, she'd forgotten the letter he'd given her. She finally got to read why he was sorry. Pulling it from her pocket, she tentatively opened the missive, and started reading.

Dear Miss Granger, 19 November

I am sorry, I am still absent from you.

You will get better at brewing Wolfsbane with experience. The important thing is that it worked, well done. Hopefully I will be back at Hogwarts before you need to brew it again, and we can do it together.

Where Dumbledore is concerned, keep treating him with distain, we'll solve that problem when I get home as well. I hope by now you are no longer a student, this will make both our lives easier.

Little Lioness, there is nothing wrong with wanting to finish what you start, you're not a quitter, and that's a good thing.

This war has displaced many of us. I too will be very pleased when it's over. It pains me to be absent, as I also miss you.

Your secrets to the dark Universe intrigue me. Oh, that we were both free to act as friends should.

Sleep well little friend, I will be back as soon as I'm able.

Sincerely

Severus Snape.

Hermione sighed as she finished reading. It was a very carefully worded letter. He was being fairly non committal, but still positive. The relief she felt coursing through her had translated into overwhelming fatigue, and her eyes grew heavy.

Hermione got up and removed her clothing. Flopping back down on her bed, and reclining with only the light of the moon for company, she thought about this. At this late hour, she figured no one would interrupt her, and she relaxed propped up on the numerous pillows she possessed, feeling very comfortable for once.

Hermione reached behind herself and gathered one of her pillows and hugged it, her apprehensiveness had finally left her. Her lovely Potions Master had returned, and all her thoughts dissolved into one point as she shut her eyes, and imagined it was his mouth on her ear, whispering delicious thoughts to her brain.

Sleep came calling softly, for the first time in weeks. She snuggled under her covers, allowing it take her, too exhausted to do anything else.

oOo

Notes:- (1) Mozart Clarinet Concerto 2nd Movement – Adagio. Many excellent recordings on you tube.


	15. Tentative Communications

**Disclaimer:- **_We all know the routine, I neither own nor earn anything from this story._

_sSs_

**A/N:- **_There is a minor character death in this chapter, it is only discussed in the vaguest of detail and it is not a character in the story.(It's a bit like the guys in the red uniforms in Star Trek, you knew they weren't coming back to the Enterprise, there only purpose for being there was to die.)_

hHh

**Chapter XV - Tentative communications**

After breakfast the next morning Severus stormed into Minerva's office, having missed her in the Great Hall. His thoroughly incensed brain wanted to know, how the hell things could have gotten this bad. It seemed unbelievable; he'd only been gone six weeks. How could she have let this happen, he was livid.

The Head of Gryffindor was shocked by the level of his temper, his fists were clenched and he wore a fierce scowl, "I have just watched Miss Granger be the victim of a tripping hex, have salt put in her Pumpkin juice, and a sign magically affixed to her robes. I have discretely removed the sign, and he thrust a crumpled piece of parchment at her that she hadn't noticed in his fist.

Minerva silently straightened it and gasped. This had been planned; the writing was deliberately generic and the word, slut was scrawled across it. Snape's eyes flashed, "I've taken note of each deed and the miscreants responsible," he seethed heatedly, "and they will all be dealt with today. Meanwhile, I was very proud of my assistant; she held her head up and ignored them, exactly as I counselled her to do. "

His lips tightened again, "But I'm bloody furious with Albus. Him and his damned idiocy, he's made her a target," he started pacing, "a bloody target, she is one of the brightest hopes, and this is how he uses her. I bet the Dark Lord's laughing hysterically at the mess he's made for her."

"I've tried to help her, Minerva stated in her own defence. "Sanctioning the Weasley boy has no effect, because the rumour monster is now rampant. There are only a few senior students not participating in the sport. Potter seems to have strayed from her side again."

Severus huffed, "Well that was to be expected, he's bloody James Potter's son."

Minerva's lips pressed together, she still wouldn't see reason where a Potter was concerned. "Maybe you should talk to Hermione about that, she seems to think there is something significant bothering him. But she won't tell me what. Hermione tells me she forgives him, something about exploring his masculinity," she shook her head.

"Minerva, she's too forgiving. They are all treating her like dirt. She needs to be taken out of circulation for a while, that would allow it to die down. Of course I realise she would never agree to that." He sighed, "This really won't cease completely until the current sixth and seventh years have graduated."

"As much as I hate to agree with you, you're right." Minerva shook her head and putting her hand on his arm, "I'm glad you're back, Severus. She's been lost without you, support her. Let her know you care." Minerva watched him a moment, her brow furrowed, as she obviously wrestled with a decision. Finally she sighed, "If I am correct, I will have news about an alternative support base very soon as well. I'm still waiting for the confirmation of my suspicions, if it is true it may not solve her problems but it will put her on a better footing to deal with some of them."

Severus levelled her with a demanding stare, "What?" His brow still wrinkled in frustration.

"No," she said, returning his stern look. "If my information proves true I will tell _both_ of you at the appropriate time, I do not wish to give anyone false hope." Waving her hand towards the door, she smirked, "I believe your Apprentice will be waiting for you, good bye," then looking at him seriously, "It really is good to see you back safely."

His mouth almost twisted into a smile, "Irritating tabby cat," he said, brow still furrowed.

"Good bye Severus," she laughed, waving her hand at him. The Head of Gryffindor knew he would have the problem to heel very soon.

Walking towards his dungeons Snape's mind was still turning over Minerva's comments, _I wonder what she's waiting for? Of course there is another way. I could handle this problem by explaining what Hermione doesn't know about our destiny yet, there by hastening the inevitable reaction which had already started. The sticking point with that plan is she's still a student, and any claiming would definitely be improper. _

_Plus the fact that not all the pieces of the Prophesy have fallen into place yet, apart from the bit about finding a lost soul and embracing her. Which again I can't do, because she's a student. _He sighed, even if his expression was still set in stone. _There's another part that spoke of three, two snakes and a lion. _I don't know what that part means yet. He shook his headas a mutinous voice deep within him, whispered another opinion. _Tell her,_ _she's of age, it's not a crime, you need to tell her, it would take some of the pressure off. _He scoffed internally, _Certainly, straight from the fry pan into the fire._

Snape increased his stride towards his office. _It is true_, he thought, _she is of age in both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. That's not the point though, she's still a student._ However, the temptation to give in and everybody be hanged was almost too irresistible. _Maybe I can push the boundaries a little, especially privately, friendship only of course. _

By this time he had made it into his office, but his head was in a right muddle. Slamming the door behind him, he lent up against it. The thought of what could still happen to him, troubled him. _What if I have to leave again or worse, disappear into the ether without a trace and she'd never know what happened. If the worst does happen, I doubt the perpetrator of the deed would be kind enough to return my body. I can't let that happen_. He sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. _But the fact remains, it's driving me crazy having such intense feelings for her and being unable to act on them. Anything I do to relieve the problem is dangerous, but something has to give somewhere._

_The myriad of other issues I have under control, all neatly compartmentalised yet this passion for this particular young woman refuses to obey. It also threatens to tumble the rest of my control into nothing._ He quietly banged the back of his head on the sturdy strength of the thick door, finding the rhythmic thumping therapeutic. He dug in his pocket for a cigarette_. Oh bugger, that's right I ran out_.

Being so caught up in his own musings, he jumped when a gentle voice reached his ears, "Rough morning, Professor?"

He tried to appear calm, huffed and pushed off the door, his mind still very foggy, "You could say that."

The young woman promptly walked out of her lab, and conjured him a mug of tea, "Here, this may help."

_Sweet Merlin she's beautiful, standing there so earnestly offering comfort, if only she wasn't wearing that bloody uniform the picture would be perfect._ Severus took a step towards her, but hesitated. So, she moved the further required distance towards him and he awkwardly accepted the mug.

It wasn't that he actually wanted a mug of tea, but the intent behind her offering was something he craved more than anything, comfort and caring. "You're going to spoil me Miss Granger," he commented, trying to make it sound casual.

"You deserve it, s sir… Professor," she returned shyly, and blushed, before scurrying back into her little lab.

She heard him make a little choking noise and put her head back around the door, "Bloody hell woman, how much brandy is actually in this innocent looking mug of tea."

Hermione wasn't certain where her boldness came from, but she breathily exclaimed, "Opps," and giggled delightfully. Making a mock horrified expression, she said, "I probably should have told you I added a tiny splash of something more fortifying." There it was again that wicked, twisted little smile, "You looked like you needed something a little more than mere _innocent_ tea. I hope you like it?"

He chuckled, "I feel it's only the amount of tea that's the splash," but he bowed his head cordially, "Never the less, thank you, your intuition was correct. Now come, we have much to do."

"You will brew, and I will watch_." I wish I knew what will happen from one day to the next, she might be brewing alone again next month._ He felt the need to warn her of this, "Chances are next time you will be brewing alone again." The moment the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them.

Hermione cast him a hurt look, but started preparing. He watched her silently for some time, and a great sadness settled on him.

Severus knew he was doing the right thing not acknowledging his true relationship with her at the moment, but it didn't stop it from hurting, especially seeing it was adding more to her burden. _She hasn't mentioned the letter I gave her. Although, I suppose we shouldn't really talk about that at the moment._

The fact that he thought Dumbledore might send him away again, rankled. He knew there was also another spy, but he'd never caught whoever it was. _Each time, being alone in the field gets harder, each scenario more convoluted. It would be good to have trusted back up. _

_Under these circumstances, I just can't show too much tenderness_. So his face still expressed no emotion, as he watched her start to prepare the infusion.

Suddenly she spoke, "You think you will be leaving again soon, don't you Professor?"

_No point in denying it_, "Yes Miss Granger, I think I will," he said flatly, after hesitating a beat.

This time the barb that pieced her chest felt red hot, but she tried not to react. "How long Sir?" Her fingers fumbled with the silver preparation knife.

He noticed, "Concentrate Miss Granger, this potion is lethal."

He saw that famous Gryffindor courage steel, knowing how important her task was and she went silent. Hermione quietly slipped into the mode she had used while a member of his class. _I wish he would let me help him, but I'm still a bloody student_. _Should I bring up the letter from last night? Best not to Granger, things aren't as free now we're face to face. _Hermione abruptly found herself hating Albus Dumbledore.

Severus sat with similar sentiments running around his brain, while he watched her taking shaky breaths and resolutely fighting to keep her brain functioning. _All the problems with the immature little shits being jealous of Hermione doing something different, like the infantile little morons they are. _

_Everything Dumbledore has thrust upon her, her exams, and all the other duties she's forced to keep going with, and now I dump this on her as well. I'm supposed to be helping her, not hindering. Hermione has no equal, I've even heard her politely correcting some of the Professors_, he smiled internally at that. _Some of them deserve it, they're just as juvenile. Damn stupid,_ Severus had no time for idiots even if they were supposed to be his peers.

_Hermione being my Apprentice has its advantages, like the little scene with the mug of tea or some of their freer conversation from last night and the letters, oh how I loved those letters. It's nice we're starting to speak like acquaintances, even friends now I can drop the scary Professor routine. I've always hated having to use that on her. _

_Draco is the other one I hate using that persona on, but I know the boy understands, after all he's family. He sees both sides, which is why when he was younger he was so smug with the rest of the student. He has also had to mature quickly_. _Come to think of it he looked dreadful at breakfast, best look into that later today as well_.

His dark eyes scanned Hermione's countenance as she concentrated on her task. _Hermione's already far more mature than her years, even if she is still subject to the occasional fit of Gryffindor stupidity. Once she's without the constant reminders of all the idiocy and the lesser minds pulling her down, she will have no impediments._ He huffed, _but if that means her leaving here, I have to manage to secure her friendship beforehand. _

He again focused on her working quietly, _by every deity that might assist me, I want to come back to her after whatever mess Albus concocts for me next time._ Through his work on both sides of this war, he could see it was all starting to come to a head, _maybe only six months and it would be over._

_Why was fate such a cruel bitch?_ But watching the luscious creature before him, he wondered, _was fate handing him another punishment, or offering him a reason to make sure he survived? Would she actually want him, she appeared to?_ Watching her now, Severus allowed his affection for her to bubble to the surface while, he thought. _Can I trust what I'm seeing? I wanted to, oh how desperately I want to. _

Closing his eyes he let himself drift to his safe plane just for a moment, that place in his head that had sustained him through these long years, where just lately he was allowing himself to care for this woman and want her. _She was maturing into such a striking woman, even if her brow was now constantly furrowed with stress and tension_.

As he was pondering this Hermione unexpectedly glanced up, she was struck by the open soft expression gracing his usually austere features and smiled in response. Something seemed to force his eyes open and in his state of thought, Severus returned the gesture without thinking. Their eyes locked for some seconds, before Hermione became flustered and her gaze shot back to her work.

For Severus that moment cemented his decision, _I've got to make certain she cares for me. I know I've only got myself to blame for the fact that I'm unsure. I have to help her overcome the problems that currently assail her, help her find her passion for life again. The absence of which makes my heart ache painfully. _

_The trick to make this work is going to be proceeding slowly, gaining enough of her trust while she's a student to be able to retain her as a friend and confidant if we're both fortunate enough to survive this wretched war. Then we'll be free and able to act as we wish._

Having made his decision Severus then set his extensive intellect to wondering if Hermione and Draco could become allies in some way. _If Hermione can find my softer side, I wonder if she could help Draco as well_, he pondered. _The young man really needs an ally before life spirals further out of control on him. _

Severus knew both he and Lucius didn't want the boy subjected to the same pressure they endured before they became Death Eaters. _For one thing the boy's too timid. He would be eaten up by the Death Eater machine. Once his innocence is used and his appeal extinguished he will be disposed off_. Both men had seen it happen all too often with the children of Death Eaters, who were forced to follow their parents mistakes. _Makes me glad I've got no children that can be used against me._

Severus knew he would be safe leaving Hermione and Draco as companions. That was another thing both Lucius and he had realised about the boy. He definitely wasn't interested in girls; he would be the perfect companion for her.

When Hermione had the base prepared, she glanced back up at Severus, to find him still deep in thought. Not wanting to disturb him, but aware of their time constraints, she quietly inquired, "Professor?"

His conscious mind seemed to drift back in slowly and Hermione watched fascinated, as usually unseen expressions flitted across his face.

He finally nodded, realising she was up to the next stage and she smiled quietly at him once more. This time he was more conscious of what he was doing, and only the corner of his mouth rose in response. "As you know, this next stage takes twenty minutes" he told her.

His voice felt somehow rusty, "Then scarify the air to remove the vapour before you finish the charm."

Hermione nodded, "Yes-s, sir, I mean Professor," she replied. Happy that she gotten it correct last time and irritated that she kept calling him sir not Professor, _old habits die hard_, she thought. They both performed the bubble head charm, Hermione set the heat under the cauldron and kept working.

Snape pondered, _She really is having trouble with the change from sir to Professor, I must find the right moment to do something about that too._

The Gryffindor witch, worked on quietly, completing the base without any further assistance. Severus was quietly very impressed, "Well done, Miss Granger," he said calmly. "We'll finish the potion tonight. Be careful cleaning up that aconite," he warned as he got up to go to his office.

"Yes sir," she responded, then muttered, "Bloody hell," and correcting herself yet again. Sorry... Professor," and she finished vanishing the scraps, while placing left over ingredients on a tray to return to his store room.

Finally finished, she walked out into his office with her bag over her shoulder, "What time do you want me to come tonight?"

Knowing things were a little strained now they were back together. Severus tried his best to sound gentle, "As soon as classes finish, all right?"

"Yes-s, Professor," and she smiled tightly. He went to rise and open the portal into the reading room, as had become their habit. "Don't worry, I'll use the floo."

"Nonsense Miss Granger," he said getting up. "I'm here, and while I'm here," his eyebrows rose and he smirked at her slyly, "I'm the boss, so you will use the portal."

"Oh," she said sagely, her smile became a little less stressed. "Thank you Professor, I appreciate that."

"You're welcome, Little Lioness. I will teach you the spell if I have to leave you again, so you can let yourself in and out. See you straight after your last lesson." He nodded and Hermione walked into the reading room, happy that he had given her some reassurance that everything was still alright.

Settling at his desk, Severus was glad he didn't have any classes this morning. He wanted to make certain Hermione had enough to keep her occupied in case he had to leave without warning. So he started to work on creating her a schedule. She had moved purely into completing her Apprenticeship now.

After her exams the speed with which she was moving, she would also have her Apprenticeship finished January, February at most. This state of affairs pleased him greatly. She could continue her research as his assistant.

xox

Once he had organised Hermione's schedule. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his long legs at the ankles and steepling his fingers. He again turned his thoughts to the Draco problem.

_There are two commonalities between them. She's Head girl and he's Head boy, there has to be something there, I can use as fuel for a friendship to form. That plus the fact they're both outcasts now within their own houses. The only difference is that Draco had hidden this fact. I'll speak to them separately before tomorrow evening, and explain my request. _

His reflections were interrupted by a tap on the door he recognised well. Rising from his desk Severus opened the heavy wooden door. One look at the countenance of the aristocratic wizard standing in the hallway froze him mid greeting, "Lucius my friend, what the hell's the matter?"

The blond man closed his steel grey eyes momentarily, and bowed his head, "He's had her killed," he said quietly.

Severus instantly knew who he meant, "Oh Lucius, come in," Severus encouraged. Once his friend was across the threshold, Severus closed the door and guided him to an arm chair. Sitting in the one opposite, he asked, "How, what happened?"

"McNair was bored. The Dark Lord gave her to him... to play with." Lucius conveyed, the malice in his words was clear. Taking an unsteady breath, he continued, "I was from home, and not even the mad bitch questioned him, she watched." Turning eyes full of hate towards his friend, "Severus she fuckin watched that monster rape and murder her own sister."

Without warning, he crumbled, "I can't do this anymore, this bloody pretence. It's all too painful." Lucius gazed at the distraught face of his only true friend. Severus would never allow emotion to register on his face unless he trusted him.

"I want out," the blond continued, "I just can't do any of it anymore. We both know Draco will be next." Trying to regain his composure, while Severus summoned Firewhisky and glasses, Lucius continued, "And worse than The Dark Lord's madness, is his opponent's malaise. I am firmly convinced that Dumbledore is just as unhinged. We are all going to Hell in a hand basket, and there's not a thing any of us can do but run."

A light went on in the darkness and Severus studied his friend a moment, "You're the other spy," he stated flatly. There was no joy in Lucius' expression either, when he nodded slightly in confirmation. "The old bastard's been playing us against each other, feeling smug that he's still the superior one. They are both using us as pawns in their game. This is much worse than I thought Lu." Severus ran his hand through his hair.

Leaning forward he placed a hand on Lucius' knee, "I am truly sorry about Narcissa, I know you two weren't happy," he grimaced, then scowled, "but this... this is just plain sick," he admitted with feeling. "So much of what goes on around us is sick and twisted. I know how you feel, but I truly think that running is not the answer."

Lucius was now holding his gaze, "You and I know how Death Eaters operate we need to use that knowledge against them." Severus was now up and pacing his office. He'd had something of an epiphany. "It all fits, the two snakes, one lion," he muttered more to himself than Lucius, "This is the destiny revealed." Looking up, he saw Lucius' confused expression at his mumblings. Severus smirked, "I'm stunned this plan has never revealed itself to me before."

He abruptly stopped, a horrified expression on his face. What he'd thought that morning trickled into his mind, "Where's Draco?" Lucius shrugged, "Have you spoken to him yet?"

Lucius shook his head, too upset to see the obvious, "He hasn't been told, but he…." he stopped dead, as realisation hit him.

"The boy will have felt it," Severus finished for him, racing to his desk, "Fuck Lucius, what were you thinking." Scribbling a note quickly, he called Lotti. The little elf bowed, "Deliver this to Professor Vector immediately and then return." She bowed and was gone. Leaving a very ashen faced Lucius, trying to fathom why he hadn't thought of his son's affinity, as his friend realised what he'd just said in his panic and walked back over to grip Lucius' shoulder firmly in support, "I'm sorry Lu, I didn't think."

xox

The Arithmancy lesson was almost over when Severus' elf appeared beside Vectors desk, handing the Professor the parchment. She nodded in thanks and Lotti left. Vector read the message, then looked to the appropriate students, "Mister Malfoy, your father is here and wishes to see you. He is in Your Head of House's office. You may as well collect your belongs to take, the lesson's almost over." Turning to Hermione, she continued, "Miss Granger, you are also required."

xox

In his office Severus sent another discrete message via the elf, "Lucius my friend, it is time we fought back." Severus turned and walked into the little lab. He picked up a vial of the Calming brew Hermione had made the day before. Coming back and sitting opposite the distraught man, Lucius looked into Severus' fathomless eyes as the Potions Master said, "Pull yourself together. We will have more than Draco's company in a moment," and he handed him the potion. Lucius shot him a questioning look but downed it, "I have also asked Minerva and Hermione Granger to join us." The other man's eyes opened eye wide. "I have a plan, my friend," he replied to his unasked question.

"What?"

"I have known for some time that you had already defected to the winning side, so I'm assuming that you will wish to fight on the most powerful team, yes?" The idea that had just cemented in Severus' mind was inspired. Lucius nodded vaguely, and Severus called Lotti again. "Prepare refreshments, and a light lunch for five in my quarters."

"What is this Severus, alliances with Gryffindors?"

"Oh yes my friend. This is most fortuitous." Lucius was very puzzled. "This is where we play both madmen at their own game, and we come out victorious."

Severus opened the door way to his quarters, "Lucius they aren't just Gryffindors, they are the two most extraordinary women I know and we need them. We need them desperately."

"Gryffindors?" he repeated, totally perplexed.

"Yes Lucius, magnificent Gryffindor Lioness'. There are more we need, but only time will deliver them to our team."

"Severus, I haven't seen you this animated, since… well fuck me, since school," he drawled, almost forgetting his pain.

Severus chuckled loudly, "Since I have no plans to ever fuck you, my friend."

Lucius pursed his lips, "No," he said smirking, his thoughts hidden.

Severus laughed this time, but didn't comment and Lucius' further questions were interrupted as the floo activated.

Minerva McGonagall gasped as she looked up on walking out of the fireplace, "Lucius Malfoy," she stated nodding, as Severus stepped forward.

"Minerva McGonagall," Lucius replied bowing his head to her.

"Thank you for coming, Minerva," Severus stated calmly.

"I had to let my class out early to come, not that they minded. Your message sounded urgent, what is it?" She was looking between both men.

"Minerva I'll explain everything in a moment. I am awaiting two more arrivals, would you be kind enough to proceed to my quarters, I will be there in a moment," Severus said flourishing his arm towards the door way.

xox

Hermione and Draco were at the complete opposite end on the school. Hermione was confused as to why her Professor had send for her to accompany Malfoy, on what was obviously a private visit.

Then she glanced around at the young man as he walked a few paces behind her. His complexion was naturally pale and delicate, however, since they had left the Arithmancy class room, he had turned a ghastly greyish green and there were beads of sweat evident on his lip and brow.

Her countenance changed to concern, "Malfoy are you quite well?" His hand shook as he raised it to run through his hair, but he remained silent. She pushed further, "Draco, is something wrong?" When he didn't answer, finally she stopped, and grabbed his arm to impede him.

When he eventually turned to her, she was beyond shocked to see he had tears shining in his eyes. But he still reefed his arm from her grasp, "Father is here..." he managed before he choked and turned away.

"Yes that's what Professor Snape's note said." she reminded him, kindly.

Draco sniffed but shook his head, knowing she didn't understand, "I don't know why I would tell you anyway, a bloody Gryffindor… and a Mudblood," he sniped. Hermione got the impression that he was trying to sound snide. However he was unsuccessful, it came out sounding frustrated and more than a little scared.

Hermione Granger made a decision, working on gut instincts; she knew now there was something dreadfully wrong. Regardless of how he'd treated her, he was human and he was obviously in pain."Sticks and stones Malfoy," she said rolling her eyes. "If you'd care to listen to some of the insults going round about me at the moment, then Mudblood doesn't even rate."

Draco instantly became more panicky as she continued, "I've been watching you. You aren't like the Junior Death Eater League. You're like me, an alien amongst your own."

"Your point, Granger," he returned, shakily. Hermione could tell he was almost on the point of complete panic.

"You might like to try tolerating me Malfoy, as it may just turn out to be a good thing."

"Don't be so melodramatic, Granger."

"O.K. then, come on," she said brusquely and started walking again. Seeing he didn't, she turned, starting to walk backwards. goading him as she went, "It will be lunch in a minute, Malfoy. Do you really want to be seen walking the corridors with me?" Finally he reluctantly moved.

However the closer they got to The Potion Masters office, the shakier the young man became, til eventually he had stopped completely once more. Hermione knew he was incredibly worried and upset about something, she just didn't know what.

Conceding again, she turned to him and bravely offered her hand, saying, "Come on, you need to find out what's happening, before you collapse in a very aristocratic heap on the floor."

He snarled at her, she started to retract the offer, "O.K, have it your way," instantly she found her hand snatched and being held tightly. She looked at him and smiled, "Come on Draco, we'll look after you." Hermione was starting to understand why her Professor had requested her to accompany the young man.

He now had a death grip on her wrist with both hands and Hermione heard a hoarse voice whisper, "Promise, Granger?"

"Draco if you'll trust me, I'll do everything in my power to help you, now we need to walk or Professor Snape will think we're lost."

Draco nodded vigorously and took a tentative step. Soon they found themselves at their destination and Hermione knocked, but abruptly found that was the last movement she was capable of.

"Enter" Severus called.

Both Severus and Lucius looked at each other, when they heard an exasperated Hermione trying to open the door, "Draco, I can't get the door open if you hold on to me like that."

Severus was instantly at the door knowing, his plan had worked. "We have to go in," she continued, "at least give me one hand to open the door."

The Potion Master smiled broadly at the look of thunder in the amber flecked eyes that greeted him when he opened the door.

Poor Draco was now in a complete state of panic, he had one of Hermione's arms captured between him and her body, while he held the other one down, with his arms wrapped tightly around Hermione's waist and his head resting on her shoulder. Hermione's book bag had fallen down in the struggle to open the door; this was further inhibiting her movements.

Severus had trouble keeping the smile off his face, as he forcefully encouraged Draco to walk and managed to get them in the room. Hermione glared at his amusement from under a stormy brow.


	16. New Alliances Forged

**Disclaimer:- **_J.K. Rowling own everything, I neither earn nor own anything but my plot and the fun of writing with her characters._

sSs

**A/N:-**_ I felt bad this chapter, there were no opportunities for music. This is a long chapter, and as you will see Hermione and Severus are making progress towards their 'friendship'. Thank you to everyone who is reviewing, has made it a favourite and is following the story, or is merely reading. You all make me feel very special, thank you. Happy reading._

hHh

**Chapter XVI – New Alliances forged.**

Glancing between Hermione and Lucius, if the situation hadn't been so serious Severus would have given in to the urge to laugh. The look on Hermione's face was priceless but the expression gracing Lucius' was even better.

The cool blond Wizard didn't know how to react to this situation, and was currently wearing a bemused albeit sheepish expression. Severus was pleased his manners didn't fail him though as he decided on politeness. "Good day Miss Granger, thank you for escorting my son to me." He said it, desperately trying to stifle a smirk. Regardless of the sombre reason his son had been summoned.

Hermione had never heard anything civil come out of Lucius Malfoy's mouth. She was just wondering how to respond, when the Potion Master's deep baritone suddenly caressed her ear. "Allow him the same grace you initially gave me, my Lioness." Hermione shot Severus a quick glance, as she felt a tugging on her arm. The Potions Master had covered leaning forward to whisper by, trying to disengage Draco enough, to relieve Hermione of her book bag. His gaze was steady and serious, his eyebrow raised and he was standing in front of her, angled so Lucius couldn't see.

Hermione's suddenly brain engaged, and it made perfect sense that there was more than one Death Eater who might only pretend. Her eyes met the Potions Master's again and understanding blossomed. Looking around Severus, she returned politely, "You're welcome Mr Malfoy; he seems to be a little out of sorts."

Lucius raised an eyebrow in a very Snape like movement. "So it appears."

Severus leant forward once more, "Good girl, I'll explain later." Their eyes locked and he gave her a minute smile, making Hermione's legs turned to jelly.

Severus cleared his throat. "Lucius, I think it's going to take both of us to free Miss Granger."

Draco had his eyes tightly closed, and was muttering in garbled tones under his breath into Hermione's hair. Possibly in an attempt to still deny the truth he knew.

It did in fact take both men to extradite Hermione from the young man's clutches, but finally Lucius had him. He led him away, and putting an arm around his shoulder, Lucius made calming noises as he placed his son in the chair by the fire.

Severus caught Hermione as she recoiled from the shock of freedom, he gently held her by the arms. "Are you alright?" His soft inquiry made her gasp. "He didn't accidently hurt you did he?"

She was indeed feeling a little sore, but gazing as she was into Severus' fathomless black eyes, everything else seemed unimportant. "Something is very wrong, isn't it?"Hermione's voice was a hoarse whispered.

Severus nodded, leaning forward, he murmured in return, "Follow me."

She gave him a quizzical look but obeyed. Severus turned back to Lucius and said, "You two come up when you're ready, take as long as you need." Lucius glanced up at his friend, grey faced. They had swapped positions, and Draco was currently sobbing with his head in his father's lap. The distraught wizard nodded.

.

Severus ushered Hermione through the door that led to his quarters, with his hand on her back guiding her. However, he gently stopped her progress on the first landing. "Thank you for what you just did. I knew I could count on your nature to help Draco, my lioness." His eyes were sweeping her face.

All the air seemed to leave her vicinity as he watched her, but she managed to say, "You're most welcome sir, what's happened?"

"It's Draco's mother," he sighed, not really wanting to explain in detail lest he upset her too much. "Sometimes Death Eaters turn on their own." His mouth was a grim line.

"Y-you mean she's dead." Her complete shock was evident in every feature of her face. Hermione suddenly felt cold, she shivered. "What did she do?"

Severus was still watching her, "Probably nothing," he sighed. "She was merely convenient; in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Oh," replied Hermione, sadly. Still too shocked to say more, there was already a tear creeping down her face.

"Don't cry little one," Snape offered, helplessly.

.

Confused by what she was being told, and having an almost overwhelming urge to take that last step forward into Severus' embrace. Hermione turned to look out the window. "I'm sorry, sir," she quickly wiped the tear with her hand. "I feel for him, he tries to make out his so tough, but really he's very soft and sensitive. This has the potential to ruin him."

"You are very correct, but that's not the worst of it."

She turned back around her eyes still brimming with tears, "He's empathic; he had a strong link with his mother," Severus finished quietly.

Her tears were falling properly now, "Then he knew when it happened," Hermione struggled to say, and closed her eyes. But the tears still leaked out. "That's why he was so upset, he was still trying to control himself so the bullies in his house wouldn't work it out." A sob escaped her, and she only managed to continue in a hoarse whisper, "How long?"

"Three days," Severus replied in a throaty undertone.

"Oh, how truly awful," she cried. "No wonder he clung so tightly to me when he finally had the proof." To stop her traitorous body from doing what it was being drawn to do. Hermione turned back around to the window, and wrapped her arms tightly around herself.

She gasped, when she became aware of gentle hands turning her back towards him, and her eyes being carefully wiped. "Don't cry," Severus repeated softly, he brushed a cloth carefully over her cheeks, trying frantically to centre his thoughts on anything but holding her.

Finally she looked up, and her quivery voice managed, "I just don't seem to be able to help it." She took a shaky breath, "I do apologise, P-Professor."

"My dear little lioness, you wouldn't be you if these types of things didn't upset you." Severus watched her tenderly. Without being able to stop himself, he lifted his hand and ran the knuckles softly over her still wet cheek. It was obvious that her shiver was one of utter pleasure.

Too late, realising what he had just done. He removed it and his voice changed. "Besides," he said, now sounding as if he was teasing her. "The sole reason I carry a handkerchief in the first place, is to wipe away your tears." Hermione had looked away confused when he removed his hand, she glanced up at him and saw the smirk.

She sniffed, and gave him the ghost of a smile. "I'm very pleased you're prepared for the eventuality, should I ever feel the need to cry again," she replied shakily, sniffing. Desperately trying to cover her confusion with her words, she stepped back.

"Indeed," he purred softly, still watching her. He tilted his head, "Come," he encouraged, wanting to take her by the hand and lead her.

.

Severus refrained from doing so, and merely encouraged her up the rest of the steps by the elbow. The door of his quarters was open and as they walked in. He gestured towards the lounge. "Please make yourself comfortable, Miss Granger, I need to speak to Professor McGonagall."

Minerva, had been concentrating on something out beyond the French doors, she span around on hearing them. "What the devil is going on here, Severus?" She sounded most indignant.

"My apologies for leaving you up here in the dark Minerva, of course my first duty, as always," he took a breath, "was to the students under my care."

Hearing this Hermione's heart broke a little and her head bowed. _Of course he's only being kind to you because he has to._ It seemed to completely escape her notice that they had admitted they were friends, and that Severus Snape would never offer tenderness to just a student. She sighed, feeling a lead weight settle in her stomach regardless.

Hermione abruptly wished with all her heart, she had the courage to run from the room and never return. _How could I have been so stupid, to think it was anything else?_

.

She heard her Head of House say, "Of course Severus, no need to apologise, but what has happened?"

The Potion Master nodded, "Thank you Minerva," then continued to speak. "It's Narcissa, the Dark Lord let McNair have her while Lucius was away."

Minerva gasped, "Oh Severus, that's…" She couldn't seem to find the words and just shivered. "Walden McNair is a monster," she stated, in a disgusted tone.

Severus nodded, and replied sadly, "I know."

"Of course you do dear boy," she placated, patting his arm.

Minerva looked towards Hermione and Severus chuckled, "My intuitive little friend is assisting me with a project." Hermione hearing this became more confused, then more still, as her Potion Master called to her. "Come, join us, you both need to hear this." He held his arm up to encourage Hermione over when she seemed a little hesitant.

Finally arriving, she stopped next to him. The Gryffindor witch almost jumped when she felt his hand find hers and give it a squeeze. Severus removed it again almost immediately, but the young woman stayed very still next to him, hoping maybe he would do it again.

Severus made his explanation to them, but didn't touch Hermione again. It did seem to centre her thoughts though, and while they were talking, Hermione remembered the rest of the conversation they'd had before he'd left, and settled.

The Potions Master informed both of them of the complete circumstances of Lucius' sudden arrival, and then his shock at finding that the blond wizard was indeed the other spy he had told Minerva previously, he knew of. Then how he had approached Lucius to join their team, and he had accepted.

"What team would that be Severus?" Minerva finally asked suspiciously.

"Why the winning one of course Minerva," he returned, smirking. "We need to start playing the old bastard at his own game. Lucius and I can watch each other's backs out in the field, instead of working separately now we know we are working towards the same ends. We can also play death eaters at their own game, because we know how they function."

.

Snape watched as full comprehension dawned on Minerva's face. "Oh blessed Merlin, the old man is becoming delusional, isn't he? He could have used your friendship instead of separating you," she closed her eyes momentarily, as if this information needed to be thought over.

"Precisely," Severus stated, glad she could finally see what he'd been trying to tell her.

Severus deliberately turned to Hermione, "Lucius is not the monster you think him, he is what he is forced to be, by his will to survive his situation." Severus took a deep breath, "I'm not excusing his behaviour before he realised what a mistake he'd made. He did..." his lips pressed tightly together. "We both did some terrible things before we saw the truth."

Hermione bravely reached out and squeezed Severus' hand, "I think I'm starting to realise that now. Seeing him with his son, he is very gentle and indulgent with him. No man who has his reputation could act as I have just witnessed, without his public persona being a false one." Her eyes met his, "In fact I know of someone else who also falls into that category as well."

"Do you indeed, I'm glad to hear it." He bowed his head, trying desperately not to smile at her. Minerva stood watching their discrete exchanges with a smirk of great satisfaction on her face.

.

It was the arrival of two people at the door that broke the scene. Lucius was supporting Draco who looked about ready to collapse. Severus was instantly alarmed. Without thinking, his hand clasped Hermione's and he raced with her trailing behind him over to the pair at the door.

Releasing her hand again, he grabbed one of Draco's arms allowing Lucius to recover, after bundling him up the stairs. "Thank you, my friend," Lucius said, looking at his son, very concerned.

"You're welcome Lucius." Severus turned to Hermione, who was still recovering from the shock of his act of possession. He smiled at the look of astonishment on her face, before continuing, "Little Lioness go into the lab," he indicated towards the door with his head, "the cupboard on the far wall, middle panel top shelf. Please collect a vial of dreamless sleep and then on the middle shelf Bloom's cleansing potion." Hermione looked at him dazed momentarily. But soon recovered, and nodding was gone.

By this time Minerva was directing the men towards the spare bedroom. "Lay him down here," she said, and conjuring a damp cloth, she sponged his perspiring brow to clean his flushed face. Once she had done this she set the cloth aside. The Transfiguration Professor straightened, turning to Lucius and stated gravely, "Please accept my deepest condolences for your loss Lucius." Her words of course started the tears down Draco's cheeks again. The distraught young man turned, and hugging a pillow for comfort, whimpered softly.

When Hermione returned, she quietly stood between the two men, gravely watching the distressed young man in front of them. All his pretensions gone, he was just like anyone else now. Frightened and panic-stricken that he'd lost his mother. It made her heart bleed just a little for him, regardless of who he was and what he had always represented to her.

Then she looked at the father. Lucius startled when Hermione timidly placed her hand on his arm. "I'm terribly sorry, Mr Malfoy. This is a terrible thing that has happened." Then looking to Draco, "I don't know who I am anymore, and I don't remember losing my mother," she continued, "however, I still feel a sense of great loss over it. I also understand having a relationship with a mother figure for eighteen years before losing her," Hermione finished sadly. She tried to give him a tiny smile, and calmly removed her hand, as she finished speaking.

"Thank you, Miss Granger," a shocked Lucius said looking at Severus, then back to her. "B-ut I thought you were Muggle born?" Lucius stuttered.

Hermione shrugged and said, "I don't know sir, I recently found out I was adopted. Apparently my birth mother died having me, and from what I have learnt it is entirely possible she was a witch or perhaps a squib. The Granger's adopted me from a hospital in Scotland, and that is about all I know."

Severus took the vials from Hermione, it was instantly apparent to him from what she had said that she was speaking about an acute pain she was still experiencing. This explained why she said she felt for Draco, but now was not the time to investigate that. Although he couldn't help asking, "But surely the Enrolment Register?" He gave Minerva a puzzled look.

"Initially, it showed Muggle Born," Minerva stated. "Then last year after Hermione's parents finally told her the truth, I checked the register again. Now even it doesn't seem to know, it keeps changing between two statuses," she finished.

.

Seeing the quizzical expression he was levelling at her, Hermione conjured a glass of water and handed it to Severus. "Best concentrate on Draco, sir."

Severus looked vaguely between her and Draco and cleared his throat, "Err Yes, thank you."

Hermione moved back to where her Head of House now stood, watching. The older woman gave her a comforting rub on the arm, "All right?" Hermione nodded, but Minerva knew she wasn't.

Severus handed the vials and water to Lucius, "Blue one first and then the purple," and walked away to give the father and son their privacy.

"Please ladies, come." Severus took them both by an elbow each and led them away. "Sit down and have some lunch," he seated Minerva first, then Hermione and finally himself. "Help yourselves," he encouraged, but kept glancing around through the open bedroom door at Lucius. The aristocrat was wearing an unreadable expression as he looked down at the now sleeping Draco.

Severus absently put some cold meat and potato salad on his plate and rising again, poured white wine into four goblets. He handed one each to the women, then gaining Lucius' attention, levitated one to him.

Sitting back down, he started to explain further, "The mission I have just returned from, is the same mission Lucius has just completed. Dumbledore sent both of us to do one man's work. We worked towards the same outcome from different ends, and gathered the same result. Only Lucius and Draco lost far more for his trouble. Had we worked together, the whole deal would have taken the initial week, instead of six and we wouldn't all be sitting here mourning to loss of poor Narcissa."

Minerva leaned in close, "But Severus, can you be certain he is trust worthy?" Her whispered voice was uncertain, and her eyes registered cold steel.

"Yes," was Severus' only response. "We have decided to compare notes if this happens again. Play the old Bastard at his own game."

.

Minerva watched, as Lucius slowly wandered out the bedroom door shutting it. Then saunter over to the table, "I can understand you having reservations about my integrity, Professor McGonagall," he stated forthrightly, then glancing at Hermione, "and you more so, Miss Granger. I do not ask you to trust me without knowing for certain," he held Minerva's steady gaze, then brought his wand to his temple, withdrawing a silvery strand. "Severus your Pensieve." The wisp of silver writhed, snake like on the tip of his wand.

Severus looked at Minerva, she nodded, "I mean no offense Lucius, but I must to be certain." Severus rose and retrieved the item from a cupboard and placed it on the table. Lucius dropped the memory in, "This is the memory of the meeting I had with Dumbledore three years ago. The day after that thing was reborn," he grimaced and shivered. "As you will see I swore allegiance to The Order of The Phoenix."

He gestured for Minerva to observe. "Only Dumbledore and Shacklebolt knew of my defection, until Severus worked it out, and asked me if I was the other spy today. The mission I have just returned from was the first time Dumbledore had had me working in tandem with Severus. Not knowing the other was there, did complicate matters immensely."

.

While Minerva and Lucius were occupied, Hermione continued to push food around her plate, Severus encouraged, "Little one, you must eat."

She looked at him, "This is all very confronting. It reinforces what we are fighting for, but more than that," she drew a shuddering breath, desperately trying to keep her voice under control. "It shows us what it would be like if we lost." There were tears trickling down her cheeks again as she spoke.

"He takes away our humanity," she gulped trying not to sob, and took a large mouthful of wine, trying to swallow painfully around the lump in her throat. "This shows us a world where monsters can force animal instincts on us and we have no choice." Hermione tried to brush the tears away but more came to take their place. She met his open eyes and hers were finally wide open. "I understand what we are fighting for now; this is not the game they make it out to be."

Severus watched her sweet features twist in distress as she realised the gravity of her words, and he made a choice. Rising he moved towards her, she gazed up at him wide eyed through her tears. "This utterly terrifies me, how do you keep going?"

The dark wizard remained silent, but reached down and took her hand. Twisting her around gently he pulled her up out of the chair so she then stood in front of him. Finally, he spoke, but it wasn't the answer she sort, "Come, you require something to calm you," he stated flatly, and still gripping her hand, he resolutely guided her into his lab.

Once safely within, his whole demeanour relaxed he lifted a hand to her cheek, and caressed it with his thumb. He had promised himself he wouldn't show her tenderness. He realised he had already failed twice earlier. That with what had recently transpired in the bedroom, and now sensing how very close to the edge of utter devastation she finally was. Prompted him into action, he couldn't see her without a shoulder any longer.

If it was to be his shoulder she needed, he would gladly offer it. "Welcome to the adult world little friend. You've worked out the truth, and I agree it's frightening. I'm so sorry Hermione, but it is very frightening."

He slowly drew her to him, giving her time to back away if she felt the need to. However he felt no resistance and soon her head was resting on his chest. He whispered softly to her, "The only way to deal with it all, is to remember what it would be like if we lost."

Severus forced himself to make the embrace as chastened as he could, she needed comfort. At that very moment he was certain he was taking the correct course, and it had taken far less conscious effort than he had thought it would.

.

After a time she stopped crying and settled, it was then he felt her hands hesitantly start to slither from being flat against his chest, tangled in his robes, to finding their way around his waist. It was at that instant that the act of comforting turned into the mutually longed for embrace, and as much as he didn't want to, Severus knew he had to clarify his intentions.

He allowed her to snuggle in a little while longer, finally revelling in the feel of her slight body against him, before he leant down and murmured in her ear, "Friends my little lioness." Hermione pulled back just enough to study his face. He brought a hand up and caressed her cheek once more, "Friends with the promise of possibilities."

Her flushed and tear stained face gazed up at him, suddenly understanding of his meaning became clear to her. "As long as I can hope, I can face anything," she breathed, her face speaking volumes. "Friends, it is good to hear you say it." Severus nodded and smiled, and she relaxed as he drew her head back on his chest. "I can deal with being friends, because friendship grows," he heard.

The Potions Master drew a deep breath, "As long as we understand each other for now, the rest will follow," he ventured. He allowed his chin to lightly rest on the top of her head, content that they had indeed reached a new intimacy in their friendship.

Severus wasn't certain it was a safe step while she was still technically a student, but he knew it was a necessary one. It relieved some of the tension, and gave them something they both craved, affection from each other.

Voices were heard again in the other room. Hermione whimpered and held on tighter. Severus rubbed her back to calm her, "I'm sorry, Hermione we must return," he said, sighing as he slowly released her. Without thinking his hands immediately moved to straighten her robes, "Do you have a mirror?"

"No s-si..." and her head bowed.

Seeing her confusion, and remembering his thought, that morning. He leant down and whispered, "Severus, Hermione, in selected company."

.

She had been so caught up in all the emotion, new knowledge and her confusion over it all. She hadn't realised that he had already called her Hermione several times in the last few minutes. This piece of information now made everything else scuttle out of her head. "You've been calling me Hermione," she almost accused, stepping back to see his face, her mouth gapping open.

"Yes," he stated resolutely, then added quietly, "and, I find I like calling you Hermione. But I have to say your tonsils are most unattractive little lioness." He brought his finger up under her chin and snapped her mouth shut.

"O-oh," she stuttered, giggled and gasped as a smile started to spread across her face. That same smile he was quickly growing to like very much. Hermione's expression settled, but the look of forbidden pleasure was still in her eyes as she looked back to him and he nodded encouragingly, "S-Se-Severus?" she finally managed quietly.

"Yes Hermione," relieved that his voice sounded even. "I would be pleased if you would call me by my name."

"Severus," she breathed, delighting how it rolled over her tongue, revelling in the syllables lingering on her lips and touching the different parts of her mouth. She focused on a button on his coat while she mulled over his name. Then looked up to find his eyes focused intently on her lips, and his mouth slightly open.

"I've never heard it said quite like that before," he muttered vaguely. Hermione gave him a wicked smile, this levelled them. They were merely two people now, a man and a woman skirting an elephant in the room until it disappeared for them.

.

She locked her eyes on to his and breathed out, "Se-v-er-us," slowly allowing her voice to caress the syllables this time, before her smile widened into wicked delight, as she saw his Adams apple bob, swallowing hard.

This was the most erotic declaration of want, Severus had ever heard. His mouth dropped open and he hoped he wasn't drooling. Eventually he managed to get his brain functioning enough to splutter, "Bloody hell woman, if you keep saying it like that, it'll be the end of me, before I'm even free to show you what it does to me." Hermione giggled and shivered as she watched him.

Then her crystalline laughter filled the lab, "I'm glad you enjoyed it," she said feigning innocence. "You were the one who said we should make ourselves comfortable with the boundaries."

"Yes, but that, as enjoyable as that was, it was most certainly way outside any boundaries we can currently enjoy, my dear."

She didn't comment, just kept smiling broadly, before quietly saying, "No Severus, I don't have a mirror."

"Then here, use this one," he conjured a small mirror. As she took it he smiled, bowed, and winking at her, started for the door. "Well count again Miss Granger, there should be thirty. You know, that's the number that comes after twenty nine."

"Yes sir," she replied quickly through her grin, trying to sound very put upon.

.

Hermione then heard him chuckle, then seamlessly change tack as he approached Minerva and Lucius. "So have you two buried the hatchet?"

"Bloody Hell Severus, don't give her any ideas," Lucius returned, sounding slightly panicked.

Minerva smiled broadly, and they both wondered what she was thinking. "Thank you Lucius for indulging my scepticism, I can see now that you are, in fact genuine."

The man in question bowed, and replied, "Thank you, that is high praise from Minerva McGonagall."

The austere Gryffindor witch scoffed, "You Slytherin's and your propensity for formally uttered Shite," she said, then laughed heartily at the looks of complete horror on both their faces.

Hermione quietly came back out as Severus said, "Well I'm afraid time has overtaken us, we need to get back to work. Lucius, someone should check on Draco periodically, even though he will sleep for another three or four hours at least." Lucius nodded. "Please make yourself at home. I will be helping my Apprentice with a Potion after classes, but I will catch up at supper." Lucius nodded.

Minerva was heading for the floo when she suddenly turned, "You know, if you fancy it, Albus is looking for a replacement for old Binns. You read History at University didn't you, it might allow you some space to think and to be here for Draco."

"I shall consider it as an option," Lucius said, watching Minerva throw down the floo powder, she nodded and left.

.

"I'm sure Lotti will do your bidding, she knows you," Severus said, turning and seeing Hermione, "Well, were there thirty vials."

"Yes sir."

"I told you there would be, now come, Miss Granger, you need to get to class."

"Yes sir," and she scurried out the door after him as he strode off. She got to the first landing and ran straight into him.

"You have quite a habit of racing around corners without looking, don't you?" He chuckled happily, catching her, "It's a good job I like running into you."

"Sorry, sir," her head bowed.

He looked at her hard, his eyebrow raised. "Now I thought I might just qualify as select company."

"Oh," she said flustered. "Sorry, it's just like the sir and Professor thing. It's habit S Si... Oh bugger, Severus."

He laughed, "That's better," stroking her cheek, he inquired, "Are you all right now?"

She smiled, and leant into his caress, "Yes, I'm feeling much better now thank you, although as soon as you're gone I'll not vouch for my peace of mind."

"Just keep thinking getting those exams out of the way, for a start, ay? Now go down and get your bag, I'll let you out up there." He pointed back the other way.

.

Racing down into the office, Hermione grabbed her bag and shot back up the stairs. Her head spun as she stopped, of course Severus instantly noticed and he huffed, "No lunch! Damn you haven't eaten again, you really need to eat," he stated, folding his arms over his chest and staring at her.

"Well of course I meant to." she admitted quietly.

She heard him tsk irritatedly, "And it's all my fault. Sorry, little lioness. I'll send a message to Minerva, you can be late," he informed her. "Come," and sliding his hand firmly in hers, "A slight change of plans."

They continued down the stairs into his office, "Lotti, bring Miss Granger's lunch," Severus called, arranging her at his desk, "Eat, my dear."

Hermione gazed up at his concerned face, "How about you, you didn't have much of your lunch either."

"Yes, but at least I had a proper breakfast."

"I had breakfast," she stated imperiously.

"Oh Hermione, really," he chuckled. "Now granted I didn't actually see what you had for breakfast this morning, but I'll wager it was a cup of coffee and a slice of toast, if you were lucky."

Hermione gasped mid mouthful, she actually was famished. "How do you know that?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'll not grace that with an answer, now it's time to be overrun with little idiots. Au revoir ma petit chéri."

"Au revoir mon cher professeur," she returned, smiling.

"Et elle parle français, charmant," he finished, his expression tender.

Hermione giggled, especially as he then wiped all his features to expressionless concrete, before winking at her and exiting the office, snapping the door shut behind him.

.

There was a general rabble of conversation drifting through the connecting door, from the class room. Hermione counted Severus' unseen strides down the hallway, and timed the sound of wood cracking against wall perfectly. The door rebounded off the stone of the castle, and this coincided with instant cessation of all noise.

Hermione then let her imagination run to him, sailing down between the desks in measured strides, robes billowing out behind him, expression of cold steel. Then, not breaking stride before he reached the front, he would spin effortlessly on his heel and fold his arms, she had seen it hundreds of times. His class had now begun without him even needing to utter a word.

_My God he's magnificent,_ she thought, _And so hot!_ Hermione remembered where she was, sitting at his desk, in his office, soaking her knickers with her fantasies of him, when he was right next door.

She had even seen him point his wand and vanish stray articles, if students hadn't hidden them quickly enough as he strode in his steam engine progress towards the front of the room. It was no wonder he terrified most people senseless.

She relived the fantasy again, and made herself even hotter. Hermione thought about one of her favourite fantasies. His chair would be perfect for it, _No that would be very stupid_. She looked over at the rug remembering. _Maybe someday_, she thought, and put the stopper back in the bottle that she imagined contained her sensuous side.

.

Hermione tried to settle herself down as she finished her lunch, pondering the dichotomy that was Severus Snape. The severe and uncompromising Potions Professor who terrorised his students. After her experience teaching the same subject, she now realised that he usually did so with very good reason. That man had no time for fools and idiots, his eyes were empty and hard. His most effective weapons were cold logic and cruel sarcasm, that's the man the world saw.

Then there was the gentle man, he showed her. It pleased Hermione very much that he shared this man with her. This man, the one who had made certain she ate lunch, who had bade her goodbye in French. This sensitive man, who had regarded her less than an hour ago, with his fathomless soft black eyes, and comforted her so tenderly when she most needed it, this was starting to be, her beautiful man.

.

A noise coming down the stairs from the Potion Masters quarters roused her, she realised she had been caught up thinking and had finished her lunch. "Oh, Miss Granger, I'm glad to see Severus finally convinced you to eat."

"Oh err, yes." There was a moment of awkward silence. "Well I better get going to class, sir."

Lucius thought a moment, "Seeing Severus is occupied," as if to punctuate his sentence, a cauldron clattered to the floor next door. They both looked as they heard Severus roar, "Mister Flint, there is no need to test the integrity of my floor with your caldron. Five points from Slytherin."

They both smiled, and Lucius commented, "It must always hurt having to deduct points from one's own house."

"I suppose it does at least cause minor irritation," Hermione replied.

"Indeed. As I was saying, allow me to escort you from the dungeons."

Hermione rose, "Thank you Mr Malfoy, that is very kind." The blond wizard bowed his head and opened the door for her. They separated on the first floor, and Hermione headed for Transfiguration, looking forward to spending more time with her Potion Master that evening.

She thought about the aristocratic blond man, she had just parted company with, it was going to take some time for her to accept his inner persona as normal. But if Severus trusted him, she knew she should as well.

xox

Stalking silently between the work benches in his class room, Severus' mind was working overtime. He felt so much better for finally coming to an understanding of some kind with Hermione. "Miss Bones, it says dice the root not masticate it." A general titter flew around the room.

_Idiots_, "Miss Bones, what is the meaning of the word masticate?"

"I-I'd rather not say, s-sir," the third year stuttered timidly.

Severus wanted to growl at her stupidity, "Twenty points from Hufflepuff for behaviour befitting a dunderhead." The girl in question now had tears rolling down her face. Severus huffed, trying to find his patience, "Miss Bones, to masticate an ingredient is to chew it. Your potions knife obviously needs sharpening, see Mr. Filch and have the problem remedied."

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself at her still uncomprehending eyes, "Until that blessed event has taken place, avail yourself of one from the drawer." She still looked at him blankly, "Get one from the drawer of spare knives, idiot girl," he spat and kept walking.

Severus sighed internally, _I suppose she'll be so terrified now her potion will be useless. How do these people generate enough brain power to keep their legs moving. Fancy thinking mastication and masturbation... must tell Hermione that one she'll get a kick out of it._

The lesson dragged on, with only one cauldron sailing over his head, propelled by the power of innocent ingredients incorrectly mixed. He had been ducking cauldrons long enough now, not to even have to be watching. They made a specific noise as they sailed through the air. It only took a vague sense of direction to know from which angle the explosion had emanated from, in order to vanish it before it did any more damage. He didn't even have to look, "Twenty points Mr. Longbottom, clean up your devastation and detention 7 pm." Severus had already started moving on before he swiftly added, "With Mr. Filch."

_Shit! I thought his witless wonder of a cousin was bad, this younger version is ten times worse. Oh Blessed Merlin, only five minutes to go._ "You should have your potions complete now, samples in the rack, homework in the pile," his voice rang out clearly. _Come on you little fuckwits clean up and get out, shit my head hurts. I really should have eaten some lunch. No, must be careful not to admit that, that would prove sweet woman correct._ Turning away from the students he smiled quietly to himself, _Can't have her thinking she knows too much about me yet._


	17. Growing Attachments

**Disclaimer:-**_ Yet again I state, I neither own this story or any of the characters, nor do I earn anything from it._

sSs

**A/N:- **_Everything seems to be going smoothly, no one seemed to have any questions about the last chapter, so here is the next. I hope you enjoy._

hHh

**Chapter XVII – Growing attachments**

When Hermione returned, Severus was sitting at his desk cradling his aching head. He groaned in response to her greeting. "Have you taken something for that?" she asked gently.

"No," he growled.

"Severus," she huffed, ignoring his exclamation. "Here."

Looking up at the conjured mug, he remembered last time, and inquired suspiciously, "What's that?"

She rolled her eyes, "Sugary tea." The Potions Master gave it a sceptical look. "Your blood sugar is too low, remember you missed lunch. That's why you have a headache. What kind of pain potion would you like?"

"Oh, my little know it all, doesn't have a suggestion?" He scoffed, the sarcastic edge obvious."I find that surprising."

Again, Hermione ignored him, "Well, yes I certainly do have an opinion, but I wouldn't presume to tell you about your own Potions."

"Indeed," he took a sip of the tea, "but humour me," his tone starting to settle. Before he smirked at her, "Maybe I like it."

Hermione examined him critically for a moment, and then disappeared into the medical supplies store, coming back with a vial. Handing it to Severus, she watched his eyebrow rise, "Excellent choice, my dear." He flipped the cap and took it. "Now, what else would," and he smirked, "the learned Professor Granger suggest for a headache?" He cocked his eyebrow teasingly.

"Relaxation," Hermione replied calmly. "Lean back in your chair," she ordered.

"Why?" His exclamation sounded rather panicked, Hermione thought.

"Just do it," she scolded kindly, before smiling at him. "I promise you'll like it." He still looked rather alarmed, and she huffed. "We're friends, are we not, Severus?"

"Y-yes," he replied slowly and somewhat uncertainly, feeling his grasp of the situation slipping.

"Friends help one another to relax, I sometimes to do this for Harry when his scar bothers him."

He examined her critically for a moment, then relaxed back into his chair as requested. "Really my little lioness, then pray do continue."

Standing behind his chair, Hermione pressed her finger tips to his temples, just above his temporal mandibular. With gently applied pressure she started tracing small circles. The initial touch was merely to lull him into relaxing. After a moment, she splayd her fingers out and applied firmer pressure to his scalp.

It didn't take long for his eyes to drift shut, and a sigh to issue from his lips. Hermione watched her fingers moving through his thick rather luxurious raven hair. It suddenly dawned on her, that the sometimes greasy appearance of it was a glamour he employed to appear more unappealing to students. His hair was clean and shiny up close, and it smelt divine.

Hermione was quite lost in her task, and jumped when she heard a spell, as the whisper was one she didn't recognise. Her head shot up to see Lucius standing near the office door, obviously having just entered. He put his finger to his lips as the lights dimmed gently, and from somewhere sweet string music that she didn't recognise, softly filled the air.

Raising his wand once more, a rotating ball of light green light danced out of it into the centre of the room. It broke into thousands of tiny particles which formed for want of a better word a hologram, depicting soft green filtered light through a gently swaying canopy of supple trees. Under the trees grew violets and flowering roses, deep crimson ones. Hermione was certain she could even smell them. Lucius smiled and disappeared up the stairs to Severus' quarters.

Not wanting to make him open his eyes, but overtaken by the beauty of the scene. Hermione leant down to his ear, and whispered, "Severus, look what Lucius..."

Her sentence was interrupted by Severus' deep chuckle, she watched as his eyes flickered but didn't open, and his very relaxed voice drawled, "I know I felt him come back, and then I heard the music, it's the forest isn't it?"

"How did you know?" she said incredulously.

"Ah," Severus sighed happily, "I know Lucius Malfoy; it's very beautiful isn't it?"

Hermione was very gratified that Severus sounded so happy and relaxed. It was something of an eye opener for her to think he could drop his guard like this, around people he trusted. "Oh, yes," she breathed and gazed around the room again in almost childlike wonder. "What kind of spell is it?"

"They're artist's instillation spells."

"Lucius is an artist?"

"Yes, he is very artistic." He reached up, and stopped her hands. "Thank you, that was wonderful."

Hermione could see how open and soft his eyes were as he drew her around to the front of his chair, "Is your head ache gone?"

"Yes," he murmured, but hearing the unfamiliar swish of fabric as she moved, the rest of his sentence was mute, as he took in the woman in front of him, and chuckled. "The room wasn't the only thing the mischievous blond, tinkered with." Still clasping her hand, he held her arm out from her and encouraged her to look down. "May I say, you enhance his efforts exquisitely."

Hermione glanced down as her breath hitched. She was wearing a fitted floor length Slytherin green silk dress. The Gryffindor witch had been so preoccupied with her task, and her dresser had been sneaky enough not to transfigure her heels too high. That apart from the fact that she was a little cooler, she hadn't even realised he had changed her attire. "It looks like supper is going to be a formal affair," Severus laughed, "How very Lucius."

xox

"How long will the Potion take to finish?" Hermione inquired.

"Two hours."

"Oh," she sighed. She was hoping it would take less time than it had last time. It had really exhausted her the first time.

"Yes, we should start," the Potions Master agreed almost reluctantly. Severus watched as Hermione starting turning, to walk away. "Wait a minute," he continued, as her hand was slipping from his. Closing his hand around hers tighter, he halted her progress. Once more, his fathomless black eyes took her in from head to toe. He could see goose bumps starting to rise on her skin; his eyes made a quick, almost accidental scan of her breasts. Although he was appreciative to see her nipples had hardened deliciously from the cold, this development did nothing for his calm demeanour.

As beautiful as the dress was, it was hardly practical for autumn in Scotland, let alone potion making. Rising, he shrugged out of his teaching robes, and placed them on Hermione. She looked around as she felt them drop onto her shoulders, and shivered when his hand inadvertently brushed her cheek softly. "Stand still," he instructed quietly. Touching his wand to the robes, he transfigured them in to a very feminine coat like robe.

"That's better," he muttered, seeming satisfied, as the coat completely engulfed the dress.

Hermione smiled, joy of joys it had buttons. Many, many small black buttons, "You've given me buttons, just like you," she enthused. Spontaneously clapping her hands enthusiastically, and almost vibrating in place.

Severus laughed as he watched her smiling broadly, fingering all the buttons down the front and on the arms in almost wonder. "I love your buttons," she responded breathily. The unspoken words contained in her sentence made his stomach twist with pleasure, his mind instantly falling to the idea of Hermione undoing his buttons.

Raising his very expressive eyebrow, he gracefully stepped behind his chair to hide the stirring in his trousers. Severus breathed back, "Indeed, my dear. You must tell me more on that subject one day." Hermione blushed deeply, and he chuckled adding, "Curiouser and curiouser."

Letting his voice wash over her, he observed her as Hermione almost dissolved before him, standing there with all her unresolved needs, written plainly on her face.

Severus felt his erection harden watching her, and reluctantly changed tack. His voice now grew very businesslike, "Very well my Apprentice, now you are suitably attired for work, to the lab." He gently turned her and pushed her in the right direction. Hermione hadn't realised how close she had move to him until he touched her arm to turn her. "Set up and start, I shall be there momentarily. I wish to check on Draco."

Snapping out of her fugue state, Hermione nodded, and headed in the direction of his push, grinning madly. She undid some of the buttons on her sleeves to roll them up. Severus saw her then reach for her work apron, and he turned towards his quarters, silently cursing the fact she was still a student.

She currently looked like a fellow teacher, a very desirable fellow teacher. Which, if he was honest with himself she was actually qualified to be. He would have trusted her with all his Potions classes while he was absent, if it wasn't for the fact that doing so, would have caused the exact problems it had.

She needed to be that peg above the rest of the students. Severus was certain that Miss Weasley, who seemed to be Hermione's closest friend, would adapt to the change, as would Misters Potter and Longbottom with time. They appeared to be the only people she cared to retain the friendship of. As he walked, he tried to remedy the distinctively uncomfortable situation in his trousers.

This then made him ponder for future reference, how one should never chivalrously relinquish one's teaching robes if in a situation where one's cock is then going to embarrass one when one is unable to hide the bloody results, in the before mentioned teaching robes.

Being deep in thought, when he walked into his sitting room, Severus didn't notice Lucius lazing idly in an arm chair, with one leg over the arm. He was examining his nails with the extreme attention of boredom, and with Lucius, that always meant he was intent on finding mischief.

"Potion making has come a long way since I left school, my friend," the blond aristocrat smoothed, suggestively.

"Mmmm?" Severus replied distractedly, on hearing the remark.

"For instance," the blond wizard proposed with glee, his steel grey eyes dancing. "I don't remember it ever being necessary to have one's luscious Apprentice give a relaxing massage before brewing, ay?"

Hearing the dripping sarcasm, Severus stopped, and started taking notice. "Oh, fuck off Lucius," he snapped, when he realised the subject of his friend's rhetoric. "It's my office, and I'll do what bloody well pleases me within the privacy of its walls."

"I can see that."

"If I had objected to your approach, I wouldn't have allowed you through my wards."

Lucius was now positively sparkling, "My dear Severus," he drawled, rising gracefully from the chair and coming over. "Me thinks thou dost protest too much, dear man," he smoothed, hanging close to his friend's ear. Before chuckling, and taking a step back once more. "Could it be, you have finally found the witch of your dreams?"

Severus bristled, as his friend cackled and leant casually against the front of Severus's huge oak desk. "That is none of your concern, just at present," the Potions Master returned stiffly.

"Oh Severus, but I think it is. I also think it's wonderful. Merlin knows you deserve it." He watched him a moment, "But why do you hesitate, it's obvious she's enamoured of you."

The blond man looked his friend up and down, his eyes coming rest on Severus' crotch, "And unless that's for me, and I know it's not." He pushed off the desk and sauntered towards him again. "Then. You're. Pos-i-tive-ly. Gagging. For. Her. as well."

Lucius examined him a moment longer, and changed tack. "I thought taking her uniform away, might have done the trick," he chuckled, "I couldn't have been more obvious if I'd wrapped her in a red ribbon."

Resigning himself to the fact that Lucius was not going to give up, Severus admitted candidly, if slightly imperiously, "It will make no difference what you do my friend, until the day arrives when she does not have to re-attire herself in the damnable garments again the next day."

"Surely you jest?" he scoffed. "Even a blind man can see she's no student, Severus. That uniform is merely a quirk of fate. Ignore it!" Lucius ordered, dismissively, waving his hand as if chasing a bothersome insect.

"Hmph," Severus muttered, then his eyes narrowed, "You think it's so fucking easy, don't you?"

"Well, yes Severus. It really is," Lucius replied seriously, "Live every moment, you have been hung up on a dead woman for too long, life's to fucking short." He reflected for a moment "Look what happen to Ciss... Oh Shit Severus," Lucius struggled to maintain his composure. "She was a cold self centred manipulative bitch, but she didn't deserve to go that way." He shook his head, "No one does," he finished softly.

He wanted to tell Lucius, he had realised his mistake with Lily years ago, he just didn't want to talk about it, especially at the moment. He simply inquired, "How's Draco?" Wanting to get off touchy subjects completely, he patted Lucius' shoulder, and started to walk towards his bed room. He knew Lucius meant no harm, but he didn't want to think about it. Let alone talk about what he wasn't going to let himself have until after she graduated.

"Still boringly asleep," Lucius stated, yawning, and following him. He watched as Severus pulled more teaching robes out of his wardrobe. "What happened to the ones you were wearing?"

"You gave Hermione a summer evening dress, in a drafty castle, in Scotland, in autumn, the poor girl was freezing. I transfigured the first set into a coat for her, so she could work on finishing the potion for the werewolf."

"Blah," said Lucius, sticking his tongue out distastefully. "You covered up the dress, that dress was a masterpiece."

"I'm not saying it wasn't, but it was hardly suitable to brew a potion in."

"Depends what kind of Potion you want to brew," Lucius drawled suggestively, and wiggled his eyebrows.

Severus opened his mouth to give a comeback when a sleepy, "Father," was heard from the other room.

"In here Draco," Lucius called, "just giving Severus a hard time about his delectable little Apprentice."

Draco wandered to the door way, "Father, leave Uncle S. alone."

"Don't concern yourself with me Draco, I give as good as I get," Severus stated, glaring at Lucius. Then sneering, "You know how tedious and annoying your father is when he's bored." Severus continued in a teasing voice, which had Lucius sneering back and curling his lip at him. "Occupy yourself with your son, now he is awake. He may produce shiny objects for you to chase. I have work to do," Severus stated, striding from the room.

"Actually," Lucius continued, ignoring Severus' snip, "I did see something I could occupy myself with on my way back from Dumbledore's office. She was the most amazing redhead, shortest skirt, Gryffindor, absolutely luscious arse, and a figure that created a slow burn in your trousers delectably," Lucius informed them, enthusiastically as he followed.

"Only one Gryffindor answers that description," said Draco, and both men looked at him. "The Weaslette," he said, like they had both just blown in from another planet.

"Don't tell me my son is finally looking at girls," Lucius inquired, almost hopefully.

"No, Father, but even queers have ears and eyes. Some of the stories I've heard about that one."

"Oh, do tell son," Lucius' eyes burnt leeringly.

Severus cackled, and shook his head, "I'll leave you two with your dirty stories."

"It's alright for you, not all of us have a delightfully attractive Apprentice to occupy ourselves with," Severus graced him with a haughty expression.

"Ooh, Father, you know something. You'll never guess who the Weaslette's best friend in the whole wide world is," Lucius was listening keenly. "Uncle S' most delightful Apprentice. That's who."

"Oh Severus, an introduction, oh pleeeease!"

"You must be joking. I'm not introducing the fly to the spider. I'll see you both at supper," his brow furrowed and the expression darkened, and he was gone.

Severus was mumbling under his breath when he entered the little lab, he didn't notice the quiet music in the background. (1) "Oh, you don't look relaxed anymore," Hermione commented, glancing up as he came in.

"I'm not, if he expects me to be his bloody dating service."

"Pardon?" Hermione exclaimed, as her eye brows shot up.

"My friend, the illustrious Lord Lucius Malfoy," he said, bowing in a courtly manner towards the door, "he wishes an introduction to your best friend."

"Ginny?" Hermione kept chopping ingredients, however her voice was about an octave too high.

"I refused, of course, totally inappropriate."

Hermione swiftly stopped chopping, and looked at him, "I don't think it's at all inappropriate. Ginny's almost in the same boat as me, of age and still stuck in school, because of a technicality, regardless of whether she is a year younger than me."

Snape watched the knife as Hermione used it as an extension of her finger. "Let me tell you something about my best friend," she said. "Ginny is no innocent, she is a virtual man eater. I'm certain that she would have no problem accommodating Lord Malfoy, if he was so inclined."

Hermione started chopping methodically again, but glanced up under her lashes at Severus, he looked truly shocked. "Severus, appearances can be deceiving," she added, after a moment of thought. "I do believe I once heard Ginny describe Lucius as sex on a two legs. So I have no doubt she would take full advantage of the situation, if she were offered the chance."

"Really?"

Hermione laughed, "Yes really," and she went back to her chopping.

"But Hermione, she only knows him as a card carrying Death Eater."

"Bad boys are incredibly sexy, sometimes." He pulled a distasteful expression, but had sat himself opposite her, and was now leaning forward, listening with his chin resting in his hand. She chuckled at him, "It is not a universal truth, of course, my dear Severus." Smiling as she glanced up at him again, "They have to have some redeeming factors in their favour, some chink in the armour. You and Lucius both fall into that category."

"Me!" Severus exclaimed incredulously, as his chin slipped off his hand. The music seemed to swell the moment this happened, hiding his gasp of surprise.

Once it quieted, Hermione smiled, trying desperately to will away the flush creeping into her cheeks. "Oh yes, Severus, most definitely you," she gushed airily. Then her head shot down and she was suddenly very occupied in her task.

"Oh," was the only sound that escaped his lips, for quite some time.

Hermione heard him inhale deeply like he was about to say something, so she glanced up

from under her lashes again, only to see that he still had the stunned look on his face. After some time he spoke, "Do you have conversations like this with Potter and Longbottom?"

"Well, when Harry's speaking to me, most definitely, he's like my brother. Neville not so much, he's a little bit too embarrassed for conversations of this nature." Hermione suddenly smiled, "Neville's sweet, but very naive."

Hermione had now finished preparing, and added the first ingredients to the base.

They remained silent while Severus watched her starting the next stage, and she concentrated on what she was doing.

When she was in another resting phase he quietly asked, "Why isn't Potter speaking to you?"

She remained quiet for so long, he thought she wasn't going to speak. Finally a very quiet voice said, "I think he's running away, and he needed to be with idiot boy to do it."

"Why do you think that?"

She blinked several times, and rubbed the palm of one hand over the other. "I think he's trying to prove he's a man."

"Minerva mentioned, that she thought you were concerned about him, although she said you didn't tell her what the problem was."

"Well after her shock at Ron's Ménage à trios. I figured, informing her I suspected that her up and coming Gryffindor warrior was gay, was probably not the best option. Not to mention what would happen if the ginger menace found out."

Severus couldn't help it, he laughed, "Mmm, her lips would become so thin they would completely disappear."

That made Hermione break up as well, her laughter was crystalline as she saw a spluttering Minerva McGonagall telling her that she must be mistaken. "Surely you are mistaken Miss Granger," she said in a believable Scottish impersonation of her Head of House. They both roared with laughter again, and Severus discovered he loved the sound of Hermione's tinkling laughter.

Looking at the time display she had spelled between them while they spoke, she rose and added the last ingredients. Severus watched her steel herself for the longest stint of stirring; he could see she was starting to wear out. It was a strenuous potion to brew; the brewer invested a lot of magic along the way.

However, Hermione forgot her tiredness when finally, five stirs from the end, she grinned broadly as it turned the required steel grey colour. "I did it, that's twice now, and this one's a much better colour," she said quietly.

Severus came over and examined it closely, while she grinned hopefully up at him. He nodded, "Yes my smart little dear; that is almost exactly the correct colour." The Potions Master smiled, watching as she collapsed into the chair at her desk. "Do you have enough energy to spell the temperature display up?"

Hermione nodded, her wand shook when she raised it, but the temperature appeared and she relaxed again. Severus disappeared into his office and came back with a block of medi-chocolate.

Conjuring another chair he broke some of the chocolate. Severus sat facing her, their legs stretched out side by side in opposite directions. "Eat," he commanded, offering her a piece. "You need to regain your strength."

She smiled, and picking up a piece of chocolate asked, "What do you think about my hypothesis regarding Harry?" and looked at him expectantly.

"Actually, now you mention it I'm surprised I haven't notice it before." He folded his arms, and pursed his lips. "What first alerted you to this fact?"

"Well it's a bit of a hobby of mine to observe people."

"Really," Snape's eyebrow rose. "Is there a little voyeurism involved, do you suppose?"

Her blush probably gave away the answer, but she looked at him for a very long time before nodding. "Oh, most definitely," Hermione admitted candidly. Her lush voice and little laugh, made his eye brow shoot up with the possibilities, as she continued, "I'll watch all sorts of situations under suitable circumstances. It's amazing what some people will do in public without thinking," she said laughing.

"I won't disagree there," Severus replied, with a chuckle.

"I find the library to be very educational, in more ways than it is intended. I see things there on a regular basis, things that I would never contemplate unless the place was deserted, and the doors firmly locked."

She was wearing that smile again, and he couldn't help it. "Such as?" Severus had inquired silkily before he'd thought about it.

"Well," and her voice became conspiratorial, "I saw Hannah Abbott watching Blaise Zabini, this one time." Hermione snickered, remembering. "She was gazing at him, giving him her whole attention, her fingers obviously very busy, because she was literally dripping on her seat watching him." Hermione was amazed she'd managed to get that sentence out, even if her blush felt like it would light Hogwarts for a week.

_Look at that exquisite flush; I wonder how far it extends? Oh stop thinking things like that, you fool._ Severus was pleased however, that she seemed to be opening up to him. "Oh, you're joking, that silly little Hufflepuff ninny." His eyes were wide, but he laughed, "Hermione, that's an awful image," and she laughed happily at the look of horror on his face.

"Well you did ask."

"Yes, I did ask," he said, shivering.

Taking another piece of chocolate, Hermione continued reflectively. "Mind you sometimes what I observe really turns my stomach." He pursed his lips his brow furrowed. "Well I've lost count of the number of times I've banished myself from the Gryffindor dorm last year, with the urge to scrub my eyes out because of the Barbie bang dolls. Thank you Merlin, Ron couldn't get in there. I was really pleased when I was named Head Girl this year," she chuckled, "and not just because it's a great honour."

"What was the difference between scenes in the library, and scenes in your dorm?"

"Well they enjoyed winding me up with their antics." She suddenly became coy, "It was probably because..." she examined her hands nervously, "because I'm still a... Oh! I better get the filter paper and funnels into the flasks." Hermione shot out of her chair, but her renewed bright blush, gave away the last word in the sentence.

Severus sat there a moment wondering if he should say something to make her feel better, then realised anything he said was just going to make it worse, so he kept quiet.

Eventually, she started talking again, "Anyway, Harry started keeping me company during these times. We would often go to sleep on the lounge in the corner of the common room together. Well he talked in his sleep, didn't he? I've never broached the subject with him, because the nights that he had dreams, where the content was obvious, he was especially surly and short tempered the next day. Particularly when he interacted with a certain blond Slytherin. At first I thought it was just the rivalry they have always had, although I started noticing…" She glanced at Severus, his mouth was hanging open.

He suddenly interrupted, "Draco is the object of Potter's affections?"

Hermione looked at the startled expression on his face, "Oh, I've skipped several steps haven't I, sorry?"

"That's perfectly all right. Again it should have been obvious, really."

"I know, I felt the same when I finally put two and two together." Hermione looked a little flustered, "Err... does Draco know his gay?"

"Oh yes, he's embraced it willingly." Severus had risen and walked over to where Hermione was currently pouring the contents of the caldron into the flasks. He was leaning against her work bench, but waited until she had finished pouring to speak. "Yes, he's been happy to admit it to family for a couple of years now."

Hermione's stomach unexpectedly rumbled, "You're hungry, damn, we've managed to miss dinner again."

"Oh, sorry, I am getting a little peckish," she replied smiling. "But I don't mind, I have actually come to hate communal dining, now as I've gotten older."

"Indeed," he commented thoughtfully. Hermione was suddenly finding his closeness more flustering than usual. She had to focus to get her brain to keep to the task, as her fingers stoppered the required five flasks.

Absently pushing off the work bench, Severus wandered into his office to collect the charmed goblet that stood beside the ingredients in his store room. "Did Lupin indicate to you any differences in the affects of the potion on the lycanthropy last month?"

"No," Hermione gasped, "should he have?" She started to panic, "What if I've done something wrong? What if he transforms and his not harmless? I worried about this last month too."

"Stop it, you forget you brewed it last month, and it worked," he scolded earnestly. "Don't doubt yourself like that, you are an exceptional brewer. There is nothing physically wrong with your potion, and it will work again. All I meant was that your magic..." then he thought about what he was about to say. "No, don't worry. I suspect there will be no difference between my magic and yours." Before she could ask why, he finished by saying, "We will take this up to Lupin, and you can activate it. Then I'll tail you on your patrol before we have supper."

She gave him a quizzical expression, "No Draco tonight; and you are not patrolling the castle alone. I shall take his place," he gave her a critical appraisal. "Although no one will recognise you in this attire, I'm not taking any chances."

oOo

**Notes:-** (1) Elgar Cello Concerto – please oh please if your check this out listen to Jacqueline du Pré it may be an old record but it's sublime.


	18. Running With Slytherin Bad Boys

**Disclaimer:-**_ I own and earn nothing from this story, the plot is mine, but the characters are borrowed._

sSs

**A/N:- **_I must acknowledge Bluefirefly5 for her help with my French phrases in this chapter. Also a not, for those of you who are steadfast SS/HG fans and don't necessarily want LM to join their relationship. While the actual event is near the end of the story, this chapter has Hermione's first ponderings of interest (not that she realises that is what she's doing) just so you know. Also know that any activities they undertake together will only be of the adventure (playful) type, Severus and Hermione will remain a committed couple throughout the story. I hope this quantifies the situation for anyone who has doubts._

hHh

**Chapter XVIII – Running With Slytherin Bad Boys**

That first night following Lucius arrival when they had brewed the Wolfsbane together. Severus had indeed followed Hermione on her patrol around the castle. The Gryffindor witch had felt amazing knowing she had her own personal guardian trailing her.

It wasn't that she thought she needed it, although she couldn't actually fathom why she hadn't tried to dissuade him. The thing that made her feel amazing was that Severus cared enough to do it. She didn't see him once, although she always vaguely knew he was there which she put down to her feelings for him.

Once she was wandering the hallways alone though, knowing she had a captive audience her wanton side surfaced. Possibly her hips accentuated their movements a little more than necessary, and her hair may have swished and bounced more than it needed too as well. It wasn't often she allowed this private side to have such free rein.

It could have been the knowledge she had a watcher, one whom she was happy to allow her sexy side through for. It is possible she was merely just excited that things seemed to finally be working out, she wasn't certain, but there was some form of relief that seemed to fuel her new found confidence.

Severus was indeed watching Hermione; his eyes were glued to her backside. _What the fuck is she trying to do to me?_ Her sexy little arse was sorely tempting him. Tearing his eye away from temptation, he noticed her becoming slower and slower until she was literally dragging her feet around the castle. Finally on her trip back from the library, his black clad arm reached out of an alcove and bustled her into it.

Before she even managed to get a squeak of surprise out, Severus said, "Very good, you've done your bit. You are getting too tired my lioness, you need to eat then be in bed." He pulled her up against him and let her lean there while he opened a portal into his sitting room, and they were home. "Now make yourself comfortable and I'll get you some food."

Before she knew where she was, Hermione had been deposited on the lounge. Lucius and Draco had been waiting in the Potions master's quarters for his return, so they could all share supper.

The whole scene from grabbing her in the hallway to sitting her on the lounge had taken all of ten seconds. Hermione was startled and tired, she would have liked to linger against Severus' warm chest and simply inhale his scent. She felt like pouting, but truth be known that just wasn't her style. So she swallowed down her desires and sat there waiting.

Lucius watched all this, fascinated at Severus' attentions to Hermione. The Potions master had sat her on the lounge next to Draco.

The younger Slytherin commented, "You do look tired," then without warning he sighed and leaning forward, kissed her cheek. Hermione gasped, her hand coming up to cover the spot.

"What was that for?" she demanded, completely shocked.

"You saved me today, and that was thanking you," Draco replied a serious tone.

"Oh," she gasped totally blown away. "Y-your welcome M-m-malfoy?"

"My friend's call me Dray," he looked her up and down mischievously, while his father watched on animatedly. "I think you need a nick name," he looked at Lucius, "What do you think, father?"

"Given time, I'm sure you'll think of the perfect one," Lucius sighed. "You always seem to."

"A nick name," Severus scoffed, coming back with food. "Here you go; I want to see it all gone, little lioness."

Hermione gazed at the plate then at the wizard, "I-I'll try, Severus... thank you."

Once supper was over, Hermione quickly discovered that Lucius was still intently observing her over his steepled fingers, from within the comfort of his arm chair. Hermione discovered he was an extremely curious individual - nothing like the cold heartless man he was portrayed by circumstance to be. He always seemed to have many questions.

It was now obvious that he had been biding his time, waiting to ask Hermione about one particular subject. Once Lotti had vanished all the supper bits and pieces and left, the blond aristocrat appeared unable to hold his silence anymore. "So Miss Granger, Draco tells me the Weasley boy has given you some trouble?"

Hermione imparted a slightly edited version of events, telling them about the year of verbal abuse she had endured in year six. How at the beginning of this year that had culminated in the physical abuse. In short the whole sordid mess came out. Both Lucius and Draco listened attentively, interspersing her commentary with exclamations about stupid idiots and gross liberties.

Finally Draco said, "I must admit I thought the problem would have been solved with the custard pie show."

Upon which his father raised his eye brow, "Custard pies?"

"Fred and George Weasley's solution to dealing with their brother's serious lack of integrity" Severus put in, "It was incredibly amusing and it did solve the problem for a while."

The Potion Master watched his Apprentice sitting quietly while he spoke, and knowing she wouldn't say anything about what Dumbledore had put her through. Taking a deep breath he added, "That was until I was absent on assignment and Dumbledore stepped in. I had refrained from assigning my new Apprentice any classes to teach when I was sent away, because I knew it would initiate further problems for her. I had decided to wait until I returned so I could ease her into it without the little idiots being aware of it."

Severus was finding it difficult to see pain appear on Hermione's face as he spoke, but he wished Lucius in particular to be on the correct footing when he had to deal with Weasley. As surely he would as a professor. Severus continued resolutely, wishing he could comfort Hermione in some way. "However, in my absence Dumbledore had her teaching, he throw her in at the deep end without any support or care about what would happen to her. I still don't think he is really cognisant about what he has done. The problems intensified and strengthened, mainly because the childish little idiots were jealous."

When the story was finally finished, both Lucius and Draco echoed Severus' statements from the night before – that retribution would be delivered at some point, they just needed to bide their time.

Clearing his throat to gain attention Lucius then stood, "I also have a tiny proclamation," he announced, and all eyes came to rest on him. "After discussions with the Headmaster this afternoon, I have accepted the post of History of Magic professor, starting next week. Due to my current circumstances Dumbledore has allocated me quarters immediately."

Lucius inhaled a deep breath, appearing to try and steady himself, and continued, "Firstly, so I can be here for my son in his time of greatest, need and partially because," here his countenance dropped to show uncharacteristic emotion, "because I have no wish to ever willingly return to my home while it is occupied by such filth." Recovering his composure he further stated, "There will be a memorial service for my wife, Draco's dear mother next Friday."

However, this part of his speech was interrupted by a choked sob, and changing tack Lucius said, "I feel it may be time for Draco and I to retire." Moving to his son, "Come dear boy," he bowed to Severus. "If you wish to find your head boy, he shall be staying with me until he feels stronger. Thank you for your hospitality my friend," he concluded.

Severus had been silently Accioing several vials of Potion, which he now handed to Lucius. "Good night," Severus gripped his friends arm, patting firmly, "they are all clearly labelled."

Lucius nodded his understanding, and then the Potions master watched as Lucius dipped his head to Hermione, "Good night Miss Granger." Hermione graced him with a tired smile and said good night as she stood as well.

Both blond Slytherin's span out of sight, and Hermione turned to Severus. "It has been a very unusual day."

"Indeed," he commented watching her blinking rapidly to keep her eyes open, "and you definitely need rest."

As much as Hermione didn't wish to agree with this it was unavoidable, and she nodded. "Yes," she replied sadly, "I must leave as well. Thank you for a most enlightening day and pleasant evening."

Severus bowed his head to her, "You are most welcome, Hermione," and offering his hand regarded her with softly glittering black eyes. Hermione extended her hand to his, and he brought it to his lips momentarily, "Bonne nuit, ma chère."

"Bonne nuit, Severus," she replied softly and smiled at him.

Severus led her to the fireplace before he allowed any further ideas to enter his head, and offered her the pot of floo powder.

xox

Even though Hermione was almost not a student anymore, it had been decided that she would continue with her head girl duties until the end of the term. Therefore this night like every other in the past two weeks found Draco and Hermione, now confirmed friends patrolling the hallways together.

What the rest of the castle didn't know, was that the two seventh years had a hidden entourage on their nightly patrols. Both Severus and Lucius had taken to lurking in every shadow the entire circuit of the castle. Severus often had trouble stopping Lucius from breaking out of his teacher's role and indulging his wicked sense of humour when they found couples flaunting the rules in hidden alcoves.

That was until they came across two seventh year Gryffindors unexpectedly. It seemed that Ronald Weasley had had taken his concubines on an impromptu after curfew ramble, and thoughts of retribution surged through Severus' Slytherin brain. It was just too hard to resist, and Severus allowed Lucius his fun.

Having muttered a silencing spell so no one could hear them, the two Slytherin wizards each pulled one of the patrolling pair into the alcove with them. The three Slytherin's whispered among themselves for a moment in the darkness of a convenient alcove, then Severus quietly pulled Hermione further into the alcove with him and Lucius as Draco left. "Let Draco deal with them my lioness," he murmured. "I promise you'll enjoy the show."

Hermione gave them a smile and nodded tiredly - even in the light of the waxing moon Severus thought she still looked exhausted – probably more than she should have. Regardless of how she felt, when Severus' voice tickled her ear she was in ecstasy. "Now, watch and enjoy."

Severus raised his wand and something happened but Hermione was unsure what it was. Abruptly the alcove filled with light via another whispered spell, illuminating three startled individuals, Ron plastered up against the wall, his eyes shut in pleasure and Lavender on her knees in front of him.

Right on cue, Draco casually leaned up against the wall taking in the scene before him as he innocently twirled his wand in his fingers. "And what have we here Weaslby?" his silver tongue smoothed.

"Piss off Malfoy," Ron's muffled voice warned.

Without batting an eye lid Draco continued, "Tsk tsk Weaslby, manners."

Ron snarled, "I said Piss off, Ferret Face."

"No, I believe it's you two who should really think about… err pissing off. However, I suppose the entertainment is tolerable if you wish me to wait until you're finished, before I deduct points."

"How dare you, you Slytherin bastard."

"Oh dear Weaslby, now that was rude. I can assure you, I am no bastard," Draco sneered. His gaze perused the scene a little closer. "However, I will concede that perhaps I shouldn't have startled your obliging little helper. She appears to have bitten off half your cock."

Then he immediately smirked. "Oh dear dear, oops, my mistake it's still intact, tiny but intact," he scoffed.

This had Ron scrambling for his wand as he unceremoniously shoved Lavender to the ground in one movement. "Weaslby, now that was very rude. I'm sure Miss Brown was trying her best with the inferior goods on offer," Draco drawled deftly side stepping Lavender as she landed sprawled at his feet. "There was no need to dump her on the ground like that." He pointedly offered Lavender a hand up, while Ron still unable to find his wand growled at him.

Unaffected by Ron's temper, Draco lent forward slightly and said in a stage whisper, "May I suggest you find yourself a nice Slytherin to meet your needs. You will find Slytherin House does not contain any such inferior specimens for your pleasure." Draco pointedly stared at Ron's flagging erection. Lavender giggled then looked at Draco suggestively, however before he could comment further Ron lunged at him.

Hermione gasped and Severus gasped her around the waist to stop her running to Draco's assistance. "He's fine," he whispered in her ear, and Hermione gave in to the pressure of his arm and let herself lean up against him, she was very tired.

"Oh no, you don't," Draco scolded as his shield charm instantly erected. "Fifty points Weaslby and twenty for you Miss Brown. Now as pleasant as it has been talking to you I have better things to do, so I suggest you all toddle off to Gryffindor tower," he bowed his head and took three steps backwards.

This was Lucius' signal, as Draco kept his head bowed; a tiger appeared to spring out from behind him when his shield lowered. The magnificent beast leapt up over his head and stood in full attack mode in front of the two Gryffindors.

Severus felt Hermione jump and he tightened his grip. Ron and Lavender looked positively stunned, but soon gathered their faculties and ran screaming as the full grown conjured animal chased them up the hallway. It then disappeared but its roars continued, as did their screams. Of course it was only an illusion but they didn't know that, Lucius was a master at producing realistic images.

Initially there was total silence when they found themselves alone. Severus opened a portal straight to his quarters. Hermione felt his other arm rise and something that sounded like wood clatter into his hand, and all four of them spilt out into the Severus' sitting room.

Hermione found herself gently being pushed away from him, and three Slytherin's stood around her obviously waiting for her reaction. It started slowly as a smile that spread across her face, this coincided with a giggle. However soon she was doubled over with laughter, and happy to hear it, her companions follow suit. As soon as she had recovered enough to straighten and get her breath back, Hermione directed her attention to Draco. "You were amazing, thank you so much," she gushed. "I wish Ginny could have seen that," she said, wiping her tears of laughter away. Then turning to Lucius "and that tiger, sir. It was so realistic and so beautiful, simply wonderful."

"Thank you my dear," Lucius smoothed bowing deeply.

Severus was leaning against the wall where he had just closed the portal, hands behind his back, watching Hermione's joy at finally getting one up on the little shits that had caused her so much trouble. Hermione saw him looking her, and moving towards him her smile firmly fixed on her face. "And you, we'll you're just amazing all the time, thank you." Hermione wanted to stand up on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, but she didn't have the nerve.

"I thought you deserved a break my Lioness," he said letting a genuine smile light his eyes. Hermione's urge instantly increased tenfold, but she still hung off a little shy of doing so.

As she recovered from her hesitance, she cautiously examined his countenance and it's mischievously sly expression. Then her eyes slid down to his arms firmly lodged behind his back, "What's behind your back Severus?"

His eyebrow sailed higher and his smile grew in wickedness, tempting her to approach him. Finally curiosity got the better of her and she did, Severus pushed off the wall and allowed her hand to pull his arm by the sleeve around to the front. Much to her disappointment the hand was empty. Merely cocking his eyebrow higher, his playful smile grew broader. "So may I see what's in your other hand?" she pushed inquisitorially.

By this time both Lucius and Draco were watching the game with great interest, Severus let her perform the same deed with his other hand, but as he allowed her to move it he leant forwards and whispered, "Close your eyes my lioness," and three wands were pushed into her hand, Severus chuckled deeply. "Spoils," he said, cocking the eyebrow once more.

Hermione's eyes opened wide and she gasped; the three Slytherin's surveyed her as her features flitted through several emotions from indignation to amusement and finally the realisation of something new and slightly undefined.

The silence was broken when Lucius enthused, "Severus Snape you sly bastard, you never cease to amaze me with your tricks," he cackled.

Severus chuckled, "I'll bet neither of them have given any thought at all yet to where their wands might be. I'll leave them with Minerva and she can return them as she sees fit."

Draco snorted, "Until they want to clean themselves up before changing their underwear," and all three men grinned at each other again.

The Potion Master finally turned back to Hermione, her face had settled into undisguised admiration, he smiled at her. Lucius' sense of timing kicked in as he said, "Draco sort the room out for supper. As Draco nodded, Lucius distanced himself from them and called Lotti to tell her what they required. He only glanced back once at the couple, now guardedly sizing one another up.

Severus leant forward and bent his head down to her ear, his words caressed her silkily. "I see Slytherin tactics appeal to you my Lioness. Running with the bad boys is very pleasing, yes?"

"Oh yes Severus," she moaned softly right next to his cheek, only he heard the shiver in her voice. "You orchestrated that whole scene for me. Severus it was simply breath-taking, and oh so beautifully sneaky," she enthused softly, leaning further into him.

"We're sons of Salazar Slytherin my lioness, you'll find we have all sorts of tricks up our sleeves to rid you of your pests," he whispered quietly then chuckled softly."If you would like us to," Severus straightened to see the look of wanton desire on her face as their eyes met once more.

Gazing up at him she breathed, "Oh yes please, Severus."

Moving away a little Severus discretely slid his fingers through Hermione's and smiled. "Come," he whispered as he moved to his desk. At that very moment, not caring that maybe this was bordering on becoming more than friendship. "I'll send a message to Minerva inviting her to supper."

As she walked Hermione felt her clothes changing, and her hair rising off her neck. She giggled and looked down to see what her impish dresser had clothed her in tonight. Crimson silk and lace, "It's beautiful," she gasped, now used to the sensation of her clothes transfiguring. She was, after two weeks of late night suppers getting quite a collection.

The Gryffindor witch looked to Lucius and he winked, "Thank you," she mouthed. She watched him pull his guitar out of his pocket and enlarge it. Lucius' playing always reminded Hermione of the little music box Severus had given her.

She leant against Severus' desk after placing the confiscated wands there, while he wrote she watched as his blond friend started to play. First a Carcassi Etude, (1) this was a composer who wrote for guitar. Hermione had never heard of him until a few nights ago, when Lucius had started entertaining them at their nightly suppers.

She listened avidly as she saw Severus' note sail into the floo and felt his hand take hers once more, leading her to the lounge. Looking up under her lashes at him, she smiled, beguiled as the Lucius started to play Tempestad.

It took some time for Minerva to arrive, and when she did Hermione thought she appeared stressed. In restoring the wands to the head of Gryffindor, Severus stated, "You will find these the property of Mr. Weasley, and Miss Brown. The head boy had cause to deduct points from them this evening on his patrol. Curiously after he deducted the points they both fled. I witnessed this myself, and the wands were revealed upon inspection of the alcove."

Minerva surveyed the nodding heads of the other occupants of the room, agreeing unequivocally with every statement. The Head of Gryffindor knew something was a foot here, but ignored it. "Thank you Severus, I shall see that they are returned to their owners… eventually," she finished, and her eyes crinkled up, as did the corner of her mouth.

After a moment Minerva appeared to relax and taking in Hermione's formal style of dress, she nodded approvingly, noticing the three men were similarly formally attired. A wave of her wand and she supplied herself with suitable clothing. "May I say how charming the formal supper is, it is a tradition I miss very much in these troubled times."

"Which is precisely why we still engage in it, to remind ourselves of who we are and what we stand for." replied Lucius in his effortless silver-tongued drawl, as he placed his guitar against the arm of the chair. "I feel it is up to those who know, to teach the next generation the values of our society, when so many of them have turned from it in preference of something easier and far less satisfying.

As Lucius spoke Hermione thought back to the books she had read at the beginning of her Apprenticeship, and saw that his attitude was not at all aligned with the Death Eaters, but lay in the restoration of proper Wizard society, and it's time honoured traditions. She could see that her head of house seemed to agree with him.

For some reason Hermione latched onto this as an anchor, suddenly realising that she had some previously unknown urge for the same. She wondered what this meant, as another layer of the person she had always thought she was, stripped away to reveal something new and unexpected.

She was sitting pondering this when she felt a hand quietly pick hers up and squeeze it, "All right?" Severus' liquid tones inquired gently in her ear. He had allowed Minerva to sit in his usual chair, and had quietly settled beside her while she was deep in thought. She gave him half a smile, which on reflection she realised must have looked strained, so she nodded to accompany the smile.

"Mr. Malfoy, what were the students doing when apprehended?" Minerva suddenly asked, changing back to the original topic.

"Err," and Draco looked to his Head of House, appearing to seek advice.

"Come now Draco, I'm sure the Head of Gryffindor has some expectation of what you are about to say."

"Very well, they were engaged in a publically lewd act Ma'am."

Hermione saw her steel herself, "Would you be at liberty to say what type of act they were engaging in?" she pushed.

Draco didn't even blink this time "Ma'am to put it bluntly, they were engaged in fellatio."

It was a very tense as the Head of Gryffindor blinked rapidly several times then continued, "I see, I thank you for your honesty."

"I hope I haven't shocked you Ma'am. That was not my intention."

"No Mister Malfoy, I'm not shocked," she replied a little too quickly and flushed slightly. Then taking a deep breath, she abruptly changed the subject. "In fact you are very brave to be out patrolling at all." Hermione saw Draco's face drop, at the mention of his source of recent distress, although he seemed to have overcome his more emotional responses to it.

Hermione knew it would hit him in waves as grief always did, when she grieved the woman she had never known it had been like that. It had been no easier when she then grieved the rejection of the parents she still had living. She had been hit by depression at the oddest moments, after they shut her out.

Taking a shaky breath at the recollection, Hermione felt a thumb ghost across her knuckles. Harry had performed the same action countless times, at the time she had suspected he had some uncanny ability to work out when she was upset. Now the Potion Master had just done the same thing under the same circumstances, however the results were completely different.

Hermione had never experienced the sensations that now tore through her body in response to this simple caring movement. There was no look or words associated with the movement, but the sense of comfort she felt almost overwhelmed her in its intensity, squeezing his hand back in acknowledgement of the deed, but feeling it wasn't enough she snuggled a little closer, trying not to make it too obvious.

xox

The night had ended with another kiss on her hand. This time possibly because Minerva was watching, and received one as well. Hermione was now snuggled in her bed, the evening running through her mind, she couldn't help wondering if had they been alone whether he may have maybe kissed her cheek.

There was only two weeks to go, and she would no longer be a student. Sighing she adjusted herself, curling her legs up closer. So many emotions were running through her mind.

Elation that her wizards had finally managed some retribution, this caused her thought processes to halt, like she'd missed a red light. Her mind suddenly gasped on the word _her_ associated with wizards plural_._ She was reasonably secure that Severus was hers, but why would she even think about Lucius in that way?

This sidetracked her thinking, and she pondered it for a time. Finally the young woman yawned, her brain refusing to fathom this development any further. She'd obviously been listening to Ginny for too long.

She had decided her heart completely belonged to Severus, but maybe by association she was fascinated by Lucius as well. There certainly was much to be intrigued by, however that's something that was definitely a think about only prospect. Still it was an interesting thought, but finally her tired brain could stand no more dissection of her thinking, and she closed her eyes.

Hermione was a little startled about two hours after she'd dozed off, when she woke tangled in her sheets. Her body craving release from the very vivid and extremely pleasant dream she'd just had, it was still Severus' name that fell from her lips as her fingers pushed her over the edge and the tight ball of sensation erupted in her stomach and surged through her body, leaving her twitching and moaning her release.

However, she realised there had been another more shadowy lover present as well as her dark haired wizard. This troubled her momentarily, but she soon drifted back into restful slumber unconcerned by this new picture.

oOo

Notes:-

(1) Carcassi Etude No 7 and Tempestad – Visit the best of John C Clarke on you tube, the Carcasi is No. 15 and Tempestad No. 10.


	19. The Art of Waiting

**Disclaimer:- ** _I neither earn nor own anything of this world except my story line, and the pleasure of writing for these wonderful characters._

sSs

**A/N:- **_It's getting closer to Hermione not being a student, one more chapter to go and our favourite couple are less encumbered. The final battle lines are currently being drawn, and tensions will mount._

hHh

**Chapter XIX – The Art of Waiting**

Things changed rapidly over the next two weeks. All the new players started to settle into their routines. Severus insisted that his Assistant be withdrawn from classes permanently. "Now her courses are finished, and she only had her exams to go. I wish her to start teaching once more, she will not be able to concentrate on everything, and will most likely ruin my good standing in her efforts to do so if she is still masquerading as a student," Severus proclaimed, scowling at Albus.

The Potions master had effectively taken both Hermione and Draco out of circulation, except for Hermione's head girl duties, which she was bound to until the end of term. Severus had then organised with Minerva for Hermione to be able to floo directly to his quarters, in addition to the other locations he had provided for her security.

It was not common knowledge what had happened to Narcissa, and Draco's absence from classes was explained as illness. Lucius had even provided him, via a spell, with induced symptoms to satisfy the nosy Hufflepuff do gooder. After a thorough examination, Poppy had pronounced that the boy merely needed rest and quiet to recover.

After this Lucius and Severus had partitioned Albus, to allow Draco the same consideration as Hermione. He was almost as advanced as the Gryffindor witch and Lucius wanted him away from England for his own safety. So, Hermione now had a study partner, and their exams were finally rapidly approaching.

xox

After taking her away from teaching, Severus had waited these last two weeks, and as he'd predicted, the rumours and problems settled. He was now happy the time was right to ease her back into teaching.

Hermione was sitting in Severus' office on their first day of shared teaching. He quietly walked back from the class room, carrying sheaths of homework from his previous lesson. They had no further classes until after lunch. He smiled seeing her sitting in his chair in such a thoughtful attitude. Her eyes were fixed unseeingly on a point on the opposite wall, and she was contemplatively biting down on the nail of her index finger in her teeth, as she rested her elbow on her other arm.

The young woman startled badly when he couldn't resist sliding up beside her, and drawling softly in her ear. "Comfortable, my sweet?" As she squealed and jumped her hands came up knocking the parchments he was carrying. They slithered to the floor, and laughing he regarded her with look of amused distain, before stating imperiously. "No need for hysterics, little Lioness."

Her eyes narrowed at his amusement, and she glared back. "Well you shouldn't sneak up and scare people when they're deep in thought."

He flicked his wand and the parchments obediently flew back up to him. "Well, little Lioness, what were you so deep in thought about?" he conceded, quickly recovering.

The anger melted away with his words, and she glanced at him thoughtfully. "Control of students," she replied evenly, before meeting his now softened eyes she continued. "You have remarkable control over the students, I can't achieve that yet." Hermione looked away not certain how he would respond to her next comment."Your entire demeanour is..."

He cocked his head watching her with mischief in his eyes. "My entire demeanour is what my Lioness, be very careful?"

Words like threatening, overwhelming, scary and frightening rushed through her brain, eventually she settled carefully on, "All encompassing," and turned her gaze back to him cautiously.

"What!" he roared in feigned disbelief. "Is that the best you can come up with?"

Hermione relaxed and laughed, meeting his playful gaze. "I just mean when you enter a room, that mere action has a profound effect on people. You have an overpowering presence," she stopped and looked up at him as she heard him exhale.

"Profound, really?" he scoffed. "Little Lioness, I terrify people," he leant forward looking intently at her, "and I intend to keep doing it. The reactions of sheep, as you well know, amuses me no end."

Hermione smiled and laughed. "I know dear man, but I didn't want to say," and he smiled.

Severus draw in a deep breath and forced his legs to hold him up, he loved her laugh, and was hoping he sounded composed as he fiddled to place the homework scroll he was still holding in his desk drawer. Finally he said. "Hermione, you will have no trouble with the little horrors." Hermione was now standing beside his desk. She took a step towards him as he assured her. "Besides, I will always be with you at the moment, so do not worry."

Looking her up and down, he inspected her Muggle attire, before drawing breath. "This is not really suitable for teaching? It doesn't in anyway inspire respect. In this situation and especially with possibly… belligerent students," Severus finished carefully. Of course his unspoken words, told her purebloods. "You need something more commanding."

She gave him a saucy smile, "I have no other robes; the only alternative would be to teach in my underwear, and I doubt that would give the appropriate air, either?" Her eyebrows rose gaily, and she laughed.

Even though his brain instantly fogged over and was chanting. _Yes, yes, oh yes please_. He didn't miss a beat. "No my Lioness, I believe that it may also be a tad dangerous for Potions classes, something irreplaceable may get damaged, not to mention very chilly."

"Oh," she whined in mock sadness, and he chuckled. Thinking he would like nothing better than her cavorting around in her underwear, or less. Finally she turned serious once more. "I'm just not certain I'd know where to start," she admitted.

He saw her blush, and his hand reached for her cheek. "Don't be shy, dear; you know we can discuss anything?" Hermione shivered deliciously at this new name for her, and leant into his touch on her cheek, before nodding.

Eventually she said. "I have given this a lot of thought, but I'm concerned that what I want might sound strange to you," she thought for a moment. "I think it will be an unexpected move for me, and will shock a lot of people."

He glanced at the clock. "We've got time, would you like to tell me why?" He indicated for her to sit.

"Well," she started, "I've always looked at the more sophisticated witches who occasionally grace these halls, and I've realised I wish to dress like them." Severus sat listening. "My change of opinion on dress has been gradual; though this final move has kind of coincided with my rejection of all things Muggle." Her expression had changed, there was a fierce, but bitter fire burning in her eyes. "If they think I'm a freak, then I don't want anything to do with them either."

Severus' eyes snapped to hers. "Who thinks you're a freak?" His demand was ferocious, in an, I'll kill them kind of way. That had been his father's favourite taunt at him, who would dare say this to his lovely little Lioness.

Hermione smiled sadly. "Apparently, my parents do." Her lip quivered a little and she cleared her throat. "Hogwarts is the only home I have now. I am of age and no longer require parental permission for anything," she continued in a rush. Hermione hesitated for a time to steady her voice which had cracked at the end of her previous sentence. "They told me if I returned to take my final year I couldn't come back. They had wanted a normal daughter, one who did normal things. Not someone who spent her time over spells and cauldrons." Severus saw pain flash through her eyes. "Not one who would probably grow warts on her nose by the time she was thirty." Hermione couldn't hold back the sob that escaped her. Her hand went over her mouth, and she bit down on it, trying not to cry. "They said they hadn't bargained on getting a freak when they adopted me."

_Oh, dear blessed bloody Merlin, I didn't think it would be that bad_, Snape thought. He reached her out of his chair in one stride. Scooping her up without a thought, he carried her up to his quarters, and sat in his chair cradling her in his lap. She clung to him, crying convulsively. Severus shut his eyes and concentrated on the reasons why he hated Muggle killing, because right now he would condone it.

His head swirled with questions, but his silent questions was lost, as he contemplated the pain of rejection he'd endured from the ones who should have loved you most. His thoughts were interspersed with soft comforting noises, encouraging her to settle. _This is the secret pain she's been carrying around, and stupid people here have made things even harder for her_. Snape was furious_._

Finally Hermione started to settle a little. "I'm sorry, Severus. I didn't mean to break down like that. I thought I had it under control, her small and cry roughened voice said.

"Bugger that, you have every right to cry about your family rejecting you. How long has this been going on?"

She shrugged and sniffed, Severus gave her his handkerchief. "I think they thought I would somehow grow out of magic. That it was just a phase I was going through," she said wiping her eyes. Finally she looked at him under her lashes. "Thank you for listening. That feels so much better now someone else knows."

"We are friends are we not, and you have told me that is what friends do," Severus stated seriously.

"Oh yes, of course, friends," she slipped off his lap. "Thank you, yes… just friends. That's right," she said stiffly.

Snape wanted to correct her, but found he was unable to, without compromising their position more. So he merely rose, "We should get back to my office."

xox

They never did resolve the teaching robes issue that day, then that evening after dinner both Severus and Lucius were summoned by Voldemort. Hermione hadn't passed this threshold before. As soon as his mark burned, Severus had sent her away. "No, I tell you, you must go, you can't stay down here tonight," he'd said firmly.

Finally unable to stand the tension, and had flooed to the reading room. As she expected, Draco was already there, but he had his wand drawn.

Hermione silently stared at the 10 inches of Hawthorn wood pointing at her. When he realised it was Hermione, Draco lowered the weapon and said by way of greeting, and apology. "Father doesn't like me to see." He glanced up under his eye lashes after sheathing his wand. "I hate it so much; every time he's called I sit on tender hooks, especially now."

Hermione plopped down on the lounge next to him. "Yeh, I know what you mean. This is my first time."

"Oh Duckie, why didn't you say?"

Hermione chuckled, bumping shoulders with him. "Is that another nickname attempt?"

Draco cocked a pale, disbelieving eyebrow. "You no like?"

Snorting with laughter, Hermione said. "That's worse than the last one." She swiped his arm.

"Oh and such a lady," he sniped. "May be Miss Piggy would suit better?"

Hermione considered him a long, moment before ignoring his jab and changing the subject. She took a deep breath. "Dray, if I wished to embrace a very traditional adult witch form of dress. How would I go about it?"

Her eyes finally flitted to meet his grey ones, she was happy to see they looked serious. "What makes you ask that, Precious?"

"Well, it's just that Severus and I were discussing how I should dress for teaching. I got to thinking afterwards, and I wondered how you would go about that." Seeing him listening to her, Hermione continued. "There's just seems to be something incredibly empowering about the way someone can dress, it can make or break them. Take both Severus and Lucius; they exude power, all the dark colours and the decadent trimmings. Then there's Professor Dumbledore, he dresses to try and throw people off his true persona. Even you, most wizards our age, pureblood or not have made some concessions to Muggle forms of dress. You haven't, that pleases me. Whilst you don't wear a frock coat, your jacket is not Muggle. I like traditions, and if I'm going to be a part of the Wizarding community I wish to dress for success.

Draco nodded. "I agree, there are many things about the less refined that irritate me." Then he smiled broadly.

Just as they finished talking about this, a Patronus zoomed into the room. It was a peacock, which spoke with Lucius' voice. "We're back." He sounded stressed, but both occupants of the lounge sighed in relief.

"You should go to bed, precious," Draco encouraged, patting her arm. "Uncle S won't be any company tonight. When they return, they need time to get the meeting out of their system, and that usually means they end up striped down, and in the gym, bashing a charmed punching bag senseless.

"Oh, okay. Night, Dray."

"Night, night, love," the blond said absently, and as she span out of sight his head lowered to his book again.

xox

The next two days following that seemed quiet enough, and Hermione concentrated on her exams once more.

"Are you going to study this afternoon?" Severus said quietly, on the way to lunch.

"Yes, that's right." She bit her lip and graced him with one of her best concerned expression.

"Don't worry, you know everything you need." He took a breath, "If you decide to take a break during the course of double Potions, could you go to the infirmary and get the list of required potions from Poppy? We can start brewing the bases tonight while I quiz you."

Hermione snickered and nodded, then as always, when they reached the first floor the conversation turned formal. "Very good, sir," and she abruptly walked away towards the hall and the Gryffindor table. His eyes watched her luscious little arse swinging liquidly in that ugly grey skirt, and he longed to transfigure it into anything else. Snapping out of his musings on reaching the high table and sitting in his place, he did his usual scan of his house table. It was at this point that Severus noticed three of his seventh year Slytherin's were missing.

His eyes narrowed as he checked up and down the table just to make sure, "Shit, Lucius, there is no peace, is there?" he muttered. "No prizes for guessing who," Severus added distractedly, as he rose fluidly before approaching the Slytherin table. "Mr. Flint where is your brother and his usual companions," he asked brusquely.

"I don't know, s-sir" said Flint fidgeting, and not meeting his head of house's severe eyes.

"Indeed, you're lying to me Mr. Flint, where is he?" Snape's voice lowering to that menacing whisper.

The third year's resolve crashed under the most intense stare in the castle. "T-third floor bathroom, s-sir," he stuttered.

"Ten points for lying, I'll see you at 7pm front court yard," and robes billowing, Snape strode from the hall. Hermione was quietly observing this altercation, and watched after Severus with a worried expression. Another pair of eyes had also watched and the owner rose as well.

Hermione was trying not to watch too intently, especially when she saw Lucius leave via the teachers exit. But she couldn't help but worry that this meant no good.

xox

Severus strode onto the third floor bathroom, Lucius tailing him at a distance, he approached, the door yielded to his violent shove, and seething, he commanded. "Out, immediately!"

Three surly young men glared at him through a cloud of cigarette smoke. Although, they obediently marched out of the bathroom, still trying to unsuccessfully shove their erect and slippery members back in their trousers. They might have been bullies but they withered under the command of their head of house, they knew they were no match for him.

Severus ignored their open flies for the moment. "Smoking, boys, you disappoint me. This deed will cost our house dearly. Have some respect for the name of Salazar Slytherin, will you." He huffed irritatedly, before adding. "For future reference, if you're going to have a group wanking session, at least have the sense to do it somewhere with a lockable door, _and_ when you're not going to be missed. Morons! Very sloppy, really bad form," he stated in a menacing whisper. Glaring at each of them in turn, he said one word to each face. "Twenty, points, each," he announced angrily in their faces. "7 pm front court yard, now put your goods back where they belong and get to lunch," he bellowed.

Watching after them as they hurried up the hall, he went into the bathroom. Sighing he vanished the Play Witch magazine they had been pursuing. _I'll be glad when these three are gone, they're trouble. I hope the younger brother turns out better_.

xox

It was after dinner before Hermione saw him again, and he was in a fowl temper. As soon as she came in, he growled. "You'll have to start the bases alone, I'll get back as soon as I can."

"Don't worry Severus, I'll get it done," Hermione said, knowing what he was up against and trying to smile. "Is there anything else I can do to help?"

Severus didn't smile, but he stroked her cheek, before replying, "Seeing your smile makes it feel much better, little Lioness." Then his expression turned to stone, and he looked at her sternly, "And whatever you do, _do not_ come looking for me tonight."

Her smile faltered, "Please be safe, Severus."

"I'll be fine, Lucius will be with me," he added, to help convince her. "Just get those bases prepared."

Hermione nodded reluctantly, "Very well."

Hermione watched him leave, and she looked around. Her mind travelled back to one evening last week. "Your wand please, little Lioness." She had given him a puzzled look at the command, but handed it over any way. As she watched he lay it in his hand next to his own. "I wish you to have access to everything, now you are no longer officially in classes." She'd been a little perplexed as he continued. _"Portius accessus acsendo,"_ but watching both wands lift from his hand, she started to understand. The wands had hovered in front of them, encased in a spiral of light. It was amazing, red entwined with green floating before their eyes.

After a moment, he caught his own wand and sent hers towards her. Catching it, Hermione still remembered trying to blink away the intense light reflected in her eyes. She'd found her wand still warm from his magic. She was brought from her contemplation, when he'd instructed. "Please tap this brick." She did as he asked, and the bricks jumped into life, starting to move themselves out of the way to form a door way.

Smiling, Hermione remembered asking about the chain around her waist. "What about the charm, do you wish to have it back?"

His answer had made her stomach quiver in delight. "Little Lioness, I didn't give it to you, merely to ask for it back," his eye brow had swept up. "If you would like to, you may keep it as decorative jewellery, perhaps?" Hermione remembered smiling as she nodded, he seemed pleased by this. "Good, settled then."

Pulling herself from her recollections of the event, Hermione, glanced down at her new clothes Draco had helped her Transfigure. Knowing how much Severus hated her uniform, she was very happy she was no longer required to wear the awful thing. Tonight she had chosen her favourite long, tight black skirt, and an equally tight fitting Slytherin green silk blouse, with her spiky heeled black boots.

It was starting to get late, the bases were prepared and they all sat cooling on the rack, and the cleaning up was completed. However, Severus still wasn't back. Hermione was determined not to leave before he returned. She had finally become sick of studying for exams, although she was still nervous about them, and she needed a distraction.

So, at this moment she was found sitting on the floor, surveying the music in the book case. Finding the volume of Chopin Nocturnes, she decided to see if she could play one. (1) Deciding first to go through it separate hands, _Well that worked_, she thought, _Okay_, _let's see what happens now_, and she started in hands together. _Oops, not so good_. Hermione vaguely wondered how you managed all the notes in the right hand to coordinate with the left. It had been the last time since she had last played, and she wasn't really surprised that it wasn't happening very happily now.

It was very late when Severus finally returned and found her tentatively trying to play the piece. She looked up and smiled when she saw him. He was obviously tired and looked very stressed. He merely glanced in her direction, and headed into his bedroom. Hermione thought he wasn't coming back out when he finally appeared in just his shirt sleeve. She had taken the liberty of telling Lotti to bring him some whiskey.

She got up from the piano and motioned for him to sit in his favourite chair, but even seated he was very erect and tense. The Gryffindor witch handed him the glass, and critically surveyed the state of him. Without his heavy teaching robes and frock coat he somehow looked like part of his armour was missing, he looked almost vulnerable and Hermione had the urge to soothe him.

He needed to relax, all the work was done, surely now, they were simply two friends, and friends comforted one another. She wanted to climb onto his lap, throw her arms around his chest and snuggle in. But on reflection, she thought that would probably garner a negative reaction at the moment. _Work up to it_, she thought."Tough, Night?" she asked quietly, starting to move round behind him.

He nodded. "Thank you," he said holding up the glass.

Hermione smiled at him. "You're perfectly welcome," she refilled his glass. "It must be difficult to deal with young men like that, they are so angry about everything."

"For all the wrong reasons." he replied tiredly, and tensed more as her hands started to knead his tight shoulders.

"Relax Severus," she soothed. "Just sit back," and she smiled. He was so distracted by his thoughts, he just obeyed. Hermione started dimming the lights to a soft glow, and his favourite Chopin of the moment (2) wafted around the room, to envelope his senses further.

"It's their parents who are the true problem," he continued after a moment, initially oblivious to her measures. "They are merely products of their environments, but just knowing that, doesn't make teaching and disciplining them any easier. Really some people shouldn't be allowed to breed," he muttered, jadedly.

"That bad, huh," she replied quietly.

"Oh, it was much worse little Lioness." Hermione's heart constricted at the tone of his voice.

Hermione stayed quiet, and concentrated on her task. She smiled when she heard a relaxed sigh of pleasure, and was rewarded even further as she felt him finally start to loosen up under her hands. "That feels amazing, my little love," he sighed, and she gasped in response, certain he hadn't realised he'd said it.

Severus eyes shut, with the music caressing his senses, and the whisky dulling the pain, he calmed further.

Hermione slowly worked her way down both shoulders and eventually moved around the front of him when her arms started to ache from reaching around the high back of the arm chair. Finally she was standing between his legs facing him, massaging tiny circles around his temples and forehead with her thumbs.

She had actually thought he was dozing when his hands slowly rose, to quietly still hers. Glancing at his expression she saw his mouth start to curl into a smile, oh how she wanted to kiss that mouth right at that moment. His eyes slowly opened and met hers. "Thank you, my dear, little angel." He placed a soft, almost reverent kiss on the back of each hand then releasing them, his arms enclosed around her and gently pulled her to him. "Thank you," he repeated softly.

Stroking his hair as his head lay on her stomach, she then heard him take an extraordinarily nervous sounding deep breath. Finally he spoke. "Hermione, would you sit with me and allow me to hold you?"

Hermione didn't have words to speak, she heard him gasp quietly when he heard her heartbeat increase significantly, but if her mouth refused to work, at least her body didn't. She silently twisted herself and sat on his knee, allowing him to reach down and swing her legs up so she snuggled into his lap, head resting on his chest. She heard him sigh and felt his arms tightened around her.

Severus sat there with her snuggled in close to him. No one had ever been able to make him feel this relaxed. It suddenly dawned on him that this woman had become indispensible to him. He wanted, and actively sort out her company, and now her comfort. He was certain that he would never tire of sitting like this with her.

Finally, he heard her soft voice, as he was sitting and thinking. "Is there anything else I can do for you, dearest man?"

Her hand was tentatively stroking his cheek; raising his own he stilled it. "I can think of many things I would like you to do for me, but not tonight. We only have one week to go. As much as it pains me, one week and Christmas will solve a problem."

Hermione buried her head further into his chest, and sighed. "One week," she repeated, and sat there, blissfully happy.

oOo

**Notes:-** (1) Chopin Nocturne Op 9 No 1

(2) Chopin Nocturne Op 62 No 2


	20. Indignant Scottish Gryffindors

**Disclaimer:-**_ I neither earn nor own the world or the characters in this story. The plot is mine and the pleasure of writing._

sSs

**A/N:- **_Firstly, a big thank you to bluefirefly5, for her help with the French phrases near the end of this chapter. The next chapter is the awkward one between student and non student Hermione, and things finally start happening between them. ;-) So really this is the last one where Hermione and Draco are students, and plans are starting to be made. I hope you enjoy it…_

hHh

**Chapter XX – Indignant Scottish Gryffindors **

The next night, Severus questioned Hermione for her exam in The Study of Ancient Runes, which was the N.E.W.T. she was sitting the next day. By the time they had finished brewing it was late, and he told her not to worry about the marking she hadn't finished. Hermione was nothing if not stubborn, and she was determined. She obstinately sat herself at her desk and started. Severus didn't scold; he merely shook his head and went to his own desk in the other room, to start his own marking.

When he next looked at the clock, it was two thirty in the morning. He hadn't seen Hermione leave; surely she wouldn't have left without saying goodnight. He wearily took himself into the lab to look. There was Hermione head resting on her folded arms, as they lay on the desk, and she was sound asleep.

Severus looked at her, blissfully slumbering. Try as he might he couldn't bring himself to wake her and send her back to her rooms. He was sick of her being there anyway. Surely they had waited long enough. He wanted her with him, not stuck up in Gryffindor tower where he worried something would happen to her. Trying not to disturb her, he gently swivelled the chair around enough to pick her up, so he could carry her. With her head cradled against his chest, he walked towards what he hoped would be her room in the not too distant future. The door opened at his muttered command, and the covers on the bed flew back.

Placing her gently her between the sheets, he heard her sigh, and murmur something he didn't quite catch, but it made him smile anyway. She had already removed her jacket; it was hanging over the back of the chair in the lab. Severus looked at her dainty boots, and carefully took them off manually. Severus also removed the heavy clip from her hair, after only a little effort to find out how it functioned.

Standing and gazing at her for a long time, he finally placed the clip on the bedside table before he covering her. The Potions master wished he had the nerve to steal a kiss, or better still, to place her in bed with him. He had wanted to kiss her the night before, and had resisted. Asking her to sit on his knee had been bold enough under the circumstances. If he was caught trying to steal a kiss, that could definitely lead somewhere inappropriate, and then where would they be?

Eventually, he quietly closed the door and left, wondering what had happened to the Slytherin opportunist he had always been. The answer came quickly, he was still that man, but even that man realised how important this woman was to his future. Being caught would prove disastrous, shaking his head he wandered to his room and to his own bed as well.

xox

The next morning he was just walking back from the lab after brewing his morning coffee, when he heard the whoosh of the floo. As he came back into his sitting room, he found himself being stared down by the angry eyes of the head of Gryffindor. She appeared to be in full moral protector mode.

The austere witch didn't have to say a word. Severus could see the accusation written all over her face. He couldn't help himself, he smirked shark-like at her, which as he predicted notched her temper up to infuriated. "Good morning Minerva, bee in your bonnet, dear?" he soothed silkily. Her lips were so thin they had almost disappeared. He loved sparring with this witch when given the opportunity, she was priceless.

"Severus Snape where is Hermione Granger?" she seethed. "I went to find her this morning to give her a message, and found her bed empty."

Severus pursed his lips, and his eyebrow sailed gracefully skyward. "I believe you will find your prize cub is sound asleep in there, if you care to check," he said, indicating the door. "You will find her completely clothed and her honour intact," he drawled, smirking predator like again.

He couldn't have wished for a better reaction. Severus watched as she stalked across the room towards the door. The Gryffindor witch was just about to place her hand on the knob, when it opened, and a blurry eyed Hermione wandered out. Her hair a glorious, riotous mess, and she was a little disorientated, but otherwise obviously unharmed. "Good morning Miss Granger, your head of house is concerned that your honour may have been compromised."

All remnants of sleep were instantly gone. "My what?" she gasped in disbelief. Hermione stared open mouthed at Minerva McGonagall, then vehemently asserted. "I have no qualms concerning my honour, or my virtue. Professor Snape is an utter gentleman, and I thank him for taking care of me. I should learn not to be so obstinate, and admit that I'm far too tired to keep marking. I fell asleep at my desk." Hermione stood there fiercely. "And I wish it to be known, that I trust him implicitly, with both my honour and virtue." She looked at her shocked head of house and quickly added. "But I also thank you, for your concern for me. I appreciate your care, and interest in my welfare very much."

Seeing she was obviously mistaken, Minerva gave in graciously. "Well, I am very pleased to see everything is accountable. I will see you both at breakfast, good morning," she said stiffly. Grabbing a pinch of floo powder and was gone in a flurry of tartan indignation.

By this time, Hermione was standing stock still at the door she had just passed through. Her hand was firmly covering her mouth, as her wide eyes met Severus' smiling ones. "Did I just talk down my head of house?" she said in a horrified voice.

"And you did it so beautifully, my Lioness," he enthused, before he began to laugh, and it was such a beautiful laugh. There was no sign of tension or discomfort in it at all, just crystal clear joyous laughter. Severus walked over to her and taking her face in his hands, caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. "Thank you for your trust, my love." Their eyes locked, he started leaning into her, then stopped and appeared to fight with himself.

As soon as he could manage it, he let go and distanced himself once more. Picked up his mug and not looking at her, he walked to the French doors, where he stood, stiffly looking out as Hermione remained silent and stationary. Her lips were parted, and she was fighting the physical pain in her heart, from wishing he had kissed her. Her eyes started to fill and a tiny hiccup escaped her control, she felt bitter disappointment rising with her blush, she had wanted that kiss so badly.

Even though he had allowed himself to cuddle her the night before last, he still wouldn't kiss her. Hermione wiped her tears, and walked over to him, cautiously placing her arms around his waist. Laying her head on his chest she said. "You deserve my trust Severus, and you are very welcome." Standing on tip toes, she brushed his cheek with her lips, and quickly ducked her head, to snuggle into his coat. She was happy to find one of his arms forgoing the grip on his mug, and enclosing around her. She smiled against him and sighed. "I wish these exams were over, and I was free," she murmured and held on tighter.

"Oh that is something you are not alone in wishing, my love," he returned, and sending his coffee mug to his desk, brought his other hand up to smooth her hair, so it stopped tickling his nose.

"I like standing like this," Hermione murmured against his chest.

The young woman felt rather than heard the rumble of his chuckle, as it vibrated through her from deep within him. "As much as I agree with you, you only have an hour before your exam." And with a quick peck on the top of the head, he gently pushed her away. Holding her at arm's length, he suggested almost mischievously. "We could have breakfast here to save time before you go?"

"What, thereby giving you another reason to joust with your favourite sparring partner?"

He didn't reply, but his smile told her the answer, and she nodded. "Very well, Professor Cheshire Cat, I would like that."

xox

That evening, Lucius alone had shadowed the head girl and boy on their patrol, because Severus had a detention to supervise in his classroom. Draco had been down all evening, nothing seemed to cheer him up, and it was made worse by being out in public once more. Hermione felt troubled, because she had not been able to offer any comfort, or even joke with him. The pressure was starting to get to him. What with, his exams, knowing he had to go back to the Manor for Christmas, and on top of all that. The fact, that it was being planned that he would be going into hiding in the New Year.

All this was making the young man very morose, and Lucius regretfully sent a message with Hermione, that they were unable to attend supper this evening. She bade them both good night in their quarters, which is where their patrol had finished. From there she flooed down to Severus' quarters. Stepping out of the fireplace Hermione found Minerva and Severus deep in discussion, they looked up and smiled when they saw her.

Seeing how exhausted she looked, Severus organised supper for her. Minerva watched this and smiled quietly, eventually she finished her glass of wine and rose to leave."I believe I will bid you both, good night," she turned to Hermione. "Do not stay out too long tonight dear, I feel the urge for a surprise bed check, and impromptu house meeting, say six o'clock," Minerva stated, with an evil glint in her eye. "I am determined to put a stop to all the bed hopping that seems to be running rife."

"Yes, Ma'am, but may I respectfully suggest, that five thirty may be a better time," Hermione replied.

Her head of house nodded. "Really? That's very interesting," and her eye brow arched.

Severus had risen as Minerva stood. "I thank you for the supper and conversation, good night dear boy."

As the head of Gryffindor span out of sight, Severus looked back at the young woman on his lounge. "I suppose I better go as well," she said, but gazing longingly at him. It was then she remembered. "Oh, Lucius sent their apologies, and could you send Lotti with some more Dreamless Sleep and Calming brew."

Severus nodded, and reaching down as he passed, he stroked her cheek. "You look very tired," he asserted, before he called Lotti. Hermione smiled wistfully, and watched on tenterhooks, as he organised what Lucius had requested, she was obviously wishing she didn't have to go.

Coming back, Severus saw her eyes trained on him. "Perhaps we could sit together, just for a moment?" He offered her his hand. "We haven't talked all day."

"I know," she replied, allowing herself to be pulled from the lounge, and installed with him in his favourite chair. Hermione sighed, and relaxed, as his arms enveloped her.

"See that's better already, isn't it?" She nodded. "How did Study of Ancient Runes go today?"

She relaxed even more, as his wonderful voice danced over her senses."Good," she acknowledged. "But it took a lot of brain power. I guess that's why I'm so tired now."

Severus was stroking her hair, the temptation to kiss her, was starting to overwhelm him, so he kept asking her questions. "Mmm, what exam's tomorrow?" he inquired.

Her voice was weary. "Arithmancy," she sighed, playing with her favourite button on his frock coat, he nodded in acknowledgement. "Then two days off, and finally, Defence, then Potions and I'll be finished," she said, sounding very relieved. Truth was, she was just too tired to be more excited about it, and she snuggled further into Severus' chest and sighed. It wasn't long, and Severus was regretting keeping her from her bed. Her breathing changed, and deepened, and he realised she's dozed off. Thinking he would just deposit her in her would be room again, he started to rise. Then suddenly, remembering her head of houses caution, he froze. "Hermione, wake up, you need to sleep in your own bed. Hermione," he warned, louder.

"Yes Severus," she slurred sleepily, in a luscious voice that he tried to ignore.

"Sweetheart, wake up. You need to go back to Gryffindor tower," he encouraged, shaking her gently.

"I want to stay with you, darling," she mumbled, irritatedly, burrowing further into his arms.

"I wish you could, but there's a bed check, you have to go to your own bed."

"Ohhh," she whined sleepily, but her heavy eyes slowly started to force themselves open.

In one way Severus was very pleased about this. He couldn't have taken very much more of her half asleep, accidental tempting. As it was he was rigid, and his voice husky from want as it was.

He quietly pushed her off his lap, and she swayed, blinking exhaustedly at him.

Finally, her swaying caused her to over-balance. Severus caught her, and she wasted no time collapsing back into his arms. "Oh darling, can't you just put me in bed with you," she gushed, rapidly losing control.

At that moment his most ardent wish would be just to comply. Say, to hell with it all, and claim her, but he fought his baser self, and remained controlled. "I will see you tomorrow my Lioness, sleep well," he said, forcing his voice to sound sober. "However, if Minerva's going to drag the entire house of Gryffindor out of bed at five thirty, why don't you come down for an early breakfast, after her rant."

"Oui, ça serait merveilleux. Bonne nuit, mon chéri," she replied airily, smiling sleepily and attempting to plaster herself against him again, trying to reach up and kiss him. Ever since they'd discovered they both spoke French, they had started adding salutations in that language to their notes, and in moments such as this to their speech. Severus had noticed, Hermione was far more prone to allow her mind to wander into such territory when she was tired.

Smiling, despite himself, he caught her by the arms and pushed her back, but smiling he replied. "Oh no you don't, you little temptress. You need to go to your own bed, ma chérie." Holding her firmly by the upper arms, Severus pulled her close enough, to gift her with a kiss on the forehead. "Bonne nuit."Hermione had trouble forcing her eyes away from his sparkling black orbs, currently observing her with such gentleness when she looked up. She finally forced herself to wake up enough to concentrate, and collect some floo powder. Stating her destination in a voice full of sleep, she span out of sight.

At the same moment as Hermione fell to her bed sighing, the wizard she had just left sat back into his favourite chair, cursing his nature. Even though his current friendship with her, was providing him with a very enticing taste of the kind of easy conversation and exchange of ideas he craved with her. The tension it was producing, as their relationship tried to naturally morph into something deeper, was becoming painful. Finally alone, he attempted to adjust the painful erection which refused to go away. Sighing he popped the buttons on his trousers and looked down at his now proudly jutting member. "How much more waiting can I endure?" he asked it, distractedly. "I'm so sick of denying myself," he got up to head for his shower. His mood continued on its dejected downward spiral, and suddenly Severus felt more trapped than any other experience had ever made him, and panic started to engulf him.

Now he'd had a taste he wanted more. "For fucks sake, there's got to be common ground," he mumbled distractedly, as he walked.

Looking at the whiskey he stopped and poured himself another drink. _Yes it's difficult_, he tried to tell himself. _But really, difficult was better than impossible_. He knew he had sent Hermione off just as frustrated, but partly because she was extremely tired and it appeared in that condition she lost all rational thought.

However, that was when he froze for a second time. Gryffindor were having a pyjama clad house meeting in the morning. He didn't want her caught in the clothes she had left in. In her state of tiredness, she was likely to dose off in them, and be caught in the morning. He did something, he normally never did. He panicked. "Lotti," he called. "Go to little Miss' room and take this note." Completely forgetting about the state of his trousers, he hurried to his desk, then thinking of her lack of stamina accioed a Potion, and explained completely what he required to his elf.

The pop that accompanied the elf as she landed on Hermione's bed, startled the dozing young woman, and she shrieked. The elf clicked her fingers, and the lantern bedside Hermione's bed burst into life. "Little Miss not sleep yet," Lotti said, in her squeaky little voice. "Potions master send Lotti to be helping his little Miss," she held out the note, wrapped in the vial.

Hermione's shaky hand came out and took the note and vial. Lotti hopped off the bed and went into the bathroom. Yawning, Hermione unrolled the note off the vial of potion.

Hermione, ma chérie,

I have sent Lotti to make certain you end up sleeping in your night attire and not what you are currently wearing. Drink the potion - then let the bath the elf is preparing you, ready you for sleep again, she will watch over you and help you into bed.

Rendez-vous au petit déjeuner.

Bonne nuit ma petite lionne.

Votre ami dévoué

Severus.

Reading the note. Hermione's heart tightened. He was right, even now she was too disturbed, to fall properly back to sleep, and she didn't have the energy left to remove her clothes. Flipping the lid on the Potion, Hermione smelt pepper up which she drank, as she felt a tugging on her arm. Looking down, she saw the huge amber orbs of Lotti, trying to encourage her to her feet. "Master says Lotti must get little Miss into bath," she squeaked, earnestly.

"Does he indeed?" She sighed absently, and then suddenly giggled sleepily. She held her arms out. "Very well Lotti, do your worst," she muttered, as she wandered towards the bathroom, arms outstretched and her clothes melted away. Hermione let out another little giggle. "Thank you Lotti." Lotti watched intently, as the young woman's form, gracefully lowered into the scented bubbles. "Little Miss is welcome." There was a slight pop, which told Hermione she was once again alone.

The fragrance of roses and violets filled her senses, how did the elf know that was her favourite. Forcing her eyes to stay open, she thought back to the forest scene in Severus' office, Lucius had made the same plants under the trees. She suddenly realised, that the scene he created, was as much for her relaxation as Severus'. Boy had she learnt a lot about Slytherin's and their habits recently. Her mind started to absently flit through all the different aspects, as she yawned once more.

She groaned softly, as she thought about treasured moments with Severus. Her head seemed to fit perfectly in the hollow below his collar bone, almost like it had been specifically designed for her.

Happily sliding further into the water, her mind was blissfully unfocused. Hermione finally allowed her body to relax a little as the wine from supper vied with the potion Severus had sent her.

She was far too tired to think about much. She was feeling extremely frustrated about not being able to stay with Severus. Hermione found she couldn't prevent her fingers straying into her petal soft folds, and she uttered a sleepy moan as her pleasure built. Even as tired as she was , it wasn't long and she felt that needy ache take centre stage, and it only mattered that she complete what she had started. She was really too sleepy to think anymore, as she allowed her fingers to automatically bring her pleasure, and she came wishing Severus was there with her. Even while she was still shuddering in pleasure, she started to doze in the bath.

Movement roused her a little. "Thank you Lotti," Hermione slurred sleepily, as the elf levitated her dozing charge out of the bath, dried her and clad her in her pyjamas. Suddenly her eyes refused to stay open any longer and she drifted off.

Lotti smiled. "Good night, Little Miss," clicking her fingers to douse the lights, she left with a quiet pop.

Severus tightened his grip in fright, as the elf returned. "Lotti has Little Miss in her bed, in pyjamas, sir. Can Lotti do more?"

Severus was still sitting at his desk intensely, unsatisfied when the elf came back with her report. "Good," he managed, through gritted teeth. "Good night," he said distractedly. As soon as the elf was gone, he became intent on what his hand was doing under the desk once more.

oOo

**Notes:- **No music this chapter, but I've noted the French phrases I've used.

- Oui, ça serait merveilleux. Bonne nuit, mon chéri = Yes, that would be wonderful. Good night, my dear.

Rendez-vous au petit déjeuner. = I'll see you at breakfast.

Bonne nuit ma petite lionne.= Goodnight, my little Lioness.

Votre ami dévoué = Your devoted friend


	21. The Potions Incident, Part I

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from this story. It is written purely for the love of writing with such wonderful characters._

sSs

**A/N:- **_Hermione is finally drawing to the end of her schooling. I hear you all cheering. :D It is possible that Severus may slip before that, of course. Possibly at the end of the next chapter ;-) which will be posted fairly quickly after this one, because chapters 21 and 22 are all one scene._

hHh

**Chapter XXI – The Potions Incident**

Five thirty in the morning seemed to come in the blink of an eye for Hermione. Suddenly she was being woken by the forceful knocks of her head of house. Stumbling out of bed and into her slippers, the Gryffindor witch grabbed her dressing gown and made for the door.

Professor McGonagall actually looked relieved when she finally appeared. "Bed check, Miss Granger," her professor cautioned tightly, and Hermione opened the door further allowing her entry. The elder witch came out of the head girl's bedroom carrying Hermione's wand. "Don't forget this, dear," she commented, sticking it in the pocket of Hermione's dressing gown. "You still look very tired; I hope you didn't study all night again."

"No, ma'am, I did get some sleep," Hermione replied wearily.

"Very good, Miss Granger, please take a seat in the common room," she announced officiously.

Walking into the common room, Hermione could see it was divided by years and allegiances. Neville and Harry were the only two sitting alone and she quietly sat on the lounge next to Neville, which just happened to be the most convenient place to sit. Hermione paused a moment before sitting. _Was Harry just giving me a longing look?_ She smiled tightly, and patted the seat on the other side of her in encouragement. He glanced at Ron who didn't look happy, and sighing, looked away again.

Hermione's eyes travelled around the five people sitting along the far wall, separate to each other and the rest of the room. She gasped as she recognised Ginny as one of them, then realised also that one was Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw. Her eyes then moved around the rest of the room. It looked like only fourth through seventh years had been woken. This pleased Hermione, the younger children didn't need to know of the older student's indiscretions, leave then some innocence.

It was at that moment that Professor McGonagall spoke. "I have to say the behaviour of certain sixth and seventh year students profoundly disappoints me. The house of Godric Gryffindor has always been one dedicated to bravery, honour and valour. Each person in this room was chosen for possessing these qualities above all others." Her mouth had become a thin line which indicated the enormity of her displeasure. "Sexual misconduct under school rules is punishable by expulsion. This is why the nightly patrols come down so hard on persons found in various form of ardent embrace in the school at large," at this many of the sillier individuals tittered. McGonagall's mouth tightened before she continued, "Regardless of age or status. If you are a student it is against school rules, end of story." McGonagall cast an eye around each student present. "It has been known for seventh years to marry before they leave school, and if you are certain this is for you, this is an acceptable way around the rule. However, this state is not to be entered into lightly."

The head of Gryffindor levelled withering stares at the students along the far wall. "Bed hopping, reversing charms placed for student protection, and secreting partners in dormitory rooms is forbidden." The Transfiguration professor had a full head of steam up now. She glared once more at Ron. "But worse still, is being caught in an alcove in a hallway of the castle, where anyone could stumble by, that is tantamount to stupidity and seriously offends the good standing of Gryffindor house." She took a deep steadying breath as she surveyed the line of all but one contritely bowed heads, on the far wall. "Right that sums it all up, does anyone have any questions?" she glanced around the room. "No, good. With the exception of you five, be aware Gryffindors this is your first and last warning, from this point onward I will have a zero tolerance policy concerning these matters, dismissed."

Hermione had to admit that she was very shaken as she rose to go back to her room. She tried to catch Ginny's eye, but the redhead was resolutely staring at her hands, and had been the entire time. Her eyes scanned passed Ron and he saw her, he was the only one who had his head raised. Was he really so stupid not to acknowledge what he had done. He sneered at her when he saw she was looking at him, and Hermione turned away.

As she turned to leave, Harry approached on the pretence of speaking to Neville, but he discretely grabbed Hermione's arm to hold her in place. "I need to speak to you," he whispered, "can I walk you to breakfast later?"

Regardless of his earlier betrayals, Hermione nodded, she'd had a feeling he would need to sooner or later. "Sure, eight thirty? I'm going to see if I can catch a little more sleep."

"Great, thanks Hermione. I'll collect you from your room." Hermione nodded and kept going.

Safely back in her room Hermione dressed and organised herself for the day. McGonagall's speech was still playing in her head. If having sex in a hallway or even in your own room got you expelled. What would happen if you were caught having sex with a professor. She took a stuttering breath, why was she thinking such things. Severus would never let that happen under such circumstances.

She had to admit though; it was a very sobering thought. Grabbing some floo powder, Hermione smiled as she told the fireplace, "Professor Snape's, quarters," but nothing happened. Had he warded it against her, her stomach instantly felt like lead. Hermione tried again, still nothing and her mind immediately thought the worst. Even when she tried going to his office, nothing happened. Wandering into her bedroom, she collapsed on the bed. _What's happened, I thought we were getting on so well_, w_hy's he shut me out?_

xox

In his quarters Severus was dressed and pacing. _It's seven twenty, where's Hermione? Has something happened to her? I have to know._ "Lotti," he called urgently. Little Lotti bowed. "Find little miss, if she's able to come, bring her to me." The elf nodded.

Hermione heard the soft pop, and saw the little face swimming through her tears. She recognised it immediately and a glimmer of hope pierced her sadness. "The floo won't let me," she sobbed, as Lotti approached her.

Hermione had never known an elf to be caring, but Lotti gently patted her arm. "Don't cry, I can take you little miss. Master is most agitated, he is telling Lotti to bring little miss if Lotti able. little miss, Lotti is able, can little miss come?"

Hermione wiped her eyes, if Severus hadn't warded the floo, then it must be from her end. Her brain started fathoming the possibilities, as she dug in her bag on the bed next to her.

Dearest S,

I think McGonagall's rant has had unexpected consequences.

The floo in my rooms won't give me access to your quarters or your office.

I can't leave my quarters to come to you by normal means, as she is still ranting at those she caught.

I would happily come with Lotti, but am concerned it might get one or both of us into trouble, awaiting your opinion on this matter by return elf.

Yours

H.

"Lotti, please take this to Master of potions," Lotti bowed and left with a pop.

When the elf returned her master was pacing back and forth. "Well," he demanded, "where is she?" Without a word Lotti handed over the note, he read it. "Oh Shit," he cursed, "I bet that irritating tabby cat has placed a ban on all the floo's in and out of Gryffindor tower." Striding to his floo, he grabbed powder. "Head girl's room." There was nothing.

It crossed Severus' mind that he could over ride Minerva's ban, but that may have undesirable consequences for both of them. He raced to his desk. "Damn her," he stated as sitting he wrote a reply.

My beautiful H,

You are correct, there is a problem. Your head of house appears to have locked down all the floos in and out of Gryffindor tower.

I will need to ascertain the parameters of her general ban before Lotti can bring you. She may not have thought of elf travel, (One can only hope).

So sorry little lioness

Yours in return

S.

Hermione sat hugging her pillow waiting for Lotti's return, when she heard the soft pop her head turned instantly to the elf. Lotti smiled and handed her the message. "Thank you, Lotti," Hermione said grabbing for it eagerly, after reading it, she shivered at his intimacy and breathed a sigh of relief. "Lotti, please tell Master of Potions, thank you for his reply, and I am sorry also."

xox

It was a very irritated Severus Snape who entered the great hall that morning, he didn't like unexpected surprises. Now he wasn't going to get to talk to Hermione until after double Potions that afternoon.

As expected Minerva was nowhere to be seen, no doubt still dealing with the fallout from what was quickly being labelled, the Gryffindor sex scandals. Severus scanned the Gryffindor table to see who was missing. He chuckled despite his fowl mood, as expected Weasley, Brown and Patil. However, he was shocked to see the other Weasley was also missing. Ah, but there was his little lioness. A raven brow slid up, interesting, she's deep in discussion with the boy wonder. Although she was learning how to be discrete, her conversation with Potter remained the focus of her attention but her eyes moved. Momentarily they locked with his own, before sliding back to Potter, a master Slytherin couldn't have done it better.

His eyes moved to the Slytherin table in an attempt to counteract the hardness in his trousers, at the curl of pleasure that pulsed through him from her perfect clandestine public acknowledgement. Then he recognised no Draco either. _Poor boy, he's still finding life difficult. _

Remembering his conversation with Hermione, Severus moved his eyes back to the Gryffindor table, to watch her companion. _Yes, Hermione's correct. Potter is trying to make it discrete_. He scoffed, _and failing dismally, he's such a typical Gryffindor. But he IS glancing towards Draco's empty place at the Slytherin table._ The Potions master counted six times before he looked away.

As usual Severus had brewed his morning coffee himself, and carried it with him to the hall. His irritation made his breakfast a quick perfunctory affair, and he headed back to his office with his patent scowl firmly in place, as he thought about the possibilities of Draco and Potter.

xox

That afternoon Hermione loitered for the required ten minutes before she came down to Potions. Severus still didn't want people seeing her letting herself into his office, and she had no choice now, she had to take the long way down. The young woman wondered how much longer she could stand waiting until these exams were over. The whole situation was becoming extremely tiresome. She couldn't wait for the end of term to come, if for nothing other than the fact that she could stay with Severus whenever she wanted with no one to question her any more. She huffed and started down the Dungeon corridor.

The four Gryffindors who had been detained that morning had turned up again just before lunch. Ginny and Pavarti had only been given one evening of detention, to be served at St Mungo's in the department of Sexually Transmitted Wizarding diseases, where they were to be accompanied by Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. Ron and Lavender on the other hand were repeat offenders and as well as the hospital visit they were each assigned a month's detention helping Mr. Filch clean toilets, with no magic.

Hermione opened the door of the Potions masters office and entered, she leant up against the back of it for a moment, feeling her sense of belonging engulf her and simply breathing in the familiar air of the office. The countless ghastly looking jars that lined the walls didn't bother her anymore. She knew what each ingredient was now, and the significance of the more macabre specimens. She had laughed heartily one day when Severus explained that he merely kept them to make his office look more foreboding.

Finally she tapped the bricks and went up to her desk in Severus' private lab. They had kept the charmed parchment for the same reason as when it was in the little lab, of course now the notes usually weren't work related. Hermione saw it sitting on her desk glowing, which indicated it had an unanswered message. Her stomach twisted in pleasure and she hurried to her desk.

So, my sweet girl, what are we discussing this afternoon?

Severus was settled at his desk totally put out and bored with the whole day, he had felt Hermione enter through his wards, and was now eagerly awaiting her reply to his question. If he couldn't do anything else, a least they could write to one another this afternoon. He couldn't even rake up the effort to stalk around the class room today. He was completely fed up with this situation, this morning had finished it all for him.

Taking a cursory sweep of the classroom, his eyes landed on Ron. _Idiot boys back, with one half of his harem, but they don't look happy_. His eyes moved to Harry. _The boy wonder's still casting inquiring glances towards Draco's empty bench, which means he didn't know yet what has happened. _Finally a reply came.

Hello lovely man, Defence is next, quiz me.

The reply was swift.

Hello yourself. You're in a room, there's a mirror and an entity that resembles a vampire, how do you distinguish if it's actually a boggart?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Well if a vampire was your deepest fear, it's possibly a boggart, but to know for certain use the mirror, and vampire will back a way,boggart won't bother." She said out loud as she wrote, before tapping the parchment with her wand to send the answer.

They conversed this way for the whole of the first lesson, and were about half way through the second. As usual the questions were no longer just about work. Hermione followed her next answer with, what do you suppose we're having for dinner tonight?

Excellent answer, love. I don't know, what would you like for dinner?

Hermione thought, _What would I like? _

I'd like to go somewhere quiet, just us, and maybe have fish and chips.

Severus' mind raced when he read her suggestion.

Indeed, came his reply.

Hermione shivered she could hear the innuendo in the one word answer. She was just thinking about how to answer him, when Severus gave his classroom another cursory sweep and was about to look down for Hermione's next comment when he abruptly caught a movement in the shadows. _What the fuck? How did someone sneak into my classroom? Shit, shit, shit. Whoever it is, they know to keep to the shadows_. Snape's keen eye sight followed the vague glint of the disillusionment charm. Now he was really pissed off. Severus discretely drew his wand then wrote a quick note.

Hermione, get Minerva and Lucius, tell them to come to my office. Tell Lucius not to let Draco come, someone unknown is in the classroom. I

think there's two and they're disillusioned.

When the parchment shone this time Hermione was surprised, it was her turn to write. However, her heart immediately leapt into her mouth when she read the message. She instantly followed his instructions, her patronus lioness springing from her wand, and splitting into two carried her messages.

Severus now on full alert tapped the parchment to wipe it clean. He was more than a little angry with himself, he'd let his guard drop. His eyes swept the classroom now watching for every movement. It was then that his attention turned to Lavender Brown. _If it didn't look fairly normal for her, I would_ _swear she was imperialised_. He rose from his chair, watching the shadow he could still see next to her and sensing more than feeling the presence of the other. Hermione had just arrived at the bottom of his stairs. Wand drawn she tapped the bricks and the door way shimmered out of view.

Back in the classroom Severus was cautiously approaching Lavender Brown as though he was about to check her work, waiting his chance, as soon as he got a clear shot. "_Stupefy,_" and there was a loud thud beside her.

Students unfortunately started screaming, especially after Ron yelled. "The bastard's finally flipped he's trying to kill us."

"Don't panic." Severus commanded loudly. "All students under their benches, NOW!" Of course this meant general panic ensued. Hermione was already going towards the class room door when Minerva launched out of the floo, closely followed by Lucius.

They both looked at her for more information. "People, disillusioned in the classroom, Severus thinks two. I heard him Stupefy once," she abridged, and went to open the door. As her hand grabbed the knob there was a violent explosion.

"Oh No!" she cried, and reefing the door open, she momentarily stood back as a cloud of green smoke invaded the office. The swirling tendrils of choking sea green mist in the classroom however, made it easier to spot someone disillusioned. Hermione saw the shadow move behind Harry, who had instantly struck a defensive pose as soon as the professor had stupefied that first intruder, but he was looking the wrong way.

"Down, Harry," Hermione bellowed, as Harry ducked. "_Stupefy_," and there was a second thud.

Minerva now strode into the classroom. "Silence!" she commanded. Hermione scarified the air, and vanished the fires from beneath all the cauldrons.

The shock of their Transfiguration professor's voice in their Potions classroom brought every cowering fool to heel. Harry and Neville were the only ones who hadn't taken refuge under the benches with the rest of them. It made Hermione very proud that they were her friends.

McGonagall huffed. "You can lower your wands gentlemen," Neville obeyed, but Harry looked at her hard, and her mouth tightened. "I said lower your wand." Finally Harry relinquished his defensive stance and lowered his wand, but he kept watching.

"_Finite incantatum_," murmured the Gryffindor head and a wave of magic swept the room. Two seventh year Slytherin's, who were not in the advanced Potions class popped into view. They must have come in with the rest of the class. "Professor Malfoy, this pair need to be confined." Lucius nodded.

It only took him a moment to disarm them and a wave of his wand saw them scooting towards, and then being bound to two table legs. Minerva then sent for Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore. "Mr. Longbottom, please see to the safety of the uninjured students, guide them to the closest empty classroom and watch over them until I arrive." She turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter you stay and stand guard here with Professor Malfoy while we tend the wounded," both men nodded.

Hermione had dropped to her knees on the floor next Severus, who was starting to regain consciousness after being knocked senseless by one of the two cauldrons involved in the explosion. Minerva was seeing to Lavender and, Lucius was looking at the olive green sludge covering Zabini and Goyle, with a look of disgust on his face.

The two seventh year Slytherins and their head of house were covered in whatever potion had been created by the merger of the two cauldrons, and all three were rapidly becoming more and more disorientated and uncoordinated.

Severus' foggy brain started to take note of his symptoms and his reactions. A very rasping undertone beside Hermione croaked. "Hermione, my lovely lioness, you will need to solve this, I'm so sorry." Severus shook his head to try and clear it, grimacing in pain, and blinking hard, he took in the expression on his Apprentices face.

Hermione reached out to touch him. "Don't touch," he warned, … absorbed through skin." He groaned holding his head, then gazing with unfocused eyes at her frightened face. "Appears to be more potent than living death, find the antidote."

"I will do my best," she returned, only half calmly. "Severus?" her voice shaking badly, but he had fallen victim to the effect of the potion he was drenched in.

Hermione was certain she was the only one who had heard, until Lucius said next to her. "Well, better get to work, my dear," offering her his hand to get up.

Harry was watching these interactions in stunned silence. "Harry can you help Professor Malfoy move Professor Snape into his office, and make him as comfortable as you can, without touching him," Hermione asked, her mind already at the task of a solution.

Knowing Severus was relatively comfortable and had at least some of his dignity returned, she pulled parchment and a quill out of her robes. Sitting down at a student desk, she copied the equation of the recipe for the potion being brewed off the board. The board was splattered with gloop as well, but still readable. Lavender's cauldron seemed to only contain the base for the potion and she added that equation, only vaguely wondering why she had not completed the Potion as Zabini obviously had.

However, it was the tiny open Potion bottle she retrieved out of the depths of Lavender's cauldron with a glass stirring rod that worried her. It was a Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes bottle. "Damn," she muttered, as Dumbledore walked in.

"Is there a problem, Miss Granger?"

Hermione cast worried eyes to the headmaster. "I don't have time to work out the parameters for the chemical equation of this potion, it would take days alone to work out the ingredients. It would really help if I had Fred or George Weasley, or better still the equation for the formula."

"Consider it done, Miss Granger, keep working out the rest of the solution until I get back."

Dumbledore took the bottle from her, still hanging on the stirring rod. "Careful, sir, don't let it touch you."

Harry came and sat with Hermione while she worked, Madame Pomfrey had Lavender sorted fairly quickly she had fainted from the shock. Minerva went to make certain everybody else was uninjured and dismiss them for the day.

After she had seen to an small problems, Madam Pomfrey came over looking most unimpressed that she thought a student was to solve the problem, and proceeded to interfere. "I should be the one working this out," she stated.

As kindly as she could, Hermione replied. "I am Professor Snape's Apprentice, and before he lost consciousness he asked me to solve the problem."

"You are lying, _you_ are a mere seventh year and what would a seventh year know about brewing an antidote for an unknown potion?" she scoffed cruelly, looking Hermione up and down. "You don't even appear to be able to remember to put on your uniform."

"No offence intended ma'am, but I know quite a lot, actually." Hermione looked at her clothes. "And I'm no longer required to wear my uniform."

"You can't speak to me like that. I shall be talking to your head of house about you, you impertinent little up start."

"As you wish ma'am, but please excuse me I have work to do," and Hermione went back to work and ignored her.

The mediwitch looked very flustered by Hermione's dismissal, and huffed several times before curtly asking. "So, little-miss-smarty-pants, do you know what this potion is?"

Hermione calmly looked up. "Before he lost consciousness, Professor Snape indicated that I was dealing with a powerful sleeping potion, very similar to Draft of Living Death. Do not touch the victims, it is absorbed through the skin." Taking a deep breath Hermione continued, wearing a twisted little smile. "A little like sleeping beauty… you know the Muggle fairy-tale," she finished with a snicker, which made the Mediwitch look even more unimpressed.

The matron glared at her and then stated importantly. "Dumbledore has moved Professor Snape to his quarters where he is away from _students_, and _I_ have seen to him." It seemed that this definitive statement was meant to belittle Hermione.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Shouldn't someone stay with him, he was hit in the head by an iron cauldron, after all."

"That young lady is none of your concern," the Mediwitch stated imperiously.

Finally, Lucius had heard enough, he bristled and rose to Hermione's defence. "Madame, every first year knows that someone with a head injury needs to be observed," he spat with the cold distain he was famous for.

The matron's nose went in the air. "What would a death eater know about looking after people," she returned and left.

Lucius' eyes narrowed, and he instantly reached for his wand, but thought better of it. Instead he leant towards Hermione. "Jealousy," he whispered. Hermione looked up from her work with tears swimming in her eyes. She graced him with a shaky smile of thanks. "You my dear, seem to have some competition for our dear friend." Hermione's expression became horrified. "Do not fret, ma cherié, that battle is long over and you are the supreme victor." Hermione's mouth opened and closed wordlessly several times. Lucius squeezed her hand and chuckled. "Well, keep going" he indicated flicking his free hand at her parchment and still chuckling, finally she smiled at him, before setting to work again.

Harry sat watching in wonder as Hermione and Lucius Malfoy interacted, the supposed cruel cold blooded killer, sat encouraging his best friend and watching on with a concerned expression. "How's Draco today?" Hermione asked glancing at Harry.

Lucius gave a concerned glance towards Harry, Hermione snickered. "It's all right," she assured him. "He wanted to know what had happened, I didn't tell him, but he's concerned. Isn't that right Harry?" Hermione encouraged.

"Yes, sir," replied Harry shyly. "Draco's not like the... I err… I mean," but Harry didn't know what to say to finish the sentence, even though he had finally broken and confided in Hermione, he was not quite at ease with the situation yet.

"I understand," said Lucius, "in that case Mr. Potter I will tell you." The blond wizard took a deep breath. "Draco is not ill has been said. He and I are in mourning for Madame Malfoy, she met an unfortunate end two weeks ago, I'm afraid Draco is taking it rather hard, as is understandable."

"Oh," said Harry bashfully, turning red. "I'm very sorry, sir. I know a fair bit about that subject, would it be alright if I visited Draco?"

The corner of Lucius' mouth curled into the semblance of a smile. "I'm sure that could be arranged, I'll let him know."

"Thank you, sir."

Turning away for Harry's benefit, Lucius changed the subject. "Well, Miss Granger?" he asked, seeing Hermione had stopped working.

"I'm waiting for Dumbledore to return to finish the job," as if on cue Dumbledore flooed in grasping a piece of parchment.

"Fred wrote this down for you, well at least I think it was Fred," he said, scratching his head as he chuckled and handed her the piece of parchment. Hermione nodded in thanks and set to work again. Dumbledore watched her work, his expression unreadable. It wasn't long and she had a six page arithmetic equation balanced, and announced with what sounded like a fair amount of trepidation. "I think I can brew an antidote," and stood to move to their shared lab. It only struck her just in time that she couldn't, well not without giving her friendship with Severus away anyway.


	22. The Potions Incident - The Fallout

**Disclaimer:- **_As always, I neither earn nor own anything. The plot is mine, but the wonderful characters and world are owned by JK Rowling and associates._

sSs

**A/N:- **_As promised faithful readers I've updated quickly, here is the second part of the scene from the previous chapter. There are a lot of changes happening in and from this chapter. It is a fairly pivotal chapter and for the first time a lot of it is from Dumbledore's perspective, allowing us a glimpse into his mind. It also finds us now roughly two thirds the way through our story. Read on, and enjoy…_

hHh

**Chapter XXII – The Potions Incident – The Fallout.**

Hermione eventually solved the problem of where to brew, by setting everything up in the classroom. Lucius left to go back to Draco, although after a little time he came back and sat to watch Severus while everyone else was occupied.

Dumbledore stood looking at the two still Stupefied students for some time. He suspected this had not just been an act of mischief. Considering the fact that these two students weren't in the Advanced Potions making class, and they'd been disillusioned. If he turned them over to the Auror's, he was certain Severus and Lucius would be summoned to explain where the two Slytherins had disappeared to. The headmaster decided indulging in a little Legilimency before he woke them would be appropriate.

He wasn't surprised to find his suspicions confirmed, he found that the pair had been told to deal with Draco Malfoy. Voldemort suspected the young man was not ill, as had been stated and was, in fact hiding from everyone.

This piece of information meant Lucius was also in danger, and by association Severus. Albus knew he had to get his key players all out of here as soon as he could, because very soon it would be the time to strike that final blow. Finally satisfied, he levitated the unconscious men into Severus' office, and shutting the door then the entrance to the Potions master's quarters, he prepared to revive them.

Albus had also taken the opportunity to erase the fact that Severus and Hermione had stupefied them. He sat calmly behind Severus' desk watching them. _They had been going to kill Draco, _this thought disgusted him._ They had changed their plan when they hadn't found him in class, and decided to get even with Severus for the last time he gave them detention while they had the chance_. Albus sighed quietly, _this is so typical of these individuals, and thank Merlin it is, they very rarely hit their mark._

"_Rennervate_," he commanded gruffly. Before they got their bearings he continued. "Ah, finally awake boys. That was a terrible accident, Madam Pomfrey would like to see you if you have any problems." The two confused Slytherin's glanced at one another. "Well if that's all, best be off to your common room. There's a lot of paper work to fill out over this." He tsked and pretended to search Severus' desk for parchment.

Flint who seemed to be recovering quicker than Stone, leaned forwards slightly. "Professor Dumbledore, we would like to visit our friend Malfoy. We miss him," but Albus saw the sly expression creeping though.

"I'm afraid Mr. Malfoy is still too ill for visitors, perhaps you could mention your request to your head of house. He will tell you when the young man is well enough."

"Very well, professor. We better be going." Without another word, Flint was pulling Stone out of his seat and they wasted no time in disappearing.

It had gone against his sense of what was right to let the two go, but be had to, even if it did put people in some danger. It was a fairly shaken Dumbledore who came back to the Potions classroom to sit with Harry, the bespectacled young man was still watching Hermione in almost wonderment.

The headmaster was also impressed with the knowledge this almost former student was displaying. But still his thoughts circled on what he'd just heard, he thought about their recent problems with Ronald Weasley. _Can this trio be fixed? _He watched the two young adults passing casual comments as Hermione worked. _The bonds of childhood friendship with their third seem to have broken, this often happens as people grow and change_, he thought. _Another solution seems to be needed… If thugs are going to start taking marks like this, would the school be better closing until this is over. I feel the whole conflict is almost at an end now, perhaps… He glanced at the studious Hermione. _A sudden and very unpleasant thought hit him. _She'll be their next target; none of them would dare touch Harry. She is in just as much danger as Severus and Lucius, they're all in danger. I wonder if she's been working on her project…_

The headmaster was pulled from his thoughts by Harry speaking to Hermione. "Hermes, I didn't know you knew all _this_ stuff, as well as everything else, you're amazing. I can understand now why you were teaching while Snape was away."

Hermione sighed. "It's Professor Snape, but thanks, Harry. I really enjoy teaching, but while I'm a _mere_ student it seems to have a terrible back lash. Look what Ron and his concubines were able to do to me." She had noted Harry's features chasten, when she'd corrected him over his familiar slip, but now he looked puzzled. Hermione sighed, and automatically dumbed her words down for him. "Ron, Lavender and Pavarti."

"Oh," he said, patting her hand.

She drew breath and kept talking. "Then of course it's not only the students who try to belittle me, you heard and saw what Madam Pomfrey thinks of me."She took a deep breath as she started chopping the Valerian root again, before continuing sadly. "I know I'm different, I don't need every supposed _normal_ person to rub it in."

Harry nodded. "Yeh, what she said was uncalled for."

Using her cutting knife as an extension of her finger, Hermione continued. "You know, I have a fair idea that one day they will all need me to solve a problem for them and they will be expecting me to just jump, even after all the hurt they've caused. I like Zabini, we have Arithmancy together, and he has always been pleasant." Her eyes narrowed angrily. "But the antidote I'm brewing will also help a bastard who will probably try and kill me at some stage in the next year. I knew Stone and Flint were just junior death eaters, waiting for the opportunity to inflict something unspeakable on someone like me." She took a shuttering breath and Dumbledore kept listening. "Goyle will be next, you mark my words." Her brow suddenly wrinkled and she said quietly. "Do you know how scary that is?"

Harry nodded again, what else could he do. "Yeh Hermes, I have a fair idea, well at least they've been separated now."

Both Harry and Hermione soon forgot they'd ever been apart, and fell back into their candid style of speech with each other.

Dumbledore snapped on Hermione's candid comment. _She's right, he is the next one to attempt something stupid. _His mind suddenly took a turn in another direction._ Maybe I should release Severus from the unbreakable_, _damn his bloody suspicious nature, I wish he trusted me more. _He glanced at Hermione. _After all, there's no need for it now, and I need him to trust me, Lucius too. This madness needs to end._

Again it was Harry's voice who pulled him back into the room. "Snape trusts you," his voice was awed, Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh sorry Hermes, Professor Snape… he's relying on you to solve," he indicated with his hand. "That's just amazing," he said in wonder, he looked at her again "and you get on with Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione chuckled, "Mmm," she said thoughtfully. "Just a sec Harry, while I count these drops of Essence of Mandrake," Hermione continued abstractedly.

Harry dutifully sat silent, watching her in wonder.

When she had finished, it was the headmaster who cleared his throat and smiled benignly at them, for a moment. "Miss Granger, would you be so good as to inform me what Madam Pomfrey's specific objections to you dealing with this situation were?" Hermione blinked, and Albus continued. "After all, it was only natural that Severus would ask you to do this."

"Well, sir," Hermione was looking a little flustered. She didn't want to make it sound like she was complaining. "She intimated that as I was only a student, I couldn't possibly know what I was doing, and that she should be solving the problem," Hermione finished in a rush, and Harry nodded in agreement.

Taking them both by surprise, Dumbledore cackled loudly. "I could just see the look on Severus' face, if you had let her try."

Unbeknown to Hermione, Dumbledore had also been reading through her notes while she was otherwise engaged. "I must ask dear Poppy one day, to decipher the treatise you have produced here in the space of two hours," he said, holding up the notes. His countenance wore an uncharacteristically contrite expression for a moment. His withered hand came out and patted hers. "I have also been guilty of underestimating you."

Hermione's eyes almost bugged out. "Sir?" she managed to stutter.

"I am very impressed with you, my dear," he continued smiling. "There are some steps in your logic and explanations of reactions that even I would have struggled with."

Hermione blushed as she muttered. "Thank you, sir." While they'd been talking Hermione had kept working, and the brew was now complete. She started setting up the funnel in the flask to decant the potion. "I must admit, sir," she said candidly, "I am finding my situation at Hogwarts extremely frustrating," she gazed down a moment. Sighing after a moment and looking at the temperature display, Hermione picked the cauldron up with her wand, and started pouring.

"I can see that now, Miss Granger," he said, patting her hand again when she had finished pouring.

The only sound that permeated the silence for a moment was the dripping liquid as it drained through the filter paper. Hermione, still very flushed, started absently vanishing the scraps.

The Gryffindor witch, was quietly very pleased with herself. She had worked out the complete formula for the two potions and the base together. She had then reciprocated the calculations to provide the equation for the antidote, worked out the ingredients and amounts, then successfully brewed it, even anticipating correctly what colour the final potion would be. All this on top of the fact that Hermione had found everything she needed in Severus' still virtually unknown to her stores.

Vanishing the dregs of filtered scraps, Hermione went to the drawer of clean 10ml vials in the storeroom and withdrew ten, along with ten stoppers from the next drawer above. She brought them back and carefully labelled the vials before lining them up in the rack. Dumbledore and Harry sat watching her as she finished her task.

When she looked up she also found Lucius watching from the doorway. "Severus is a little boring this afternoon, I thought I'd come back and make certain that irritating Hufflepuff ninny of a Mediwitch hadn't come back to bother you." He drew an audible breath. "She didn't do much of a job at cleaning poor Severus up either, I had to finish the task when I arrived," he tsked irritatedly. Hermione snickered at the expression on his face. "It certainly was the most disgusting goo I've ever seen," he added disdainfully, then nodded towards her. "It looks like you're just about ready to wake the sleeping prince," he commented casually.

"Err, yes, sir."

Hermione went to hand the Potion to Dumbledore. "Oh no my dear, I just wish to speak with Professor Malfoy a moment, then I'll take you up. You did all the hard work; you get to see the fruits of your labour." Dumbledore rose and beckoned Lucius into the office.

"Okay, Hermes, I'll get going," Harry said, also rising, "I'll catch you later," he gave her a quick hug and a peck on the cheek.

Albus interrupted them as he walked through the office door. "Actually Harry my boy, would you mind flooing up to my office from Severus' office, and wait for me there, please."

Hermione watched as Harry nodded; it wasn't unusual for Dumbledore to ask such a thing of him. "Harry, bye," she returned.

It only took a moment and she heard the floo whoosh once more, and Dumbledore was back. He studied Hermione carefully. "Miss Granger, the project I set you, have you gotten anywhere with it?"

"In all seriousness professor, if I had a philosopher's stone it would be simple."

"Have you discussed this with Severus?"

She nodded. "Yes, actually we've had several discussions about it." Hermione declared, wondering if she should have admitted that.

"Very well, Miss Granger, keep working on it." Dumbledore indicated she should go before him up the stairs, without saying anymore. It was a very pensive old wizard who followed Hermione up to Severus' sitting room.

Hermione was pleased to see that Lucius had indeed cleaned the potion off Severus' skin and hair; however it had stained his clothes badly before it had been removed.

The headmaster turned to his younger companion. "Do you know how to infuse a potion straight to the stomach?" Hermione shook her head. "Here let me show you." Dumbledore took the first vial from her and charming the buttons undone on Severus' jacket and shirt, then demonstrated how it should be administered.

Hermione watched closely to see how he held his wand and what he said. It wasn't long though, and her gaze became mesmerized by the strip of pale skin with its slither of silvered scar visible through Severus' open shirt. Her fingers burned to touch it, but she forced her gaze back to his face, and her heart constricted when initially there was no change. Her mind was immediately running to what she must have done wrong.

Dumbledore saw her brow furrow in concern. "Miss Granger, have more trust in your ability than that, my dear. I haven't heard of a potion yet that's instant," he commented, chuckling on seeing her expression.

Hermione's eyes slid back to Severus' very shallow breathing up to his face again. She was intensely worried. _I didn't have time to test the potion, what if it poisons him? _She looked again. He looked so peaceful, and much younger without the stress lines of consciousness.

Abruptly Hermione saw his eyelid flicker, and Dumbledore stepped back a little, eager to watch a hopefully unguarded moment between them. Hermione couldn't help it she dropped to her knees beside him. "Se… s-sir?" she murmured, almost forgetting Dumbledore. She looked up at the headmaster, her eyes frightened. "Should I give him more, sir?"

Hermione was desperate for him to wake up. "Give it time, Miss Granger."

Hermione was still wondering what she should be doing, when unexpectedly a very groggy voice murmured. "I knew you could do it," Hermione looked back to the lounge, to see two very sleepy black eyes trying to focus on her face.

"Oh, sir," she blurted managing somehow to control herself. She desperately wanted to hug him. She also wanted to warn him they had company. "Sir, _Dumbledore_ brought me up to give you the antidote. I hope you don't mind, _sir_."

Severus was resolutely trying to get his brain to function. "How much have you given me?"

"One ten mill vial, _sir_." Hermione hoped if she kept calling him 'sir', his brain might take the hint that he needed to be guarded.

"Alright, one more dose," he suddenly said officiously, through the fog still engulfing him.

He was already sounding cool with her, her ploy was working, he had realised they were not alone. "Are you able to drink it?" Hermione uncorked it and put it in his hand.

"Of course I can drink, irritating girl," although he looked at it vaguely, so she took his hand and guided it to his mouth. "Get off," his still groggy voice said as he finished.

Every instinct Hermione Granger possessed was telling her he was only acting, but the return of the cruel Potions master was hurting her beyond belief. "Now you're awake, sir, I'll finish cleaning the classroom." She tried not to sound as dejected as she felt, her eyes were searching his face for approval, a sign, any small sign would do. She saw nothing, his face was hard and cold, she rose to her feet, allowing him room to sit up. "The other vials of potion are in the classroom in the rack, sir. I'm sure you'll wish to check them before you administer them to students. Good afternoon, sir."

Hermione turned to say good bye to Dumbledore and saw him sitting himself in Severus' chair. "Hermione, sit next to Severus," he commanded, "I have something I wish to discuss with you both. Severus glared at Albus. "If you'll pardon me for saying so, cut the crap Severus. I am aware of how you feel about Hermione, it transfers from you thorough the unbreakable," he shifted his eyes to Hermione, "and I can also see how you feel about your Potions master," he watched Hermione blanch thinking she was about to be expelled or worse. Looking back to Severus, he spoke. "As I think I indicated to you after the incident with the Hippogriff, I knew Hermione would make you the perfect disciplined partner."

"Well congratulations, old man. You were right," Severus said, rising unsteadily to his feet. "But what I said then still holds true now, excuse me."

Dumbledore rose as well. "Stop fighting me, I will not harm you. We need to work together now." At Severus' huff, Albus acted. "Severus, give me your hand."

The Potions master looked blankly at the hand being offered. Did he even dare to hope he was about to be released from purgatory? Severus gulped and slowly extended his long fingered pale hand.

Dumbledore took a firm grip on Severus' wrist and encouraged him to do the same. Then the headmaster looked to Hermione, who was standing there, in awe. "Would you unbind us, my dear?"

Her wand was shaky as she pointed it at their joined hands. Hermione knew the spell, but had never performed it. Saying the words, she watched as three tongues of fire leapt into life, joining their hands. The headmaster spoke, revoking the magic he had said to bind them. The Gryffindor witch watched each bond disappear as it was undone. When the last disappeared her retinas still burned with flame.

She heard Severus sigh, his eyes were warm. "Thank you, Albus. Your trust means a lot."

"You have earned it, dear boy." He glanced at the state of him. "I'll leave you two to yourselves. Please be in my office in one hour," Albus moved his eyes to Hermione. "By the way my dear, you are now finished your NEWT exams. You only had Defence and Potions to go, and from what I've seen today, I'm recommending that you receive an O on both without any further input." The headmaster shut the door behind him as he left.

Hermione turned to Severus, her eyes huge. "Does that mean I'm no longer a student?"

Without any further thought, Severus pulled her against him. She put her head on his chest and sighed. "I believe it does," he murmured happily.

It had been a beastly day all round, but with unexpected and very pleasant consequences.

Severus took a deep breath, he closed his eyes wanting to stay where he was holding Hermione. Taking a deep steadying breath he continued, I'll clean myself up. Then we'll drop the Potion into the hospital, let the Hufflepuff ninny deal with the bloody sleeping ones. I'm sure she will keep them in overnight anyway, so I won't have to worry about them."

Hermione huffed, "The less said about her, the better," she said sarcastically, and smirked.

"Why?" Severus asked suspiciously, now holding her at arms length.

Knowing she sounded petulant, but not caring, Hermione told him what had happened. "The matron decided I was not fit to solve the conundrum of the sleeping Potions professor." She heard him growl a little, and stroked his chest with her hand. "She informed me I was lying when I told her you had requested me to do so, and that being a _mere_ seventh year. I couldn't possibly know what to do, finally when I tried to defend myself she resorted to her privileges and is reporting me to my head of house for disciplinary action over my alleged rudeness to her. If Lucius hadn't stood up to her, I'm afraid you would still be sleeping, my dear man," she smirked, but her expression abruptly changed. Gazing up into his fathomless eyes, her face became pinched. "Severus I'm just so fed up, I've felt so trapped this year."

"Well apparently, not anymore, my love," his knuckles gently grazed her cheek, before sweeping her hair back out of her eyes.

It was them he saw the fear still lingering in them. "This afternoon I was terrified when you just passed out like that. But suddenly all the learning kicked in." She took a deep breath "It was all Potions and Arithmancy concepts I have studied with you, outside the school curriculum."

Severus watched her face while she truly thought about what Dumbledore had told her. Hermione took a deep breath and sighed. "I've been treated like dirt by almost all the student body, you know it might sound arrogant, but I can't relate to most of them as peers, because almost all of them are complete idiots."

Severus chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I know."

"Of course you know dear man," her eyes were locked with his, "but you get the profound pleasure of telling them and treating them as such, something which up until this moment has been denied me."

"Don't worry," he leaned over and kissed her on the head. "I'll make certain everything will be fine now, I can sense some serious arse being kicked very soon."

She sniggered, "Thank you, Severus. You've made me feel so much better."

"You are entirely welcome lovely girl," and he was winding his arms more securely around her. "You know, really, it is I who should be thanking you. After all if you hadn't managed to find an antidote, I would still be snoring, who knows how long the damn stuff would have taken to wear off. Considering the mess it made of my clothes." He looked down at his front.

Bringing both of his hands up to brush her face, Severus caressed her cheeks. He knew he was fighting a losing battle, and it was a battle he was no longer willing to win. Inhaling deeply, seemed to breathe her in. Hermione found herself with both hands flat on his chest gazing longingly up at him, her eyes caught in the endless blackness of his, and not letting herself believe what she hoped was about to happen.

Eventually he leant into her, the hands stroking her cheeks gently cupped her face, holding eyes captured with his. "You, my sweetest love have almost accomplished something that two maniacs haven't been able to do," he murmured, still watching her eyes.

"What was that?" Hermione almost couldn't breathe; her words had come out like a small squeak.

"You've almost sent me mad from wanting to do this." His head came closer, Hermione felt herself shaking, and heard his intake of breath. He gently brushed her lips with a feather light touch, once, twice and a third time making her eyes slide shut.

She could sense his mouth hovering just above hers stationary, opening her eyes she was instantly lost once more in the two black pools of glittering light that were his own. Watching her with all his need and hunger to be loved, finally evident, and she was transfixed. He held his mouth so tantalizingly close, hovering without contact, his breath sweet, and she knew it was an invitation.

Hermione realised, she wanted to taste those lips once more, more than she'd ever wanted anything. He was asking her to meet him, biting her lip as she did it she reached up. Hearing his erotic rasping intake of breath, her world dropped away, all she knew was the feel of his hand still holding her face and the taste of his lips on hers. It was a beautiful kiss, gentle, full of hope mixed with guarded desire that totally consumed her with its sentiments. His lips were warm and soft as they gently caressed hers, such a simple kiss, but she had never experienced anything so utterly beautiful before.

When it ended Hermione found herself swaying backwards and was instantly enclosed tighter in his arms, she hadn't realised she had shut her eyes until she opened them nor that she was trembling until she was enclosed. As she rested her head on his chest he kissed her hair. "You beautiful, amazing creature, I'm so proud to have you. I don't know anyone else who could have accomplished such a detailed solution to the problem we encountered this afternoon, so quickly. I am planning to read it, and when you have finished working on the whole concept, then I'll help you work it into your first academic paper. It really is an astounding feat."

Hermione was left utterly speechless by his enthusiastic praise of her work; she simply snuggled further into his arms. "T-thank you, you don't know how much that means to me," she stuttered.

He chuckled, "Now, my sweet-little-miss-know-it-all," he said, relaxing into a smile as she looked up at him. "I better get myself presentable," he released her, but snatched her hand, he squeezed it and began to walk. "Will you wait while I shower and change?"

"Of course love, I'll make us some tea while you get organised. Do you think we'll be able to have supper and a decent conversation, after that?"

"Oh, I sincerely hope so," Severus returned, before kissing her quickly and disappearing into his bedroom.


	23. Fish and Chips and Kisses

**Disclaimer :- **_Anything you recognise I do not own, but I'm having a lovely time regardless. Harry Potter and his world are owned by JK Rowling and Associates._

sSs

**A/N:- **_Well here we are, getting to the business end of this story, now Hermione is no longer a student many leaps will happen. This chapter is the wind down after the hectic day and leads up to Christmas. Thank you for your continued support. Please enjoy…_

hHh

**Chapter XXIII – Fish and Chips and Kisses.**

At the meeting with Dumbledore, Hermione had indicated that she would keep going with her head girl duties until the end of term, which was two days away. So she had sat patiently through Neville bumbling with his Potions homework, and Colin's Charms problem, which he kept incinerating on him by accident. Hermione finally caught up with Ginny, who when she arrived was quietly cuddled up on Harry's lap, and he was trying his best to placate the still distraught young woman. "It's just so embarrassing," she cried dejectedly to Hermione when the latter sat down with them, "and look at stupid over there, he still hasn't learnt a thing." Hermione tried not to laugh as she glanced at Ron still trying to dodge the last of the bats bogey's coming out his nose.

"Good hex though Gin," Hermione grinned, rubbing her knee.

Ginny managed to smile shakily through her tears. "That's not all I did to him, notice how his sitting," she said giggling, "wait til the pus starts."

xox

Later, while on her required head girl rounds, she found no one doing anything they shouldn't. While she walked she started dissecting the day, trying to fathom all the bits of information she'd accrued. The meeting with the headmaster was basically a debrief after the afternoons incident. _Although_, she pondered, _it really is all quite scary; you just don't know who might be out to get you, poor Draco._

As she walked up the next corridor, thoughts of Draco led to thoughts of an entirely different nature, his father. Ginny was right about him, sex on legs, the man was almost a walking erection. Of course her heart belonged to Severus, _and oh that kiss… get your mind back to focus_, she chided herself, reminding herself what dangerous times they lived in.

But her concentration soon slipped once more to a comparison of Severus and Lucius. They were like chalk and cheese, or light and dark, so different, but both so sexy. There was no doubt in her mind though, Lord Malfoy was a playboy. Hermione doubted he had it in him to be faithful to anyone for long. Any girl would have to be really careful there, that she didn't get hurt.

_Mind you_, Hermione though, _it would be so easy to give into the temptation of Lucius Malfoy, he certainly has a charm about him._ Her thoughts circled a subject she had stopped herself thinking about several times lately, and surprisingly, it was something Severus had said at the end of the last evening they'd all spent together. Severus and Lucius had played a duet, and Hermione had commented on how well they worked together. He'd had a wicked glint in his eye, as he said, "Oh, sweet lioness, you have no idea how well we work together." She shivered deliciously. The way he said it though, she couldn't wait to find out what he meant.

Wandering towards the great doors of the library, absently still thinking thoughts better left elsewhere, the Gryffindor witch took in the huge ornate doors. Knowing they would be locked and warded Hermione didn't bother trying them, she could feel the wards tingling on her skin even now as she drew nearer.

The library had always been a special place for Hermione, she found her love of learning and especially books not only stimulating but very arousing. On more than one occasion she had been tempted to give in and do what she often caught other people doing in the library in its forgotten dark corners and alcoves, especially late in the evening.

Even though Hermione was outwardly a stickler of rules, she often found herself leaving these people to the peace of their pleasure. She had always prided herself on the fact that she could see scenes like that and remain in control of herself, however at night when it was deserted. Her eyebrow rose, well that was another matter, she shivered, if only she could get in.

Of course, these thoughts also made her mind snap straight to the occasion she'd lost control in Severus' office, while he was away. That loss of control had shocked her out of thoughts of this nature for quite some time.

xox

Further up the hallway, Severus had been tailing Hermione on her rounds. There was no way he was letting her out of his sight after this afternoon. Since Draco's 'disappearance' their nightly exploits with him and Lucius that ceased. Severus couldn't blame Lucius for not wanting to leave his son tonight though.

One of the discussions with Albus tonight, had been suitable replacements for the head boy and girl. Surprisingly, Draco had recommended Longbottom. Of course Albus and Minerva loved that idea. Hermione on the other hand thought that Hannah Abbott merited mention. It wasn't usual for the current holders of the honour to be able to name their successors. Severus had a niggly feeling that Albus had been planning to speak of something else when he'd originally called the meeting, yet he'd failed to discuss it.

The dark wizard, recalled seeing Draco and Potter tonight, it was actually interesting to see them trying not to show an interest in one another, He saw Lucius watching it too. It seemed they were going to have another lion in their midst. _Well we do need him to finish this_, Severus thought.

Severus wanted to laugh, he wondered if Albus was already rueing his moment of compassion. _Well he can't take it back now. He's released me from my vow and that's an end to it_. Severus shook his head. _Although, that was really the only thing holding me back, now we can finish this. Potter needs to come with us though, even though the Dark Lord has forbidden anyone to touch him. That doesn't stop idiots trying, and there could be more of them trying to garner his favour before this was over_.

Severus had been watching Hermione as he pondered. His lioness seemed deep in thought as well, the only reason he hadn't approached her was that he was intrigued by the wonderful array of expressions flitting across her pretty face, he had heard her laugh a couple of times at she thought as well.

Seeing her turning from the library, Severus took his chance. A short cut through a tapestry saw him overtake her, and brought him out further up the same corridor. Once there, he opened a portal into his quarters and casually stood waiting for his sweet little lioness to walk by. Holding out his hand, his honeyed baritone smoothed, "My, lady."

She graced him with her sweetest smile, and a shiver ran through her before she replied. "Dearest, sir." The depths of her eyes flared, and she took his hand. Dipping her head to him and giggling deliciously. Drawing her into his sitting room, he closed the portal and brought it to his lips. "Are you hungry?" He pulled her into his arms, by the hand he'd just kissed. "Lotti has organised some dinner for us." Nodding, Hermione sighed, as she felt his lips on hers.

After a few moments, Severus directed her down in front of the fire. "Muggle fish and chips," she turned to him shocked, and smiled. "You remembered what I said," she clapped her hands excitedly. "Where did house elves learn to make that?"

Severus cackled and smiled broadly at her. "Of course I remembered," he said, stroking her cheek again. "My mother lives in Manchester, we had fish and chips one night during a summer break and thought it would be nice on occasion here, so I invited Lotti to dinner, in order for her to see what it was." His wand completed its single down beat, and soft voices drifted into being. (1)

Hermione listened enthralled, as they started eating. "That's amazing," she smiled happily. "I love fish and chips, and it's even in newspaper."

"Then, I'm glad I remembered."

"You certainly did."

"So where do we stand now that Dumbledore has declared my NEWTs finished?" Hermione asked, picking up a chip.

"Well," said Severus thoughtfully, taking a breath and a sip of his wine. He smiled, "Minerva has always encouraged me to explore our _friendship_," then a small huff escaped him, making Hermione look. "Even when I was still in denial about it, and it appears now, so does Albus. I dare say we could push boundaries until they pushed back and they wouldn't bat an eyelid."

Hermione flushed, but cackled loudly. "Opportunity would be a great thing," she scoffed shakily, wondering where this sudden boldness was coming from. Her face then turned serious and her hand landed gently on his cheek. "But I can think of nothing I would like more than to push limits with you my darling man."

Picking her hand off his cheek he kissed it before holding it warmly in his. "Well, that's settled then."

Hermione picked up her wine. "Guess so," then reaching for another chip, "I don't suppose you would care to elaborate on exactly what you had in mind to push limits?"

He smiled suggestively, "My sweet Hermione, how about we just take each situation as it comes and explore them one by one."

Hermione nodded, "I can deal with that. That actually sounds like a lot of fun." It wasn't long and they were conversing animatedly once they were full of dinner, and content about any ramifications their deepening friendship may have.

Now they had finished eating, Hermione had her head and arm resting on a chair, and Severus was sitting next to her leaning up against the small lounge. What was left of their meal was between them on the floor. Hermione had her head turned towards him as they talked.

For a reason completely unknown to her, she suddenly thought seriously about Severus' life here surrounded by mostly spinster witches, and said in all seriousness. "It must have been difficult for you before Lucius arrived, being the only male staff member who isn't ancient, a part goblin, a ghost, or a half giant."

"What, you mean being surrounded by sexually frustrated bored over fifty witches, who spend their days thinking of ways to try to touch me up, and their free time at night with their vibrating wands of joy," he said, smirking sarcastically.

Hermione crinkled her nose up. "Yuk, what an image."

"I just hope they don't give you a hard time, like matron goody two shoes this afternoon," he said reaching out for her cheek. the young woman closed her eyes and leant into his hand. When she opened them again, Severus noticed they were soft and dewy as she gazed at him. "Don't worry I'll have plenty of comebacks before the hexing starts. Well, once I'm not a student, anyway," she replied softly, content just to look at him.

He laughed gently as he watched her. "Oh I'm sure you do."

Hermione watched him for a minute then spoke. "You know Lucius thinks the reason Madam Pomfrey was so nasty today was because she's jealous."

Severus nodded, "And he's probably right. She takes every opportunity she can to undress me when I'm unconscious. Gives me _motherly_ kisses on the head when she thinks I'm too out of it too object"

"That's terrible, Severus"

"Ah, but all done in the name of caring," he replied, mockingly.

Hermione shook her head. "Well that doesn't make it right."

He gently ran his thumb around her chin. "No, it most certainly doesn't," she moaned softly at his touch which made him smile. "Would you like desert, my lioness?" She nodded and gently rubbed her cheek further into his hand. "Ohhh yesss," she sighed, and then suddenly sat up. "Devil's Food Cake," she announced resolutely.

His smile broadened, "My lioness has spoken, excellent choice," he smoothed stroking her cheek once more. "Lotti!" he called, and added coffee to the order.

The elf supplied two coffees and a huge piece of cake with two forks. Hermione's head had sunk back to the chair. But what the elf had supplied though had her sitting up again. Giggling wickedly, Hermione plunged one fork into the cake and pushed it to his mouth, her own mouth opening in encouragement. "Go on, it'll be fun," she encouraged.

He smiled, and his mouth twisted. "Who am I to object, if a beautiful woman wants to feed me cake, as long as I get to do the same." It wasn't long and they were both laughing. When the cake was all gone Hermione looked at the plate, like it was a personal affront that it should disappear.

Severus cackled at her, but quickly spied her chocolate covered fingers. "How did you ever manage to get so much chocolate on you pretty little fingers?" He picked up the offending hand. "You silly, _silly,_ little sweetheart, here let me clean them." Gently pulling her hand forward, he guided it to his mouth. She watched enthralled as his tongue came out and started licking the chocolate from her slippery digits.

Severus chuckled wickedly watching her mouth, as it became an o, studying the tip of his hot tongue sliding around her digits. She swallowed hard and almost choked when he sucked her index finger into his mouth. His eyes locked on hers scrutinising his actions, he raised an eyebrow inquiring casually. "This isn't bothering you, is it?" he teased.

Hermione's head shook vacantly from side to side, her magnificent brain completely turned off. When he had finished he simply placed her hand in her lap and picked up his coffee and watched her tense then shiver from his actions.

Bringing her hand up in front of her face, she stared vacuously at it. Placing his coffee back down, he chuckled and reaching forward with his other hand pulling her closer. "I have done well," he drawled, kissing her forehead and looking very pleased with himself. "That very astute organ has completely shut down. I've often wondered what would make that happen. Who knew it would be so simple."

Hermione, finally able to form words said, "T-that was the most erotic thing I have ever experienced."

"Well, my little sweetheart, aren't we in for some fun then."

A vague noise escaped Hermione as he got up and sat in his favourite chair before gently pulling her into his lap. "Come, sit with me," he sighed. "It's been a long day, how about we finish the night off with a glass of Firewhisky and some serious time together." Hermione simply nodded happily.

"Lotti," the elf arrived. "A bottle of Firewhisky and two glasses," she bowed and was gone the required whisky and glasses arrived with no sign of the elf and Severus used his wand to pour himself a large glass, he put about half as much in a glass for Hermione. "Don't drink too fast," he warned lightly, conjuring the ice.

Hermione had to admit, she didn't know what he meant by serious time, and she was more than a little excited, but nervous never-the-less. Finally, she said in what she hoped was a whimsical voice, although she still thought it sounded a little shaky. "I wonder what my moral protector would say if she saw this?"

"If I saw her coming I'd hide the bottle and bloody quick," Severus asserted.

"Why, do you think she would disapprove" Hermione continued, looking in her glass.

"No sweet girl, she would pinch the bloody lot, that woman can drink anyone under the table."

Hermione gasped as she took a sip, and not just because the whisky burned her throat. "Severus Snape are you calling my head of house a lush?" she inquired, trying her best not to sound nervous, as she laughed.

"No my lioness, but she certainly knows how to hold her whisky." He shrugged, "But then, she's Scottish it's like mother's milk to them."

Hermione laughed happily, at which he groaned and breathed to her. "Merlin witch, that laugh does things to me, come here." Hermione was shocked at how much his words turned her on, and watched on nervously as he put his glass down then took hers. He brushed her forehead with his lips then her nose with his nose. Kissing her cheeks, he followed each kiss by a brush of his cheek on hers. Once he reached her lips he kissed her once then brushed her cheek once more, repeating the action on the other cheek, the next time his mouth met hers the pressure was delicious and she immediately sighed and opened her mouth to him, feeling his lips part in reply.

After a short time his mouth left hers and followed her jaw line around to her ear, finding the sensitive patch just under it, he kissed and nibbled there until he heard her gasp and moan. Whispering against her neck, his deep voice rumbled. "That's better, relax my sweet girl, there's no reason to be so tense." Hermione uttered a sweet little mewling sound.

Slowly kissing his way back around to her mouth and suckling on her bottom lip, Severus was surprised when her tongue came in search of his. He willingly let her lip pop out of his mouth and encouraged her questing explorations. Hermione found her senses quickly becoming over powered, his mouth was so hot.

All her concentration was centred on the pleasure he was bringing her, how deliciously wet it was and how amazing he tasted. Not to even mention how hot his tongue entwining with hers made her feel, every slick caress of his rough slippery organ on hers made her feel fabulous. Severus heard her quiet groan and it was taking all his resolve not to do the same.

Kissing back around to her ear he chuckled silkily. "You taste divine, my dear," and when his hot breath made her whimper, he claimed her mouth once more, allowing himself to devour it until he felt her squirm on his lap, and heard her deep throated moan. Groaning again louder this time, she grabbed at his robes, Severus snickered, and releasing her mouth he gentled her neck with his mouth while she panted and tensed in pleasure, groaning deeply at the waves of sensations her body was sending her enveloped her. Still kissing and licking her neck, his deep velvet voice softly crooned, "That's right, allow yourself to float away with it, I have you."

Hermione had never experienced anything like this before. "Wow," she sighed quietly. Severus smiled against her neck and nuzzled further down onto her collar bone, she groaned, and sighed. "I've never felt anything like t-this… oooohhhhh, " her words dissolved into moans.

"I think I like you all hot and bothered," Severus said, licking her lips and smiling at the glazed expression of pure bliss on her face.

Hermione groaned again. "Mmmm," but despite herself she blushed bright red.

"You know you are allowed to feel this way, don't you?" His tongue was now sliding circles down her throat.

"Mmmm," she moaned, "but it's always been under my command, I've err… never been this out of control."

"Ah yes, but I've woken that wanton little creature that lives within you, and it is _demanding_ certain things of you now, not asking politely anymore." The whole time he was saying this he had returned to delivering short hot mouthed kisses to her lips and jaw, suddenly he stopped and pulling her closer he murmured, "Don't be afraid of it, it will afford you and I much pleasure as you learn how to use it." Severus chuckled wickedly, it rumbled through his chest and lodged in the pit of her stomach, but he was determined not to rush.

Allowing her a breather he pressed his lips in a line around to her ear and finally, he murmured. "Hermione sweetheart I'll pace this for us." She nodded, and he blew softly in her ear then ran his tongue around its parameter, she shivered violently. Smiling, he slid his hands back to her waist to caress it. Lightly rubbing his cheek against hers he finally pushed her head so it was resting it on his shoulder.

Hermione snuggled in closer, and sighed. "Mmmm, little one?" his soft voice rumbled in her hair. "You're not going to sleep are you?"

"No, just contented," she murmured, without lifting her head.

"Oh I see," Severus allowed himself to kiss her forehead once more. "I'm pleased." He sat there quietly holding Hermione, desperately wanting to keep kissing her, but knowing it would be too much too soon. It was almost like a dam bursting, once a small crack appeared it grew larger and larger. Finally, as much as he didn't want to, he forced himself to let her go without further intimacy. "Come," he encouraged, "time to say good night little lioness."

Finally they stood in front of the fireplace. "Minerva has assured me your floo connection will work again. We shall see," he said helping Hermione back into her outer robes, which she'd taken off through the evening. "Good night, my precious girl," he leant forward and placed a tender kiss on her lips. "I shall look forward to our next exchange with much anticipation."

"As shall I" she returned, sliding once more into his embrace, "but Severus, I don't want to leave." She looked up at him, "I wish I could stay with you."

"Don't tempt me too much, if you knew what I was standing here thinking at the moment." He ran the back of his hand over her cheek and she made the sweetest little mewling sound.

"Good night, dear one," his lips lingered on hers, before he gently pushed her closer to the floo.

"Good night, sweet man," she returned sighing and grabbed for the floo powder before she changed her mind.

xox

The next day, Hermione flooed into Severus' quarters after breakfast, and went to her desk to work while he was teaching. She quickly became immersed in the project Dumbledore had spoken about the day before. She hadn't forgotten it, but there were other things that needed doing. Hermione snuck down the stairs from his rooms when she knew he had no class. He looked up happily from his desk as the door from his quarters shimmered into view. "I was hoping you would remember I have no class now, I was about to come up."

Severus led her to his favourite chair and gathered her into his lap, where he proceeded to kiss her soundly.

Hermione sighed, "I love being here, I hope you don't feel I'm invading your privacy too much?" she asked stroking his cheek.

"My lovely lioness, your invasion of my personal space and privacy is very much welcomed."

Hermione thought her heart somersaulted in her chest at his words. "You're amazing" she breathed, snuggling into his arms more.

"Hermione, I want you to feel at home and safe here," he gestured around with one hand. "I'm expecting the castle will relocate your rooms adjoining mine. It is usual for an assistant to be located next to their Master."

"Oh, that would be wonderful" she sighed gazing up at him, but suddenly biting her lip. "Do you really think my moral protector would allow that?"

"She will have little say in it, hopefully," he watched her grinning at him. "How about you and your orange monster get settled into the bedroom you stayed in the other night. I'm almost willing to bet that room will be your bedroom when the rooms are complete."

"You know about Crooks?" she started with the questions again. "Should I hope for that much?"

"Yes, my omnipresent image demands that I know about everything. How else can I keep my advantage over everyone." Hermione giggled at the commanding look on his face. "And yes, you should definitely count on it, my darling."

She grinned at him again and her hands brushed the front of his robes as she tentatively took the lead and tried to engage him, trying to smile cheekily she pulled his head down to her to kiss him. He chuckled against her mouth sending a surge of electricity through her, and a shiver passed through her as his mouth met hers.

The course the hour flew in a blur of heated kisses and gentle conversation, before Hermione knew it their short reprieve was over, and Severus was giving her a quick kiss good bye. She snuggled back up against him. "I want to do more of this during our holidays" she admitted hesitantly.

He sighed and enclosed her in his arms. "Most certainly," he said dodging the sharp end of a quill again as she moved her head, this reminded him she'd been working at her desk.

"So what are you actually doing today?"

"I thought I'd give another stab to working on the curse blocking formula."

"Mmm," he replied thoughtfully, giving her one more kiss on the forehead. "Have you made any progress?"

Hermione nodded. "But it still requires a stone we haven't got."

Severus gently pushed her off his lap and stood. Taking her hand, he walked her to his bookcase. Thoughtfully pursuing it, he pulled several volumes. "Give these a read; we'll work on it once I'm finished tonight."

He turned them towards her desk with his hand gently in the middle of her back. "Back to the books now, my dear." He smiled at her, "I'll see you at lunch time. Don't forget where your quills are," he said, pulling on one of the four currently lodged in her rebellious hair, which she appeared to have taken no measure to tame today. Severus had always loved her habit of securing her hair with such items when she was busy with a project. There was something very absent minded Professor about it, and it suited her very much.

**oOo**

**Notes: -** (1) It is a piece called Lux Aurumque, by Eric Whitacre. I'm cheating a bit here, because I don't think this piece was composed in 1997. However it's incredibly beautiful and relaxing give it a listen, and imagine it playing in the background just audible over the rise and fall of Severus and Hermione speaking. There is a companion piece that would have played after called Nox Aurumque.


	24. A Miserable Start To Christmas

**Disclaimer:- **_I still neither earn nor own Harry Potter, everything you recognise belongs to JK Rowling and Associates._

sSs

**A/N:-**_ This chapter is a little brutal, but the violence is necessary. I hope I do not offend anyone's sensibilities. I have tried not to make it too confronting, and all our beloved characters survive. I hope you enjoy…_

hHh

**Chapter XXIV – A Miserable Start To Christmas**

The last day of term arrived. The Hogwarts Express was leaving in the morning to take students home for the for the Christmas holidays. At the end of term feast Dumbledore announced that Hermione Granger had completed her N.E.W.T. levels and had gained equal marks with this century's current highest scoring student, and currently Hogwarts Potions master, Severus Snape.

There was a small ceremony in which she was handed her testamur. The Headmaster went on to say that when term resumed, Miss Hermione Granger would be a member of staff. She was to apprentice under Minerva McGonagall in Transfiguration, and having already completed an apprenticeship under Severus Snape, she would become assistant Potions mistress as business was increasingly taking the Potions master away from his duties. A wave of his wand saw a place open at the head table between Professor's Snape and McGonagall and Dumbledore escorted the very flustered Hermione to her new seat.

It was also announced that due to ill health Draco Malfoy had left the school for an undisclosed destination. Severus and Lucius had been busy watching all this news register on the faces of several Slytherins. Both wizards cast uneasy glances at one another. It was obvious they were going to be summoned to explain these developments, once the junior Death Eater league sent owls home to the parents.

Several days after the potions incident, Dumbledore had approached Hermione and Severus. He flooed to Severus' quarters and found them both deep in discussion over the blocking potion. He placed a small velvet bag on the desk, and looked at the two quizzical faces, "Ask no questions, you say you need this and we need to finish this, I trust you to return it once you're finished with it." Then with his canary yellow robes swishing garishly he was gone once more.

So now after having a Philosopher's stone, they had begun the testing phase in the Room Of Requirements, every indication was that it would neutralise almost all curses, but would it work on the dark mark and other curse marks? That was the final piece of the puzzle. They had been all set to test it tonight then Severus and Lucius had been summoned by Voldemort. Hermione had overheard the men talking with Dumbledore and she was very worried.

Minerva had indicated at dinner tonight that she had something she wanted to share with Hermione and asked her to be in her office at seven thirty. Unbeknown to Hermione Severus had asked Lotti to watch his witch while he was unable to and to summon the nearest help if anything went wrong.

xox

Arriving with Lucius at Malfoy Manor, Severus was very pleased he was an overprotective wizard. Lucius was greeted by his sister-in-law and her brutish husband when they arrived, and it didn't take Bellatrix long to start bragging that she knew the evening's plans. Severus instantly found it took all his nerve and grit not to literally vomit, let alone stay calm when he heard about the intended entertainment. It was only all his years of training that prevented him from killing both the fiends instantly after their announcement.

None of them spoke about the evening plans further, and Severus made certain he spoke the appropriate words for the merits of the Dark Lord's plan, even as the bile rose in his throat. This action being twofold, it pleased the monsters he was forced to treat politely, and guaranteed if any of them were later subjected to The Dark Lords form of questioning no guilt could be cast. Then with difficultly Severus forced himself into a state of calm and sat down to politely take tea with monsters.

xox

Back at Hogwarts, Hermione was deep in thought as she rounded the next corner on her way to Minerva's office. It was then that sudden terror engulfed her as everything went dark and something tight constricted her throat. She hadn't even had time to draw her wand. As the initial shock left her, she heard a voice spit, "You're comin' with me Mudblood, we're goin' to a party."

"Goyle, you prick," she spat "let me go!" Her panic increased tenfold though, when her voice was absent, her legs and arms started thrashing wildly. She was pleased when her foot connected with something.

"Mudblood slut," Goyle roared and threw her. She hit the ground cracking her head. Seconds later, before she'd regained her senses his heavy boot connected with her face and then her ribs. Hermione fought the sudden intense stabs of pain and groaned, still desperately trying to find her wand.

The world suddenly took on a surreal aspect as she heard the distinctive sound of a hex sailing through the air. Suddenly there were running footsteps converging on her and more hexes. She was currently curled up on the ground fighting to stay conscious, groaning in silent agony. Abruptly a heavy weight landed on her adding to her pain and terror, she screamed but no sound came out.

Then hearing a voice somewhere in the distance she recognised saying, "Damn, he fell on her," the sound of scuffling as the weight was lifted from on top of her.

"_Renervate," _she heard another voice command.

Of course, now panic had set in and the world was rapidly going blacker, it was weird because she suddenly realised she could still hear everything. "Get the little swine out of here Remus," she heard her head of house say. Then there was familiar hands on her, "Hermione, oh no," the same voice continued, but it was suddenly soft and gentle.

Opening her mouth in a painful moan this time it filled with metallic tasting warmth; and Hermione gagged. She made a mad grab for the voice she could hear and the pain stabbed into her cruelly with her movements, she tried to speak but again nothing came out. The Gryffindor witch felt something loosen around her constricted throat, fall away and slide off her head. She grabbed again and held on for grim death to the arm she contacted with as she heard a horrified gasp.

Then a new voice spoke, "Miss Granger, don't fight me I'm trying to help you." But Hermione was beyond reason now, panicking because she couldn't see or speak, and all she could taste was blood. "Minerva, hold her still," came Madam Pomfrey's voice again. "Miss Granger, I can't give you a sedative, try to lay still, so I can help your eyes." Fighting the pain to try and listen, their voices finally started filtering into her head. It took many fought for painful shallow breaths, but eventually Hermione managed to get herself to breathe through her panic and lay still. "That's it," Pomfrey encouraged. Dumbledore had set the School Mediwitch straight on a few things after the potions incident.

Hermione felt the cool tingle of a healing spell and suddenly she could see a tiny slit of light. "I can do more once I get you to the Hospital, do try to stay still you'll only hurt yourself more thrashing about." The Matron's hand patted her arm again, "I know you're scared," she soothed. "But I need to see what else he's done to you." Then Hermione felt the strange sensation of liquid entering her stomach as Poppy gave her something for the pain.

Putting her hands to her throat weakly, and trying to breathe through the pain in her head and chest, she desperately tried to indicate she couldn't speak. "Oh dear," Poppy soothed patting her hand, "That sack must have had a silencing curse of some kind on it." Hermione grabbed for the two women again, she didn't see the concerned expression on Poppy's face change to dread as she cast the diagnostic spells over her. She shakily reassured Hermione "Don't panic dear; I'm sure it will wear off."

Hermione could only vaguely see the two women, but suddenly the matron was reefing her blouse out of her skirt and pulling it up. "What's wrong Poppy?" McGonagall sounded panicky, especially when Hermione's rapid intake of breath indicated it caused her significant pain.

"We need get her to the Hospital right now," Poppy indicated quietly, "but first I need to stop this blood loss." Hermione panted for breath her blood soaked face a study in pain as the matron quickly used her wand to remove the portion of broken rib and seal her spleen to stop her bleeding to death before they reached the hospital. Having done this she sighed and rubbed Hermione's arm, "I'm so sorry, dear, but speed was of the essence."

Hermione was still panting for breath and had a death grip on Minerva's hand. The stretcher materialised and Hermione dazedly felt herself being levitated into it, shock was now definitely settling in rapidly.

The Mediwitch looked to her companion as the Transfiguration mistress opened a portal doorway to the Hospital and they passed through with the prostrate young woman. "I can fix the broken ribs, ruptured spleen, her eyes, and nose, but I can do nothing for her voice. Where is Severus? Surely he will know how to fix this."

"He's away from the School at the moment; I'll inform him as soon as he gets back." Minerva felt Hermione's grip tighten on her hand.

All Hermione thought was, _Severus, they're talking about my Severus, I want Severus right now. _

"It's alright, settle down Hermione, dear," her head of house encouraged, then to Poppy, "I'm certain he will be here as soon as he's able, Poppy."

It was after this that Hermione lost her fight to stay conscious Minerva looked down at her as she felt her grip slacken and fall away, all Hermione's fight was gone knowing Severus was coming, no matter how long it took and her world fell into silence.

She didn't hear Minerva comment, "I hope Albus and the Order members will get to her parents in time." The elderly witch shook her head sadly, "Muggle killing near Christmas, it sickens me, Poppy."

By the time Poppy had finished treating Hermione, the castle was literally crawling with Aurors looking for Flint who seemed to have eluded capture. Everyone was trying to work out how they'd gotten back in, and speculating on why this had happened. It was known amongst only a few that Tobias Stone had taken the fall for the botched potions incident. The official line was that he had been withdrawn from Hogwarts, but Severus and Lucius had informed senior order members that he was indeed dead. Minerva quietly wondered as she watched Hermione sleep if this was Flint and Goyle's retaliation for the loss of their friend.

Minerva McGonagall stood guard over Hermione, even though Tonks was stationed outside the door as well. Poppy checked her head injury and mended her ruptured spleen properly, then her broken ribs and nose, after she had done this the Matron infused Hermione with Blood Replenisher and stronger pain potions, then disappeared off to the Pensieve to extract her memories of the injuries and her required treatments for evidence. Tonks took possession of the evidence and Poppy returned to Hermione tending to all her bruises with bruise paste.

Albus had gone straight to the Granger's home after receiving the message from Minerva that Hermione had been attacked, knowing how Death Eater's worked he knew her parents would be in danger as well. He'd sent a patronus message to Arthur Weasley, who had then met him in the same place. Unfortunately when they apparated around the corner, they found the house was almost burnt to the ground, and the deed complete.

It seemed that Flint and Goyle senior had convinced several lesser – and very blood thirsty young Death Eaters - to come and witness the taking of Muggles for their education. However, when the two sons were slow to turn up, the younger members had become impatient for blood and supplied their own entertainment.

The Aurors, Dumbledore had alerted arrived. Four Death Eaters were captured, and the other three killed outright. The two fathers were expecting their sons to turn up with the captured Hermione, and panicked when this hadn't happened and Aurors had arrived instead, they instantly disapparated from the scene.

xox

Knowing nothing of all this yet, Lucius and a paler than usual Severus entered the drawing room for the evening's meeting. As soon as they walked in, it was apparent that the evening's entertainment had changed. They were now there to witness the punishment about to be inflicted on the father's of the young men who had failed, and upset the original plans for the evening. Both young men would have been considered for the dark mark, had they carried out their assignments correctly.

Severus surveyed the tattered inner circle, there were few of the original members left. It appeared that there were to be two more members paying for the crime of failure. Had they been members the Dark Lord did not valued they merely would have been submitted to his usual forms of interrogation and shaming before being summarily executed by him on their return. However, these two were respected inner circle members and as such were made an example of to the others. Nagini had eaten well that night, by the end of the stomach turning meeting.

When finally they were able to leave, it was with a sense of relief as always. Relief that they'd made it out alive and undiscovered yet again. However, this time there was also other emotions mixed in. Severus and Lucius bid their fellows good night and apparated straight to the gates of Hogwarts, it was close to midnight by the time they had given Albus his report. That was another thing that had changed, Severus and Lucius had confronted the old man with the knowledge that they knew they were both his spies. This had streamlined the whole process, and added an interesting duality to the reports. Both wizards picked up on different things and Dumbledore found his intelligence far more complete.

Once dismissed from their second master, Lucius had gone straight to Draco, who knew nothing of the night's fiasco. When Severus reached the Hospital all was quiet. Dumbledore had informed him of what had happened from their end. Flint had been captured in possession of a Port key set to take the all of them to the Granger household. So he had been charged as well, with aiding and abetting. Goyle had been charged with attempted abduction and gravis bodily harm.

Cautiously opening the doors of the Hospital Severus made his way to the only room that still contained light. Poor Minerva looked exhausted; he took one look at her and suggested she should go to her bed.

"I'll go to bed when I please, Severus Snape" she snipped irritatedly.

Severus would have answered her however at that moment his eyes settled on Hermione and he gasped in horror. If he thought she had looked pale the night she dragged him from the forest, he was wrong. She was positively ghostly white now, made worse by the inky black bruises and swelling that marred her pretty face. He watched her pained breathing and her restlessness, "Poppy," he commanded. He couldn't help his hand scooting forward to touch her.

Poppy knew what he wanted and gave a report of her condition, then told him about the silencing curse. His hand moved to her throat and he closed his eyes, knowing the words to reverse it. The hood was one employed by snatchers and he knew the curse it contained, and it had left a slither thin red line circling her graceful throat. When he lifted his hand away he was rewarded with a tiny groan and her intermittent pants now had sound, he knew he had been successful.

The matron cast another set of diagnostic spells and Severus watched the results as she did. "She's stable," she finally said, mainly for Minerva's benefit. "All we can do now is wait for her to recover," and she bustled off to her office.

Minerva's voice sounded strained, "Her parents?" she inquired, looking towards Severus.

"They were too late to save the Muggles living there." Severus replied in a soft voice.

"Oh no," she gasped, and bowed her head again.

"However," he continued, "they had only been living there a month."

"What!" cried Minerva in disbelief, "Hermione's parents left without telling her?"

"It seems so. Arthur questioned the neighbours and they told him that Hermione's adoptive parents had packed up and left to start again – as they put it - in Australia."

"I knew she was estranged from them, but to just leave..." Minerva huffed, intensely irritated, "Callous barbarians."

The elderly woman groaned painfully as she rose. Seeing the devastated look in Severus' eyes she placed her hand on his arm, "It didn't happen Severus, she's going to be alright."

Severus gripped the end of the bed, his knuckles white and his eyes shut tight. When he opened them there was nothing but raging fury and hate in their dark depths. He spoke through clenched teeth. His knuckles growing whiter, "If I had been summoned to wa... watch," he spat deliberately. His eyes squeezed shut again, "The hate... damn it, the hate," he groaned pitifully, while his eyes, now open again, cut into his companion. "I would have torn my soul to shreds to save her, Minerva... every hateful one of them and we would have been gone." Minerva's grip tightened on his forearm, and his hand covered hers for comfort. "They didn't intend killing her," he muttered, and collapsed forward supported only by the bed end. Severus was no longer able to bear the weight of what would have happened, "No, it would have been much worse than that," His head bowed. "That monster wanted her returned to Potter so broken she would be useless to him."

Finally he could stomach it no longer and ran for the bathroom. Minerva looked back to Hermione, as she heard muffled wrenching noises. She buckled against the bed, and finally found her voice. "No," she rasped out.

The black-haired Wizard returned far more composed after some minutes, only to rush to Minerva's side fearing for her, her pained gaze met his softening one. "Between the two of us we have got to keep her safe," her gaze was full of pain. "Severus, she's my great niece. The papers arrived this afternoon."

Severus gazed at her intently. "Don't worry we will," his eyes softened a little more, "Albus thinks it might be best if she goes into hiding. There will be a headline in tomorrow's Prophet, Albus is organising it. It's best everyone thinks she didn't survive." Both their heads turned as they heard a painful groan from the bed, and they quietly approached the wraithlike white figure.

Even since Poppy had applied the bruise paste, the swelling had started to recede. "Hermione, my lioness," Severus whispered. Another louder groan issued forth.

Minerva patted his shoulder to gain his attention and whispered, "Good night Severus, reassure her, she'll be very frightened."

Slowly Hermione's eye lids opened as far as they could, more than initially but not fully. Severus softly brushed a wayward curl out of her face. Her eyes attempted to focus and suddenly the pain started to stab at her again. Tears trickled out of the corners of her eyes "Do you need more for the pain?" Hermione shook her head slightly as his hands started brushing her tears away, "Try to lie still, sweetheart."

"Severus," her voice was a hoarse whisper, and her hands were grabbing for his arm. "Am I going to die?"

"No!" he exclaimed in horror, "No, my sweetest girl you're going to make a full recovery." Severus sat down on the bed next to her, and lent down to her ear, whispering, "And when you do, together we are going to kick some serious Death Eater arse my beautiful lioness," and his cheek gently caressed hers, as he planted a line of kisses across her forehead to gently punctuate his words, "We'll get as many of the bastards as we can."

Hermione tried to snicker but her head pained cruelly and she groaned, "I might have a bit of trouble doing that in the near future," she muttered almost incoherently.

"Shh," he soothed, "just lie there and rest. Don't fret." Her breath shuttered, she sounded terrified. "You're safe now, and that is all that matters. Try to go back to sleep," he continued in the same tone and he heard her sigh.

Abruptly she groaned, tightening her grip on his arm and attempted to say something else. Finally he caught it, "Stay," she rasped, "Severus?"

Torn because he knew he couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to, he said, "I can't stay with you tonight Hermione, too many people would see."

"Oh," she murmured.

Severus could see her tears again and could almost feel her confusion and pain. He kissed her softly to try and calm her. _Damn it_, he thought. "Please know that I won't be far away. I will never leave you unprotected." He had to do something to reassure her, and now he could hear the matron returning. "Please don't fret, I will be close by, trust me, my love." Finally kissing her tenderly, he whispered, "I'll be just outside the hospital door protecting you, now try and sleep." Kissing her once more, "Tomorrow, I'll take you home so I can look after you, okay?" Hermione tried to smile, but her lip quivered. He stroked her cheek, "Shh, sleep my sweetheart." He rose from the bed as her eyes closed and strode from the room.

He was half way to the door when he heard thundering foot falls advancing on the ward. Shrinking into the shadows he drew his wand. The door burst open and Harry flew in, gazing wildly around for Hermione. "Ah good evening Mr. Potter," Snape drawled, stepping forward.

"Where is she?" Harry panted breathless.

Snape indicated with his hand, like it should have been obvious and started to leave, but Harry spun on him, "What are you doing here? Trying to finish the job your little Slytherin goons bodged?" Harry watched the Potion master freeze.

_Fucking stupid little prick_, Severus thought. "Twenty points, Potter." He turned and smirked at him, "I suggest you go and visit your friend, before you say anything else stupid." The Potion master took a few steps, "Oh and Potter, don't _do_ anything stupid either." Severus observed him a moment, and then spoke. "Potter, I am disposed to grant you a piece of free advice," he drew breath, "Your sparky little Gryffindor compatriot almost learnt tonight," he paused, "the price of being your friend, pray that she never gets that close to the horror again." Then adding to himself, _Or I'll tear you limb from limb you immature little shit_. He smirked as he saw the dawn of comprehension on the young man's face, then spun on his heel and left him to imagine the worst, the door banging violently as it shut.

Severus surveyed the hallway and when he saw no one, slid into the niche outside the door, as Harry gasped at the sight that greeted him in the little hospital room. Snape provided himself with a comfortable arm chair, set up a silencing charm then wards to inform him of comings and goings before he called Lotti. When his elf arrived, he patted her skinny arm. "You are an amazing elf, little friend, thank you. Could you bring me whisky and a sandwich?" he said quietly.

"Is little Miss going to be all right? Lotti is being worried."

"Yes, little Miss will be fine in a few days."

The elf's grin helped, "Lotti is being very pleased, sir." When the elf had returned with what he required, Severus disillusioned everything and started keeping watch. As he suspected Potter stayed, even though jealousy ripped through him because he couldn't, he was man enough to see that it was in Hermione's best interest to have at least someone she trusted there with her, especially now he knew the truth of the situation.


	25. The End Is In Sight

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Anything you recognise belongs to JK Rowling and Associates_

sSs

**A/N:- **_You were all very sympathetic towards both Hermione and Severus. Now our girl is on the road to recovery, the fun begins. I'm not certain how many chapters we have remaining, but we're now at the really interesting end of the story. Happy reading…_

hHh

**Chapter XXV – The End Is In Sight**

By the time dawn had arrived, Severus was so tired his eyes were only staying open because he was forcing them to do so. Regardless of this fact, the sound of approaching footsteps, familiar or not, made his drowsy brain leap into action. His first ward chimed, and then the second, as the steps abruptly stopped. "I knew I'd find you still here. I'll watch, you go and get a couple of hours sleep," Minerva shook her head as she spoke quietly.

Ever cautious, Severus put a silencing charm up around them before he spoke. "No Minerva, there's too many things at stake here at the moment."

"No buts, young man, go. Everything is now secure, Albus has closed off their avenue of entry and placed additional protection wards around every entrance, seen and unseen. Ginevra's safe, Harry is here, and Hermione recovering. I'll stay with her until you get back, hand the wards over." She looked him up and down, "You're dead on your feet."

Severus thought about fighting her, but her mouth was set, and he knew that look. So he just sighed, "It's a bloody pity, he didn't think of all those unguarded entry's before Hermione was attacked," he said bitterly. "Albus' grand bloody plan." He grimaced, There's nothing we can do about it now, it is already in action, and I suppose he wants me to just trust, Potter?"

Minerva's lips tightened, "He launched himself so violently through my floo last night I almost hexed him. Arthur must have told him when he got back last night. But, I don't think we have to worry about his loyalty." She took a breath, "Now Albus has escorted Ginevra here as well, and she's safely housed in my guest room with her own guard elf." The Transfiguration Professor cackled, "I have to say, using the elves in this way is a sheer stroke of genius, Severus. None of us need be at risk from being alone in a situation again."

He nodded, "Yes I know, Lotti is very fond of Hermione, and the elf has now recruited several other elves as well. You know what they're like, they were happy to be put to some additional service. I'm glad Miss Weasley is safe. The Dark Lord sees Hermione as the key to this conflict, which is more perceptive than I gave him credit for. However, his intentions towards Miss Weasley are far more sinister, but thanks to Bella's blabbing we've cut off that planned abduction before it happened. I guess we'll all have to find some common ground between us," but his eyes kept glancing towards the Hospital.

Minerva didn't ask him anymore questions, even though she was intensely curious. She also realised that they shouldn't have been talking out in a hallway, even if no one could hear them. The deputy Headmistress forced a smile onto her face, "Yes, I guess we will," she took his arm. "Come on, I'll see if the coast's clear, and maybe then you will settle to go home and rest a bit."

Minerva led the exhausted wizard through the hospital. He waited in the corridor while she looked around for Poppy, and then told him to come. As Severus entered the little room, his eyes took in Harry Potter, sleeping, glasses crooked, and holding Hermione's hand. Severus felt a stab of jealousy surge through him. He forced himself to ignore it and his eyes moved to his much improved looking Lioness, who as he moved closer, sleepily blinked. Severus glanced at Harry and put his finger to his lips, "_Silencio,_" he muttered, and McGonagall added a notice me not from the hallway.

Hermione pushed herself up a little, with only a small grimace and a little hiss at the pain this morning, and Severus sat himself on the bed. "Are you feeling a little better?" Looking at the vial of pain potion on the bedside table he picked it up. It was Poppy's habit to leave the potion through the night in case it was needed, a charm made it not noticed until it was due. "Here sweetheart, can you manage to drink this?"

Hermione nodded slightly, and gave him a wane little smile. "Could I have some water please?" she asked. "I'm having trouble swallowing, my mouth is so dry." Her voice was frail and husky, Severus happily produced a glass of water and handed it to her, she drank shakily and handed it back before taking the potion.

Tenderly brushing her hair back away from her face, he asked softly, "Where does it hurt most?"

Hermione happily leant into his touch, "Mainly my ribs, but I still have a headache.

"Ribs take a long time to heal," he replied, "Don't worry we will get you released, and I'll take you to your own bed where I can look after you," Hermione smiled and leant further into the thumb stroking her cheek.

"Thank you. That would be wonderful."

"What do we do about?" he indicated Harry with his head.

"We can I trust him, Severus?"

Severus' eyes narrowed as he watched Harry, he wanted to look at his thoughts, but knowing the link he had with the Dark Lord and also knowing its significance, he left well enough alone. "We have no choice we'll have to; he's part of our plan. However, I think we can provide him with something he can't get anywhere else, and from what I've observed since you originally put the idea in my head, I can see it's something he really wants."

Understanding dawned and Hermione smiled, "Oh Severus, that's inspired, devious," she managed a painful giggle, "but inspired. Do you think Draco feels the same way?"

Severus smiled and nodded, "That, my little lioness is the inspired part, I know he does." He gave her a tender kiss. "It looks like we'll be stuck together, and in hiding until this is ready to be finished now." Hermione gave him a puzzled look, and he knew he had to tell her. "Hermione, this war is almost at its climax. Dumbledore thought it best if you and certain other's disappeared until that event," he watched her eyes narrow. "It allows us to train intensely, hidden from view. The potion is almost perfected, and once it is there will be three more minds out off from the Dark Lord. I'm almost certain that is when he will strike, thinking us at our weakest. That will give us the element of surprise, and take it from me, he doesn't like surprises."

"Oh," she was definitely not pleased. "You know it's not in my nature to hide," she said stiffly.

"I am aware of that, but you're not going to be the only one disappearing," Severus said, seeing she was starting to tire again. "Enough talking for the moment, try and get some more rest," he instructed kindly, as he stood. Leaning forward his lips met hers, and gently caressed them, lingering and savouring her, "I'll be back," he whispered drawing an audible breath as he carefully placed a line of tiny kisses, all the way to her ear.

Apart from the fact she was displeased with the development of her forced disappearance, her still foggy potion doped brain, realised there was nothing she could about it. The decision had been made around her, it was too late to object, and at this very moment she wasn't certain she had the energy. The Prophet was, no doubt, already been printed and would be winging its way to homes as they spoke. So sighing, she smiled, "And I'll be waiting," she whispered in return.

Pulling back a little to examine her face, Severus' eyes were captured by hers, he could see that the swelling was gone and she could see properly now. However, the offensive inky marks around them still tore at his heart; they were faded significantly but still present. Severus reluctantly released her and stepped back.

Collapsing tiredly back onto the pillows, she sighed, but encouraged, "Do try to get some sleep, dear man."

He nodded, but simply said, "I'll be back after breakfast."

Hermione smiled once more and slid further down the pillows, her hair fanning over it, like an out of control halo. Severus smiled as he regarded her, he couldn't wait until he saw her doing the same between the satin sheets of their own bed. "I'll see you soon," and he strode from the room with fierce determination.

Hermione, as sore as she was, couldn't help the flame of desire that licked through her at the look on his face. Casting her eyes down at the ugly hospital robe, she yearned for one of her silk nighties. Up until last year, she had always worn practical sleep wear, well no more. Life was too short for that, you needed to enjoy every minute, and she intended to do just that. She didn't even blush this time as she blatantly tried to imagine what he would look like thrusting passionately between her thighs, her twisted little smile making its first post trauma appearance.

Hermione's eyes turned to the door, hearing Minerva. "You need rest young lady, best not to think things like that in your state," said a very amused looking head of Gryffindor, from the door way.

Now wide awake, Hermione chuckled, "Oh, is it that obvious?"

"My dear, it's been that obvious for a long time now," her mentor said kindly, sitting down next to her, "and I think it's wonderful." Her next words shocked Hermione somewhat. "When this is all over, we will have to go shopping. Now you're going to be a teacher there are things you will need." She smiled at Hermione's expression, "I haven't always been old you know, I do vaguely remember what it's like to be in love." They both laughed, but Hermione immediately grimaced holding her ribs. Minerva did the same in sympathy, and inhaled deeply, which brought Hermione's attention to her. "Besides, I now have proof of a claim on your affections as well," she smiled when Hermione's expression turned from interest to puzzlement. Minerva dug into the pocket of her robes, "I hope this is a good Get Well, early Christmas present for you," she finished handing Hermione a sheath of parchment.

The young woman shot her another puzzled look and unrolled the official looking document. "This arrived yesterday afternoon, and only seconds before I received Severus' elf's warning which had me running the halls to find you with Remus. I hope it resolves an issue for you. I had been planning to tell you last night when you arrived at my office, unfortunately…"

Harry, who had been sound asleep, now started to stir hearing their talk. As the sleep started to leave his eyes he realised his glasses were the reason he couldn't focus, and straightening them took in the intense expressions of the two women on the bed. Then the happy gasp that escaped Hermione as she perused the contents of the parchment, and looked back to her head of house with tears in her eyes.

Minerva started to explain as Hermione read. "I have always had a keen interest in the Wizarding equivalent of the Muggle science of Genealogy," Minerva continued seeing Hermione glance up at her, "Mainly because of an anomaly in my own family," she raised a hand to the young woman's cheek, "Which has now just been solved for me."

Hermione spluttered incoherently, unable to make any intelligent remarks at all. "Would you like a picture of your mother?" Hermione nodded, her mouth slack and useless, but her arms reached out and shakily pulled the elder woman to her. "So, you're my Aunt?"

"Yes, my dear, great Aunt. You are my younger sisters, daughter's child." They held on tightly for some moments, and finally Minerva guided the shaking Hermione back onto her pillows, as euphoria finally left enough for her to grimace at the pain she had just inflicted on herself by moving so rapidly. Hermione panted, but managed to say, "I always knew you were going to be special to me."

Minerva graced her with a smile and dug in her pocket again to withdraw a photo. "As soon as I saw you in the robes Severus helped you choose, I was certain my suspicions were correct. This merely confirms them." Hermione gazed down at the photo of an older version of herself in traditional robes, smiling back at her. "Although, I'm sorry to say that your mother is not with us anymore. But I'm sure you know that from your birth certificate," she watched Hermione nod as she ghosted be fingers over the picture. The austere professor, wishing she could have been the bearer of better tidings for her niece.

If Harry's eyes had widened at McGonagall's mention of Snape's name in reference to the clothes, then his jaw hit the floor with her next sentence. "I had been planning to tell you and Severus together, but I ended up blurting it out to him last night in my distress over what had happened to you. The poor man is so exhausted after everything yesterday and beside himself with worry over you. You know, I knew he would stand guard outside that door all night. When I arrived just now I tried to send him to bed, but he had to come and see you before he would go. I hope he sleeps before he takes you home."

"Yes, he needs rest, after the week his just put in, then on top of all that, what's happened to me." Hermione bit her lip, "Well, it must have been hundreds of times worse for him not being able to come and rescue me himself," said Hermione, finally finding her voice.

Harry was having trouble digesting all this. He thought back to the day of the Potions accident, and her interactions with both Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Harry had in fact later gone to visit Draco as he had promised that day, and both his father and Draco had been polite and hospitable to him. In fact, privately, Draco and he were rapidly becoming very good friends, something that made Harry extremely happy. Of course he had told no one, Hermione and Ginny was the only friends he had now who would understand his need for Draco, and out of those two only Hermione knew at the moment.

Minerva nodded as the young woman fell back grimacing and held her ribs again. But her expression soon settled into one of adoration, "He's such an amazing man," Hermione sighed. Minerva could see the love she felt, radiating off her gaze. "I'm so lucky," and her tears started, "I've finally found out how he felt. At long last, he's allowed himself tell me," a little gasp left her lips. "He wouldn't let anything happen before I'd graduated."

"I know," Minerva responded, reaching for the cloth Poppy had left as bloody coloured gloop started oozing out Hermione's mended nose as she cried. "Here," she said, "wipe very carefully, before it gets everywhere, it's the dried blood that was still up your nose."

Hermione cautiously wiped the bloody mucus away. "That he's been..." she continued, trying not to sob again. "It must have hurt him so much," then gazing at her elder, now Aunt, "I have loved him for so long, and I thought he hated me."

"Well I _did_ try to drop some hints, if you remember."

"I know," Hermione replied, starting to giggle through her tears.

"There was little he could do while you were still a student, but now you're not," she leant forward and rubbed her arms. "It will still be difficult, especially now until the war is over. We'll just take it a day at a time, and keep it to the trusted few."

Hermione nodded, and sniffed which started the blood again. "Sniffing only makes the blood worse Hermes, take it from the victim of many broken noses" said a voice that made both women jump, they turned to see Harry Potter's astounded face staring back at them.

They were both watching him wearily, as he rose and came over to the bed. Hermione was wearing a horrified expression, he took both her hands and leaning forward, kissed her forehead, eager to reassure her he was a safe hand. "I think it's wonderful that you have resolved your origins, and I have always known that there was something... well undefined between you and Snape. So really, now you're an adult, it comes as no great surprise."

"Harry, I thought it would horrify you."

"Hermione... Snape," she looked at him hard again, at the dropped honorarium, and he had the grace to flinch. "_Professor_ Snape, is the only other person I've met who's as intelligent as you," he huffed, "Well, you and he are able to communicate on a different wave length to the rest of us. That's something that none of us can give you, even I can comprehend that. When he offered you that Apprenticeship I knew something had to be in it for him, he's Slytherin after all."

Hermione sighed, "He recognised that I was bored senseless, and was the first one to offer me something more fulfilling to occupy my time." She looked coy, "I'm very grateful to him, he's amazing, and yes I know you hate him so spare me the look."

"Hermes I don't exactly hate him anymore. Now I've grown up a bit," he looked awkward a moment. He sighed, "I've realised life is not just black and white." His eyes met hers, "And well... all the things Sirius told me... the things he bragged about doing to him," he shook his head. "Even though I loved my godfather fiercely, well it kind of turned my stomach. I came to realise, watching them interact, that Snape… That, _Professor_ Snape," he smiled and nodded at her, "was the better man. He _constantly_ tried his best to ignore the taunts that Sirius _always_ initiated, and when he did lose it, it was only after sustained provocation by Sirius." He suddenly looked contrite, "Even last night, when I insulted him in my worry about you, he only retaliated by deducting points and giving me… what I now realise was advice about what he would do to me if I allowed you to be harmed."

If she'd been able to she would have launched herself into Harry's arms. "Oh Harry, I'm so pleased you've finally worked that out." As it was, she said it grimacing again as she reached for him.

Suddenly Harry laughed, "So when's the wedding?"

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed blushing brightly, and looking towards Minerva, who smiled despite herself as Hermione added sagely, "I think maybe that subject should be left in the same category as your feelings for Draco, at the moment ay?" They looked, at Minerva's rapid intake of breath before Harry laughed louder.

"Fair point, sister dear," he cackled and very carefully pulled her back into a hug.

Painfully pulling back enough to see his face, "Harry," she said as she earnestly regarded him. "Please don't let idiot boy come between us again. I need you, Harry."

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry, I thought..." he looked down, "I was... confused."

"Harry I understand why you did it, and I don't blame you at all." She screwed up her face again from the pain her activities caused her and added in a warning sort of voice. "Just don't do it again." But her voice was starting to sound breathy and exhausted.

After a moment, Harry cast a quizzical look at both women. "So, would either of you like to tell me why you are now trusting Malfoy's?"

Minerva took a deep breath. "How about you just watch and learn for a while Mr. Potter. You will see what is happening."

"What about Dumbledore?" Harry asked, "He has been very strange lately, even paranoid and unpredictable," the young man looked down. When his eyes came back up, his gaze was serious. "Ma'am, please take this the right way, but can wizards suffer from Dementia?"

"Oh, Harry, my boy, that's a rather large statement, what makes you think this?"

"Well, my uncles sister, Marge has just been diagnosed, and I was reading some of the literature that was around the house before I came back this year," his mouth went suddenly dry. "Well it sounds just the way Dumbledore is, as well."

"Mmm, it is something to consider," Minerva said thoughtfully.

While they had been talking, Hermione had been resting back against her pillows listening, and watching the photo of the woman she still held. The woman in the picture would smile then bite her lip and smooth her riotous curls. "What was my mother's name, Ma'am?" she asked suddenly.

Minerva looked back at her startled, after the conversation she had just had. "All my nieces and nephews call me Aunt Minerva, dear, if you would like." Hermione smile, it actually felt right. "Your mother's name was, Diana Heather May McDonald," Hermione felt her throat constrict and her vision blur, and Minerva reached forward, just as careful as Harry had and gently offered comfort.

They were sitting quietly when Poppy bustled in, like a starched white nun, she looked around. "How many breakfasts should I order?" she asked officiously, as she checked Hermione over. "Are you feeling better this morning?"

"Yes, thank you, Matron," Hermione replied.

"Three please Poppy," McGonagall stated, and taking a breath continued, "Now that Miss Granger is a member of staff, we will move her back to her quarters after breakfast, Poppy," McGonagall stated. "If she requires further treatment, I'm certain she will inform you."

The Matron huffed, and busied herself collecting the soiled cloths and empty vials. "What made your nose bleed?" she asked curtly.

"Oh, I got a little upset."

"A side effect of the broken nose, when did you take the potion?" she continued.

Hermione looked to Minerva, "About six o'clock, Poppy," the elder Gryffindor answered.

"Very good, I shall send breakfast in when it arrives," and she was gone again.

Hermione was starting to feel tired again, when a small pop took her attention, and without even looking Hermione said, "Good morning, Lotti."

"Lotti is being pleased to see little miss is safe," the elf squeaked happily.

"Little miss is also pleased to see Lotti," she looked at the three mugs, and snickering quietly said, "Well, Severus is up again, I do hope he got some sleep."

"How do you know that?" asked Harry puzzled.

"This," Hermione said pointing to the mugs. "Oh Harry, you're in for a treat," she enthused as Lotti offered them one each. "This tea is almost orgasmic, it's so good," she continued.

McGonagall chuckled, "Actually, that describes it perfectly, doesn't it?" Hermione nodded.

Then they both laughed, making Hermione clutch her side once more as Harry gazed into the cup like it might contain poison. They watched him sniff it, take a tentative sip then another. A smile spread across his face, "Oh my god, you're right. What's in it?"

"Ah," said Hermione in her best Severus impersonation, "Would you have a brewer give up all his secrets, my sweet," she crooned, and then giggled. "Damn, that works so much better if you can do the eyebrow thing as well," and she chuckled again, as Harry looked on still thinking it all a little surreal.

"Well if he won't tell _you_, then the rest of us have no hope," laughed Minerva. They were still laughing when Lotti returned, having asked if she could bring their breakfasts.

Harry reflected on it all as he quietly sat eating, it was almost like he'd been thrust into alternative universe, kind and gentle Snape. Gryffindors who trust Slytherin's, especially Malfoy's, and where his best friend has not only finished school but was now a member of staff, and possibly a pure blood witch.

He suddenly appreciated he had been allowed into an undisclosed world, a world Hermione had obviously been admitted to some time back, and that this was an opportunity. He so wanted to get to know Draco on a more intimate footing, but apart from the occasional friendly conversation, he never thought he would get the chance. _Oh God_, he groaned to himself, _He makes me so hot_. When Hermione told him that she thought Draco was gay, he had sobered quickly thinking they would never be allowed to socialise, and then as they had become better acquainted, again through Hermione's efforts. Here was his opening to get to know him even better. Harry wanted to be true to himself, he was heartily sick of Ron's homophobic everything anti-Slytherin idiocy anyway. He was glad he had the tray on his lap though, because thinking about shagging Draco was making him so hard.

Breakfast finished, Hermione called Lotti again, "Lotti, could you help me use the bathroom, please."

Lotti nodded and levitated Hermione in and the door shut. Minerva and Harry talked quietly while waiting for Hermione, Severus came back while they were waiting for her. Minerva chuckled, "Poppy's not pleased that we are stealing her patient."

"So," replied Severus shrugging, then his eyes landed on Harry. "Still here Mr. Potter, how touching."

"Oh stop it Severus, we have come to an understanding, haven't we, Harry?"

"I hope so, Professor," Harry responded cautiously, looking at the weary look the Potion master was levelling at him.

"We shall see, Mr. Potter," and he turned his attention to the empty bed.

"Your elf is assisting her in the bathroom," Minerva answered his unspoken question.

Finally the bathroom door opened, and Lotti levitated the now dressed in her own bed clothes, but plainly exhausted Hermione back onto the bed. "Thank you Lotti" she said weakly, "Hello Severus, love," she continued gazing at him.

"Lotti is pleased to serve little miss – can Lotti be helping little miss back to her quarters?"

Severus looked at the elf, "No, we'll be right." He moved to the bed and sat down, "Hello, sweetheart," he replied softly, glancing at Harry before tentatively leaning forward and lightly kissing her. "You look brighter," he said quietly, and lifting a hand to her face.

"Now, bear with me a moment, Albus is fixing the Hufflepuff meddler as we speak, he'll be here shortly," Severus assured her. "Mr. Potter this is where you make yourself useful. Collect up anything that belongs to Hermione. When he arrives, Albus will make this room look like the Matron has cleaned it up after the unthinkable happened." Looking down at Hermione he sighed, and gave her a lingering kiss, before whispering, "Even though we know it didn't." She giggled when he blew in her ear before straightening up.

Harry was still stunned, this was a Snape he had never known existed, and he got up to do as he'd been asked.

Moments later, Dumbledore appeared in the doorway. "Ah, Miss Granger, good to see you looking much better this morning." He turned to Severus, "Everything set, and you better leave before she comes round."

Severus rose and opened a portal into his sitting room, he ushered his companions through, and turning back to Hermione, gently sweeping her into his arms, he carried her through. The last thing Hermione saw as she passed into the sitting room was Albus waving his wand, and the room instantly arranging itself like she'd never been there.

Walking quickly with Hermione to her bed, he heard Harry and Minerva trailing after him. "I'll leave you with Minerva to help you get comfortable. I'll come back with your potions when you're ready."

Hermione smiled wanly, and Severus looked at Harry. "Come Mr. Potter, we'll leave the women to themselves." Harry didn't answer, he merely followed, he was still far too confused by all the new alliances he had just discovered to comment.

xox

They were in the lab, and Severus was gathering potions. Harry was awkwardly hanging by the door, when the Potion master spoke, "You will forgive me for being weary of you Mr. Potter; you bear an uncanny resemblance to your father. My history with him is peppered with pure loathing." Snape stated dispassionately. "Although I can see you inherited your mother's eyes, and aspects of her nature, which allows me to over look a lot."

"Err, thank you, sir," Harry replied.

"But be warned young man, as far as I'm concerned you're still on probation. In my opinion you have always been a loose cannon." He allowed his serious gaze to linger on Harry. "Here is your opportunity to prove me wrong. Because, let me tell you, we will all topple like a house of cards should anything go wrong."

Harry stood watching the now pacing Potions professor. "Sir, I appreciate what you're saying. Please know that my priorities have changed, I had to go through the silly idiot I still thought harboured at least some feeling of friendship towards me, to get to the floo last night. He was trying to stop me coming," he shook his head. "Somehow, I don't think we'll be friends anymore, and I have two friends who have always supported me, no matter how bigger an idiot I was." He looked down, embarrassed. "I had to make a choice, sir, and I chose for my own sanity, because Ron seems to have issues with everyone else." He looked to the Potion master, who was now giving him his whole attention. "In fact Ron would never comprehend any of this, he doesn't have the facility."

Severus observed him steadily, "The question is though Mr. Potter, can you?" Snape's black eyes bored into him. "Can you comprehend just what is going on here, just how important this all is?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, I believe I can, sir."

"I sincerely hope so, because I'll only warn you once, if you cross this Slytherin, don't expect to live long after doing so," he warned seriously, his eyes cold obsidian menace.

"Dually noted, sir, but you will have no reason to take that course, I'm certain of my alliances," Harry replied steadily holding his gaze.

"Indeed," the Potion master smoothed silkily. Harry was relieved that his statement hadn't been met with the stinging vitriol as he had expected. Harry stood watching his professor silently for a time. Finally he scoffed to himself, _If anyone had told me this morning when I woke up that I'd be in a different world, and by mid morning would be discussing this with Snape, I would have laughed at them._ As it was, he felt like he needed a good lie down and a cold compress, but he settled for continuing to watch Snape picking Potions out of the cupboard.


	26. Home

**Disclaimer:- **_I still neither earn nor own any of this. Anything you recognise is the property of JK Rowling and Associates._

sSs

**A/N:-**_ Well the whole team is finally assembled, and will be using the Christmas holiday for training and a little fun on the side ;-)_

_This chapter contains a mild homosexual encounter, if this is difficult for you, consider yourself warned. Please enjoy…_

hHh

**Chapter XXVI – Home. **

Severus was standing with the three vials of potion, still considering what Harry had said. He found his attitude towards the son of his school day nemesis adjusting, becoming marginally softer. The floo roared into life and a voice called, "Uncle S, are you back?"

"Lab, Draco," Severus replied, watching Harry's face blush.

Draco launched himself through the door, "I'm so sick of being couped up in that room…" he came to a dead halt. "O-oh…" he stuttered, trying to hide his utter surprise at Harry's presence. His whole demeanour changed, and his voice went cold. "Potter!"

Severus actually laughed, "Oh come, come, Draco, you're slipping, if you don't think I know all about you two. Now, how about you go and greet your friend properly." Draco looked at his uncle, who off set what he had just said by saying, "Is your father back yet?" while a mischievous smile played around his mouth.

"Err, no… he wanted to clean everything up before he came back," Draco spluttered vaguely, before asking, "What exactly do you mean by, properly?"

"Dear boy," Severus said, chuckling as he walked over and placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. "I'm certain your imagination can supply any number of possibilities." His eyebrow soared, "Now I really must get these potions to Hermione."

Still standing contemplating the offer just made to him, Draco remembered Hermione. "Is Mia okay?"

"She's as _okay_ as you would be, if some shitting little fuckwit had kicked your face in and ruptured your spleen, breaking several ribs in the process," Severus stated irritatedly.

Draco nodded, "My apologies, Uncle S, allow me to rephrase the question." Harry was impressed by Draco's cool demeanour, when he spoke his voice was still perfectly even. "Is Mia feeling _better_ this morning?"

Severus inclined his head in thanks, "Yes Draco, I believe Hermione is feeling a little better this morning. I will inquire if she is up to visitors while I'm with her." He looked between the two of them. "Now I'm sure you _boys_ can find a way of amusing yourselves, the possibilities are endless," he returned suggestively, and left for Hermione's room.

Harry watched the retreating Potion master's back. When he had come into the lab Severus had shed the flowing robes, and Harry had never seen him without them. However, he only contemplated this a moment before looking to Draco and stuttering, "D-did he just suggest…"

Draco reached forwards and took Harry's hand, and nodded before answering, "His right you know, we do have endless possibilities," he said quietly. Raising his eyebrow, he locked eyes with him, and breathed, "Utterly endless." The blond wizard took a step closer to his obviously flustered companion, and ran his finger down the Gryffindor's cheek before leaning forward and breathing in his ear. "Would you like to amuse yourself with me, Harry?"

Harry almost choked, he was already hard, and words now failed him completely. He wanted this so badly. Draco was blowing in his ear and snickering softly, as Harry turned his head enough to bring his tongue to Draco's neck. He used the tip of it to lick a sensual stripe from his ear along his jaw line.

"Shit, what a hot tongue," Draco moaned, and dipping his head met it with his own. "You're so fucking hot," he stated seductively, entwining the fingers of both hands through Harry's and backing him up against the wall. Harry found himself submitting, as his hands were pinned lightly by Draco's either side of his head and Draco's mouth descended on his. He willingly let the Slytherin devour him, their tongues raging, battling in their quest for discovery. Draco's mouth eventually found Harry's ear once more. "Is this what you wanted?"he heard Harry moan, "And this," Draco groaned in his ear, pushing his pelvis against Harry's and grinding.

Harry thought his legs were about the collapse, he felt Draco's hard length rubbing on his through their trousers, and he lost it. His mouth claiming Draco's and he moaned, "Yes, oh fuck, yes, I've wanted you for such a long time.

Draco released Harry's hands, their eyes locked and his hand skimmed down over the Gryffindor's stomach to undo his pants. "All you had to do was ask," he whispered, licking Harry's lips with the tip of his tongue. His hand now inside Harry's trousers caressing his length, "Your cock feels beautiful," he breathed next to Harry's ear. Harry's face contorted in pleasure seeing Draco looking down as he pulled Harry's prick from his open pants.

Of course, perfect moments never last long, and it was then they heard a sobering voice assaulting their brains. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter?"

"Shit," exclaimed Draco, "your fuckin prude of a head of house." The mood instantly evaporated, and Harry quickly deflated from shear dread. "Fix yourself up, I'll stall her," and he was gone. "Yes, Professor McGonagall?" Draco drawled, sauntering into the sitting room, after making certain his robes covered any evidence of his pleasure.

"Oh there you are, where's Mr. Potter?"

Without blinking Draco replied, "We were talking near Granger's desk, well Potter being completely clumsy managed to knock a pile of papers off, he's currently straightening them."

"Oh, well Miss Granger is ready if you wish to see her," McGonagall stated.

Hearing his head of house coming towards the door, Harry ran with the lie and launched himself at what looked like Hermione's desk. He figured that Snape wouldn't have a bunch of pink roses and forget-me-nots on his. When she entered the lab, he was ensconced under the table after grabbing a pile of papers.

"Mr. Potter?" Minerva said, only seeing his backside sticking out from underneath, and Harry's head popped up. The stately witch tsked, "You should be more careful," she glared at him. He hoped he looked suitably contrite. "Be good enough to come and see me once you have finished here."

"Yes, Ma'am," his expression suddenly changed, and he couldn't contain his grin any longer.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot, Mr. Potter?"

"Oh, no reason, Ma'am," Harry replied innocently.

Her lips tightened, "Very well, just don't forget to come and see me. Good morning, Mr. Potter." Then passing Draco and nodding, "Mr. Malfoy"

"Ma'am," Draco returned politely, and watched her turn towards the floo as Harry appeared in the door way. "We must continue our _conversation_ later, Potter."

Trying not to blush Harry replied, "Yes, it was a _surprisingly_ interesting discussion, Malfoy."

Minerva shook her head and muttered to the fireplace, "My office," and stepped in as the flames turned green.

xox

"Oh Severus, how could you?" Hermione squealed. "She almost choked this morning when Harry and I only mentioned how he felt about Draco. What if she goes out there and…" but soon Hermione couldn't contain her mirth at that image and started to giggle.

"Yes?" Severus inquired, gathering her more firmly into his arms, "and you shouldn't laugh, it will only hurt you," he said, watching her frowning in pain before brushing her lips with his. He occupied himself caressing her pretty bow like mouth a moment. Severus was half way to her ear when Hermione heard his muffled voice between kisses. "I only told them to find something to amuse themselves with, how am I to know what they're up to?" he stated innocently, but finally pulling away from her. "You taste amazing," he stated, wearing an obscenely mischievous grin.

Seeing the grin, Hermione regarded him sceptically. "Oh sure you did, you simply love getting a rise out of Aunt Minerva, don't you?" He watched her hands come up to her face, and she gasped, "That still sounds foreign."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Then he appeared to remember their original line of conversation, and his grin became predatory, as he moved back to his task of kissing and licking her neck. His hot breath finally breathing in her ear, "Guilty, she just reacts so well," he mumbled into her neck, before moving his mouth lower and letting his lips brush along her jugular. "I can't get over how amazing you taste," and he wondered if her skin tasted this good, what would the rest of her taste like? Proceeding to lightly pull her bottom lip into his mouth to play with it, a shiver of anticipation past through him at the thought of another part of her anatomy in the same position.

"Severus that tickles," Hermione tried to murmur around his lips, and her attendant chuckled against her mouth.

"Feels fabulous to me, my love," he mumbled, kissing his way to the other side, this set her giggling again. "Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself," he admonished playfully, still against her mouth.

Hermione groaned, "Well stop exciting me then, I'm supposed to be resting."

"Oh, so it's all my fault, is it?" he replied teasingly, cocking his eyebrow, he ran his thumb softly over her now swollen lower lip. "And you are resting; I'm the one doing all the work."

Hermione had the urge to tell him he could explore anything he wanted, she was wet and literally aching for his attentions to become more intense, she opened her mouth further wanting desperately to suck his thumb into it.

"I think you're getting better already," Severus murmured, watching his thumb moving on her swollen pink lip, and teetering on the cusp of being sucked into her parted lips.

Their playful conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Severus immediately released Hermione and stood, although still smiling like a predator. "Ah Draco, Potter." If possible his grin grew. "There arose no incensed cry from mother Gryffindor, so I assume you were innocently amusing yourselves."

Draco shot Severus a glare. "Uncle S, you bastard, you sent her after us on purpose," then looking at Harry and seeing him blush he continued, "Stop it, you're upsetting Harry," and Hermione was a little surprised to see how quickly they had bonded, but very touched to see him then pull Harry protectively against himself.

Severus' mouth twitched, "Well a man's got to have some fun, and I see at least you put the time to something productive," he chuckled.

"You looked like you were having plenty of fun when we came to the door," Draco returned.

"Touché, dear boy, you're getting quicker," Severus laughed.

They heard the floo activate and something heavy land afterwards, followed by the aristocratic tones of Lucius Malfoy. "Severus?"

"It's like Grand Central Station in here today," Severus muttered under his breath, and was off out the door. "What in hell are you doing to my living room, Lucius?" he asked irritated.

"Oh keep your pants on man, it's for Hermione," the three in the bedroom heard, as Severus stormed into his sitting room raging his fury. "Help me move them into her living room," Lucius continued.

"Why the hell have you brought Hermione two large packing crates?"

"You'll find out after she does, where is the poor, sweet girl?" Lucius asked soothingly, as he removed his cloak and sat his cane down, then dug carefully in his jacket pocket.

"She's resting, in bed."

"Is she up to visitors?"

"Draco and Potter are already in there."

"Well lead on then, kind sir" he said, enlarging a spray of orchids he had just removed from his coat. Severus looked at him irritated. Then turning he pointed his wand, a huge vase of crimson cabbage roses appeared on Hermione's bedside table.

"Oh, father must have brought flowers," Draco said, snickering. "Uncle S is upping the ante before father sees."

Hermione was in the middle gushing about the roses that had just landed next to her, when an irritated Severus, stalked back through the door followed by a chuckling Lucius, who was in the middle of saying "...can't believe you forgot to give the woman you love flowers when she was feeling awful."

"Oh go fuck yourself," Severus huffed, under his breath.

Lucius sighed philosophically. "Ah, if only that were possible, it would save me a fortune in whores," he whispered to his friend, as they entered the room.

"Severus," Hermione gushed holding out her hand to him. "They're beautiful." She managed - only grimacing a little – as she pulled the disgruntled wizard down and presented him with a tender, caressing kiss. "Thank you, sweet man," she kept a tight hold on his hand, and also noticed he was wearing a happy smile now as he stood next to her. Hermione sighed; she never tired of seeing Severus' smile

Lucius approached her in his usual confident style. Seeming unaffected that she was in her dressing gown in her bed. "I do hope you are not thinking unkindly towards the upstanding members of Slytherin house in the light of some member's disgusting and thuggish behaviour, Hermione my dear?" Lucius inquired, offering her the orchids. "I cut these for you in my greenhouse before I returned. I do hope they will assist in your recovery." Lucius then stepped back again and acknowledged his son and Harry.

"Thank you, s-sir" she said, setting them down in her lap.

Lucius took a breath and continued, "When you are recovered enough to leave your bed, you will find two large crates in your living room. You are just starting out, and I thought you may appreciate a helping hand. I am certain you will wish to transfigure the garments in some way, so you don't walk around looking like a Narcissa clone." Lucius actually choked a little when he then said, "I wanted her things to go somewhere nice, and well you were my obvious choice."

Hermione had tears in her eyes, she looked around the room. Harry was holding Draco who had tears running down his face, then up to Severus and she noticed even he looked a little misty eyed, "Go on," he said smiling at her unspoken request, "he deserves it."

The young woman looked back at the normally cool blond wizard, and held out her hand. "Thank you," she said, wiping her eyes. Lucius graced her with a genuine smile that actually reached his eyes, something she felt bad now for thinking him not capable of. Moving forward he leaned down to her and Hermione pulled him tight, saying quietly, "That was beautiful, and I appreciate it very much, sir." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, holding him close just long enough to notice his lovely citrusy fragrance, so different to Severus', but just as inviting.

As Lucius straightened, their eyes met momentarily and Hermione saw the first embers of something undefined in their steely depths. Something akin to a warm secret, it must have registered on her face, because she felt Severus tighten his grip on her hand and brush his thumb over her knuckles in reassurance. Hermione looked to her raven-haired wizard and saw nothing but happy acceptance on his countenance, she smiled and squeezed back.

Lucius turned to Severus and must have seen the same, he nodded in acknowledgement of the liberty he had allowed him in front of others, and then turned back to Hermione. "I wish you would call me Lucius," he drawled, gaining acknowledgement from Severus for this step as well, while Hermione smiled happily, nodding in response.

"Thank you Severus, I will see you later, good day, my dear," Lucius stated, bowing to Hermione, he picked up her hand and kissed it. He nodded to Harry, "Mr. Potter," then said to his son, "Will you come please, Draco?"

Draco nodded, and whispered in Harry's ear, "I can see father's upset now I better go with him, I'll catch you later," he gave him a kiss on the cheek and got up, Harry smiled.

Draco moved to Hermione and leaning down gave her a kiss on the cheek as well. "Take care, Mia," then turning, "See you later, Uncle S."

Severus nodded and saw the two guests back to the floo.

Harry was hugging Hermione when Severus returned to the door way, he could see Hermione yawning. It really was time for her to rest now. "...Hermes this is all so amazing to take in," he heard the young man say.

"So you and Draco, finally connected," Hermione said tiredly.

"He is so hot, he's amazing."

Yawning again, "I'm glad you finally worked out what's best for you, Harry."

Seeing how tired she was Harry said, "So am I, you better get some sleep. I'll go and see McGonagall now."

As he straightened up and turned, he saw the Potion master in the doorway, Severus looked at him a moment, then nodded. "Remember, Mr. Potter, loose lips," and he looked at him hard.

"It's okay, sir. I know when I'm on a good thing. I might be slower than you two, but I'm not stupid."

"Glad to hear it," Severus said, trying to sound pleasant in the hope of easing the tension between them. "Good day, Mr. Potter," he continued, ushering him towards Hermione's floo.

xox

"I know it's boring love, but I think you better get some sleep," Severus said, coming back into Hermione's room, he smiled when he found her already asleep. He quietly divested her of her dressing gown, and Severus felt himself harden just looking at the gorgeous scrap of crimson silk and lace that clung to her curves. Ignoring the urge to rip it off he let his eyes drink her in, he pulled the covers around her, kissed her head and left her to sleep.

Severus was passing back through her living room, musing on the next step of starting to unwrap his Hermione; he was really looking forward to that. His eyebrow cocked thinking of that longed for event. His thoughts then turned to Lucius, he knew his friend was watching Hermione from a distance, and he was very aware of what he was thinking. They hadn't discussed it, but he knew Lucius. Severus had also seen Hermione watching him, there was some small fascination with her as well. The tiny scene that had just played out had convinced him they were both intrigued by each other. Although he was fiercely possessive, Severus didn't mind this. He knew all women were -to some degree- spellbound by Lucius, he had a very powerful sexual aura about him.

Those thoughts spurred his mind further; _Mind you any other man would catch the sharp pointy end of my wand under his throat, if he looked at Hermione the way I allow Lucius to_. He was just musing over the fact that Lucius was never without avenues to express his expansive libido with willing partners. When the vain of his thoughts made him glance involuntarily at the crates as he walked past, something from one of them drew his attention pointedly; all thoughts of anything except protecting Hermione were instantly erased from his mind, and his wand was drawn straight away. "Lotti, bring Lucius Malfoy, immediately," he called.

Lucius arrived via the floo, "Where are you?" his concerned voice inquired.

"Hermione's living room," Severus replied, casting a silencing charm, so as not to disturb Hermione.

"What the hell's the matter, your elf…" he said, running into the room his eyes instantly going to Severus' and following them to the crate.

"Did you see that?" Severus said, as another small pulse of blue was just evident in the crate.

"Oh shit," exclaimed the blond wizard.

"This is very important Lucius; did you at any time leave these crates unattended after you packed them?"

Lucius caught on instantly. "Fucking Bella, shit that witch is an interfering bloody cow, I only left them to get the orchids before I came here."

"Well obviously, that was enough time." Another stronger pulse, "Looks like she put a time strengthened summoning spell on it." Severus shook his head, "For a mad bitch, she's bloody smart." He huffed, "Right! Lotti," the little elf returned. "Summon Minerva, and then bring Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Oh and get, what's its name... err Tinky, to bring Ginevra Weasley." Severus turned back to Lucius, "Do you still have that storage facility in Knockturn Alley," Lucius nodded, "Then that's where they go, we can retrieve them once the spell has allowed us to capture some more scum." Lucius nodded as the floo activated in the next room and Minerva walked in just in time to witness another pulse of blue.

"What in hell is that?" she demanded.

"Ah Minerva, that is Bellatrix trying to take Hogwarts by surprise. We need Tonks and Kingsley straight away, by the increasing strength of those pulses and taking into account the greater distance of Knockturn Alley, I'll say we'll have some more Death Eaters for them in about an hour, get them to meet us at..." he turned to Lucius for the address, "In ten minutes," Minerva gasped, nodded and was gone again.

Lotti then turned up with Harry, Draco then finally Tinky with a very startled Ginny. The cacophony of voices all trying to be heard at the same time, obviously disconcerting her further.

"Silence!" commanded Severus, then turning to a blinking Ginny. "Miss Weasley, I assume Professor McGonagall has been kind enough to inform you that your friend Miss Granger did indeed survive the attempt on her life?" Poor Ginny just nodded, "Then would you be good enough to sit with her for a while, she is currently resting. The boys will be back after they have helped us. All the entrances are warded against all others except your head of house, or us returning. All four of you are then to stay here in these rooms until we return this evening. Use one of our trusted elves if you need anything, do you know which elves they are?" Severus finished.

Still surveying the occupants of the room and her current location with caution, Ginny nodded once. "Err, yes, sir. W-where did you say 'Mione was?" she stuttered.

"Through there, Miss Weasley, do you understand what I am asking of you?"

"Yes, sir, no one in or out until you, and Professors McGonagall or Malfoy return."

"Good, go," he said, "speed is of the essence; we need to get these moved." As she watched with horror, an even stronger pulse of blue filled the room. "It's all right Miss Weasley, I know you've had a few terrible shocks in the last twenty four hours, but I assure you, you will both be perfectly secure," Severus stated, trying to boost the young woman's confidence. He watched her wander towards the door he had indicated, and then turned back to the crates.

"Right, we can't risk a lightening charm it might alert her that we're onto her. Draco you and Lucius take that one. "I think we better glamour these two, before we go," Severus said to Lucius. "Pardon me a moment, Mr. Potter," and Severus have him brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes, while Lucius adjusted Draco's appearance.

Mr. Potter if you please," Severus indicated one side of the other one, and put his wand between his teeth so he could still open the portal. "Okay, lift." The dark-haired wizard wasn't happy about taking the boys with them, but they had little choice, the only other people they trusted were organising a surprise for the Death Eaters.

"Won't moving them through there disturb them?" Harry asked, nodding towards the shimmering blue door way that had just appeared. He hadn't even flinched when the portal opened.

"It shouldn't," Severus said, then after he'd put his wand in his mouth, he continued through his teeth. "It's only indirectly affecting them." They lugged the crates through the portal and came out at the front gates of Hogwarts. "We will apparate from here, too risky to use portals outside Hogwarts at the moment."

The men hauled the crates through the main gates. "Now sidelonging with an object in between, just follow my movements and I'll get us both there," Severus said to Harry, and watched him nod.

"Very well, you do the same," Lucius indicated to the young man beside him, who now had black hair and blue eyes.

Once they were there, Severus asked, "Did you bring anything else from the Manor?"

"Only the clothes father thought I might like," Draco cut in.

"We better check it then," said Severus, turning to Harry. "Mr. Potter if you will grasp my elbow and again move with me," Harry felt himself being squeezed and constricted, and they were back at the gates of Hogwarts. The Potion master saw the young man lurch unsteadily, and stepped out of his way before steadying him. "Was that your first apparition experience?"

"No, sir, Professor Dumbledore has sidelonged me a few times, but it still turns my stomach."

Severus chuckled, "And it will continue to do so for some time," he commented casually, leading them straight through another portal.

They stepped into Draco's bedroom. "Shit, I wish it was legal to do that outside Hogwarts," Lucius grumbled, "Think of the bedrooms I could get into."

Severus shook his head and huffed. "You're not a head of house, and do you ever think of anything except sex?" Lucius looked at him like he was stupid. "Don't bother, I know the answer," Severus finished, laughing.

There was an almost blinding flash of blue hit them. "Using her nephew," Lucius shook his head.

"Are you certain there was nothing else?"

"No, the only other thing I brought back were the orchids, and they were in my sight or pocket from the moment I cut and shrank them.

"All right you two floo back to Hermione and Ginevra, dispose of the orchids if they start to glow, keep the girls safe. We'll be back when we've dealt with this."

The men left with the crate to meet with the Aurors, and Harry and Draco cancelled the glamours and flooed back to Hermione's quarters.


	27. How Two Became Three

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from this story, anything you recognise is owned by JK Rowling and affiliates, not me._

sSs

**A/N:- **_This chapter sets Harry and Draco up with their third. Please don't think that it all happened too fast. They are all confident people who know exactly what they want. I hope you enjoy…_

hHh

**Chapter XXVII – How Two Became Three**

Racing into the bedroom Harry and Draco met Ginny in defensive stance, wand ready and red hair flying around her as she turned. Draco instantly halted taking her in from the tips of her dainty feet to the exquisite fiercely protective expression on her face. She looked like a fiery Amazon and he felt his desire boil. However, he ignored the call of his groin, _How could I like a girl, it was just coincidence, right? _

"You could have announced yourselves," Ginny snapped irritatedly, as both men raced past her to the bedside table and started studying the orchids.

"Can you see anything?" Harry asked.

"No, can you?" returned Draco, still looking back at the shimmering copper hair of the young woman in front of him.

Abruptly her flaming hair was spilling down between them. "What the hell are you two doing, have you lost it?" she hissed, "You'll wake Hermes up and she needs her rest to recover," and she abruptly swatted them both in the ear.

"Ouch, what the hell was that for," Harry whined, having copped this treatment before. He knew it came from growing up in a house full of brothers.

"Hey," Draco snapped irritatedly, "watch the hair, girlie."

"Oi blondie, no one calls me, girlie," Ginny returned, glaring pointedly at him.

Straightening up Draco suddenly cackled, taking in her defiant stance once more, he drank her in a second time. Her shapely long legs parted, she was wearing leggings so he could easily see all her contours and the arms folded in front of her, with her wand ever ready. Draco found himself as hot as hell for the second time today. "I think I love you, Red," he drawled, giving her a long slow look, which she returned just as hotly. "Shit you're fine, for a girl."

Turning, Draco whispered in Harry's ear, "Shit I'm hard, I'm going to have her, and I'll keep you too - let me touch you, I want to see what she does." Harry blushed but smiled and Ginny's eyes followed as Draco's hand then moved to Harry's crotch and rubbed. He gave Harry his mouth and the Gryffindor wizard moaned longingly into it, as his lover kept rubbing him.

Harry knew he had always been torn between the wizard teasing him so beautifully, and the pretty red-head watching. He already loved Ginny, and he knew it would be the perfect arrangement, the three of them together. Draco would be both expected to marry, and produce an heir, in fact they both would, a triad was perfect.

As he was pondering this, they both felt Ginny step forward between them. "Seize the moment," she murmured, and her hands travelled to each mans crotch. Brushing Draco's hand away, she took over arousing Harry. Turning to Draco she said, "So you love my Harry too, I'm pleased." Her other hand travelled to the opposite crotch and her eyes locked with Draco's. "I'm pleased, now I can have both of you."

Each man placed a hand around her waist and Draco pulled her in for a heated kiss. "It will be a pleasure being had, Red," he said against her lips.

Ginny then swapped her attention to Harry, "Happy, Har. You'll get everything you've ever wanted. Ginny kissed him fiercely. Then snickered, casting her eyes down to examine each bulge, while still stroking them lovingly. "I'll fix those problems later for you boys, but remember we're minding Hermes for a Potions professor very capable of being extremely nasty to us if anything happens to her," she gave each of them one last caress, and watched with pleasure as their eyes rolled back in their heads, and then she withdrew her hands.

"Ahh, kill joy," muttered Draco dejectedly, "but you're right. I don't want Uncle S touching a single hair on either of your pretty heads." He gave them both a kiss, and looked to the still sleeping Hermione, "That girl could sleep through an earthquake."

Harry had forced himself to go back to watching the orchids, while Hermione slept on. "Considering what was going on with those boxes, don't you think if there was a problem, it would have shown itself by now," Harry interrupted Draco's thoughts, putting his arm around him as he came back to watch also.

Ginny went back to sitting on the end of the bed, but her book was forgotten. She couldn't remember ever being this aroused. She'd thoroughly enjoyed the teasing, and couldn't wait for the next round. But right now she had the perfect view of two taunt wizard backsides in well fitted trousers. She could see the muscles of their thighs rippling; she licked her lips, and thanked their demanding Quidditch practice schedule.

With all the noise they were making, it wasn't long however and there was a grumble from the bed. A very groggy Hermione slurred, "What are you guys up to in _my_ bedroom?" she yawned. "God, you're noisy."

"Go back to sleep, Mia, we're watching your orchids."

Now she was awake. "You're watching my what?" Hermione exclaimed winching as she pushed herself up the pillows.

Then looking around, "Gin," she said excitedly, holding out her arms without thinking and grimacing with the pain.

"Uncle S told us to watch the orchids for signs of Aunt Bella's summoning spell," Draco explained very seriously.

Hermione grabbed at her side as she started to laugh, still hugging Ginny, who seemed reluctant to let her go. "Severus told you to watch orchids for Death Eater spells?" she laughed, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, apparently Aunt Bella put a summoning spell on the stuff father brought for you, and he and Uncle S have gone off to catch some more Death Eaters."

"Really Draco you have some truly dodgy relatives."

Draco poked his tongue out at her.

"Oh yes," Harry put in to support him, "he told us to dispose of the orchids if there was any sign of glowing."

Hermione raised one eyebrow in a very disbelieving gesture, and giving the orchids a cursory glance, before changing the subject. "Well, I for one need the loo," she laughed quietly, and managed to get out of bed with much greater ease than she thought she would.

"Arrooo," Draco called like a werewolf, accompanying it with the appropriate pelvic movements. "Oh Mia darling, the fall of that scrap of silk you're almost wearing is illegal."

Hermione startled at first, then recovered and chuckled. "Draco, I think you've got your hands full there," she watched him hanging off both Harry and Ginny. "You're as sex crazed as your father," she scolded playfully.

"But we're both very lovable," he returned, wiggling his eyebrows at Hermione's expression of scepticism. "Really," he affirmed, coming over, he kissed her on the forehead then whispering in her ear, "and totally hot," Hermione swiped him on the arm.

She had suddenly realised with Draco's comments that she was no longer wearing her dressing gown, and she was cold. Severus must have divested her of it to make her more comfortable. She only vaguely remembered him showing Harry to the floo. Hermione dreamily wondered what her wizard had thought of her negligee. "So where is my gorgeous hunk of wizard then?" Hermione said, turning around to collect her dressing gown.

"We said, remember, on an unexpected err..." scratching his head "errand," Harry finally settled on.

"Where?" she asked, concern evident in her face.

"Some warehouse of father's in Knockturn Alley," Draco said, shrugging casually.

"Oh," Hermione replied, instantly becoming more worried.

"Don't worry love he can look after himself, and father is with him. They'll be fine; they know which end of the guy wearing the silly silver mask, has the pointy little death stick."

Placated somewhat, Hermione said, "Well, I really am going to wet myself if I don't get to the loo."

As soon as she was gone, Ginny grabbed them tighter, "Spill," she demanded.

Harry and Draco looked at her. "Spill what?" Harry asked, turning within their three sided embrace and leaning up against Draco so they could both see Ginny.

Draco immediately started playfully biting his ear, as he added, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything!" exclaimed an excited Ginny. "Like when did you and Hermes become so close?" she pointed accusingly at Draco.

He looked at her innocently, "Now really, Red," he drawled.

Ginny was almost jumping on the spot as she gestured between them, but instantly continued without giving them a chance to answer her. "I thought Hermes hated you, didn't she give you a right hook in third year?"

Draco rubbed his jaw and chuckled, "Yeh she sure is a feisty little package. It's part of her charm," he returned. "We became friends when I learnt her worth, Red. In times of need she's a priceless asset," his expression became unreadable, and Harry nodded in agreement.

"What happened?" Ginny was sobered by the expression on his face.

"There came a moment just after Uncle S came back, last term. He asked her to walk me down to the dungeons to meet my father." Draco shuddered, "Mia reached for me through the most painful experience of my life, she talked sense into me even though she didn't particularly like me at the time, even let me hold her hand, well we sort of bonded. I know for a fact I wouldn't be here if she hadn't given of herself to me and held on that day." He sniffed quietly Harry had turned around to hug him, and Ginny found herself joining them.

Suddenly Harry laughed, trying to lighten the mood. He looked towards the closed bathroom door. "So, do you reckon Snape knows his dealing with a wild cat yet?" he cackled.

"I think his got a fair idea," Draco added, recovering a bit. "You've seen them together though, Har. Uncle S makes her purr like a kitten."

"That's true," he agreed nodding.

"Oww, that's another thing, how long has Hermes been living down here?" She looked around. "Snape is so… and err un-Snape like about her."

Harry looked at her seriously, "Gin, we can only tell you things, if you promise not to tell anyone."

"What kind of friend do you think I am? It appears I'm as stuck as you guys are, I won't be seeing anyone until this is over either."

Harry rubbed her arm, "I know, but we have to say it."

Draco nodded "It's very important."

"Guys, the only people I care about at Hogwarts, apart from Neville are currently all present."

"Hey Red, does that mean you care 'bout me too?" Draco responded playfully.

"Play your cards right and you'll never know. The new improved you definitely has advantages."

"Severus wouldn't have let Ginny down here, if he didn't think she could be trusted guys," Hermione supplied, coming back from the bathroom.

She watched Ginny's mouth go from gapping open to stuttering, "W-what?"

"Just what I said, he has a lot of time for your family." She chuckled as she said, "Well, except idiot-boy now his proved himself such a menace."

"Merlins balls, this is getting stranger by the minute," Ginny exclaimed.

"You're going through what I did, first thing this morning," Harry returned. "For a moment I thought we must have slipped into an alternative universe," he chuckled. "A place where the cold unfeeling Potions master is actually a front and Severus Snape is human and caring. But as much as I find it difficult to comprehend, it appears true."

Hermione nodded but felt compelled to add, "He is reaching deep within himself to allow the people I trust to see what I see because it's important to me to have my friends around me, he is trying to find common ground with you. However, his public persona is the only thing keeping both him and us alive at the moment," she looked at her hands, "I hate it, but until this war's over that's the way it has to be."

"Yes," Draco added, seriously, "his life certainly is a delicate juggling act, with far too much pain."

Draco turned to Hermione, releasing the others he took her hands. "These last three months, it has been so special to watch him finally allow himself to show his feelings to you." There was a tear snaking down Draco's cheek and Hermione found herself in the same state. "He's my godfather and I love him very much, he's always been very indulgent with me. I've always known the man you are now seeing. Hermione, it just hurt watching him suffer, I've known for about two years how he felt about you, and the pain he was going through over it. I heard him and father talking after a few too many Firewhiskys one night.

Then yesterday, father said you didn't have to be an empath to feel the torment he suffered when he found out you were marked for capture, but he kept the persona up. I swear a lesser man would have killed them all on the spot, they're monsters." Draco sniffed and Hermione suddenly sobbed.

They all reached for her and hugged her as she suddenly realised exactly how close she had been to actually dying. If it hadn't been for the efforts of the incredible man she loved so dearly, she would be dead or worse. Seeing all his sacrifices from Draco's perspective really brought it all home for Hermione. The four young adults clung to each other, painfully aware that their lives would be and had been changed forever by this war.

Finally they broke apart Hermione had an uncontrollable urge to be in Severus' arms, and couldn't wait for him to arrive, at the very least so that she could thank him for saving her.

Drying her tears and fighting valiantly to stifle her melancholy, Hermione changed the subject, forcing her voice to sound cheerful. "Hey, I'm starving, Lotti," she called, looking around then moving towards the sitting room. "What do you guys want, I feel like junk food?"

Little Lotti listened as Hermione said, "Hamburgers and chips, coke and..." she gazed around at them.

"Oh ice-cream, Rocky road," Ginny chimed in.

Draco sidled up behind Hermione and whispered in her ear, "Mia, order a bottle or two of Bacardi and some ice," he added, "Might as well make it a celebration ay, sweetie."

Hermione nodded, "Did you hear that Lotti, better just bring glasses and bottles of coke as well. "Harry you want to add anything?"

"Chocolate," he mused, "Oh I know, how 'bout Honeydukes Vanilla creams?"

"Those things are decadently wicked," Ginny sighed.

With all the food and drink arranged on the coffee table. They sat down comfortably to talk, Draco had taken on the bar man position and was currently handing drinks around, Ginny was watching his progress as she reclined on the lounge with her head in Harry's lap.

Draco lifted the red-head's legs and sat down placing her legs on his lap. Ginny grinned at him, before turning to Hermione. "So you and the Prof,ay? I knew he made you hot, and he had done for a long time, but I didn't know you had hooked up with him. Merlins balls honey; you're practically living with him."

"We have adjoining apartments," Hermione stated formally. "I am to be his Assistant, it is usual for masters to have adjacent accommodation to their assistants."

Ginny grinned, "But you _are_ sleeping together."

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, shocked. "We haven't actually gotten that far yet." She blushed, but then a slow smile started to erupt on her face. "Although I'm really hoping now, that it won't be long." She shivered and giggled, "He makes me a quivering gooey puddle of desire every time he touches me," she sighed, blushing bright red.

Draco snorted into his drink, "Now there's a sentence I never thought the ice queen of Gryffindor would utter." He laughed, "But I'm glad to hear it."

Ginny squealed, "I'm so happy you're finally going to see a bit of action, you've waited a long time for this," she enthused happily grinning at Hermione.

"Do you mean you're still a..."

Draco's mouth was poised to pronounce the last word and Ginny smacked him, glaring before, moving seamlessly on. "So honey, do you know who will be the new head girl?"

"Hannah Abbott," Hermione said, glad of the change of topic.

"Oh," Ginny laughed hysterically, "she of the dripping library seat." and she howled laughing again, this time with Hermione joining her. The alcohol seemed to be doing Hermione's ribs no end of good.

The boy's looked at each other then down at Ginny and across to Hermione. "Give," Draco said, beckoning with his fingers. "Sounds like something we need to know," they had eaten their food and between them drank one whole bottle of Bacardi and started on the second.

"Well," Ginny squealed, glancing at Hermione, and they laughed again. Hermes and I were in the library, and Neville was at the table next to us. Well I got sick of working and I started looking around at what everyone else was doing." The girls looked at one another and let out another howl of laughter. "Aw, come on, Red, tell us properly," Draco whined.

"Okay, okay," she replied fanning herself with her fingers. She picked up her drink and downed it, then held up her glass suggesting she would like another.

Pulling a distasteful face Draco summoned the ingredients and mixed them in mid air, after all he was comfortable just where he was. He gave her his best smirk for her sickly sweet smile, and then pulled the drink away from her reaching fingers. Cocking an eyebrow he brazenly inquired, "What's my prize for getting your drink?"

Ginny graced him with a heated look and crooked a finger for him to bend across to her, when his mouth was hovering just above hers she licked his top lip and gave him a heated kiss, "Thank you Draco, now where was I?" she said not missing a beat, taking her drink she watched his lips move up and give Harry a kiss as well. Ginny breathed deeply as his shirt brushed her cheek, he smelt amazing. But looking back at Hermione, she saw she had suddenly gone very quiet and looked flustered. Ginny wasn't sure what the problem was, but maybe Hermione was merely tired. She remembered where she was in her story and kept going. "Oh, that's right," she smiled at the boys again. "Well I noticed Hannah had this moony expression on her face."

"She often looks like that," interrupted Draco, scoffing.

"Anyway, to start with I thought she was just thinking about something. Although she appeared to be looking at Neville, suddenly she gasped and I saw a little shiver run through her. I started to take more notice, she had her quill poised to write, then I saw she seemed to be losing her grip on it, and she was still gawking at Neville. Well it was when I looked under the table, and there she was in the middle of the library legs spread fingering herself, her juices were literally running off the chair."

"No!" exclaimed Harry, "While looking at Neville."

Ginny nodded, "Honest, tell them Hermes."

Hermione agreed, "Mmm, I wouldn't have believed someone would be that stupid in the middle of the busy library," she shrugged.

"And the brainless wonder didn't work it out?" Draco sneered.

"Nope," Ginny laughed, "We tried to get him to notice," she laughed again, "but nothing." she shook her head.

They suddenly heard the floo activate in Severus' quarters, and regardless of how her ribs cursed her Hermione launched herself out of her chair, and reefed the door open. She met Severus half way to her, he smiled broadly, but scolded, "Why are you running, love?"

"To get to you dear man," she replied, as if it were obvious, and giggled happily as he scooped her up to stop her hurting herself. He was most pleased to see Hermione looking brighter. She reached up to put her arms around his neck even though it hurt her and kissed him enthusiastically.

"Hermione," his muffled voiced reverberated from under her mouth, and she giggled. "Have you been drinking?"

"Maybe a little," she giggled merrily, "we're having a little celebration."

"What for, sweetheart?"

"Because we're all alive," she returned wide eyed and enthusiastically.

Severus shut his eyes tightly. "Oh my love," he crushed her to his chest and held her tightly. "Now that's a good reason for a party" he murmured, but he was deadly serious.

Hermione stroked his hair and cheek. "I didn't realise until Draco was talking to me earlier, what you actually did for me yesterday, what you risked. Thank you, thank you, my dearest man, thank you," she said, her mouth finding his again to add strength to her words.

"It was really Lotti who saved you, I merely gave her the instructions." Severus placed Hermione on her feet again once they'd finished their kiss, and cupped her cheeks with his hands. "But know this my angel; I would have done a lot more than I had to, to save you."

Hermione groaned and crushed her lips to his again. "I missed you when I woke and you were gone."

"Unavoidable I'm afraid, I suppose the boys filled you in," he managed between her kisses.

She nodded before he continued, "as much as I appreciate the welcome and love the attention, my dear," he said, taking a breath, "would it be alright if we continued with this tonight?"

Hermione thought back to that morning, he had released her the moment Draco and Harry had knocked, and she realised that he might feel a bit awkward now, with students in the next room, regardless of who they were. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I shouldn't have been so forward."

Severus ghosted his knuckles over her cheek, and playfully licked her suddenly tentative lips, before smiling. "It's not that, you look exhausted again, I want you to get some more sleep, okay?" His lips went to her ear and he blew softly, making her giggle once more despite her now sombre expression.

Finally Severus gave her one more lingering kiss, allowing his hands to wander over her form. Hermione wanted more of that, and sighing appreciatively attempted to wriggle within his grip to get him to repeat the act. "Oh you want more do you?" he smoothed quietly.

"Yeeess," she moaned, "I want you to touch me."

"Don't worry love, I'll touch you," he breathed.

Hermione sighed, and auddenly it came rushing out, most probably courtesy of tiredness and the Bacardi. "Severus I want to feel like everybody else acts. Harry, Ginny and Draco have been touching one another all afternoon," she gazed at him longingly. "I want you to do that to me."

He rewarded her honesty with another lingering kiss and a slow caress of her waist and hips. "Ginevra as well?" his eyebrow rose in question.

"She'll go off with Harry and Draco later, there seems to be something happening between the three of them, and…" Hermione fiddled with the same button on his coat that she always played with when she was nervous.

"And that will leave us alone," she heard whispered in her ear. Hermione looked up to meet his gaze. "I'm sure under those circumstances we can think of something to keep ourselves occupied, something that will excite you without over taxing your recovery." Severus ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "Do you think you might like that, my love?"

Hermione regarded him, kissed his thumb, nodded and smiled. "Now, I'm going to walk you past your traitorous friends who are all getting more than you, and tonight we'll see what we can do about it, okay?"

"Thank you, thank you," she enthused, hugging him.

"You're welcome, angel, in fact you're very welcome. Now come." He took her hand and led her back to her sitting room. He could see exactly what she had meant as soon as he walked in. Harry, Draco and Ginny were still on the lounge. Severus saw Draco's astute grey eyes watching Ginny's reactions to his caresses of her, while he explored his other partner's mouth.

The Potion master cleared his throat, both Gryffindors jumped, but Draco only cocked a lazy eyebrow.

"How many Death Eaters, Sir?" a flustered Harry nervously enquired, as he hastily crossed his legs.

"Oh we did well, Mr. Potter," Severus chuckling, watching his obvious action. "Twenty four silly fools, who chose to follow a mad woman without question."

"What about the illustrious Aunt Bella?" Draco asked, with the air of casual calm, not of someone who had just been caught delving his tongue into another man's mouth.

"Your Aunt is too slippery to be caught in her own trap. However, she personally managed to bag us ten additional fools, if the talk of the others is anything to go by. She killed them when they refused to say yes to her plan. Perhaps her ardour will be curbed a little when she is unable to walk after the Dark Lords punishment."

"Oh," said Hermione quietly. Severus squeezed her hand for comfort.

"Bellatrix needs a more permanent solution to her problem, a complete cessation of her reign of terror, it would be good if she didn't survive the punishment the Dark Lord is certain to inflict for her foolishness, but that's not likely." He heard Hermione's little gasp so he changed the subject. Hermione swayed a little, and seeing this little wobble Severus snickered. "I'll wager the alcohol was your idea, wasn't it?"His stormy gaze met Draco's sparkling grey eyes, he remained silent but smirked.

"Oh yes," Hermione answered, sliding her arms around Severus' svelte waist, and hugging him tight. "But I'm not planning to drink anymore tonight," she snuggled a little more and continued, "I feel really happy and warm at the moment."

I can see that," said a bemused Severus, raising that very mobile eyebrow. "And as much as I hate to say it, I need to meet the Aurors again." His arms slunk around Hermione and kissed the end of her nose as she looked up at him. "Now, you'll have to excuse Hermione, she is going to rest again," Severus said to Harry, Draco and Ginny. He was happy he could finally show he cared for her amongst her friends. As much as he was an intensely private person, they needed to see that he genuinely cared for Hermione.

Hermione clung to him a moment, then he led her into her bedroom. As soon as they arrived, Hermione leant up on her tip toes to reach his lips, ignoring the pain in her side, and kissed him passionately. _Shit this girl is really blistering with a little alcohol, wow!_ he thought.

He didn't want to let her go, but he had to. So he untangled himself and turning her around rubbed his hand firmly over her sweet shapely little arse. "Go to bed before you get up to any mischief," he commanded, and gave her backside a light smack then another rub. She bent over a little and stuck it out for him again, standing with her legs slightly apart, she watched him cheekily. "Do you like that?" his resonant voice inquired, with a playful smirk.

He noticed her quiver then smiled with mischief, "Maybe?" and she laughed coquettishly. "I bet you've always wanted to," she replied playfully, pouting and opened her legs a little further, as she stood presenting her derrière for his attentions.

Severus grinned. "Oh yes, there were many times during the last six years when I've wanted to put you over my knee and most certainly not in fun. You were so wilful," he levelled a stern look at her. "Of course now, definitely only in fun," he replied, applying his hand once more and rubbing it before carefully aiming, he slapped in between the cheeks allowing his middle finger to connect with the longed for object in the centre. He pushed his digit in a little feeling her nether-lips part under his light pressure, and it slide in wetness as it glided with the silky fabric. His definitely excited member twitched and he had to stifle a groan before he slid the finger with great precision and care the full length of her enticing womanhood, applying firm pressure before very reluctantly lifting his hand away. Severus smiled when he heard a tiny whimper escape her. "Now take these, and into bed to rest, or I'll be late for my meeting."

Finally she turned around, her eyes wide and needy. "I'll see you when I get back," he said quietly, and gave her a sizzling kiss, "Until later," he murmured,

"Take care, Severus," she purred seductively.

"I will, angel," he replied taking her offered hand, but wanting nothing more than to bend her over further and lift her dressing gown. Instead he handed her the potions one by one. "Into bed before I give you that last one, you still look very tired." His eyes took in the pebbled nipples jutting out under the silk of her nightie, and he groaned internally. "I'll shut the connecting door when you go through," he said, trying to sound casual, and fighting desperately not to stay and play with her some more.

As she was sitting in bed, she was eye height with his swollen crotch, "Okay," she replied dreamily, her eyes fixed in place.

Severus let her, he watched her unconsciously wetting her lips, and decided he couldn't wait to get back tonight.


	28. Desire And Fulfilment

**Disclaimer:-**_ I neither own nor earn anything from this story. _

sSs

**A/N:**_ Mature readers only, please. This chapter contains sexual situations, if you're underage, scat! This may be a good point to also thank you all those who review, I love hearing from you. I hope you enjoy this next chapter…_

hHh

**Chapter XXVIII – Desire And Fulfilment**

Severus sighed, walking back across his sitting room; he felt like he had a flag pole attempting to escape from his trousers as he pondered Hermione, she was so ready for him. He could see in her beautiful eyes that the urgency of her needs was starting to overwhelm her. When he'd held her just now, the scent of her arousal had filled his senses like expensive perfume, such a wonderful fragrance. _Damn everything, she needs more rest before she was actually up to responding to me, no matter what she thinks at the moment._

As he wandered back through her sitting room and muttered a good bye to the three on the lounge. He noticed they were mysteriously on their best behaviour, sitting up straight, and apparently waiting for him to leave. He smirked; he just knew they were going to get up to mischief while he was gone, but he found himself surprisingly turning, a blind eye. They were all of age, it was the holidays and they were fighting in a bloody war. Every one of them should take pleasure when they were able. He knew he hadn't left Draco and Potter much time to consummate their relationship before they'd arrived to help move the crates. He arched an eyebrow. _Mind you, they didn't appear to have that air of sexual tension around them anymore, so they must have managed._

He closed and locked the connecting door between the apartments, and headed for his lab. Severus hissed a breath through his teeth as he cupped his very opinionated cock through his trousers. He wanted nothing more than to go back to Hermione. He ran a finger up and down himself. "So now you want attention, do you?" he crooned to it. "Well get over it, I haven't got time," and finished irritatedly, summoned a deflating potion and downed it.

xox

After Severus left, Hermione ended up just laying there totally frustrated, not able to sleep and on the verge of tears, it was then that a sudden thought entered her mind. She wondered what her friends would be up to in the next room. In fact she became overwhelmingly curious. Rising, she padded silently to the bedroom door. Uttering first a Silencing Charm, and then a _Notice-Me-Not_, she opened it enough to peek out.

She was instantly disappointed, they were in exactly the same position as they had been when she'd left, conversing quietly. Hermione closed the door, cancelled the spells and wandered back to bed, she really was very tired, but her brain was working overtime.

Her thoughts turned for probably the millionth time to trying to picture her lovely wizard naked. She so wanted to see him, especially the one part of him she had so recently been staring at. Grabbing a pillow for comfort she curled into a little ball, not wanting to be alone, or this unsettled. She wanted Severus back to hold.

xox

Had Hermione cared to cast an Amplification Charm on the conversation happening between her friends while she was peeking out the door, she would have found it anything but innocent. "Fuck buddies, ay?" Draco's eyebrow sailed up. "That's cheeky of you, Harry. Were you planning to tell me?"

"Of course, it's just that we got a bit… err busy when we were together before."

"Busy?" Draco chuckled, and leaned across Ginny, and now no one was watching she ran her hands over his chest while he kissed Harry. "I fucked your brains out, lover."

"Yes you did," Harry responded, "and it was bloody amazing.

Ginny groaned, and both men watched her hand slide under the waistband of her pants. "I'm so hot for you guys right now," she stated, her fingers working little circles.

Both wizards grinned, "Care to show us," Draco smoothed, as he slid to the floor between her legs. Harry followed and watched his lover pulling Ginny's tights off. As he watched he recalled his short, but incredibly passionate encounter with the blond Slytherin that morning after his meeting with McGonagall.

He had arrived at the History of Magic rooms just as Professor Malfoy was heading for his office. "By all means Harry, Draco would love to see you," Lucius had said, on his way out.

Harry had knocked on the bedroom door. "Draco?"

The door had opened and Harry almost come in his pants. There was Draco stretched out on his bed, naked his hand around his tool, pumping furiously. Their eyes met and his strained voice had almost pleaded, "Please tell me you've done this before, because right now all I can think of is burying myself inside you."

"Never with a wizard, but plenty of times," Harry had mumbled, more interested in launching himself at the bed, his mouth already worshipping Draco's cock, while he struggled to get his clothes off, seeming to forget he could use magic.

Without another word, they worked quickly. The blond wizard rolled Harry onto his back claiming his mouth, as his fingers started to tease Harry's puckered entrance. Harry was in heaven urging him on.

Draco summoned all his control not to just plunging into Harry, he took precious minutes preparing him. At last, they both groaned in ecstasy when he was finally buried to the hilt. Neither of them lasted long after that, and it was a good job to, or the elf that arrived would have caught them in the middle.

Back to the present, and the three of them were all now naked and had moved to the rug in front of the fire. Harry was on the bottom, with Ginny straddling his face, facing Draco. She was watching Draco's head bobbing up and down as he took Harry's length into his mouth.

Ginny moaned, she loved the feeling of Harry's tongue sliding in and out her, ravenously lapping up her juices. She caught Draco's eye, and saw his a pale eyebrow rise. She could see him thinking, suddenly he sat up, giving her the cheekiest grin.

Then he started organising them. "On your back, lovely Red." Chuckling wickedly, he said, "We're going to make a Harry sandwich, and I'm going to fuck you both.

Curious to see how this was going to happen, Ginny tore herself away from Harry's mouth, and rolled off him onto the rug, after swinging herself around to align her head with Harry's. However, this was where his grand plan fell down, her arched brow rose, as she watched Draco's eyes fixed on her glistening sex. "It doesn't bite you know," she laughed, and her hands slithered down to peel her nether lips open for him. "Touch me," she moaned, as Harry snickered and latched into her breast making her arch her back up off the rug.

"I've never been with a girl, they've never interested me. But you, Red," his hand scooted out to gingerly stroke her exposed rosy flesh, "I could definitely do you, you're beautiful."

Harry was kissing down her stomach; he started guiding Draco's hand. "Could be we need a Draco sandwich," Harry asserted, with a saucy grin. He circled Draco's finger on Ginny's clit. "Watch what it does to her," he whispered in his lover's ear, moving around behind him. Draco watched in wonder as Ginny shuddered and writhed under his fingers, throwing her head back and releasing a guttural moan that bounced off the walls.

"Wow," he gasped.

Harry's hand slipped around and took hold of Draco's length, bringing him to Ginny. "Fuck her, lover, it's an amazing feeling." Their eyes were locked in a heated stare while Harry stroked Draco's length up and down Ginny's desperate flesh.

"Ohhh… please, one of you," she gasped, "I need a one of you in me, right now," her tone was demanding and urgent.

Draco slammed home after Harry had aligned him. Harry saw his face twist in pleasure, and he pulled almost out and did it again.

This time Ginny howled as well. "Bloody amazing, you're both fuckin amazing," she was babbling and yelling, and then keening. Harry sat with his back against the lounge pumping his fist up and down his shaft for all he was worth, allowing Draco to experience his first woman. He watched Ginny arching up in ecstasy and heard Draco's obviously blissful grunts.

Ginny's fluttering eyelashes and her guttural moan told him she was close, seconds later she yelled her pleasure to the vaulted ceiling. Harry's eyes shifted to the look of wonder on Draco's face as her fluttering internal walls milked him; he came with a shout moments later. Harry joined them, lifting to his knees and pushing his pelvis forward he came all over both of them.

The three of them ended up in a tangle of arms and legs, laughing for all they were worth. Finally Draco managed, "Thank Merlin for Silencing Charms," and they laughed louder.

xox

Oblivious that her friends had just consummated their relationship on her sitting room floor. Hermione finally managed a restless and broken sleep. It was close to teatime when she woke. As soon as her mind started to focus, images from her dream about every one having sex and her just sitting there, started to fill her mind. Hermione huffed irritatedly, and got out of bed. She decided to get dressed this time, and have a relaxing bath as well.

Finally dressed and fresher, Hermione's hand was on the bedroom door. _What if they did something after I looked?_ Taking the same precautions she opened the door a crack. Ginny, Draco and Harry were sitting where they had been when she'd peeked last time. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and cancelled the spells.

Opening the door again, Hermione said, "Anyone for tea?"

xox

When Severus returned at 9.45 he looked tired and extremely stressed, he thanked Draco, Ginny and Harry for staying. Hermione rose with them and hugged everyone good night. Once they were gone, she snaked her arms around his waist and snuggled into him. "I've missed you, this afternoon."

He pulled back and looked at her and then stroked her cheek. "Mmm, how are you feeling?" He gently guided her back towards the chair she'd recently vacated, sitting down; he encouraged her onto his lap.

"I'm actually feeling much better, although I didn't sleep very well," she stated, trying to sound convincing. "My brain was running too fast."

"It's been a long twenty four hours, but as long as you're all right, then everything else is fine." he kissed her forehead, before brushing her nose with his nose. His mouth followed her jaw line around to her ear, finding the sensitive patch just under it, he kissed and nibbled there until he heard her gasp and moan. Smiling against her skin, he slowly kissed his way back around to her mouth, suckling on her bottom lip. When Severus felt her tongue come in search of his, he willingly let her lip pop out of his mouth and encouraged her questing explorations.

Hermione found her senses quickly becoming over powered; his mouth was so hot and it was urging her to higher and more daring places. All her concentration was centred on the pleasure he was bringing her, how searing and wet it was and how amazing he tasted. Not to mention how his hot tongue entwining with hers made the heat pool in her belly with every slick caress of his rough slippery organ on hers.

Severus heard her quiet groan and it was taking all his resolve not to do the same. Kissing back around to her ear he chuckled silkily. "You taste divine, my darling," and when she whimpered, he claimed her mouth once more, allowing himself to devour it until he felt her squirm on his lap and heard her deep throated moan. Groaning again louder this time and grabbing at his robes, Severus snickered darkly, releasing her mouth he rested his forehead on hers.

After some moments to allow their breathing to return to normal, he encouraging her to straddle his lap, his knowing hands caressed up her body. Starting on the flair of her hips, he moved languidly up around her shapely waist, over her breasts and around to rest on her shoulders. "That doesn't hurt you, does it?" he asked, as his hands moved.

Sighing, Hermione leant back against the feel of his hands on her shoulders. "No," she murmured, "it's not hurting me, love." She managed to hold herself steady, and her ribs only complained a little.

Leaving one hand between her shoulder blades for support, Severus started to slip the other back down her spine. His eyes devoured her, as Hermione allowed her head to fall back and her arms to rise, giving him more area to use his fingers to stroke her. Severus found that this allowed him to bring his fingers down her back and around one hip again. He dipped the hand momentarily between her already parted thighs and watched with great pleasure as she groaned urging him to stay. He smoothed his hands back up to cup her breasts, his thumbs caressing circles around her nipples.

Hermione actually surprised herself with the guttural groan that left her lips as his hand moved away and travelled back up to her breasts. This time when it went to join its mate on her back he chuckled and pulled her toward him, his mouth seeking her gracefully arched throat once more.

While he kissed her, he asked, "Did your three miscreant friends get up to anything this afternoon?"

"Why, were you expecting them too?" she stuttered, sitting bolt upright.

Chuckling, Severus resumed his attentions to her neck. "I could see what they were thinking before I left this afternoon. Draco did an excellent job of stirring both of them up; he is just as mischievous as his father." He kissed her head again, "so did they?"

She stroked the front of his robes nervously for a while before speaking. "Well, I did sneak a peek at them."

"Mmm," he picked up her hand off that same button she always played with when she was nervous and occupied himself with drawing little circles on her palm with his long finger to distract her. "Did you see anything?"

She looked up at his knowledgeable face and shook her head. Raising her palm to his mouth he replaced his finger with his tongue. She was watching his tongue and shivered at the ticklish sensations that accompanied the action, she felt a gush of moisture to her knickers.

Severus could still smell her musky arousal and feel her now almost rhythmic squirming movements; it was almost making him drunk. "Hermione?" he asked softly, in his liquid silk baritone, his eyes concentrating on the patterns he was weaving with his dextrous tongue. "Were you disappointed that they weren't naked and writhing against each other?"

Her eyes were so wide watching his tongue, she was mesmerized. "I… I, err..." she gulped, as his tongue then started up her wrist. Shivering again she giggled, smiling he did it again. "That tickles," she laughed.

"Indeed," he chuckled, and left for her neck. "Well?" he murmured, and felt her stiffen. "Admitting you like watching, isn't bad, sweetheart," and he went back to nibbing her neck.

"It isn't?" she sighed, and lifted her chin so he could reach further, but he changed direction and suddenly started going down to her collar bone. "No, under the right circumstances it can be very enjoyable."

"I've often wanted to watch things," she admitted quietly, after some time.

"Have you indeed?" he chuckled against her breast bone, his hand caressing her breast gently. Hermione suddenly had the urge to tell him everything, but didn't actually know where to start. "Severus I have so many fantasies" she gushed. "But they make me feel guilty..."

"Why?" he inquired.

"I don't really know, it's just..." she looked at him lost, "it's just..."

"Sweetheart, may I take a guess?" He rearranged her so she was sitting back across his lap and he stroked her cheek and kissed her head. "I'll bet the only outlet you've ever allowed yourself was pleasuring by your own hand."

Severus saw her blanche, and he held her tighter as she spluttered, "Oh."

"Hermione, it's only natural, you have never connected with anyone of your so called peers in that way. It was only natural that you would do that." He kissed her around to her ear and whispered, "and I'll wager that you are exceptional at it as well." He chuckled, and kissed the top of her head, leaving her to think further about what he'd told her.

They sat quietly for some time then Hermione broke the silence. "I thought I was very liberally minded, and it's not the fact that I'm continually watching other people pairing up and sneaking off together. That doesn't bother me, in fact what they tell me sounds like fun," she admitted, trying to get the words to come out of her mouth without letting herself become flustered. But turning a burning shade of red, despite herself.

Severus snickered deeply, "Oh it is, and I think you are liberal minded," he muttered against her neck, starting to kiss her again. Suddenly Severus realised with great satisfaction that this situation finally felt quite perfect. He cuddled her into his chest again, but noticed her starting to yawn once more.

Hermione sat cuddled into him for some time, she took a few deep stuttering breaths starting to feel much more relaxed about matters, then in the blink of an eye everything had left her head but one thought, _I want to sit like this forever_. Determined to fight her growing fatigue, Hermione sighed, and ran her hands up his front, tangling them through his hair. Hesitantly at first, then with more assurance she gave him timid little kisses on the mouth, before she took his bottom lip between hers and sucked on it. It was then she heard a soft groan and she did it again.

Hermione spent a little time exploring his responses to her, adding to the sensations with little licks as she kissed. These actions gained her more groans of enjoyment and she was almost over come with pleasure just from hearing the sounds he was making in appreciation of her attentions.

Finally Severus took control back, and sought her mouth. This time he let himself kiss her fiercely, their tongues battling wildly, complete with noisy slurping sounds.

The Potion master became aware that Hermione was wearing out, he tamed his kiss, guiding her to settle into a more placid rhythm, allowing his attentions to become softer and gentling. He swapped his focus to her neck and tried to make her relax as he leisurely pleasured her in return, with kisses and licks. Moving up to her mouth again Severus started guiding their kiss down to little fairy touches all over her face as despite her best efforts not to, Hermione started to become lethargic. Finally, he stopped completely and nestled her head back onto his shoulder. "You're starting to wear out my darling, but considering the state of you this morning you have lasted incredibly well with only two additional sleeps throughout the day." He kissed her head again and encouraged her to snuggle in closer, while he stroked her hair until he heard her yawning again. "You should go to bed."

She shook her head. "No, I want to stay with you," she said, a little panicked. "I'll be fine, I'm not that tired."

Severus realised she was frightened. He continued to stroke her hair and it wasn't long and she was very drowsy. "Come, you need sleep," he insisted.

"No," she stated, trying to force her eyes to stay open.

"I'll make you some tea, you go get changed and into bed, I'll bring it in."

Her frightened eyes surveyed him. But when she yawned once more, she sighed and reluctantly rose. "Very well," she said sleepily, and wandered towards her quarters.

xox

It didn't take Severus long to make the tea, he came in with two mugs and a vial of potion. Hermione was sitting in bed with her arms wrapped tightly around her knees. "Sit with me," she pleaded, gazing up at him with wide eyes. Severus had been afraid that would be her next request. "I've brought you some sleeping potion if you wish."

"I don't think I'll have a problem getting to sleep, I just don't want to be alone," she sighed. "Please, couldn't you just stay in here with me?"

Handing her a mug, he said, "Hermione the floos and entrances are locked and warded. No one can get in." He looked at Crookshanks surveying him with a dubious expression. "Look even your ginger monster is on full alert."

"I know it's irrational, but I just don't want to be alone," she sighed.

His face remained calm, although he huffed. "Hermione, it's not irrational, I'll stay with you until you're asleep, and then we'll see." Looking at her, he reasoned that wouldn't be long, he desperately wanted to stay, but he was only human.

Knowing that was the best she was going to get Hermione settled a little. She drank her tea with the appropriate appreciation, while Severus encouraged the chair from near the mirror over with his wand and sat on it on the other side of her bed. Resting his socked feet, crossed at the ankles across the end of her bed, he patiently waited for her to doze off.

Hermione finished her tea and cuddled down under her quilt, grabbing one of her many pillows as usual, to cuddle. Watching her pretty brown eyes getting heavier and heavier, he yearned with every fibre to be that pillow. He sighed, and her eyelids flickered, "Good night, sweet man," he heard her mutter, "thank you for watching over me." Her eyes finally closed and allowed sleep to take her.

"Good night, my sweet angel. I will always watch over you and protect you from the dark," he murmured lovingly.

He hadn't thought she would hear, until he saw her lip curl up a fraction and an almost inaudible, breathed, "I know you will, my love," wafted towards him from the bed.

Sitting, relaxed, watching his beautiful Lioness sleep, Severus felt a smile creep over his lips, they had explored a lot of new ground tonight. She just needed more confidence in herself; have time to adjust to this new world of sexuality she had just discovered.

Severus suspected that she needed something special to make her feel as exceptional and sexy as he knew she was. He would ponder that and work something out. Raising his eyebrow, he chuckled, definitely before their first public outing, once this was over. When he presented her, he wanted her to be authority and cool confidence. His mind flitted back to Lucius' extraordinary bequest that morning, perfect he thought. In fact Lucius could assist, his knowledge would help her no end.

His eyes were drinking in Hermione's sleeping face as he pondered. He had gained his confidence in a very different way, and sighing he transfigured the chair into a seamless extension of her bed. Severus transfigured his shirt and trousers into the black silk pyjamas he wore on occasion, and his robe into a dressing gown. He grabbed the extra quilt off the end of Hermione's bed along with some summoned pillows from his, he settled in. He really didn't want to leave. Severus cuddled down and watched her sleeping form.

She would always be his beautiful lioness, totally dedicated to his and her personal fulfilment and satisfaction. But there was more delight they could add, the addition of both him and Lucius pleasuring her on occasion. Looking at her asleep, Severus hoped she would agree with his plan, because knowing her importance to the war effort she was also going to need both of them to protect her on that faithful day, she needed to bond with Lucius in some way as well to facilitate that. He started to yawn, and eventually closed his eyes, after stealing one more tired glance at his sleeping beauty, and he mumbled as sleep approached, "Perfect."

xox

Suddenly in her dream Hermione heard a high pitched wailing scream, abruptly scuffling and bumping, the earth under her seemed to bounce, then a light. She couldn't get up; there was a heavy weight on her chest. "I'm trapped, I can't get up," she howled, then she heard a voice, oh it was Severus. Hermione was holding out her arms and calling, "Severus."

What was he saying, "Bloody cat, get off her," she heard him scold, and the weight was gone. "Wake up! Hermione... wake up!"

But still caught in her dream and the dark, the light seemed a long way off. She heard herself say, "No," then another scream escaped her. "Hermione sweetheart, wake up, you're having a nightmare." Severus didn't want to touch her in case it frightened her more.

Then he heard her cry, "They're going to hurt me, Severus please get him off me, don't let him… Arrrrrrhhh… no, no… NO!"

Thinking fast he said, "Hermione, it's alright he's gone, I've got you sweetheart, open your eyes."

"Huh," she muttered dazedly. Then her eyes shot open rapidly. Inhaling she sprang bolt upright, dripping with sweat. Her eyes were still terrified and unfocused, she heard Severus say, "It's all right, you're perfectly safe, Hermione look at me." She slowly turned her head; he was kneeling on the bed and took her face in his hands. "You're perfectly safe. I'm here nothing can hurt you, it was a nightmare." She nodded hazily at him, there were tears cascading down her cheeks and she started to shiver. Plucking his wand out of his robe pocket, he used a cleansing spell to rid her of the wetness. Then grabbing her dressing gown he threw it round her, "Shh my love, breathe." Hermione nodded vaguely as he placed gentle kisses on her brow. Still shivering and obviously concentrating hard on breathing through her mouth, all she could hear was her heart pounding in her ears and Severus soothing her.

Severus summoned a vial from his store in the lab and in a moment he had the cap off. "Here drink this it's a calming brew," he said, finally stowing his wand in the pocket of his robe again. Hermione took the vial in a shaking hand and drank. It was like the ultimate calming breath, as the liquid entered her system. Instantly she focused on him. "I'm so sorry I woke you, I didn't mean to."

"Don't worry about waking me, are you settled again?" he asked emphatically, as he sat down next to her and pulled her further into his arms, she let herself fall against his chest and he enclosed her happily. "I really hate dreams sometimes," she murmured shakily, with the odd shiver still running through her.

Severus was fairly certain he knew the content of the dream. Well at least he could comfort her tonight; he had felt so helpless last night. "What do you wish me to do for you?"

She shrugged against him, "Just hold me, I want to feel your arms around me."

Severus sat there with her, stroking her hair and occasionally kissing her head and face. Finally he realised he was holding a sleeping Hermione. He looked down at her resting against him, and wondered why this exquisite creature had been put through so much torment.

Now he had her in his arms, Severus was not about to relinquish her. He sent her robe back to the end of her bed and divested himself of his own. Then encouraging the sleeping woman to snuggle back down, he climbed in with her, to hold her while she slept, quietly kissing her head and stroking her hair. She murmured something unintelligible, and nuzzled into his chest. "I'm here my love, I'll not leave you again," he whispered against her forehead, as he kissed it.

"Mmm," she mumbled, and cuddled closer in her sleep.


	29. Unexpected Results

**Disclaimer:- ** _I neither earn nor own anything, whatever you recognise is definitely not more._

sSs

**A/N:-**___This chapter is running late, I'm very sorry, I've had problems with my Internet. This is the one you've al been waiting for, the Severus and Hermione finally getting it together. It goes without saying, but I'll say it anyway – only mature aged reader, please. (Of course you'll all do what you like, but I tried.) __ please enjoy…_

hHh

**Chapter XXIX – Unexpected Results**

The next morning Hermione woke wondering what had happened to her. She remembered the awful dream but something else as well, had she dreamed, it or had it happened, because she was currently alone.

She dressed and prepared to go into Severus' sitting room unsure of what she would find. Peeking through her door she saw him standing at his French doors coffee mug gripped tightly in his hand, he glanced at her as she peered round her door. "I brewed a weaker one for you," he said, breathing out and indicating the desk with his free hand. "I thought you might need something stronger than tea this morning."

Hermione then knew she hadn't dreamed her midnight comforter. She quietly walked to the desk. "Thank you," she paused, her lips going between her teeth. "W-why did you leave before I woke?" she asked warily, picking up the mug with both hands, its hard porcelain warmth somehow centring her thinking.

"I thought it best," Severus returned quietly, as Hermione took in the robust almost seductive aroma of the brew. Taking a tentative sip she discovered it was beautifully sweet. Which in turn made her wonder if it was just normal coffee or his special blend with who knows what added, like the delicious tea. Looking at Severus, she sighed. His posture was erect as he stood clutching his mug tightly in both hands unsure, obviously feeling uncomfortable now about climbing into bed with her without her given permission.

Hermione walked over and stood with him, looking out at the frigid garden she slowly inclined her head on his arm as close to his shoulder as she could reach, and said, "Thank you for protecting me from my night time terrors, my darling," she felt him relax a little.

Shifting his coffee to one hand, he put his arm around her drawing her closer. "I said I would," his lips kissing the top of her head. They stood there for a short while, slowly letting the coffee work its magic, and watching the snow swirl in helpless currents as it was tossed on the stiff, but intermittent winter wind.

Eventually, Hermione commented, "You know, I could become accustom to this," she said, holding up the cup.

He offered her a sidelong glance, before sending his cup to his desk and sighing, he turned her, gathering her close. "Oh no, don't tell me I've corrupted you, your moral protector will finally have an excuse to hex me into next week." Severus suddenly felt heady, he took a steadying breath to try and centre himself. "You know, last time Albus upset her, she vanished all his underwear, in the middle of winter. I hate to think where he had chilblains until he managed to calm her down enough to get it back."

Hermione started to laugh, "How the hell am I ever going to look him in the eye now, if I'm too busy wondering if his upset her again and he might not be wearing his underwear."

They both laughed merrily.

After a moment of enjoying being in his arms again, Hermione said, "You know, you've set a precedent now, what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you want me to do about it?" he inquired silkily, even though Hermione was certain she heard a quiver of uncertainness in his voice.

When Hermione gazed up at him, he had his eyebrow aloft and a hopeful smile desperate to curl his lips. "I want you to keep doing it."

"Indeed," his sigh seemed incredibly relieved.

"Then it's settled?"

He kissed her forehead. "I believe it is."

She sent her cup to join his and flung her arms around his waist. "So, what are we doing today?" she asked, snuggling in to his chest. Her body was humming, and she really hoped he would say that they were instantly going back to bed.

Hermione couldn't hide her disappointment when he said, "Well, among other things, we need to finish testing our potion if you're feeling up to it."

She instantly stiffened in his arms. "Yes, that's important," she conceded, but bit her lip, and sighed. Hadn't she almost pleaded with him to take her last night, and still he'd sent her to bed alone.

The Potions master knew why she was suddenly disappointed, but he had an agenda of his own. He graced her with a scandalized look, "Now, I believe you have been seriously remiss this morning, my dear, and I must insist on the immediate restitution."

As he predicted, her anger forgotten, Hermione gulped, "Why, what have I done?"

Having no trouble keeping a straight face, he continued, "It's something you _haven't_ done, my lioness," she missed his sly grin.

"What?" she demanded, suddenly panicking.

"Gryffindors," he breathed, dipping his head down towards her lips, "so easy to wind up," and he claimed them, kissing her heartily. After a time of happy oblivion, his mouth moved to her ear and he snickered. "Now that's more like it." His hands were caressing her curves and she couldn't help it as a moan escaped her.

Severus pulled back far enough to take in her expression. "Are you feeling well, this morning?"

Hermione thought for a moment, and wiggled her body within his hands. "Yes, everything appears to be pain free."

He still kept a straight face. "How about your stamina, has it returned?"

Smiling, Hermione allowed her hands to wander over his chest before, crooning seductively. "Oh yes, I believe I feel obscenely healthy."

Finally he allowed emotion to appear on his face, his countenance suddenly wore a most mischievous expression. "Excellent," he stated teasingly, "then I can put you to some heavy lifting."

Hermione was partially distracted by the delicious circles his thumb was tracing around and around her left hip, but soon gasped, "W-what?"

To which he chuckled joyously, "Gryffindors, you're priceless."

Knowing he'd played her again, she graced him with her best scowl, and his chuckle turned to a laugh. She stepped away, folding her arms and pouting in temper, this of course made him laugh louder. Severus took a step forwards and she correspondingly took another one back, still glaring at him, and as he predicted she collided with the cold glass of the door.

His eyebrow suddenly ascended, and his mouth twitched when he heard her gasped intake of air on colliding with the freezing pane. "Tsk, tsk," he teased, "a cornered lioness with nowhere to go," and he took the final step. "Now, what to do with her," he pondered, tapping a finger on his lip, his eyes scanning her from head to toe. His arms rose and his hands arrived either side of her, against the glass, caging her.

She stiffened, attempting to resist him in her mock indignation, but he closed the final step, and as soon as his rich dark baritone murmured in her ear. "Do you really believe I would make you work like a trogon, when I can make you sing like an angel instead, my beautiful girl?" His hands slithered down her sides to caress her waist, before moving up to her breasts, and his mouth was on her neck.

Hermione instantly melted. Being plastered to the pane of glass was delicious. The juxtaposition of the cold hardness against her back and the hot sensual warmth drifting between them in front, she sighed softly, feeling herself turning into a righteous puddle of unfulfilled Gryffindor desire.

Now his witch was finally not a student and she'd recovered from her recent trauma. Bugger breakfast, he was finally going to make her his before anything else intervened. It had really upset him last night, when she'd whispered how much she'd wanted him, and he'd felt obliged to only kiss her. Now however, all bets were off.

Severus was kissing and licking her neck while his hands tenderly fondled her breasts. Hermione's hands were suddenly useless as all the new sensations overwhelmed her. She couldn't and didn't want to do a thing with them. Drawing back to take in her expression he smiled knowingly. His mouth went back to her neck and his hands started on the buttons between him and her skin; he soon reached the white lace of her bra. Pushing her jacket and blouse off her shoulders, Severus watched them slide down her arms before his fathomless black eyes drank her in.

Hearing the tiny mewling sounds of desire escaping her parted lips from his attentions, he went back to her neck. His questing tongue was soon exploring her collar bone, kissing and licking onto her shoulder, where his teeth carefully nibbled, grabbing the flimsy strap of her bra he pushed it off her shoulder. Again his eyes watched it slide down her arm. He smiled, and kissing and licking his way to the other side, he performed the same task there.

Hermione started to catch on and smiling in return, effortlessly slid her arms out of the straps.

Severus' mouth curled upward, seeing her need to be touched written all over her. Allowing her to occupy his mouth, he gathered both her hands in one of his and firmly pinned them just above her head. She gasped in shock, but he reassure her. "Trust me," he crooned in her ear, "I would never hurt you."

All he received in response to his hot breath, was a moan as she attempted to rub her almost bare breasts against him.

"Patience, angel," his delicious voice encouraged. She had also parted her legs, and her eyes were now pools of wanton need, alight with a fire that made his blood boil.

However, if there was one thing Severus Snape was good at, that was controlling himself, and he continued on his journey of discovery with the same controlled pace he had intended to. Slowly he started raising her arms above her head as he continued to kiss and lick her neck and shoulders.

Hermione's chest heaved; the young woman groaned, feeling her breasts slide up the silky material with Severus now hungrily watching their process. She saw the intense concentration on his face as her nipples slowly emerged, his eyes flaring when they finally popped free as her arms were almost fully extended.

"Beautiful," his deep voice rumbled. "You are so lovely." His head slowly descended to her, lower this time.

Hermione gazed, transfixed, as his tongue extended and its very tip flicked back and forth over the sensitive nipple of one breast. She yelped and jumped with the contact. "Oh my… wow," she squeaked. She saw Severus grin, and taking a deep breath through his mouth, he slowly blew across the wet morsel. "Oooohhhh," she trembled, groaning. This made him chuckle and repeat the process with its mate, garnering the same result.

The only thing holding her up at that moment was his grip on her hands above her head, and not wanting to hurt her, he gave her more support by pushing his leg in between hers to help her stay upright.

Grateful, Hermione instantly collapsed on it and moaned again, as duel pleasure hit her. Landing astride Severus' leg in her current state felt wonderful and this coupled with him finally drawing the ripe hard flesh of her breast into his mouth and rolling his tongue around it, made Hermione's brain shutdown. She was unable to help herself from grinding wantonly onto his leg.

On his way to the other side Severus kissed up to her ear. "Your tits are obscenely delicious, my darling," she heard his hot breath announce. She moaned loudly, and ground down harder trying to get more contact, her voice useless except for inarticulate sounds of delight.

He chuckled as his mouth went back to his task, she soon felt his hand undoing the catches on her skirt and then it slide inside. His tongue slid his mouth back up to her ear. "Sit still my passionate little beauty," his voice breathed, as she rambled nonsense noisily, utterly desperate for the first time in her life. Feeling his hand slip over the top of her knickers, she instantly stilled, literally panting and straining in anticipation.

This time it was he who groaned. "Oohh feels so good, you're sooo wet, come for me, sweetheart," the voice urged.

Her groans became deeper and more urgent as his fingers on her desperate clit, coaxed her to her climax. It was his beautiful dirty voice in her ear that finally sent her over the edge. "Does my little angel like my fingers in her pussy," Hermione grit her teeth against it but she still heard a deep guttural howl, as she shuddered into sated bliss listening to his obscene sweet nothings.

It was music to his ears. Severus smiled wickedly, knowing he had just wiped away several years of her experience with her own hand, he knew she would never have managed an orgasm that tore through her as this one had.

"That's a girl, my beautiful love, you sang for me," Severus' voice smoothed in her ear, while she continued to shudder and tremble. The dark wizard gathered her into his arms,

while he licked his fingers clean. His husky voice, continued its litany of sexy comments. "Oohhh and you taste magnificent, so sweet, just like honey."

This kept her pulsing and fluttering even longer, panting and moaning her satisfaction to him, unable to do more than lean against him for support. Finally he whispered, "You are the most exquisite creature, Hermione Granger." Without warning she found herself being carried, bridal style. "Come, I think we would both be more comfortable horizontal, and held her against him while he walked into her bedroom.

Placing her on the bed, Severus removed her skirt completely, his eyes drinking her in sitting there primly in just lace knickers, stocking and suspenders. She looked exquisite on the bed, still completely boneless from pleasure, writhing slowly and sensuously like a cat, sighing her satisfaction to him, while her liquid eyes examined his bulging crotch.

Hermione saw him about to take off his shirt, and she acted. "No, I want to do that," she knelt up on the bed and guided him down to where he'd placed her. Giggling charmingly, she positioned herself in between his legs, her backside sitting between her parted legs. This brought back recollections of the night in front of the floo when he'd been in Bulgaria, and what he had thought then, that seemed such a long time ago.

Hermione had him exactly where she wanted him, but no real knowledge of what to do with him. Her desire doped brain was of little use, but determination was a useful Gryffindor trait, and taking a deep breath, she released the first of his shirt buttons. It went better than she had anticipated, and soon she had all his buttons undone and was happily running her hands under his shirt onto his bare skin while he sat back smirking happily at her.

All too soon, Severus became aware that Hermione's fingers were mapping the network of scars that littered his torso, and he tensed ever so slightly.

It was only minimal but she felt it and leaning forward whispered in his ear. "Don't, my darling. These are your stripes of honour, I cry for each one, but I love you more because you have them."

Severus pulled back a little when he felt something wet hit his chest. Hermione had silent tears snaking their way down her cheeks. He took her face in his hands and kissed them away. Finally murmuring against her forehead, "I knew you would know and understand."

She gave him a watery smile, and pushing the material of his shirt out of the way, she took her mouth and tongue to each of them, her eyes taking in every defined muscle and contour, while her tongue traced each scar.

Finally pulling back, but with her hands still exploring his chest, she looked at him. He had a true mans chest, firm and muscled with just a sprinkling of raven hair. The coarse hair came to a fine line as it travelled down his stomach and disappeared into his trousers. Hermione saw him watching her hands stroking it, as they inched closer and closer to his belt buckle he could see them trembling, and he knew her bravery had finally forsaken her.

She was going to need more encouragement to relax and enjoy this next step of discovery, so he provided it. Raising his wand, guitar music (1) started playing; it was woody, mellow and almost ethereal. A fire sprang into the grate in her room, and his velvet voice caressed her ear as he guided her back to the bed beside him. "Imagine we are alone in a great forest lying in a field of violets, don't be shy my love, relax."

Hermione found herself forgetting everything again as his lovely voice tickled her ear.

"Close your eyes my beauty, let the breeze caressing the violets onto your skin take you." Suddenly, Hermione was certain she could feel and smell the fragrance of violets, as the music washed over her.

Severus exhaled slowly watching her lying there, her eyes obediently shut, he saw her hands skim down the sides of her body, and heard her laughing as her fingers appeared to glide though his illusion of flowers.

"May I look yet?" she asked after some moments.

"Just a bit longer," he murmured, and she felt something exquisite and soft, lightly brushing her body, it just felt so good. She squirmed and shivered under its touch and was suddenly shocked by the violence of the feelings surging through her, she whimpered. "What is that, it feels fantastic," she murmured.

"Have a look," his voice smoothed, finally Hermione opened her eyes to see him sitting beside her drinking in her partially lace clad form, and lightly draping a black ostrich feather over her naked skin.

She gasped as she finally looked past him. They were indeed surrounded by a field of violets. "You can do it too," she exclaimed.

His lips twitched, "My friend and I have shared many thing over the years, my angel."

Severus brushed the feather over Hermione's perfect breasts once more, watching her shiver at its touch. Her already puckered dusky nipples standing like cherries on ice cream sundaes as she lay languorously on the bed beside him. "Hermione, my love, you're so beautiful" he groaned, and banished the feather. His head descended to her lips, and then further to capture one craving peak in his mouth, hearing her explode with sensation as his lips closed around it, and she was writhing once more under his gifted tongue.

"Ohhh," she exclaimed, arching and pushing herself further into his mouth. Her chest heaved and her legs parted instinctively. "Ooohhhh." Her breath was coming in pants as his tongue slid down off one peak and trailed across to the other. His long dextrous fingers replacing his mouth on the first.

Severus felt her hands leave his chest and grab his shoulders, as she squirmed and arched into his mouth. Her nimble fingers were soon skimming towards his stomach, searching, he chuckled around his mouthful of breast, and murmured, "Ah, I see your courage is returning."

"I want to touch you, give you pleasure too," she blurted, but she hesitated, her hand now hovering over his crotch. Severus looked up, hearing her uncertainty. Her eyes moved to meet his. "Will you show me what to do?"

Smiling, he sat up straighter and took her delicate hand. Kissing it, he guided it to his trousers. "Rub, like this, love," he purred, watching her shiver as he showed her.

Buoyed by his encouragement, her fingers were soon releasing him from his pants. Severus was happy to give himself over to her explorations. Hermione came back up to her kneeling position, and initially only observed, however soon she touched as well.

The look on her face was beautiful; it was a cross between reverence and hunger. "I've wanted to see you like this, for such a long time," she admitted. Then without warning her lips were on him, kissing and licking. She moaned when she heard Severus' breath hitch in pleasure at her ministrations. "You taste wonderful," she shimmied closer, and balanced herself with her hands on his hips and she started licking in earnest.

It wasn't long before all he could manage were guttural cries of pure joy as he teetered on the brink of exploding into her waiting. When with his head tossed back in ecstasy he growled, "Oh sweet Circes I'm going to…. oh fuck." Severus had never experienced such an intense orgasm from this act, he was certain he blacked out momentarily.

As he recovered, a growling pant left his lips and he had her pinned to the bed in an instant, devouring her mouth. "I am going to worship your body, and then make you mine," he affirmed to her, and kissed her once more, his hands already caressing her body, eager to discover, her one last hidden treasure.

This declaration saw her quiver, and she urged him on. "Ooohhh yes, touch… Severus now, please," her broken plea was beautiful.

He bathed her breasts once more with attention, and his tongue slithered down her stomach. Before when he'd touched her, he'd felt his fingers had glided through silky hair, and now he finally wanted to see her. Undoing the clasp on her suspender, he patiently removed it and her stocking, then slipping his fingers into the elastic of her last piece of clothing, he peeled them off her wet and heated centre. Once they were gone, she smiled naughtily and opened her legs to him with no hesitation, inviting his eyes to see her.

_Sweet Merlin_, he thought, as his tongue snaked out to lick her beautiful rosy flesh. _She tastes so sweet_. He slipped his tongue into her lapping her honey as quickly as it could, listening to her cries of encouragement.

The feel of his tongue made her writhe and squeal on the bed in delight, gripping the sheets tightly. He then swept up and sucked her clit into his mouth causing her to cry out his name. As he sucked and licked her he slowly slid a finger inside her, then another, trying to stretching her as much as he could.

He knew he was well endowed and she was so small and delicate. This was where the restraint came, knew he would have to go slowly with her. The tip of his finger brushed her barrier and he pulled back just a little. His efforts a moment later made her still and tense, before screaming in delight, she flew apart for him. Feeling her inner muscles clenching around his fingers he removed them, replacing them with his tongue. He wanted all of her sweet nectar, his tongue lapping and gentling her.

When he'd drunk his fill he crawled back up to her, kissing her hungrily. The taste of herself on his lips almost sent her over the edge again, and when he reached down with one hand he found her already wet again for him.

Then he was abruptly gone. She heard him whisper a summoning spell and a jar of ointment slapped into his hand. He chuckled when he heard her groan of frustration. "A little preparation is worth the irritation, because it will make it painless for you."

Despite her frustration at him stopping, Hermione found herself interested in what he was doing. The white cream in the jar sparkled, and was surprisingly warm to the touch when she could help but reach out and press her finger to it. "What is it?"

He chuckled, "It's got a very biblical name, but its intent is to take away the pain associated with losing ones virginity. It's called Balm of Fallen Grace, and if applied by a lover true, it will eliminate the pain associated with first penetration." Severus had taken a healthy dollop onto his index finger and was inserting said finger into Hermione.

She laughed, "Oh my Merlin, it tingles," but she was soon groaning as he spread it liberally. Suddenly she stilled, thinking about the care he was taking of her. She'd overheard some horror stories from girls about what happened their first time. Leaning forward, she took his face in her hands and kissed him. "I love you," she whispered against his lips.

After some moments, where he fought to keep his emotions in check, he whispered, "I love you also," and he responded to her kisses ardently. Finally he worked his mouth around to her ear. "Are you ready to become mine, my love?"

Hermione gave him a slightly scared expression but nodded, and gave him her hands when he silently asked. Her voice was soft but steady, as she held his eyes with hers. "Severus I have waited for you, so long."

His black eyes sparkled with his love for her and a need to finally be complete; he merely nodded not trusting his voice, before kissing her in return.

Giving her another lingering kiss, he hooked her knees around his elbows opening her legs as far as they would go. Positioning himself at her entrance he rubbed the head of his painfully rigid member up and down her opening, watching it sliding in the wetness.

Hermione groaned at the feel of him positioning himself once more. She gasped and involuntarily tensed when she felt him push a little and the head slid inside her. "Relax," he crooned to her, feeling her tense. "I can guarantee you this won't hurt." Withdrawing he did it again, sinking a little further. Hermione's eyes opened wide as his stiff length started stretching her walls.

With more control than he thought he had, ever so slowly he pushed further, entering almost one step forward and two back, allowing her to feel herself stretching and becoming secure with each step as he stretched her gently. Finally withdrawing and pushing again, he came up against her barrier and stopped. With himself this far inside her, he rose further up over her body and kissed her face gently. "This step ties us together irrevocably," and without further waiting, he withdrew until only just inside her, and with one swift snap of his hips the deed was complete.

Severus nestled between her thighs, holding himself perfectly still, panting to remain controlled, because she just felt so amazing around him. He murmured words of comfort while he kissed and stroked her face until he felt her starting to relax around him getting use to the feeling of fullness.

Hermione became aware of an instant feeling of utter completeness. "Oh," she gasped, "You were right, it didn't hurt," and she smiled, laughing shakily.

Severus smiled in return, and once she appeared ready, he tentatively pulled back just a little. "Does that feel nice?" he inquired. When she nodded, he slowly pushed back inside again, and heard her sigh. Taking this as approval he moved more this time, and found her offering more consent, so he started to establish a steady rhythm. His mouth finding her, he joined them more firmly.

The sensation of their tongues entwined and sliding, coupled with the now delicious feeling of his cock sliding in and out of her, saw Hermione totally incoherent. The only sound she was capable of uttering was a groan that started in the back of her throat and built to a steady whine, before joining the corresponding sound being articulated by him, their mouths and hips locked together.

After a little time Hermione had the urge to meet and compliment his movement, she experimentally pushed back against him and his corresponding groan told her to do it again. Soon they were in perfect unison, as emotion and sensation built.

The rest of the world no longer existed it was just them, it narrowed to mere floating sensation. Hermione was uselessly running her hands up and down his back, moaning and sighing, meeting and reciprocating every thrust. She had never experienced such sensations, ever. Her pleasure was slowly becoming deeper and louder, as wave after wave of pulsating delight started to build, entirely consuming her. Hermione could feel herself on the very edge of a sweeping chasm, she was shaking, her chest heaving. Then she stilled, her breath hitched.

At the identical moment she felt Severus tense, his hot breath was in her ear. "Come, sweetheart, come with me."

Her face was so beautiful. He watched her cry out, as her body gave in to its pleasure. A howling exclamation erupted from deep within her, loud and long. Her fluttering walls clamped down so hard on him he thought he'd die as he hurtled along after her, head thrown back, tendons straining lost in the sensations of bliss. His seed shot forth, and Severus screamed his satisfaction in a deep guttural cry of delight in tandem with her.

What followed was such ancient and powerful magic its evocation totally consumed and ravaged them. Their magic reared up from within them and knotted together, creating a feeling so beautiful they cried, clinging to each other, weeping in sated delight.

Totally spent and dripping with sweat Severus collapsed as far as he could to the side without losing contact with her. He couldn't bring himself to leave her body, and Hermione understood making herself shift enough to make him more comfortable, as his mouth joined hers in a languid wet caress.

Finally his now soft member slipped from her and he heard her whimper at the loss. Realising why she was distressed, he held her tighter. Neither capable of speech, just touch. They stroked one another as their lips still expressed their love in caresses.

Laying, panting and still totally incoherent Hermione's eyes tried to open and focus when after a little time she felt herself being pulled tighter into Severus' arms, and her face being caressed with his gentle kisses. "I've never felt like this" she mumbled in wonder.

"Indeed," his amused chuckle, rumbled next to her ear. Severus was oblivious to everything but the incredible joy he felt at finally having her here without boundaries. "There are special circumstances to your feeling of completeness that we shall have to discuss.

Hermione just smiled, and said, "That book," but without warning her stomach rumbled plaintively, she giggled.

Severus suddenly wondered what time it was. Casting, "_Tempus_," he was shocked that it was eleven o'clock. But he turned back to her, "Yes, the book. Perhaps we should have spoken about it before we did this," he looked a little concerned.

"It wouldn't have changed anything, Severus, so we can discuss it once the wars over."

"There's actually more to it than that, as far as the war goes anyway. Let's get Lotti to feed us and we'll talk."

Hermione smiled, "I love you," and she kissed him, "thank you for making my first time amazing."

"It was my privilege, little lioness," he was moving his arms up to caress her face again when he noticed it. He just stared, it was gone. "Hermione?"

She saw his features change to shock, and she was instantly sitting up straighter. "What is it, love?"

"It's gone," he stuttered dumbly. "I… it's gone. No wonder I feel lighter than air."

Her eyes followed the same path as his and she gasped.

It was Severus who realised first, and his eyes widened. "This changes the game, Lucius, Potter, we need to get to them before the Dark Lord does. This is the start of the end, my love." He was up off the bed, pulling on his trousers as he called, "Lotti assemble all elves and their charges in my sitting room immediately." Severus took one more look as the material of the shirt covered his arm, and he couldn't help smiling. "I'm sorry, we'll have to eat later," he said, watching Hermione dress beside him.

"Don't worry; let's finish this for Christmas, ay?"

Severus smiled, "Yes, lets," and they turned hearing confused voices arriving amid pops from elves.

oOo

**Notes:-** Okay, okay stop cursing me, the next chapter is following closely, we are almost finished our journey.

The music for this chapter is (1) Cavatina – John H. Clarke, and also his arrangement of Moonlight Sonata


	30. Important Disclosures

**Disclaimer:-**_ I neither own nor earn anything from this story, it is still all the property of JK Rowling and associates._

sSs

**A/N:- **_There are a lot of disclosures in this chapter, and some important facts are finally known (hence the title). I wish to apologise in advance though, as it will become apparent that in the next chapter a minor character death will occur. I didn't warn about this in the summary at the start because I was uncertain as to whether I would actually kill him off. The story has told me the direction now, and so I'm warning you that it will happen, faithful readers. I hope you enjoy this next instalment… _

hHh

**Chapter XXX – Important Disclosures**

_**Recap from last time:-**__ …and he couldn't help smiling. "I'm sorry, we'll have to eat later," he said, watching Hermione dress beside him._

"_Don't worry; let's finish this for Christmas, ay?"_

_Severus smiled, "Yes lets," and they turned, hearing confused voices arriving amid pops from elves._

oOo

The first thing Severus did after he'd sent Lotti on her errand was to summon the rest of Hermione's clothes from in front of the French doors. They landed neatly on the bed beside her, but in her haste to dress and follow Severus, Hermione rose too quickly.

She hissed as an ache made its presences known in her hips. She may not have been sore from the actual intercourse, but she had just used muscles she obviously hadn't used before, and every movement now reminded her cruelly of their presence.

Of course Severus noticed this. Wordlessly he summoned a Healing Potion and handed it to her. "All right?" he asked.

"Wonderful," her smile told him much more than the word. Her affirmation was punctuated by a kiss, as she stood on tip-toes ignoring the pull of her stretched muscles.

Seeing her grimace, "Drink!" Severus commanded, but his eyes softened as he watched her do so. "I promise this is not what I had in mind for right now," he told her sincerely, concerned that she might be upset that they had been torn out of their love nest so abruptly. He knew he wasn't happy about it. "It is the bloody holidays after all," he added, while using his wand to button the many buttons down the front of his frock coat.

"I know, but if you're concerned then I know there's good reason to be," she replied, earnestly. "Let's go and make sure our friends are safe, shall we?" Hermione reached up to smooth the front of his frock coat. "I love you," she affirmed, taking one hand and buttoning one cuff before rising up for another kiss.

He hugged her to him tightly. _She's an amazing witch_, Severus thought proudly, as he willingly gave her more tender kisses."And I you," he murmured against her lips. _Most witches would fly at me and accuse me of being uncaring that we hadn't been able to take time after, but not my lioness._ He sighed happily, and kissed her once more. But felt he should warn her, "Hermione, you will hear things this morning that I haven't had a chance to tell you yet, please don't think I was withholding information from you."

"Never, we trust one another completely, don't we?"

"Yes, we do. You will find over the next few days that other trusts will make themselves known," he told her cautiously.

"Like in the book?"

"Yes, love, like in the book," hearing noise in the next room, he glanced towards the door. "We better go and face them," Hermione nodded and Severus took her hand.

In the Potions master's sitting room, the rumble of voices was getting louder. There was a distinct Scottish brogue being heard over everything else. "Severus Snape?" Minerva called, "What is the meaning of this, why have you gathered us all so abruptly?"

"Because of this," Severus said, striding through the connecting door. He raised his one unbuttoned shirt sleeve and coat cuff. Three occupants of the room gasped at the creamy white, unblemished skin present where his dark mark had once been.

Forgetting his aplomb, Lucius rushed over to him. His demeanour was almost frantic, fingers touching the inside of Severus' forearm, as if trying to feel whether there was a glamour present. He gasped once more. "How?" he questioned, hoarsely.

Severus drew an arm around Hermione's waist and kissed her temple. "When our bond ignited just now, it purged us-or rather me-as our souls connected," he said softly. In saying this he knew he had just admitted that they'd taken the next step in their relationship. He saw Minerva's eyes narrow slightly, but he ignored it, and taking Lucius aside, with Hermione still close, he warned, "If your mark burns do not answer the summons."

Lucius' eyes widened. "Are you trying to get me killed?"

"No, I'm saving you. He will have felt my magic leave the collective, and he will be looking for answers as to what has happened. He'll call you to find out." Severus sighed heavily. "This pushes our plans forward, I don't think he trusts either of us anymore, not after Draco," Severus glanced across as the younger Malfoy. "He suspects we're holding something back."

"What makes you so sure? We've both played our parts well."

"That may be so, but the last time he entered my mind, the night of Hermione's attack. He was far more brutal they he usually is, he was looking for the truth. I'm lucky he wasn't giving it his full attention because of what was going on around us."

"How do you know he didn't find it?" Minerva had joined them.

"Because if he had, neither of us would have returned that night," Lucius said seriously.

Severus was now stroking his thumb over Hermione's knuckles as he spoke to Lucius. Knowing they had cut their intimacy short abruptly, he wanted to make certain she still had a physical connection to him for as long as they could maintain it.

Minerva had been listening to what they were saying, and Severus now saw Draco, Harry and Ginny approaching. But it was at that moment that Lucius gasped and clutched at his forearm. "Father," Draco cried, breaking away from his companions and changing gait to a jog. He'd heard enough to know what was happening.

Severus looked at Minerva. "It's time; is Albus still able to understand?"

She nodded, "Yes, even though this was unexpected, it's probably better that it's happened now, he knows what your plan requires," she stated, "He's prepared to participate, the Wit Sharpening Potion is working wonders, but you did the right thing not including him in these preparations, he's too weak."

Hermione was listening to all this and wondering if this had been what Severus was alluding to in the bedroom. She squeezed Severus' hand, but he didn't look at her, only pressed it back. This indicated to her that everything was fine, as he continued speaking to Minerva.

"Indeed, we haven't finished testing the blocking potion yet either, I hope it works as intended, but all Albus has to do is lay there. Besides, the Dreamless Sleep will give him some respite," Minerva nodded, and without another word she was gone.

Always the inquisitive witch, Hermione had so many questions, although she knew now was the time for action. Watching Lucius, she could see him suffering terribly, her heart twisted. It was still difficult to believe—even after all she'd suffered—that other people could deliberately make other suffer like this.

Severus turned back to Lucius, and noted his eyes were starting to turn wild. The Dark Mark was an insidious invention; the Potions master knew what his friend was suffering. The night of the Tri-wizard Tournament, when he himself hadn't reacted immediately to the summons the pain had become so intense that Albus had rendered him unconscious. It had passed in time, and the once the mark had paled again his mentor had revived him.

Unfortunately this time, no such relief would come. They had better hope that their potion worked, because it was possible for Voldemort to transfer enough power through the mark to cause a stroke and death. "Do you want me to stun you until the Potion is ready?"

Hermione could sense there was no time to answer the questions still bubbling away in her mind. She watched Lucius gritting his teeth, there was real fear in his eyes. Turning away, she was about to head into their lab to start the blocking potion, when she heard Lucius' strained voice. "Do it," he managed, through panted gasps, sweat starting to glisten on his brow."

Severus nodded, drawing his wand. "Draco, Potter; get ready to catch him."

Hermione moved over to Ginny, who was watching on worriedly. Their hands reached for each other's. "_Stupify_," they heard in Severus' deep voice, and watched the red bolt of magic hit Lucius. As he crumpled to the floor Harry and Draco caught him and dragged him to the lounge.

Severus turned to Hermione, "That will buy us a little time, best start the base." Severus muttered, and examined his friends a moment; he placed his hands on Draco's shoulders. "Stay with your father. If he starts coming around stun him again."

The floo activated, and Minerva stepped back through, seeing Lucius sprawled on the lounge, unconscious, her brow rose. "What happened to him?" she asked.

"I stunned him," Severus stated matter-a-factly. He shrugged, and Minerva didn't seem concerned, she understood why.

Hermione had already gone to start the base for the blocking potion, but Severus' eyes landed in Ginny looking worriedly between Harry and Draco. "Miss Weasley, if you wouldn't mind helping Hermione, I'll be there in a moment." Severus saw her smile in almost relief at having something to do; she nodded and took off for the lab.

Severus watched her go, and then turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter…" but he paused and took a deep breath, "Harry… what we have to ask you to do, won't be easy. However, you are the only one in the position to do it."

Severus steeled himself for what he was about to say. All was not as it appeared; he had held a secret about Harry that he'd told no one about. It had made everything so much more difficult over the years, but especially now, when he was potentially throwing him to the lions. Severus looked at him with new eyes a moment, and felt almost admiration bubbling up through him. Actually the young man was perfect for the job being asked of him. Harry Potter was a stereotypical Gryffindor, just like his mother, every emotion he felt, was displayed and acted on for the world to see.

Severus sighed and censured himself before he continued, "What we must ask of you, will be hard. You must convince the Dark Lord that you are friendless, and Dumbledore is gravely ill, as indeed he is." Harry's eyes opened wide in shock, but Severus was uncertain which part was shocking him. The Potions master watched the young man square his shoulders and stand taller in an attempt to shake it off. "Once Voldemort realises Professor Malfoy is not going to come, he will most likely chose the next most convenient means of seeing what's…"

"The link in my head?" Harry cut in, relief evident on his face.

"Yes… how much do you understand about the link?"

"Not a great deal. Professor Dumbledore hasn't answered any of my questions about it, but the Occlumency lessons have helped control it. I only get flashes now, when he's very pleased or very upset. Like the night of Hermione's attack, I didn't exactly know what had happened until Mr. Weasley told me, but I sensed great rage over something."

Severus glanced at Minerva, who nodded. "Harry, will you allow me to temporarily plant some images in your mind for the Dark Lord to see?"

Harry nodded, but said, "They won't be nice, will they?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Potter," Severus confirmed, cautiously refraining back to a more formal footing.

"Well I guess, I know what to expect, I trust you now, sir." He was silent for a time, "I-I'm sorry I've been such an idiot, I can see Hermione has always been right now."

The last thing Severus wanted at the moment was to let his guard down further, so he continued on, almost curtly. "How touching…" he sneered, so used to this game. Harry's eyes widened, and clearing his throat, Severus smirked. "We haven't got time sentimentality." Then seeing the boy's face fall further, he added, "You need to hold on to your hate for just a little longer," aware that he would probably be legitimately hated once more when the Gryffindor wizard knew the truth. "Come, you can leave from the other rooms, and Professor McGonagall will give you your further instructions before she takes you to the Headmaster."

Harry gave a last lingering look to Draco, and then to the open lab doorway, he could hear chopping and the tinkle of glassware but couldn't see Ginny or Hermione. "Hurry, Potter," he heard and dutifully followed Snape into the next room. As soon as the door was shut, Harry's green eyes rose to the cold black eyes of the Potions master.

"_Legilimens_," Severus murmured, without preamble, and with practiced ease, he wished to get this last deed over as quickly as possible. He segregated Harry's memories, building solid walls for them. Finally he projected images of Hermione laying in the Hospital room, but not gravely injured, she was dead, then a dead Draco and a terrified Ginny with Severus telling her to prepare herself to come with him to the Dark Lord.

Severus ignored the tears that started to trickle from the boy's eyes at these images, and followed this with Harry witnessing McGonagall discovering Severus threatening Ginny. Snape duelling with McGonagall, and he impressed on the young man the certain knowledge that his Potions professor was actually a loyal Death Eater. The next image was of a dead and bloodied Snape, and an incarcerated Lucius being locked in the west tower, awaiting the Aurors. Severus finished by saying, "Sleep," and catching Harry by the upper arms, he rested him in the arm chair.

Turning to Minerva, he said, "Once it is over, take him into Albus' spare room and give him Dreamless Sleep. When I have Lucius stable, I'll come up and undo what I've done."

Minerva could see how much it had hurt Severus to do what he'd just done, her hand landed on his arm and she squeezed. "Are you all right, Severus?"

Snape nodded curtly, but grimaced and remained silent, and then spinning on his heel he left. Severus took a moment to momentarily rest up against the door once he'd closed it. I had felt awful doing that to the young man. But they needed to set this up carefully, Minerva, Lucius and he had discussed it all at length yesterday after they had returned from the warehouse. If Voldemort felt that all the major players were gone, and that the boy-who-lived was a broken mess. They could trick him into attacking with the mistaken notion that he was going to have an easy victory. The only problem they had was, now they didn't have any inside information to tell them when.

Severus pushed off the door and walked over to check on Lucius. "Will Harry be all right, Uncle S?" a concerned voice asked.

Severus patted the concerned Draco on the back. "Do not concern yourself, Draco. It has to be done. But he'll only remember it as a bad dream when it's finished," and he walked into the lab.

xox

Minerva McGonagall led the distraught young man through the halls of Hogwarts. They had just entered the headmaster's office, when without warning Harry clutched his head and grunting with the pain almost dropped to his knees. It had started, Minerva quickly grabbed for his arm, but swaying wildly he pushed her away.

"I'm fine," he said through gritted teeth, and kept walking. He could feel Voldemort in his head, Merlin how he hated the feeling. It was always there in the background lately, even through the shields. But moments like this when he pushed the link and invaded his head, Harry always ended up vomiting.

Trying to keep his legs moving through the pain in his head, his stomach rolling mutinously, Harry stayed ahead of his professor, he felt tainted by dark magic, and he didn't want the evil wizard's eyes to see his head of house.

With the images Severus had planted, he had placed so that Harry would truly believe them. This was now coming to pass, the further they got into the charade, the sicker he felt.

Harry could feel Voldemort eating up the pictures of his dead friend and of his terrified girlfriend. Through the pain he felt and the rising nausea, he thought about what he thought had happened. _Bloody Snape, hadn't he been trying to tell Dumbledore for years that he was a traitor. I'm so glad he's dead, Death Eater scum, that's all he was. The Malfoy's are no better; thank Merlin, ferret's gone and his father's going back to Azkaban._

He was now standing in front of an unconscious Albus Dumbledore, his mentor was dying. Harry sat beside the bed, tears streaming down his face. Everyone was gone, Ginny had been taken away. Ron wanted nothing to do with him, and Hermione was dead. He was rocking on the chair, the only thing anchoring him at the moment, was Professor McGonagall's hand on his shoulder.

Without any warning the pain spiked, and he howled with it, what was happening? It had never felt like this before, suddenly the edges of his vision started going black. The world was slowly drifting out of focus, and then Harry knew no more.

xox

Back down in the dungeons, the Potion was ready. "Can we really give him an untried Potion?" Hermione asked, her teeth worrying her bottom lip.

"We have no choice; we need him to block the Dark Lord," Severus replied.

Hermione sighed, "Well let's get this over with then."

"Good thinking." They walked into the sitting room and Severus strode straight to his friend. Opening his shirt, Hermione, Ginny and Draco watched as he infused the Potion into his stomach. This treatment was actually two-fold. It was a Potion and a balm. Not wasting anytime, Severus rolled Lucius' sleeve up and applied a liberal coat of balm to his dark mark.

The mark itself was dark black with angry red edges. The balm soothed it instantly, and they all watched it calm and pale. "_Rennervate_," Severus, commanded. They watched as Lucius' eyes blinked and he took a sudden breath. Rubbing his face, he sat up straighter, taking in the four anxious faces watching him.

"I think your treatment's a success, my dear," he said to Hermione, then hearing a snort he chuckled. "Well done, to you too Severus."

"Of gee, thank you, Lucius. How kind of you to include me," Severus scoffed sarcastically.

Everyone was just starting to laugh and the stress finally lifting, when a cat Patronus arrived. "Severus, come as quick as you can, it's Harry."

Without further thought, Severus looked to Hermione, Draco and Ginny. He didn't care who saw, he hugged Hermione to him, "Please stay here," he entreated. Releasing her before she'd even had time to answer, he quickly grabbed an ashtray from the coffee table and made a Portkey. "If Lucius or I are not back in one hour, the three of you are to activate this. I'll know where to find you." Turning he opened a portal and both men were gone, before anyone could stop them.

xox

The two Slytherins followed the Patronus trail to reach Minerva. She had levitated Harry onto the bed in the spare room, as per the original plan, and now stood there looking very anxious. "What's wrong?" Severus asked as the portal snapped shut.

"I don't know," Minerva said, "He suddenly howled with pain and collapsed, I didn't want to call Poppy, so I called you."

"Did he hit his head?" Lucius enquired, seeing a thin trickle of blood snaking its way down Harry's temple.

"No, I don't believe so," Minerva said. "He just screamed and collapsed, his head was cushioned by the mattress of Albus' bed."

"Interesting," Severus replied, thoughtfully. Reaching forward, he pushed Harry's fringe out of the way with his wand, and laughed. His two companions both looked slightly horrified. "Look," he said, "The curse, his scar has broken open."

Minerva didn't know what this meant, and just looked confused. "The Dark Lord has tried to kill him." She still looked confused, Severus tsked, "Minerva, the-boy-who-lived, has just become the-boy-who-lived… twice." Severus held up two fingers, but her face just became more confused. "The link that we just used to convey the images we wanted The Dark Lord to see has been severed. What Albus had always refused to tell him, was that it was actually a small piece of Voldemort's soul that Harry had been carrying around."

"He was a living Horcrux?" Lucius interrupted.

Minerva gasped. "Voldemort tried to kill him, through the link?"

"Correct," and Severus chuckled, nodding. "But all he's managed to do is solve a problem for us. He's killed a part of his own soul," he glanced at Lucius. "Boy he'll be really pissed when he works that out." Then Severus became serious and started casting diagnostics, all looked normal. "He's going to be fine." Severus looked back to Lucius, "You go back and let the other's know, I'll fix his mind and I'll bring him down once he's awake."

"I'll go back and sit with Albus," Minerva said, leaving.

xox

So all in all, even though it was one in the afternoon, and Hermione and Severus still hadn't had breakfast. The war was so close to being over, they could almost taste it. Once Harry had been patched up and reunited with friends and lovers, Severus and Hermione finally got their alone time. But there were so many questions that needed answers.

They were current ensconced on the lounge by the fire, having lunch. "What's wrong with the Headmaster?"

Severus decided to make her think. "You see if you can work it out, what are the facts as you understand them?"

She put down her empty plate. "Well" she said, snuggling in closer and holding up the fingers of one hand. "He isn't seen in public much anymore, and Harry has said he's too weak to leave his bed now," and she tapped one finger. "He is very old, I'm not certain if that's a symptom or merely a fact," she giggled and Severus kissed her head.

"Fact," he said watching her. "Go on," he encouraged.

She thought some more, "I've thought more than once that his left hand is almost skeletal, and there have been a couple of times I could have sworn he had a glamour over it," she tapped two more fingers, then gasped, "and Harry thinks he's got dementia." It all slotted into place, she looked at her listener, who smiled knowing she'd solved it. "He's cursed, someone or something has cursed him," she grimaced as she continued, "and it's painful. It's the pain and the curse that's draining him and making him incoherent at times."

Severus shook his head, "Sweet Merlin you are the brightest witch of your age." He kissed her for a moment, "Yes, you are correct, and it's a nasty curse. I've retarded its progress but I can't cure it."

"Was it something a Death Eater did?"

"Actually the Dark Lord himself indirectly, although he doesn't know it." Hermione gave him a puzzled look "let's get some tea and get more comfortable." Hermione nodded and stood, but Severus held on around her waist. "Put your legs around me," he said, lifting her. She smiled and locked her legs around his waist.

After much laughing and happy kissing they arrived in the small kitchen, where Severus sat her on the kitchen table. He set the kettle to boil and started revolving some bread over the flame of the fire place, then went back to Hermione's neck.

She arched her neck and sighed at the hot kisses he was delivering to throat, licking back up to her mouth she shivered with the sensation of his tongue entwining recklessly with hers.

It only seemed to take a moment for the kettle to boil and he released her. "You butter the toast and I'll make the tea," Hermione looked at him. "Butter's in that cupboard, and knives are there," he said pointing.

"I'm sure I'll learn as time goes on," she said.

"Oh I'm certain you will" he returned happily, and it wasn't long and they were snuggled in his bed this time, with their tea and toast. Severus cast a charm to make any stray crumbs vanish.

"So," Hermione encouraged, "where were we?"

"Oh yes, it was a curse set by the Dark Lord to protect a Horcrux." Severus looked at her to see if she knew what he was talking about, and was quite pleased to see understanding in her eyes. "Have you read the Beedle Bard tale of The Three Brothers?"

Hermione nodded, "But isn't that a fairy tale?"

"Where is the basis of most fairy tales, my dear?"

"Oh," Hermione gasped, "folklore."

"Precisely, the Deathly Hallows are quite real, and between the two of us we know where each object is," he stated calmly.

"We do?" Hermione gasped, Severus nodded. "Oh!"

The ring that contained the Horcrux was the resurrection stone of the tale. Not actually knowing its true value, The Dark Lord only saw it as a family heirloom and placed part of his soul in it when he murdered his Muggle father. Unfortunately, the night Dumbledore destroyed the Horcrux, he made a fatal error in judgement." Severus huffed, "he put the ring on before he had neutralised it."

"Oh, and the curse leap into him," Severus nodded.

"By the time he had called me, it was too late to save him. He has known these past six months that he is dying."

"Do we know how many Horcruxs Voldemort has made?"

"Yes, and we think they are all accounted for, until today there were only two that still needed to be dealt with."

"Why do you say, until today, what happened today?" Then she gasped, "Harry…" she saw Severus nodding, "Harry was one. Does he know?" she stuttered, tears were dripping from her cheeks.

"Don't cry, sweetheart, it didn't happen." Severus pulled her closer. "But to answer your question, no, it's something Dumbledore wouldn't tell him. We fought heatedly over this for the past year, but the old man just wouldn't budge on the subject," he took a stuttered breath. "It hit home really hard when I discovered the truth. All these years I've protected and cared for the boy, and it wasn't for the reason that Dumbledore thinks either."

Severus waited for the inevitable question, but it was more of a statement. "I always thought there was more to it than was being let on," and Hermione looked at him earnestly, as she wiped her eyes.

Nodding, Severus kissed her head. "As usual you're right. His mother and I had been friends, and once I'd seen the error of my ways, we rekindled our friendship. We could both see what was going to happen, so we formulated a plan for the worst. I was the one who told her about the ancient magic of mother's love." Severus sighed, "But Harry's father was an arrogant and stubborn man, he hated me and proved to be Dumbledore's man to the last. Both James Potter and Albus Dumbledore read more into my friendship with Lily than there was. Whilst I never understood what she saw in James Potter, I accepted her decision to marry him. She was my first and only real childhood friend, of course that's special. But Potter and Dumbledore cheapened it, made it seem like I was lusting after her," he sighed.

Hermione wrapped her arms tighter around him. "So we only have one Horcrux left, do we know what it is?"

"The last one is Nagini, she must be killed during the battle, before Harry faces Voldemort.

We need to time our strike precisely. There must be a guard, and it will be the three of us, Pure-blood, Half-blood and Muggle-born."

"Lucius is the pureblood isn't he?"

Severus nodded, "You really are very astute my Angel."

Hermione suddenly looked horrified. "What if I'm not Muggle-born anymore?"

"Oh but that's the sweet bit, after Minerva told me, I did a little research, concerned about the same thing, and I discovered that your father was indeed a Muggle Frenchman who is ignorant of your existence, and your mother as loved as she was by her family was a squib. So technically my darling you now have the powerful McGonagall name to fall back on, but you have the added distinction of still being Muggle-born." He kissed her head.

Hermione nodded, sighing happily between kisses. "Do you know how much I love discussing things with someone who I don't have to explain each step too?"

"Yes, my darling one, I believe I do." Severus smiled contentedly, "I love you," and he deepened their kiss.

Breaking the kiss long enough to vanish the remnants of their tea and toast, and their clothes in that order. He rolled and encouraged a now very naked Hermione to straddle his hips. She grinned and circled her hips on his lap; this caused both of them to moan longingly.

Ever the inquisitive witch, Hermione was determined to explore this time. Leaning forward her hair tickled his chest as he watched her tongue come out and tease his flat nipple as she'd seen him do that morning. She kept her hips moving while she pleasured him. "You certainly are a quick learner," Severus commented, between his gasps of pleasure.

Hermione giggled. "Well, I've had a good teacher," suddenly her mind hurtled back to the beginning of her apprenticeship when she'd said that to him for another reason entirely. Her chortle turned into a full blown laugh. "I thought you were going to burst something the first time I said that to you, do you remember?"

Severus smiled, "I certainly do, and you're right, I almost did."

She stilled, "That seems like such a long time ago now," Hermione muttered appearing deep in thought.

"Mmm," Severus replied in conformation. Then suddenly growling in the back of his throat, he flipped them again. "Now let me demonstrate just how much has changed since then, my little know-it-all."

Laughing merrily, Hermione locked her legs around his hips and one thrust saw him buried inside her.

They both moaned in response. "Ohhh, so wet," he mumbled heatedly. "So wonderful," and his lips captured hers once more as he thrust into her with abandon.

Soon Hermione wasn't thinking, and neither did she regret the lost opportunity to explore. She was simply consumed by this incredible wizard and what she was feeling. Her words started to come in garbled litanies of syllables, and finally with his heated encouragement in her ear, she exploded around him causing him to follow soon after.

As she lay there with Severus' arms tightly around her, basking in the after-glow of the love-making, Hermione decided to just let Severus orchestrate everything. There was only one more obstacle and they would be free, and it appeared that they would have company in their freedom. Even though she would never have seen herself thinking it, she was looking forward to this next step as well, even if she didn't know exactly how that would work, she had found a place in her heart for the blond wizard who was also involved in their bond.


	31. The Waiting Game

**Disclaimer:-**_ As much as it pains me, I do not own Harry Potter or his amazing world. So this story is written for love not money._

sSs

**A/N:- **_In this chapter you will start to see italicised thoughts in speech marks. As opposed to general thoughts. The specific ones in speech marks are thought that Hermione and Severus are telling each other. This will make more sense to you as you read. I haven't chosen any music for these last couple of chapters, can we just assume that there will be music playing, and I believe it would be something soothing. When I'm struggling with life Bach is my choice for relief, he is so ordered yet complicated and refined. If you want specifics, The Brandenburg Concertos help solve their stressed brows in the later parts of the chapter. Although I think early morning silence would be best for the scene with the library ladder. Again graphic sexual content, no minors please. Please enjoy…_

hHh

**Chapter XXXI – The Waiting Game**

The Prophet on Christmas-eve carried two headlines. One was the announcement that Minerva McGonagall had been installed as Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The accompanying story explained that due to ill health Professor Albus Dumbledore had resigned the position.

The second and possibly larger article was documenting a failed attempt kill Harry Potter. They all wanted Voldemort to know in no uncertain terms that Harry Potter was still alive, and further more was gunning for him.

There was just so much happening. Minerva sighed; nursing her oldest friend to his death was hard. He was asleep at the moment. She snorted, in fact most people probably were. But she couldn't settle, there were too many questions rattling around her mind. Why couldn't Albus be cured with Fawkes tears? After all, the bird had cured Harry of the Basilisk poison in second year, ah but then the tears had to be offered freely by the bird.

She glanced at the large red and gold creature, who was softly trilling from his perch beside her. "It's not that simple, is it?" The strong Gryffindor witch suddenly felt frail at the enormity of the task she had to face alone, and she found a tear welling in her eye. "You know it's time for him to rest, don't you?" Minerva mused sadly.

The bird's song increased in activity as if in answer, and Minerva nodded. "Yes, I see now," she mumbled, and took another sip of her whisky.

The Headmistress looked back to the Prophet on her desk. Little had been said about the apparent demise of Professors Snape and Malfoy, but the reporter had recounted faithfully Harry's set features, as he told him he was coming to get the wizard responsible for his friend's death.

xox

The six companions hidden in the Hogwarts dungeons had been going to make Christmas as low key as possible, but decided to decorate anyway. Well mostly Harry and Draco did, in an attempt to get Ginny to stop missing her family. Still, Christmas day was a fairly sombre occasion, with all of them remembering people who weren't with them.

Severus was watching Hermione talking animatedly while they sat together at lunch. He suspected that Ginny wasn't the only one missing family. Hermione was obviously over compensating for her now absent parents. She hadn't gotten used to Minerva being her Aunt yet, and the fact that even she couldn't be here today, made it even harder. What between tending Albus, trying to empty the school of as many people as possible, and then trying to go on as if nothing was happening was a huge load for the new headmistress. She was staying away today, busy putting on a brave front for the remaining faculty.

Then thinking about family, from somewhere in amongst all these thoughts, his own mother's words of long ago suddenly echoed anew in his head. It was with a stab of sadness though, when he realised he hadn't thought of his poor mother on Christmas, or indeed what she'd predicted since the night of the Hippogriff attack.

His ponderings wondered off with him, with the background hum of the voices of his closest companions anchoring him in place, and he recalled her words. _You'll meet one who's an outcast like you; she'll protect you and bring you great happiness. You'll know her by her touch_, _embrace her, my son_. He glanced at Hermione and offered her a smile, which she returned while still talking to Lucius. The fact that Hermione was the one he sought had been known to him for some time now. Deep down he had known it for much longer than he'd actually admitted to.

But there had been more to her prediction, that even after he'd given in to his feeling for Hermione, he still hadn't understood. Now though, what his mother had said was starting to make sense. _There will also be another, and none of this three will soar in time of crisis without each other being in perfect accord.._. _Could that third be Lucius? _ _What did that imply? Could she have only meant the upcoming battle? _

_I want to keep Hermione all to myself, although my oldest friend is very beautiful and there have been occasions in the past where I have joined him and Narcissa. Would Hermione understand that? She is very willing to experiment, and very broadminded. My brave little Gryffindor, _he thought lovingly, Severus caught her eye and winked, and she giggled and blushed_. _His mind then roared further down this track, as he felt his trousers tighten. _I will admit that I've always had the vague notion that we three would be good together, but it was only a passing thought. Perhaps even a pleasant idea, taking into consideration past deeds of pleasure. Are the three of us destined for something great, could this be the correct way to go?_

xox

The next day Severus told Hermione and Lucius his mother's prediction, choosing to remain silent on his other thoughts for the moment. "Do either of you have any feelings or ideas about this?"

Of course, not knowing, Hermione had instantly asked, "Is your mother still alive?" Then watched Lucius grimace as Severus fell strangely silent and turned away.

Knowing what had happened to his mother was a sore point. Lucius placed a hand on Severus' shoulder, and inquired gently. "You haven't told her about Eileen yet, old friend?"

Lucius watched the Potions master shake his head sadly, and he sighed. Squeezing Severus' shoulder in sympathy, he turned and took Hermione gently by the arms. He could see questions about to bubble out of her. Her eyes were so alive, it frightened him sometimes. There was a certain innocence about her that made him want to simultaneously protect her from everything and look away, like he was unworthy. _Severus is so bloody lucky to have her_, he thought, and rubbed her arms softly to settle her. "Hush, princess, no more questions," he encouraged quietly.

Hermione gulped as the grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy warned her to stay silent. She looked to Severus, who was visibly trying to compose himself, and wondered what she'd done wrong.

Finally Severus spoke, his voice quiet and flat. "It was another oversight by the great Dumbledore, just as he promised to keep Lily safe, and failed. My mother was another victim of his…" he snarled then silently attempted to control himself again. "She's in the Janus Thickney ward… part of my _punishment_ for not returning to The Dark Lord's fold quickly enough. Of course Dumbledore arrived to save the day…" he shook his head. "Too bloody late, she would been better off…"

"Oh Severus," Hermione said, horrified. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea." She'd broken away from Lucius, and her arms were around him comforting him before he could think further.

He allowed it for a moment, revelling in the reassurance offered. But he too took her by the upper arms so he could see her. With some effort he managed to get his sardonic mask back to the surface. "Little lioness, on the whole, my mother was a nasty old cow who neglected me, and cursed me with this ridiculous nose." He heard Hermione's rapid intake of breath, and saw her expression change from its previous pained to horror, to finally settle to seriousness. Severus kissed her forehead. "But I thank you for your concern," he stated solemnly, his eyes taking on a faraway look as he drew her back to him for a moment and looked past her to Lucius to offer his reassurance that he was all right.

After a moment, seeing him still fighting to stay rational, Hermione responded by reaching up and stroking his nose with her finger. She forced a smile to her lips before stating resolutely. "I like your nose Severus." He watched her eyes trying to get past the horror he had just informed her of and fight to improve his mood. "I think it's a rather magnificent appendage." But she immediately bit her lip, wondering what he would say.

Severus heard her sigh audible with relief, and Lucius chuckle when he merely cocked his eyebrow and smoothed, "Well I've never heard it called that before." He gave her a strange look, his tone indistinct as the eyebrow slid higher and his mouth twitched as he stated enigmatically, "It does have some rather amusing uses, now you mention it."

When she heard Lucius' chuckle darken, she wondered exactly what he'd meant. Hermione giggled nervously, her brain trying to fathom the meaning, but she somehow knew she lacked the experience to do so. The corner of his mouth rose more significantly, he gave her a quick peck on her nose as he started to release her.

xox

Dumbledore's health was failing fast, and they all knew it wouldn't be long before there was another sad announcement to deal with as well. They were all eager to go into battle and finish this, but they were also meticulously planning as well. Christmas passed, and the Aurors bagging even more Death Eaters by crushing at the Christmas day dark revel

Reading the Prophet the next morning, and doing some private mental arithmetic Severus and Lucius came up with a figure of exactly how few inner circle members and known supporters the dark wizard had left. They were both very thankful that this year they were now saved from the horrors of dark revels. Now the stage appeared to be set for the final showdown.

xox

The day after Boxing Day, Hermione woke still in the same position she had settled into the night before_. I must have been tired_, she thought, as her eyes lifted to the sleeping man whose chest she was using as a pillow. He was lying on his back, mouth slightly open. Hermione had always thought that he would snore horribly given the size of his nose; however, as usual all she could hear was his steady breathing.

She didn't want to move, but her bladder had other ideas, after all the wine the three of them had consumed with dinner, then the tea at supper she needed to go. Trying to disentangle herself quietly she made to get up, but his arms tightened around her, as he mumbled something in his sleep. She tried again, and this time managed to extradite herself successfully.

Hermione placed her wand on the bedside table as she came back from the bathroom, and quietly climbed back into bed. Severus had rolled over to her side obviously looking for her in his sleep. So she carefully attempted to slither back into his arms without waking him. She thought she'd managed, until a sleepy voice rumbled. "I missed you when you left."

"I had too, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, love, but I'm glad you're back." He gave her a squeeze and a quick kiss on the shoulder. "My turn," and groggily rising, he plodded to the bathroom.

Now, here was another belief that had shattered back on their first morning together. Hermione had also always thought Severus would not be a morning person, she remembered seeing him in the Great Hall at breakfast time, coffee mug gripped tightly, and with that glazed look in his eyes of a person forced to be awake from necessity not choice.

Climbing back in, Severus wrapped his arms around her, and she squealed when his cold hands slithered over her belly. He chuckled darkly and turned her onto her side so she was lying facing him, raising his hands to her face he cradled her cheeks.

Severus was planning an experiment. He wanted to see if they could talk to one another in their minds. She had accidentally already done it a few times over the past few days as their bond settled further. _Now it was time to find out for sure_, he thought, and looking deeply into her eyes the pushed a message forward. "_Good morning, sweetheart_," he thought, being carefully not to move his lips.

Hermione's lips opened and a gasp escaped her. "I heard you in my head," she exclaimed.

Severus rolled his eyes, but smiled. "_Well answer me then_," she heard.

She opened her mouth to speak, inhaled a breath but his finger landed on her lips. "Oh," she gasped.

"_With your mind, love_," she heard.

She gazed deeply into the black pools currently observing her and heard further. "_Focus your thoughts on me hearing you_."

The Gryffindor witch concentrated hard, her heart starting to pump faster with excitement. "_Good morning_," and when she saw in his eyes that he had received her message, her smile was radiant.

Severus leant forwards and kissed her. "We really are compliments," he stated happily. "I have never met another natural Legilimens."

Hermione squealed and launched herself at him, hugging him tightly. "I always hoped that's what it was." She pulled back and looked him in the eye, and her eyes narrowed. "When Harry was granted lessons with you and he completely squandered the opportunity," she took a deep breath, "do you know how angry I was with him?" Hermione renewed her embrace, and Severus stroked his hand over her back. "I would have given anything at the time, just too even talk to you about it," she swiped angrily at a tear that trickled down her cheek.

Severus realised that he had just been granted another glimpse of the pain she had felt because he hadn't been able to show any concern for her over his bloody Slytherins. He brushed her hair out of her face and drew her closer, shhing her.

"It's okay," Hermione muttered, "we've both been through a lot of pain to get to this point."

"It is most certainly not 'okay' as you put it, and I wish there had been any other way, Hermione," Severus sighed heavily.

"In a way I'm just pleased it has finally been confirmed for me. I have so many questions," she said, sniffing, as Severus kissed her tears away.

Severus actually laughed. "Of course you have, my darling little know-it-all," and he continued his ministrations. "Well, you have my undivided attention. But coffee before questions."

On the way into their newly installed little kitchen Severus kept their non-verbal communication going. "_You need to be able to communicate with me from any angle, not just when I'm staring into your gorgeous eyes, in public that will be a dead giveaway_," Hermione heard and nodded.

"_I understand_," she thought, and was most pleased when even though she was behind him he responded to her.

"_Good girl_."

When they were sitting comfortably in the now warm kitchen both cradling their coffee and buttering toast, Hermione looked at the jam Severus had placed on the table. "Wow, this is amazing, did you make it?"

He nodded, "The strawberries grow in the garden," he pointed outside and looked at her. "I find cooking is like potion making, most therapeutic. There is something about the structured routine you must go through to achieve results that allows me to order my thoughts." He smiled and stroked her cheek. "Now to your questions, my lioness."

Severus watched Hermione quietly thinking about what she wanted to ask while they spoke. He received some of her ideas nonverbally, and was impressed at how quickly she was picking this up.

Severus smiled; he could see and occasionally hear that she was deep in thought. "Hermione?" he finally said softly, her head came up to grant him her full attention. "Did you know we can share more than thoughts through this link?" He saw her eyebrow rise. "In fact," he continued, "a while ago you _inadvertently_ shared some most beguiling images with me." His brow rose in response to hers furrowing. Smiling, Severus leaned toward her ear. "Would you like me to show you?" he breathed suggestively.

Hermione nodded, but her teeth worried her bottom lip. After kissing her neck a moment, coffee forgotten, he took her hand and led her into the sitting room. "_Come_," he thought, as they sat on the lounge together he continued. "I found these images exquisite, and I used them to pleasure myself." He was honest, knowing Hermione was broad-minded, and they were always candid with one another. But she still blushed. "Don't fluster, my darling, in the past I have found it was the only way I could stop going mad from the empty want."

"I know," she whispered, and Severus took her face gently in his hands his eyes locked onto hers. It was different this time, she instantly felt herself tumbling down a cavernous tunnel towards something, and almost all too quickly she saw everything. It took her some moments to adjust to his vision of her. Hermione saw that in his eyes that she was radiant and she felt his feelings of love encase her. What she then saw, she saw through his eyes.

The images of her delicately poised in that chair in her bedroom, legs capriciously cast over the arms. Her eyes fixed on her dressing mirror, and her fingers plunging in and out of her glistening delicate pussy. Her corporal corresponding part pulsed, sending a shiver through her. "_You are so beautiful_," she heard in her head, his low honeyed voice seeming more melodious in this situation. It caressed her every sense and she heard herself moan. "Would you care to show me that act in person?" he asked, as his liquid caresses continued.

"Ohhh yyeeessss..." she sighed. "I've wanted you to watch me for so long."

"Keep contact with the images," he smoothed and she felt herself being lifted. Hermione moaned again still watching herself. "I have the perfect place," he crooned as he carried her.

Hermione was conscious of his cock jutting out under her as they walked.

"Just concentrate of the images, and I'll show you what I did with them."

It was the strangest feeling, Hermione could still sense herself watching herself in the mirror in his mind, but now she could also see him naked in his bed, head tossed back groaning, as he caressed his length in response to what he was seeing. Hermione felt herself being placed somewhere.

"Open your eyes, sweet girl." Severus had placed her on the ladder he'd installed on the wall of books so she could access to the higher shelves.

After placing a Cushioning Charm on the rung of the ladder, Severus watched her heatedly for a moment, before he leant forward and crooned in her ear. "Would you like to would you like to open your beautiful legs and tease your pretty pussy for me?"

Smiling, Hermione nodded enthusiastically. Quickly pushing her gown aside she opened her legs as wide as she could. Watching his black eyes fixed on the path of her fingers caressing her skin on the way over her stomach seductively teasing herself. Smiling as his dark gaze watched greedily, she asked breathily. "Is this what you wanted to see?"

"Oh yes, that's perfect," he said, watching heatedly as she bucked into her hand, writhing and grinding against it as her fingers repeatedly disappeared into her slick heat.

"I've wanted you to watch me do this for such a long time, Severus," she whimpered.

"Indeed, tell me more," he smoothed, eyes still unerringly trained on the activities of her fingers.

Her eyes moved to his tented pyjama pants. "Show me your cock, show me what you did."

She groaned, sighing, as without moving his eyes his hand drew the item she wished to see from his pants, and started stroking it, appearing mesmerized by her fingers. "I've got many scenes I use in my fantasies." She started groaning and circling her hips in counterpoint to her fingers. "Oooo… feels so good, Severus. Ahhh… is this good to watch?"

"This is exactly what I wanted to watch, and we _will_ work through these fantasies of yours, every one of them, my darling." Groaning from his own efforts he leant against the back of the lounge as she took in the scene before him.

"Oooo yes… yes I'd love that," she moaned blissfully.

Severus could see she was on the edge of free falling into pleasure. Bucking and rotating into the pressure of her hand with her eyes locked on his cock, he heard her let loose with a series of beautiful sweet little yowls. Moving to her ear while still stroking his length firmly, he groaned. "Come on… come for me, pretty sweetheart," and he allowed his smooth liquid silk voice to caress her, as his hot breath and words to wash over her.

That was enough and Hermione tumbled, yowling, panting, and convulsing into her pleasure, which was made even more acute when she forced her eyes to open, to watch his delighted orbs ravenously trained on her shuddering jerking pussy while he still stroked himself firmly.

Finally she sagged against the ladder legs still wide open for his pleasure. "Oh, I love you watching me," she literally groaned to him, before their eyes met. "Lick me, I want your tongue on me… please," she pleaded breathily.

Severus smirked happily and lowered his head to her without question, he licked her firmly, the entire length of her saturated lips. "Sweet Merlin, I still can't get over how exquisite you taste, every time it's better than the last." He thrust his tongue as deeply into her as he could and lapped, drinking her down eagerly.

After some time, where Hermione thought she might lose consciousness from pure delight at his attentions, his mouth attached to her clit and started sucking and kissing while his two middle fingers found her internal pleasure point and rubbed. She held onto the ladder with both hands and bucked towards his mouth.

His free hand left his own need and came down firmly grasping her hip to try and keep her still so he didn't end up with a broken nose. Her thighs started to shake uncontrollably, and it only took him a moment to swap his tongue for his cock, he thrust into her deeply in one stroke.

"Oh my God, Severus... Ohhhh... Ohhhhh Seeverrruussss. Ohhhhh," she was almost twisting the metal guides of the ladder with her death grip. Only two strokes and she came. Her quivering and fluttering internal muscles closed around his shaft as he kept thrusting through her orgasm.

Her accompanying guttural moans were music to his ears as he drove towards his own climax. She came once more before he did, his arms going around her and his head coming to rest on her sagging shoulder.

"I take it you enjoyed that?" he murmured, panting.

"Oh... oh m..." finally she just nodded furiously, and lay back against the support of the ladder wearing a blissful grin. Even though Severus would never have let her slip, she was still holding on tightly, her hands unable to move and the lower half of her body seemed to be completely useless.

"Lost the power of speech, my dear," he asked, laughing as he reached between then and ran a single finger up through her folds, making her jerk once more."That's always a good sign."

"Amazing" she stuttered finally, happy that she had managed to get a multisyllabic word past her lips.

xox

Tomorrow was New Years Eve. After Severus and Hermione had established their link with each other, the three of them had locked themselves away from everyone, trying to incorporate Lucius into their loop. "I know we're all tired, Lucius, but try it again," Severus said, rubbing his hands over his face. _Poor Lu_, he thought. _It really has been an awful week for him, having to continually be dosed to stop his mark burning, and we haven't been able to modify the potion to take away the nausea that it causes. Now a crash course in Legilimenic non-verbal communication, he can Occlude but he's never taken it past that to the opposite extreme. It's all very well for Hermione and I, he's just not a natural_.

The three of them had been at it for three days now. They could all talk to one another when they were looking at each other. But they needed to be able to do it from every angle, so they could protect Potter well enough for him to get in the definitive blow. Severus leaned across and whispered to Hermione, who was sprawled out beside him. She was tired too. "There must be something we're missing?" He raised a brow significantly.

"But what?" she whispered back. "How did you teach Harry?"

"That was different, besides Albus ended up taking him on; we just had too many issues_." "I still can't believe we've managed to get over most of them_," Severus thought. He glanced at Lucius, and saw he had his eyes closed.

"_I know, you've both done incredibly well_." Hermione answered, but then purposely moved closer to Severus' ear. She'd caught vague glimpses in Severus' mind over the past few days, things he'd done with Lucius in the past, the Gryffindor witch was certain her love would not let her see what he didn't wish to share. So this intrigued her more than bothered her, and an idea occurred to her. But her lip went between her teeth, not knowing how he would react to the idea she'd just had. "Perhaps if we show him something he'll want to see."

"Maybe, but what?"

"Lucius is very sex orientated," Hermione said quietly. "We could try that," she watched Severus' eyes narrow a little, so she explained further. "Blind-fold him and restrain him, then put up a Silencing spell and we go…" she looked around. "Oh yes, I've always wanted to be rogered senseless over the Potions master's desk."

You're a little minx, that's what you are." Severus kissed her languidly. "You do realise if he manages to break into our loop, he'll see everything I see," he smoothed.

She grinned, "Or, maybe everything I see, I suspect he swings both ways."

"I can hear you pair, you know," Lucius muttered, he still sounded very tired.

Glancing back at Lucius, Severus saw that he was laying back against the lounge with his eyes closed, but now he was rubbing his arm as well. "Well, do you think it will work?"

"Princess is right; something that I would like to see might make it easier." He groaned, and grit his teeth, but they all knew it wasn't from pleasure.

"You better take your potion; don't let it build up too much," Severus warned.

Without opening his eyes, Lucius sighed. "It still makes me feel quite sick, so I keep trying to put it off."

Hermione leaned across Severus and rubbed Lucius' hand. "I'm sorry it's not perfect." They both knew that she took all the side effects of the Blocking Potion as personal failures. They had both tried to talk her out of thinking this, but to no avail.

Lucius opened his eyes and quickly closed the distance between them. Without thinking of Severus in the middle he gave her a kiss. "Don't, princess, it's keeping me alive."

Severus was surprised again that Lucius touching Hermione didn't affect him as he thought it would. He would have thought he'd be jealous as hell. If anyone else had tried it, they would be instantly at the point of his wand. It strengthened his resolve that they were indeed on the correct track.

Severus sighed and summoned a vial of potion from his stores, and then picked up one from the rack on the table. "Take it, then have this anti-nausea Potion and try to rest for a while." They kept Lucius' potions close by, so he could get them quickly if he needed to. There was still the possibility that something might go wrong and his mark would start burning again.

During the time they had locked themselves away, they had all become quite casual. Well Severus and Lucius had already been casual with each other, and Hermione just fitted in with them. They currently sat on the lounge all thoughts of formal dress gone. It was warm in Severus' quarters and they were working hard, even if they were only expending mental energy.

While Lucius took his potions and rubbed the balm into the mark once more, Severus reflected on how lucky he was. Hermione had been eager to try anything sexual, right from the beginning. She takes every opportunity where Lucius is resting to be with me, to the point that she doesn't wear underwear anymore.

Suddenly from next to him, Lucius said, "Really, no underwear, princess?"

Hermione laughed merrily. "See Lu, all it took was a clear mind," and as a reward, she fed him the image of Severus taking her on the library ladder. She watched with pleasure as his eyes opened wide and he had to adjust his trousers.

Severus merely snorted. "You're incorrigible, minx. He's in no condition to do anything about it at the present. None of us are, we're preparing for war."

"I wanted to reward him for getting it right," Hermione pouted.

Sliding down the lounge further, Lucius sighed. "So, how much longer before this war then, General Snape?"

Severus sighed, "I sincerely hope our hand will be called soon. Let's try and sleep, ay?" Drawing his wand he transfigured the lounge into a huge bed and summoned pillows and quilts. On his suggestion, Hermione clambered over Severus and settle between them. They realised what had just happened, but were all too tired to do anything else.


	32. Unexpected Opportunities

**Disclaimer:-**_ I neither own nor earn anything from this story. The plot is mine, but the world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and associates._

sSs

**A/N:- **_I've taken a bit of liberty with the timing of the Prophesy surrounding Harry Potter. This Snape had made up with Lily and they were friends when she goes into hiding. It is unclear in this chapter as to whether James and Sirius know this. (I should imagine they don't) as Lily is fairly critical of them. Also those of you who may be a little squeamish about Severus and Lucius becoming intimate, there will be a tiny bit in this chapter, nothing confronting, but just a warning if that's not you thing. I hope you enjoy this next installment…_

hHh

**Chapter XXXII – Unexpected Opportunities**

Hermione, Severus and Lucius still hadn't surfaced. They had their shared quarters tightly warded and silenced, and the only person they were accepting, and then only occasionally, was Minerva. Draco, Ginny and Harry hadn't seen them for days.

Once Christmas was over, the latter three had taken over Hermione quarters because there was less chance of anyone seeing them if they were in the dungeons. This really wasn't that much of a hardship as it _was_ the middle of winter and they were in a new relationship, so all the time alone with each other was actually welcome.

An extra bedroom had been added to Severus' quarters for Lucius, partly because of the same problems as above, but also there had been a few problems with the Blocking Potions, and both Severus and Hermione wanted the blond aristocrat close to them in case anything else happened, or he needed anything.

New Year had come and gone, it had been equally low key. In fact the three of Severus' side of the door didn't even acknowledge it. As soon as Lucius got the idea of communicating with Severus and Hermione, they started work on perfecting the skill.

The book on blood bonds and soul affinities was mostly folklore according to the author, L.K Glass. However, everything they tried worked for them after a little trial and error. The trio found that Hermione was their conduit, there were no blemishes on her soul and she could direct their power without tainting herself with anything dark.

Working in accord had just taken on a completely new twist. None of them were actually certain how much they were capable of, but there had been some interesting displays of power. All three of them were powerful magical people, putting that together so the three worked as one was awe inspiring. Their magic just seemed to mesh completely, and their lives were quickly becoming just as entwined.

xox

Of course, like everything, Draco had a theory about their neighbour's apparent disappearances and reluctance to let them in, and it had nothing to do with practicality or the war effort. "They've formed a triad," he said simply.

"What makes you think that?" Harry spluttered, laughing at the idea.

"I know things," he said significantly.

"Oh get out of here, Hermione isn't that liberal," Ginny stated, certain she knew her friend.

"Gin's right," Harry agreed. "She's far too straight."

Draco shrugged, "Oh well, don't say I didn't warn you." Then he chuckled as his eyes perused his naked companions set expression. "I still think you should consider it, I know I'm right." He shrugged, and suddenly became serious, sitting up on his heels between Harry and Ginny. "It seems surreal that we'll be going into battle any day." He reached out and took a hand of each person. "You guys are really special to me. When this is finished I hope we can explore options to make this more permanent." Then he scoffed at his statement. "Imagine me, a Malfoy, shackled to two Gryffindors. My ancestors will be spinning so fast in their graves, they'll tilt the world."

Ginny rose up to a sitting position pillow in hand and she proceeded to smack the blond wizard over the head with it, laughing between words. "Enough with the Slytherin theatrics, you burk." It didn't take long for Harry to join in. After that all that could be heard was laughter and the occasional 'ooff' of a pillow hitting its mark.

Finally when they were laying in a panting heap, Ginny grabbed a hand of each wizard. "We're trailblazers us three."

Harry laughed and sat up. "Sure are," he added. Leaning one way he kissed Draco then the other Ginny. Then with a mischievous look in his eye he grinned. "Now pleasure me slaves, I've survived snake-man twice."

Draco snorted, looking at Ginny. "And you thought I was being dramatic," he laughed.

"Yes well," Ginny sighed, "maybe I spoke too quickly." Giggling wickedly, she did the submissive kneel. "Where would _sir_ like me to start?"

Draco eyed her a moment, and gave her a sharp smack on the arse. "Bugger the 'sir' crap," he scoffed, watching Ginny quickly sticking her backside in the air for more slaps. He obliged, before on his last smack, he slipped his fingers into her slick folds and rubbed. "Lay on your back, lovely Red." He watched her roll over, giggling happily at his command, although she pouted when his fingers left. He turned to Harry. "Up on your hands and knees so she can suck you, saviour boy."

After that first afternoon less than a week ago, and copious amounts of experimentation later-because it was holidays after all-the three of them had found out more of each other's strengths and weaknesses, likes and dislikes. They all discovered they liked it when Draco took control, and the prima donna in the blond Slytherin was really turned on by being the controller.

The wizard in question, now took a moment to watch what he'd set up. Ginny was on the bottom, with Harry straddling her face and her arms around his thighs to give her more leverage as her head slid up and down off the bed, while her mouth serviced his cock. Draco initially watched, idling stroking his own length, mesmerised by Ginny's head reaching up and down as she took Harry's length into her mouth, and seeing Harry's tongue sliding in and out Ginny, ravenously lapping up her juices, it was too much for him. One hand increased the force of his idle strokes, and the other started preparing Harry to receive it. Draco saw Ginny's legs shaking, she was moaning around her mouthful of Harry, and he timed his moment perfectly. Sliding the head of his cock into Harry's entrance, the black-haired wizard groaned into Ginny, and she exploded around him.

Once she came down from her high, Draco watched her start to earnestly pleasure Harry once more, she'd done what she always did when she was close to orgasm, and forgotten what she was doing. Harry was groaning and panting in need. Once seated completely, Draco leaned forwards as he started thrusting, finding Harry's ear he murmured, "Is this what you had in mind, Har?

"Oh yes… fuck yes… more," Harry moaned, slamming back against Draco which simultaneously pushed Draco further into him and pulled him out of Ginny's mouth.

"As my lover commands," Draco snickered, and doubled his thrusts. Ginny took advantage of the loss of Harry to slither around and wrap her legs around Harry's hips. Knowing what she wanted, the two men adjusted their position to accommodate her. She placed Harry at her entrance and sighed when Draco's strong thrust then pushed his cock into her with little effort.

It didn't take many of Draco's powerful strokes for Ginny to catch up to them, and within three more thrusts they had all lost it. Ginny revelled in the sensations; only with both of her lovers that she felt completely sated. There was only one thing she loved more than what they'd just done, but they needed a rest before they even contemplated that.

xox

The date was the 4th of January. It was a bitterly cold day, colder than Minerva McGonagall had lived through in a long time. The new Headmistress of Hogwarts had used the weather as an excuse to keep the children home with their families for another week.

Her intentions had been twofold. One she knew that Albus' funeral would hit everyone hard and she wanted the children supported, and two she knew the culmination of their battle against Voldemort was imminent, at any moment in fact, and she wanted the children safely away from here. If she'd had her way Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Draco would be gone as well, and as much as she didn't want to admit it they were young adults, all of age.

She knew she had no choice with Harry though, it had to be him that cast the deciding blow against the evil wizard, but he also needed his friends. She suspected there was more going on under her nose than she was comfortable with Between Harry, Draco and Ginny. She had to keep reminding herself that they were entitled to make their own lifestyle choices.

Standing in the master bedroom of her quarters, she shivered. It was still occupied by the frail form of Albus Dumbledore. Since taking over as headmistress she had occupied the second bedroom. She glanced around as she heard him groan slightly in his sleep. As he settled again, she turned back to gazing out the window at the snow dancing in the howling gale that seemed to be deliberately taunting her.

_Alberforth is such a stubborn old bugger._ Minerva's mouth settled into a straight line as she thought of him. _He's still holding that stupid grudge. I wish I could shout at him. Your brother's dying you fool, go and see him before it's too late. But no, I can't and he still hasn't come._

_Poor Harry_, Minerva turned back towards the bed. Seeing the doting young man sitting in abstract misery, _Albus was like a father to him. Severus too_, her eyes panned up and she saw the still form of the Potions master standing behind Harry's chair. _Oh Merlin, he's comforting him. Hermione has been so good for him_. The new headmistress saw Severus Snape's hand quietly resting on Harry's shoulder. _Nothing obvious, just quiet strength as usual, Merlin that's good to see_.

She had only just turned back to the window when a shuddering breath left Albus. She somehow knew that her closest friend and colleague had just started the next great journey in life. There was no wife or lover to mourn him, merely three, some would say, misfits who stood watching the mouth of death close over the great Albus Dumbledore.

She silently went forward and covered the dead wizard with the sheet, drew her wand, and pointing it directly at the ceiling, put her other hand on Albus' quickly cooling forehead, she solemnly stated, "Mortuus est Albus Dumbledore." (1) A single black star shot from the tip of her wand and as it reached the ceiling split into several and disappeared. Had anyone followed the progress they would have seen those several each split several ways multiple times, one to inform everyone that needed to know.

xox

Deep in the dungeons of Hogwarts, a young woman stood motionless in front of the wall of books as a black star entered the room and started to circle her.

Her companion looked up from the desk at her gasp. Lucius smiled at the look on her face and came over to her. "You're a wonder, princess, you know so much but sometimes nothing," he shook his head gently. "Draw your wand and touch it."

She hesitated, uncertain. "What is it?"

"It's a death notice," Lucius said calmly, doing what he'd instructed her to do.

Hermione watched a moment as he captured the star on the end of his wand. Then she heard her aunt's voice. "Mortuus est Albus Dumbledore."

"Oh," Hermione gasped. "I felt the spike of grief in Severus," she swallowed. "I was trying to send him calmness," she said quietly.

"So was I," the blond wizard admitted quietly. "I also felt it in another way," he continued.

When Hermione looked back at him her eyes was shining with tears. "How?"

"I felt the Unbreakable vow I took loosen in death, it's not gone but it's somehow softer." Lucius had just finished saying this when suddenly pain forced him to his knees.

Hermione was instantly beside him. "What is it, have you taken your potion?"

"Yes," but then realisation lit his eyes through the pain. "Get behind me and stay silent," he ordered through gritted teeth. "_He's_ broken into my mind," his words became difficult. "Do it, before he sees you, I can fight him off, he's not as strong… and I have support."

Hermione didn't understand what he meant, but she scuttled behind Lucius. Her mind was swimming with transferred pain and Severus' concern and her own doubts. This had been unexpected; her vision blurred more as her tears of loss and confusion became more insistent. She watched Lucius controlling his breathing to manage the pain, she had the urge to comfort him, but after a moment he seemed to still. His rasping gasps of air ceased, and Lucius Malfoy stood.

Gripping the back of the chair in near panic, Hermione was unsure what to expect as he turned to look at her. Relief flooded her when she saw his clear grey eyes unaffected by coercion of any type. All he said was, "We did it." Then she saw him stumble, and heard the floo flare.

"Lucius! Hermione!" Severus was calling urgently, even before he arrived. He spluttered around the mouthful of soot he inhaled in the process, but rushed forward as he saw Hermione trying to hold Lucius up. "Are you both all right?" he questioned reaching for them. All thought of consequences were gone from his mind. Something had threatened the ones he loved. That was the moment he realised that this would all work, they were indeed a trio, and they did act as one.

He'd been standing at Albus' death bed when he'd felt Lucius' pain and Hermione's terror. When he thought about the fact that neither of them would have reactions of that strength or type to Dumbledore's death. It was then that he felt Lucius start to actively Occlude Hermione and he felt Voldemort, and realised that the spell Minerva had said had Mortuus in it. Such a word in a common linking spell such as a death notice, had allowed Voldemort to target anyone with the Morsmordre mark. Reaching them he enveloped them both in a tight hug. "We've got him under control," he said.

Hermione heard sheer relief in his voice, but he they both sounded so strained and she was puzzled. They were both shutting her out of their minds; there had been a spike of such coldness then nothing. She may have felt silly and embarrassed over the casual remark about Severus' nose and its uses that she hadn't understood the other day. But now she felt truly stupid, she had no idea what these two wizards were talking about or why they were barring her. The Gryffindor witch could sense Severus' mind supporting Lucius', but they wouldn't let her help.

Confused and upset by the events of the last fifteen minutes, Hermione didn't know what to think. She started to wiggle out of their embrace, but their arms just tightened around her. "Let me go, if you won't let me in, let me go," she pleaded with them.

With some effort their minds caught up with hers. "No, princess… don't think we've cast you out." Lucius was having trouble speaking.

"We're protecting you, you wouldn't handle the darkness we're holding back," Severus grimaced as he spoke.

But the brave Gryffindor surfaced, and she fought with them. "No, we are partners. If you let me in I'm certain we can burn him, force him to use that last Horcrux and while he's recovering we strike to finish this, use it to our advantage. It will make it easier for Harry." She looked from one man to the other.

They both nodded at the same time, and she felt their arms loosen around her. Hermione moved back and held her hand up, out to each side, palms flat. She knew this was the correct thing to do, after a moment she felt Severus' larger hand touch hers on one side. Then Lucius on the other, when the two men linked their other hands together in the same way, Hermione felt powerful magic start to surge through her, this was the real thing. No more experiments testing what they could do, this was the real deal.

It wasn't long and both Severus and Lucius knew this was actually possible, they could see she was the pure light that controlled their darkness. They could open their minds and sting their attacker because she was their guardian, their channel.

The now practiced balance happened naturally, and as it clicked into place such power poured through them. Severus felt it was akin to what had occurred the morning their bond had ignited, such pure energy, it was staggering.

Hermione had her eyes closed and her head held back, she looked so beautiful, her aura was golden. Both wizards took that image into their minds as they met darkness with darkness. "Do it," their angel said to them, and a bolt of pure magical energy shot forth straight into the mind of the evil wizard who had been taunting them.

The three of them heard his scream like it had been in the same room as them. They knew when the last Horcrux transferred as they felt a feeble—but sickening-surge in him. But they'd damaged his mind, and that would take time to heal even if he was still alive. In their combined mind's eye they saw the huge snake topple off his shoulders and fall to the floor from the shock.

As they came back to themselves, the wind that had whipped up around them started to subside and each member of the trio took their mind back into themselves. Hermione being the smallest, was drained, but as her knees buckled two sets of arms supported her. The three of them made it to the lounge just as the wards broke.

Minerva and Harry launched themselves through the door. "What happened," Minerva demanded. "Harry and I were talking in my office, and an incredible bolt of magic came out of the castle." They had both been trying to speak at the same time, but when they found they were both being ignored they just watched.

Both wizards were making certain Hermione was all right. Severus was casting diagnostics over her, and Lucius had conjured water for her. "Sit her up, a bit," he said, "It will make it easier for her to drink."

Finally Hermione started to push through her carers. "I'm okay guys," she giggled. "That was some blast of power, wow!"

The three of them were euphoric; the high was almost as good as sex. Now they knew she was all right they all collapsed into a laughing heap. Suddenly Lucius examined his condition a moment. "I don't feel sick anymore," he mused.

Both Severus and Hermione stilled and Severus reefed Lucius' shirt sleeve up. Their grins were beautiful. "It's now," Severus said with conviction. "We are all prepared for this fight now, all the Horcuxes are gone, and all our allegiances are confirmed. Let's finish this."

The three of them were just getting up off the lounge on still slightly shaky legs when they registered the presence of two scowling people. "I repeat, what is going on?" Minerva demanded. "You left in such a hurry and then the magic and…" her voice seemed to lose its gusto in the face of his grin. She had never seen such an expression on Severus Snape's face before.

Finally Severus started talking."That burst of magic just gave us an incredible advantage. One that will pass when this night is over. Have Fawkes gather and mark those he trusts in the Great Hall. We finish this tonight."

"B-but," Minerva stuttered.

"No buts, Aunt Minnie, we've struck an unexpected but decisive blow, he's weakened tonight. It will give us an advantage we can't squander." Hermione grinned putting an arm around each man without even thinking.

Minerva looked a little puzzled, especially when the men reciprocated, but listened when her Potions master started talking again. "Set the plan into action, Minerva, and come back, we'll explain." Severus said smoothly, and watched as she started to turn to leave. She set her mouth and used the floo to get back to her office.

Severus turned to Harry who was just standing there dumbfounded, his eyes panning the three linked people. "Would you wait here a moment, Harry, I wish to speak to you." Squeezing Hermione around the waist, his hand grasped Lucius' arm. "Why don't you two get yourselves organised?" Then he leaned down towards Hermione's ear, "Underwear, little lioness." She gave him a mischievous look, and they both heard Lucius chuckle. "Don't forget it," Severus warned sternly.

"No, love," she replied sweetly, giving him a kiss, and both her and Lucius left.

xox

Walking towards his desk, Severus asked Harry, "Mr. Potter… Harry, would you recognise your mother's handwriting?"

"Yes, sir," the young man said without hesitation. "Sirius gave me pictures with her writing on the back." He cocked his head to one side. "Why?"

"Ah yes, Black," Snape answered, distaste evident in his tone. Seeing Harry's expression start to darken, he held up his hand. "I can't help it, I have never seen eye to eye with your father or Black. However, one of my closest childhood friends was your mother, and she gave me this," he withdrew a small wooden box from the back of one of his desk drawers. "She knew they would be found and killed. So she put together something of a time capsule to be given to you just prior to battle."

"How did you end up with it?"

The boy's tone stung Severus, but it was only to be expected. He had allowed him to comfort him in some small way while they watched Dumbledore draw his last breath. But he had no illusions that they were anything more than they were. "The answers are all in the box. Knowing this was coming. I set up a Pensieve in my office so you would have privacy. The doors are well warded and a Silencing Charms have been added. You are the only one who can open this box." He saw the young man's eyes narrow. "That's right, Potter, I do not know what it contains either. Lily just gave it to me hoping I survived long enough to pass it on to you."

"Why not Dumbledore?"

"Perhaps she will tell you, time is short Mr. Potter. Have you ever used a blood lock before?" The Potions master tried to keep his voice free of annoyance

"Certainly not," he replied passionately.

"Blood locks are not dark magic, boy. They are simply very private and secure ways of protecting things," Snape replied, a little more exasperation creeping into his voice, this boy really did understand so little. _How can we ask him to kill the monster? He's an innocent child, even Hermione understands about blood locks._

"Oh," Harry gasped. "What do I do?"

"One drop will do, the pad of the thumb is best. Simply prick thumb with your wand and press it to the lock indentation here." He pointed to the obvious place on the box, and watched Harry stare at it dumbly. Severus cleared his throat noisily. "Do you require assistance?"

"No," Harry mumbled quickly, still staring at the box.

"Then shall we say one hour, and we will collect you, Draco and Miss Weasley on the way to the Great Hall?" Harry nodded once and left for Snape's office.

As soon as he left, it became apparent that both Hermione and Lucius had been listening at their respective doors. Severus rolled his eyes, "You two are the biggest sticky becks," he teased, accepting Hermione into the circle of his arms.

Lucius just raised an eyebrow at him, but Hermione snuggled into Severus' chest and giggled. "Now there's something I never thought I'd hear Severus Snape say."

Severus swatted her backside playfully. "Cheeky," he admonished, and she laughed.

Glancing over at Lucius, she saw him unable to fathom where he supposed to be. Guiding Severus' head down so his ear was next to her mouth, Hermione whispered, "Shall we include Lu?"

"Turn around," Severus said, by way of answer.

Hermione felt hands pulling her hard up against the flat plane of the many buttoned frock coat and start roaming over her. She pushed back against him and held her arms out to their partner as Severus' lips descended to her neck and his warm calloused hands slid up under her blouse cupping her unenclosed breasts.

"Come, Lu, join us. You belong with us," Hermione declared, sighing from her lover's ministrations. As Lucius drew close enough for her to cup his cheeks with her hands, she groaned softly. She heard Lucius ask Severus' mind for permission, and she heard his reply. She guided Lucius' head closer to hers, and gifted him with a gentle kiss, but languid kiss.

All three knew there wasn't much time at present, but Hermione still turned when she felt Severus nudging her face around to him, and she let him claim her lips while Lucius' lips fell to her neck, ministering to the opposite side from Severus.

Hermione sensed Lucius working his way around to the same side as Severus, and she opened her eyes to watch them meet for a tentative kiss, and this turned her on more than she cared to admit. So much so that she decided they better stop until they had the time to spend without interruption. "We better get ready to go, Aunt Minnie will be here soon," she whispered, and both men nodded.

xox

In Snape's office, Harry Potter's emotions were on a rollercoaster. The fact that his mother had bestowed such a thing on Snape meant in itself that she had trusted him. Harry couldn't remember enough of his mother to know whether she was a fool or opposite, after all he'd only been one at the time.

He gazed at the box, what would he find? He picked up his wand, but his hands were shaking badly, it was then that he remembered what Dumbledore had told him. _Breathe yourself to calm, dear boy_. It was thoughts of his newly dead mentor that finally made him strike up the courage to prick his finger.

His slicing hex was a little too enthusiastic and he ended up with a gash on his finger, but all thoughts of the blood still leaking from it fell away when the box opened. A wave of magic embraced him. He suddenly remembered, not the screaming of his mother, as the Dementors had made him recall, but her love. She'd smelt like roses and violets. He felt something tickle his slashed thumb and watched the cut heal before his eyes.

Love, he was experiencing the longed for love of his mother. It actually felt like she was embracing him. He didn't remember what it was actually like, but this was close enough. He looked in the box through a blur of tears. There was a ring, a vial of memories and a letter. Tearing the envelope, he wiped at his eyes, his heart pounding as he unfolded the parchment.

He swiped at his eyes again, and started to read.

_My Darling Harry,_

_If you are reading this letter, you are about to face the biggest challenge of your life. I cannot know under what circumstances you are living, my darling. But know one thing, if Severus has given you this box, my faith that he was not lost to us has been realised. Trust him Harry, he and I made a pact the day I wrote this. He is you second godfather, he may not be in a position to tell you yet, but we took a wand oath together. He is an incredibly powerful wizard and will protect you as best he can._

_I have come to realise that your father is wrong to trust Sirius Black with that task, whilst Sirius loves you deeply, and will give you everything, the man does not know what responsibility is. _

_Put the ring on the middle finger of your right hand, Harry, it is your family ring as head of house. It is imbibed with certain protective spells, and it, coupled with the protection spell I've placed on you will protect your soul in the coming battle. Watch the memory I have given you, and you will see why I trust Severus. He could have easily taken you to Voldemort that day, like I knew he'd been tasked with doing, but he brought you back to me safe and sound._

_Have a long and happy life, Harry._

_All my love._

_Lily._

Harry placed the ring on as his mother had indicated. It sized itself and he was filled with another feeling of comfort. Picking up the vial he emptied it into the Pensieve and stirred it with his wand. Dipping his face in, he felt the familiar falling sensation and landed in a nursery.

There was a distraught young woman sitting in a rocking chair, looking into an empty cot. Without warning a doe Patronus pranced into the room. "I've found him, Lils, don't worry," a familiar resonate baritone voice said. The woman's emerald eyes cleared and she ran as she heard the front door.

As the scene changed, Harry took a moment to really look at his mother. She had been so beautiful. Then he realised she was so much like Ginny. Passionate, flashing eyes and shining auburn hair, Lily was the exact opposite of her sister.

However, the scene he was now watching pulled him abruptly from his thoughts. Coming through the front door, of what Harry realised must have been their family home was Severus Snape, and not only was he smiling, but he was talking in a mock baby voice to a baby Harry Potter, who was expertly balanced on his hip. Turning to Lily his smile broadened, "He was in front of the Jackal Lanterns in the main street, jabbering away to them like they were real."

Lily swept her son into her arms. "Harry," she cried and was kissing the still chortling baby. "I thought I'd lost you, my darling, sweet little boy." She turned to Snape. "Thank you, Sev, thank you." Lily hugged him tightly with one arm. "I'm going to murder those two when they get back, fancy leaving the door open when they left. I thought they were minding Harry, no sense of responsibility." She shook her head, her expression changing as she hugged Harry close again. "Sev, if the worst happens… will you look after Harry."

"Don't say it, Lils. Please," Snape swallowed hard. "They have to keep you hidden…" he looked away.

"Please, Sev. Say you'll do it. I know I can trust you. I'll make you a godfather," she already had her wand out leaving no room for argument.

Severus looked down at the now sleeping baby in Lily's arms. Harry could see the affection in his eyes for both of them. The emotionally controlled Severus Snape that existed now was most certainly not this man. Harry watched him nod. "You know I'll do anything for you and Harry, Lils," he said softly, and grabbed the top half of Lily's wand. "I Severus Tobias Snape do swear to you Lily Luna Potter, on you wand that I will protect Harry James Potter to the best of my ability."

The memory faded and Harry surfaced with a completely different picture of Severus Snape and a precious glimpse of his beloved mother. They had been friends and he was Harry's godfather. When Harry thought long and hard about Snape's behaviour toward him, he had always protected him. It had always been Severus who pulled him out of scrape after scrape. Now he was feeling a little guilty. _Oh well, there was time to make up for that once they came home_, Harry thought, he carefully packed away the bits of the gift from his mother and left to find Ginny and Draco, they were his life now. Just this one last thing and they were free.

oOo

**Notes:-** (1) Mortuus est = Is dead


	33. After All The Bells And Whistles

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from this story, Harry Potter and his world are owned by JK Rowling and Associates. Dr. Who and Cybermen, are owned by the BBC (I think), and I am only borrowing the concept to add imagination to my plot. The same is said of any similarities to the Disney classic Bedknobs and Broomsticks._

sSs

**A/N:- **_Remember when you see italicised dialogue within speak marks (unless it's a spell) that is happening inside Hermione, Severus or Lucius' heads. I have this whole battle scenario planned out in my head. I'm imagining when the anthropomorphic army march they sound like the Cybermen from the David Tennant series of Dr. Who. _

hHh

**Chapter XXXIII – After All The Bells And Whistles**

Hermione's stomach was rolling mutinously. She was currently standing at the staff entrance to the Great Hall between Severus and Lucius, one of her hands in each of theirs. They, along with Harry, Draco and Ginny were watching safely behind a Notice-me-not that Severus had cast around them. Hermione only recognised some of the people currently standing in the hall listening to Minerva McGonagall speak. Fawkes had passed everyone who was about to embark on this mission, and the bird himself was overseeing the group, perched, glittering red and gold from the rafters amongst the wintery scene of the charmed ceiling.

It is said when the owner of a phoenix familiar dies, their soul joins the bird to soar forever. (1) If this was indeed true, then in a way Dumbledore was still with them. Hermione could still feel the warmth of Fawkes' magic tingling around the mark that now graced her shoulder blade. The golden bird tattoo, glimmered red as it perched around her right shoulder. Severus and Lucius each had the same mark on their right biceps, except theirs shimmered the most beautiful green. Each of their birds had subtle differences they'd noticed, and Hermione was still wondering if everyone had something different.

Severus and Lucius had laughed heartily when she'd wondered this aloud earlier. "What are you going to do, little lioness, say, 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours'? the Potions master had asked.

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes. "No, I can't do that," she asserted.

"Damn right you can't," Lucius added. "With some of those Weasley's, you'd never know what you'd be shown; it could scar you for life," he scoffed.

"But wouldn't you like to know?" she almost whined.

"Gryffindors," Severus sighed, looking to the ceiling.

"What are we going to do with her?" Lucius added suggestively.

Hermione shivered deliciously and slithered up and down between them, but was pulled from her recollections of what happened next when she heard Ginny making excited noises behind her.

Harry, Draco and Ginny were standing behind them, in almost exactly the same grouping as Hermione and her wizards. However, Ginny was peering over Hermione's shoulder, she could see her parents and most of her brothers, which meant Harry and Draco were having a hard time keeping her still. Both Percy and Ron were absent, which when you thought about it was really no surprise.

Scanning further she saw most of their year, Lavender Brown and both Patil sisters were present, as well as Luna Lovegood and her father Xenophilius, whom she'd only met once before at the Burrow. Hermione was fascinated to their resemblance to Lucius, and it came as no surprise to hear Lucius reply to her unspoken question in her head.

"_Yes, Xenophilius is my cousin_," she heard.

Hermione nodded nervously in response and looked around for a bit longer. However, soon her attention was focused back to Minerva's words. "Now before we set out, there are two things I need to make clear." She took a deep breath, and glanced at the obscured group in the doorway. "Hermione Granger, Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy are not dead." She waited for the hush to return as a wave of shock rolled around the room. "Both Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy are waiting with them and Ginevra Weasley. I now ask them to join us."

Unsurprising there were a few snaky looks from some of the members present. Minerva embraced Hermione, and Ginny ran to her family dragging Harry and Draco with her. Minerva released Hermione and continued to address those assembled. "I will ask Severus to fill everyone in on the plan," she shot a glare at a few dissenters, especially Alastair Moody. Minerva's eyes narrowed further, as she waited for silence. "Thank you, Severus," she nodded towards him.

Severus cast a glance to Hermione and Lucius, standing stoically beside him. They appeared at ease with their hands clasped neatly behind their backs. "Tonight, my partners and I struck to blow, deep within enemy territory. At this moment, the wizard who calls himself Lord Voldemort is weak and vulnerable. It is imperative that we strike against him tonight, by morning our advantage will be gone."

Mad-eye Moody was unable to hold his silence at this announcement. He scoffed and stomped forward. "How do we know, you aren't just leading us into a death trap, Snape?"

Severus merely raised an eyebrow. "You don't," he said smoothly, a sneer present on his features.

"But I do, Mr. Moody, sir." It was Harry's voice, and he came and stood between the two wizards. "Severus Snape has protected me my whole life, I only found out tonight to exactly what extent. He has been looking after me a lot longer than I've been here," he gestured to Hogwarts all around them, "and I trust him."

Moody growled but must have thought better of it, and grudgingly backed down.

Minerva was clearly relieved that Moody had stepped back so readily, she wondered why, but decided not to question it too deeply. "Good, anyone else?" she asked.

"I –I t-trust him," Neville stuttered, his chest out and a fierce gleam in his eye.

"So do I," Remus added, holding his head high.

"Me too," Tonks said, putting her arm around Remus.

"Well, let the man speak then," Molly scolded them all. "Severus," she flourished her arm for him to continue.

The Potions master couldn't help the smile that started to curl his lip. "Thank you, Molly," he nodded to her, and Molly Weasley actually blushed and moved a step closer to Arthur. "Now, as I was saying," he glanced at Hermione and Lucius. "The plan is as follows. Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy and I have been training to take point guard, we have certain advantages. The one fact we know is that Harry Potter must be the one to defeat the wizard who calls himself Voldemort. Our formation will be as follows, Harry will be in the centre, he will be flanked by his partners, Draco Malfoy and Ginevra Weasley."

Severus stopped speaking as a now enraged Molly stepped forward. "My daughter is still a student. She is not fighting," the redhead stated vehemently.

Ginny stamped her foot and crossed her arms, jaw set. "So is Harry, Mum, and we won't win without him. I am of age, I'm going." Her eyes flashed fire, and stood nose to nose with her mother.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, you have no idea of the horrors that await you tonight," Molly asserted.

"May be not, but I will go wherever Harry and Draco go, just like you did at my age."

"That's different," the Weasley matriarch tried.

"It most certainly isn't," her daughter yelled back. "Besides, I'm of age, so you can't stop me."

Seeing a nasty stand-off building, Snape sighed. "We are wasting precious time, we do not have," he stated tersely, and then looking at Molly.

The elder redhead reluctantly nodded, she knew she couldn't stop Ginny but she'd wanted to try. She listened as Severus reiterated.

"Miss Weasley and Draco will flank Harry. Hermione, Lucius and I will take the points around them. Minerva, you choose your team. Moody, you yours, there will be nine layers in all and the outer shell will be expendable members," and hearing gasps, he added with a scowl at the thought of people thinking he thought any of them were expendable. "Animate anthropomorphic entities, replaceable, but vital to our campaign nevertheless."

Severus became aware of many puzzled faces. "Golems," he shot at them viciously in his best teacher voice for dunderheads. Then schooled his features again, sensing Hermione sending calm to him, and he attempted to finish his explanation. "The task of the next row in is to keep our outer shell entities viable until we reach our target."

He cast a glance around the room, "This is it, if there is anyone here who does not wish to go into battle, stay here and assist Poppy Pomfrey ready the Infirmary for our return." He saw some shoulders square, but no one backed down. He nodded his approval. "In this room we have Gryffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. But in order to win this battle we need to remember that whilst house affiliations are important. Our common goal is more so. It is imperative that we act as one accord. This will be the key to our victory."

Hermione watched many disbelieving faces, as Severus rallied the people around him. Most couldn't believe that this was the same man they knew. He had fooled them all so well with his greasy bat of the dungeons persona, but in the end they were nodding along with him on every point.

"So," Minerva said, "are we all clear on what's happening?"

When he was satisfied that everyone understood. Severus glanced at Minerva and Filius and nodded.

Minerva raised her wand. "_Defensores_ _oriatur_," she called. Without warning there was a sound that resembled stone and metal snapping to attention.

Filius followed this by charming the statues and suits of armour she had transfigured. "_Imbuunt__motus__, __duplex in__morte_," he recited.

To those standing in the Great Hall, it sounded like the very walls of Hogwarts were stretching. Hermione had kept up with the Latin incantations, and now listened to her Aunts last command. "_Piertotum locomotor_," and all around them, the wizards and witches present heard what sounded like a stone and metal army marching in perfect rhythm towards them.

Hermione gazed in awe at the staid woman she now called family. Never in all her years had she seen such power wielded, Minerva McGonagall was a truly formidable witch. The noise with deafening and seemed to be coming from every level of the school, there were a few apprehensive looks among those gathered, especially when the first of their animate, inanimate army marched through the doors of the Great Hall.

Hermione jumped as she suddenly heard Lucius' smooth voice in her ear. "Hearing this lot coming will terrify the bastards senseless before they even face us."

"You're right," she smiled up at him.

Severus grinned at both of them. "Couldn't happen to a nicer bunch of people," he cackled. Then in all seriousness he raised his wand, first on Hermione, then Lucius and finally himself, transfiguring their outer robes into fitted black leather coats that swept the floor. Severus watched others making themselves ready for the Winter's night, as the army was finally assembled and presented itself to Minerva.

The hall was silent. Everyone saw the animate entities bow their heads to the Headmistress of Hogwarts. "Defenders of Hogwarts, I call on you to guard the righteous as we go to slay the monster."

As she spoke Fawkes swept down from the ceiling to inspect them in a winged pass of colourful shimmering brilliance which gave the brilliance of the sun to the winter evening moonlight.

Hermione heard all this, and her stomach lurched once more. She desperately wanted to touch Severus and Lucius. Their minds were speaking in hushed tones to her, giving her reassurance. The three of them had decided that in public, and especially at the moment, they would not reveal their true position.

Accordingly, the two wizards had instantly reverted back to gentlemanly terms as soon as they were in public. Apart from anything else, Lucius was still in his public mourning period. Of course privately, he had not been in love with his wife, but he had to keep up appearances or there would be a scandal.

So, Hermione found herself adopting the same attitude. One, she was determined to do her part in supporting her friend, and two, to simply keep herself rooted in the one place. No matter how brave Gryffindor's are, she was terrified at the moment, it made her feel slightly better that she could sense both Severus and Lucius felt the same way. She wished they had more time before they left, but then that would merely make the inevitable further away, and that served no purpose either.

Without warning Severus touched her arm, making her jump slightly. "It's time, my love," he said softly, and raised his wand.

Hermione concentrated solely on keeping her wand arm from shaking as she did the same touching its tip to his. Lucius followed and they concentrated, a portal appeared. Hermione channelled the energy, Severus created the portal and Lucius concentrated on breeching the wards, as the gateway by-passed several laws of Physics and countless anti-apparition wards. The trio fought with the magic to stabilise it so people could pass through to the other end that placed them neatly hidden in the forest behind Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire, while the rightful lord of the manor, kept his wards at bay to allow them all in.

Minerva directed the golems through first. Hermione wanted to shiver at the fixed emotionless faces passing next to her into the portal. Finally everyone had passed through, Fawkes swooping in at the last moment and then the three of them, allowing the gate-way to close with a pop.

As Hermione arrived, she found that in the meagre amount of time since she had left, Minerva had organised their outer defensive wall into an arrow formation, each entity held a fiery touch aloft for light. Hooch and several other able flyers were above the party giving instruction from the sky, atop their brooms.

"We must act quickly, surprise is our advantage. Go!" Severus commanded.

Minerva set her stone and metal troops to march. The noise was deafening, you couldn't speak over it. Hermione found her mind scrambling for purchase, terror and surrealism starting to overwhelm her. "_Concentrate, little lioness, breathe yourself to calm_," she glanced at Severus, but he was concentrating on what was going on.

"_Just focus, princess_," she heard from her other side, and she started trying to do as they bade her. It was freezing on the grounds of Malfoy Manor, and their breath was white in front of them, but Hermione tried to block all that out and just keep her mind focused.

A warning from above made her heart-rate jump. Madam Hooch yelled down, "There's no sign of anyone." For some reason this didn't make Hermione feel any better.

The massed group of fighters were only metres from the back terrace of the house, marching with their guard relentlessly. Hermione could felt further wards crashing around her as Lucius put his effort into allowing them access to the immediate perimeter of the house.

The march of the expressionless soldiers continued, ruthlessly honing in on their target. She watched as part of their formation now broke off and circled the house itself. Even with the rightful owner of the property with them, no one had expected to get this far into the house completely unchallenged.

The Golems having come to a standstill, they now parted to allow the six in the centre to enter the house. "_Homenum revelio_," Severus commanded. Only one living presence registered, and it had to be Voldemort because it only showed up as partly human.

"This is very strange," Hermione whispered.

"_Just keep your eyes alert_," Severus replied, silently.

"_This will be some kind of trick_," Lucius asserted. "_We should not go any deeper into the house without knowing what's going on_," he finished.

They had all been scanning their surroundings as they stood there. It was Draco who saw the first one. Sliding in the shadows, "W-what's t-t-that?" he questioned in a terrified little squeak, pointing into the shadows.

Severus instantly assuming a defence pose. Then he saw it. His mind was saying, _Shit, shit, shit_. But out loud he said, "Infernus," as his brain scrambled to think where they could be hidden. At the same time as he heard Harry and Hermione's intake of breath and Draco's whimper, he heard Lucius supply the answer.

"The underground lake," he stated soberly. "That's his last defence."

The one they could see was obviously sent to keep an eye on them. Suddenly it cackled, and Severus and Lucius knew what had happened to the remaining Death Eaters. "That's Bellatrix," Severus whispered to his companions. To his credit the shock didn't make his voice weak, his strong voice boomed. "Send the Golems in," he commanded. "Arm yourselves against Inferni," he said back to the others

They watched the single, former mad witch slink back as the Golems stomped through. Hermione found herself caught up and moving again, each step taking her deeper into Malfoy Manor. The further they went the more she felt she was being watched, it was every bit as unnerving as any horror movie she'd ever watched. _Been silly enough to watch_, she added silently to herself, looking nervously around her.

Finally they reached a vast lake, darkness surrounded them with just a few patches of weak light visible from gaps in the ceiling supplying the area with fresh air. The cold black water lapped almost ominously against the shores. Now the metal and stone army had stopped, the silence was deafening. "_Lumos maxima_," Severus' voice spoke strongly amid the quiet. His light sailed into the middle of the lake and burst into life.

Suddenly, a low chuckle came from somewhere just out of the light. "Ah, Sssseverusss, something told me we'd meet once more."

"Ah Tom, show yourself, you coward." Severus stated plainly.

"How dare you use that name. I am your lord, respect me," came to slightly panicked reply.

"You are nothing but a pissed-up little half-blood. I have no respect for you, Tom Riddle."

Next it was Lucius who added to Severus' spell. "_Lumos maxima_," he yelled, and the fiend came into sight. "Get out of my house, or I'll burn it to the ground with you in it," the Lord of the Manor stated.

Ignoring what had been said to him, Voldemort chuckled maliciously once more. "Lucius, I must ask you to dispose of Severus for me, he has proven himself a traitor."

"Dispose of him yourself, Riddle. Lucius Malfoy is finished bowing and scraping to you."

"_Fire storm_," Hermione commanded, raising her wand above her head, and a whip of fire shot round the middle of the lake. The Gryffindor witch was getting pretty peeved with this standoff. Draco and Ginny, they looked immobile, and she knew that was only going to get worse. Neither of them was combat ready and she wanted to finish this and go. Mind you she didn't feel combat ready either, but she had an unseen advantage over even Harry. Her thoughts were cut off by Riddle's next words as she felt something cold and sinuous suddenly tightening around her ankles. They had all been too busy focusing on the centre of the lake that they hadn't noticed Nagini silently slithering amongst them.

"Ah, the filthy little Mud-blood. Bring her to me, my sweet." The snake acted with lightning speed, and Hermione found herself on the ground in coils of python. She felt both Severus and Lucius make grabs for her.

Her anguished cries brought Harry to his senses, he was not certain from where it came, but he found the sword of Gryffindor in his hands. Without thinking he sliced, dismembering the huge snake even as she moved away from them. However, the momentum of the now headless snake and Hermione, struggling to get free sent them careering down the incline towards the lake.

Both Severus and Lucius knew instictively if she touched the water they would pull her under, even if there were Golems around it. They heard a strangled cry from Minerva at the same moments as a sudden light filled the chamber and Fawkes soared in. Then everything seemed to happen in slow motion as they heard Voldemort hiss, "Avada Kedavra."

Fawkes was lifting into the air, Nagini's dead body in his talons and an obviously terrified Hermione clinging to the limp snake. The killing curse shot under the quickly rising Phoenix and hit a Golem. It toppled into the water and the lake started to boil. Bony silvery bodies started rising from the water.

Voldemort laughed. "Feast my lovelies," their master commanded. "Bella, bring me Severus, he must be punished."

Severus glanced at the approaching thing, which was once Bellatrix, and he spat at her. "Can you fly, bitch?" and sneering, he took off the rescue Hermione, saying to his partners in his mind. "_Connect with me_."

Severus had long ago taught himself to fly without a broom, and he now used this to launch into the air. His smoke trail circling Voldemort to obscure the wizards vision, before sweeping a terrified Hermione into his arms, he processed to a ledge he knew to exist and deposited the trembling witch on it.

He had seen the evidence that Lucius was about to allow his other nature to rise to the surface, this only happened in defence of the ones he loved and Severus knew his friend had fought it many times before today. His Veela ancestry saw him sprout huge wings, his teeth grew pointed. There was no beak, although his face was changed to be more hawklike somehow, but as he was only part Veela, so the transformation was only partial.

Grabbing Draco and Ginny under each arm, the blond wizard rose effortlessly into the air away from the horde of Inferni. Draco was unprepared for battle, and was simply stunned by the proceedings, and Ginny was firing curses but still completely out of her depth. Draco glanced across at his parent as he registered the Veela bond between them. He was very affected by it, having never seen his father give in to his other nature before. It was something the blond wizard had hidden well, knowing how it would be received if it was known his was part beast. But Draco thought he was beautiful, his silver white wings glistened and shone in the dappled patches of light visible from above.

The six regrouped on the ledge. The ledge was almost a balcony, and it was behind the lake. "Stay here," Severus said to a still shivering Hermione. "Show Ginny and Draco how to wield the Fire Storm spell."

Lucius conjured a balustrade for them to hide behind, and even before the two men had left, Hermione was showing her companions how to make the spell work to keep the fighters safe.

Turning in the air Severus could see that Voldemort was still wearing a look of startled bewilderment on his snake like features, and it was still just as priceless as when he'd first seen it. The two wizards could see Fawkes had dropped the dead snake's body at his feet. Severus looked at Lucius, a slow smile spreading across his face. "Shall we take snake-man for a ride to his death," he said.

Lucius' smile was every bit as malicious as his friends, the wizards swooped down to the small island Voldemort had created in the centre of the lake as a sort of sanctuary. Lucius dug his taloned nails into his arm one side, and Severus took a death grip the other. They both ignored the threats and venom still spilling forth from their captive. They had the advantage of surprise as the weakened wizard hadn't reacted quickly enough, and they were taking advantage of it. They unceremoniously lifted him from the throne like seat he was sitting in and brought him to where Harry could finish him.

Harry had seen everything as he battled, then watched them as the Fire Storm keep the skeletal fiends at bay and now saw them coming. He steeled his nerves and used the momentum of their approach and thrust up, guiding the sword between Voldemort's ribs, through his heart and out the opposite shoulder. They all knew the evil wizard was dead because Inferni was falling around them like flies. Once their Necromancer ceased to live they were no longer animated.

There was utter silence, except for the gentle flapping of wings and the now soft lapping of the water, everything was once more calm. It was the movement of Fawkes that drew everyone's attention. The Phoenix grasped the remains of Tom Riddle in his strong talons, the sword of Gryffindor still lodged firmly in his thorax and started to leave the chamber.

Severus and Lucius lingered, watching the members of their party help the wounded to safety, they couldn't move, the emotion of what had just happened overwhelming them both. The nightmare was finally over, after over two decades of varying degrees of fear and worry, they were finally free.

There were tears in their eyes as they looked to the lake. "I wonder when that happened?" Lucius mumbled. He body now returning to the wingless handsome wizard he was.

"I heard a rumour that he had an army in a sea cave somewhere," Severus replied, swiping at his eyes, tiredly. "But I didn't think…" his voice tapered off as they heard running footsteps.

They were engulfed by Hermione and Draco. Harry having come with his lover, was standing back awkwardly, a little unsure of what to do. Ginny had gone with her family, and both men understood her need to do so.

"Draco showed me how to get down," Hermione asserted into Severus' chest. "Minerva organised getting the people back to Hogwarts," she continued.

Draco laughed," Our terrace is littered with statues and suits of armour," he cackled, watching with interest, when he released his father that Severus and Hermione pulled Lucius into their embrace. The younger blond wizard sauntered over to Harry, whose mouth was hanging open, and he said, "Told you so."

oOo

**Notes :- **(1) I made up this fact. I have no idea whether there is any basis of truth in it.

As usual I have used a Latin translator for the spells I've made up, I am happy to be corrected if my words are not accurate.

Defensores oriatur – defenders arise

Imbuunt motus, duplex in morte – Imbibe movement, double in death

xxoxx

_Just to brief note to any readers out there who may be waiting for an update of Scales of Balance, I'm sorry I haven't done so, but I have had limited time recently and I wanted to get this story completed (two more chapters including an epilogue). Once this and Sinners and Saints (two more chapters) are complete, then I can concentrate on Scales of Balance, and some short stories I've been jotting down while writing the bigger ones._


End file.
